


||lastenhoitaja||

by orphan_account



Series: The beginnings - old works [3]
Category: Finnish Music RPF, The Rasmus
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Kid Fic, Multi, old works, written in 2014
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 92,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>old co-work with a friend</p>
<p>||lastenhoitaja|| Nanny</p>
<p>[The Rasmus, Cheek Crossover] Das Leben von Au pairs kann schon ganz schön schwierig sein, gerade wenn die Eltern gerade zu eine Rampenau sind oder auch einfach nur der Mittsommer in Finnland so lange auf sich warten lässt.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> old co-work with a friend
> 
> ||lastenhoitaja|| Nanny
> 
> [The Rasmus, Cheek Crossover] Das Leben von Au pairs kann schon ganz schön schwierig sein, gerade wenn die Eltern gerade zu eine Rampenau sind oder auch einfach nur der Mittsommer in Finnland so lange auf sich warten lässt.

Nibz gähnte ausgiebig als ihr Wecker rappelte. Heute vor genau einem Jahr war sie nach Finnland gekommen um neu anzufangen. Deutschland war ihr auf Dauer zu langweilig und eintönig geworden. Das erste Jahr war schwer gewesen, sie musste die Füße auf den Boden bekommen aber seit 2 Monaten konnte sie sagen, sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft.   
Ohne ihre ganzen Kontakte und Freunde, die ihr immer wieder Mut zusprachen wäre es vielleicht in die Hose gegangen aber jetzt wohnte sie in einer kleinen WG und betreute als Nanny 3 kleine Zwerge. Viel sah sie von ihrem WGzimmer nie, trotz dem ihre Stelle nur halbtags war, war sie viel zu gerne mit den Kids unterwegs. Sie hatten sie sofort in ihr Herz geschlossen und umgekehrt konnte sie das nur ebenso zurück geben.   
Es war zwar letzten Endes nicht Helsinki geworden, aber Espoo war auch ein nettes Örtchen und nur einen Katzensprung entfernt, zu Mal Arbeitsstelle als auch WG nur unweit der Stadtgrenze lagen.   
Sie bewegte sich etwas schwerfällig an diesem Wintermorgen aus dem Bett und machte sich fertig. Draußen war es noch dunkel und das Licht in ihrem Zimmer brach sich an der dichten Schneeschicht, die sich auf der Fensterbank türmte. Winter ole! Talvi tulee!   
Gott sei Dank waren es heute nur einstellige Minusgrade und ihr machte das gar nichts weiter aus. Schnell kippte sie Kaffee und Morgenzigarette bevor sie auch schon die 2 Häuserblocks zum Haus der Korhonen's zurück legte. Sie hätte auch mit dem Auto fahren können, immerhin hatte sie es endlich geschafft ihren Führerschein zu machen, aber das war ihr zu Umweltbelastend. Nach nur einem Jahr in Finnland konnte sie nicht abweisen, dass ihr denken immer finnischer wurde. Dieses Völkchen färbte wirklich furchtbar ab.   
In ihren Wintermantel eingemummelt und den Schal im Gesicht, verschloss sie die Haustür hinter sich und tapperte los. Ihr Iphone meldete ein Whatsapp und sie musste Lächeln. Um kurz nach 6 Uhr in der Frühe konnte das nur eine sein.   
Ein verschlaffenes Foto mit einem ok Zeichen grinste sie schief an. Mariska war also unter den Lebenden. Die Nachricht die daraufhin folgte war stupide aber voller Grinsesmileys. "KAHVIII!!"  
Nibz musste lächeln, ihre beste Freundin aus Kindertagen war grade erst wenige Wochen in Finnland und hatte noch einige Startprobleme. Trotz alledem machte es Nibz glücklich das Wesen mit den im Moment Schlumpfblauen Haaren mit einem Atompilzstrahlen durch die Weltgeschichte gehen zu sehen. Die Au-pair Stelle in Helsinki schien ihr gut zu tun. Erst gestern hatten die Mädels sich in der Stadt auf einen Kaffee getroffen und Klatsch gehalten.   
Nibz hatte ehrlich gesagt die Hälfte schon wieder vergessen, denn die Flut an informationen die aus Mariskas Mund sprudelte war enorm. Der kleine Giftzwerg war eigentlich total überfordert und Nibz wunderte das gar nicht, doch am Anfang war es immer schwer. Ihr war es ja auch nicht anders ergangen.   
"Lass dir deinen Kaffee schmecken Maus." tickerte sie zurück und der Schnee knirschte unter ihren pinken Moonboots als sie die Auffahrt hinauf schlitterte. In der Morgendämmerung konnte sie Licht im Nachbarhaus ausmachen. Verwundert blinzelte sie interessiert herrüber, auch einige Autorücklichter waren zu sehen. Ihre Chefin Niina hatte ihr erzählt, dass das Haus schon eine Weile leer stand, seitdem die alte Vermieterin das zeitliche gesegnet hatte, aber anscheinend hatte es jetzt neue Bewohner gefunden. Da würde sie Mal ein Auge drauf werfen. Sie war schon ganz gespannt, wer sich dort von nun an tummeln würde.  
Sie trat ihre Zigarette ins Gitter und schloss die Haustür auf. Niina und sie gaben sich die Klinke in die Hand, da sie bereits auf dem Weg zu einem Meeting war und es wurden nur ein paar kurze Grußworte gewechselt bevor auch Nibz den Mantel an die Gardrobe hängte, aus den Schuhen schlüpfte und die drei Lütten wecken ging.

Mariska hatte nun schon den Morgenkaffee inhaliert. Es tat ihr verdammt gut. Sie wachte extra eine Stunde früher auf, sodass sie in Ruhe wach werden konnte. Somit konnte sie den ersten Kaffee vertilgen und sich langsam regenerieren, so dass man sie auf die Menschheit, oder wie in ihrem Falle auf die Kinder loslassen konnte.  
Sie stellte den leeren Becher zur Seite und begann nun langsam die Vorbereitungen für den Tag. Die Kinder würden bald wach werden und dann würden sie nach Nahrung verlangen. Also hiess es Brei kochen. Brei... das war so eine Sache an die Mariska sich erst gewöhnen musste. Diese Haferpampe am frühen Morgen, dann auch noch warm!  
Ekelhaft!   
Aber sie konnte sich zurück entsinnen, dass auch Nibz darüber geklagt hatte am Anfang. Nun erwischte man sie manchmal selbst am frühen Morgen mit diesem Zeug. Aber gut. Es bot viel Energie und war gesund und die Kinder mochten es,dass war die Hauptsache.   
Gedankenversunken rührte sie im Topf umher.   
"MARISKAAAA!" quäkte es da auf einmal aus weiter Ferne. Sie waren wach! Mariska schmunzelte und schlurfte langsam in Richtung des Kinderzimmers. Sie öffnete die Vorhänge und ließ somit die Sonne ins Zimmer scheinen. Zwei kleine Geister mit grossen, blauen Augen strahlten sie an. Sie kicherten und freuten sich ihrer Existenz.   
"Huomenta!" brummte sie ihnen freundlich entgegen und half ihnen dann aus ihren Bettchen. Während der Brei vor sich hin kochte, half sie den Kids beim anziehen. Gemeinsam ging es dann zur Küche.   
"Guten Morgen Mariska!" begrüsste sie nun auch die Hausherrin. Sie war mittlerweile auch aufgewacht und hatte den Rest des Frühstücks vorbereitet. Die Kinder lösten sich von Mariska und rannten freudestrahlend zu ihrer Mutter und knuddelten sie erst einmal durch. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass sie gemeinsam Frühstücken konnten. Meistens musste Tiina schon früher los. Irgendein Meeting oder ein Kunde wartete bereits. Doch nicht heute.   
"Ich habe heute frei, es wird also etwas entspannter für dich." lächelte sie und schaute in Mariskas Richtung, dDiese nickte. Ein etwas stressfreierer Tag konnte ihr nur gut tun.   
So hatte sie ein wenig Zeit ihre Nase in ihre Bücher zu stecken oder aber sie konnte sich am Nachmittag mit Nibz verabreden. Kaffeeklatsch war doch immer etwas Schönes. Es war toll, dass sie ihre alte Freundin wieder bei sich hatte. Es hatte ihr richtig gefehlt mit ihr herum zu blödeln.

Nachdem Edvin, Ellen und Olivia alle 3 fröhlich glucksend auf ihren Küchenstühlen hockten und sich die Bäuche rieben, war für Nibz die Bärenfütterung beendet. Das T-Shirt hatte dank Olivia auch schon die ersten Breiflecken aber es störte sie kein bisschen. Alles grinste durch die Bank weg und klatschte in die Hände. Lächelnd scheuchte sie die Truppe ins angrenzende Bad um sie her zu richten, bevor es auch schon raus in den Garten ging. Frischluftprogramm war anfangs für sie sehr ungewohnt gewesen, doch mittlerweile depremierten sie die regnerischen Tage schon fast, wenn es draußen so sehr stürmte, dass man einfach nicht vor die Tür konnte. Doch die Wintersonne war ihnen heute gnädig.   
Wie im Kindergarten nahm sich jeder an die Hand und sie drehten erstmal eine Runde durch das angrenzende Waldstück. Die Sonne funkelte durch das Nadelwerk und malte Schattenmuster auf den Feldweg vor ihnen. Nibz wusste, dass Olivia noch nicht so weit tapsen konnte und schob derweil den noch leeren Kinderwagen vor sich her und behielt die Rasselbande im Auge. Die bunten Schals wehten im kühlen Winterwind und es dauerte auch nicht lange und die erste Schneeballschlacht war in vollem Gange. Sie tobte mit ihnen durch das frisch gefallene Weiß.  
"Ellen nicht ins Gesicht schießen!" ermahnte Nibz als ein Schneeball Edvin nur knapp verfehlte. Die Mundwinkel sanken gen Boden aber Nibz strenger Ton zeigte Wirkung. Olivia war schon nach 30 Minuten so erschöpft, dass Nibz sie in den Kinderwagen setzte, wo sie fast augenblicklich einschlief und sich in die mitgebrachte Decke kuschelte.  
Sie beendeten ihre Morgenrunde und ließ die Kids noch etwas im Garten toben. Nibz setzte sich auf die Veranda und spähte von ihrer leichten Erhöhung über den Zaun auf das angrenzende Grundstück. Im Haus herrschte reges Treiben. Möbel und Kisten wurden von der Umzugsfirma reingetragen und an den Fenstern huschte immer wieder Mal jemand vorbei. In der Auffahrt, die sie nur zum Teil sehen konnte, parkte ein vermutlich weißes Auto der höheren Klasse, dass von dem Schneematsch dreckig und vergraut wirkte.  
"Besserverdiener!" murmelte Nibz und verdrehte die Augen  
"Wirst ja nicht glauben was hier geht. Neue Nachbarn mit Bonzenschlitten auf halb 9. Wird sicher interessant, bin gespannt wer das wohl ist. :D" tickerte sie Mariskaa samt Foto via Whatsapp. Der erste grüne Haken erschien, die Nachricht war also angekommen. Kurze Zeit später folgte der zweite, Mariska hatte die Nachricht also gelesen.  
" >.< Stasi lässt grüßen :P Tiina hat mir heute Day off verpasst, hab also Kinder freie Zone und widme mich meinem neuen Twillightbuch. Bei uns geht der Schnupfen um :/ ich glaub ich mach gleich ein Nickerchen, hätte ich Mal vorher wissen sollen, dann hätte ich länger schlafen können :P " Es folgte ein Foto des englischen Buchcovers, auf Mariskas Schoss. Nibz musste lachen, dass war typisch ihre Freundin der alte Bücherwurm.  
"Dann täum fein Prinzessin Valium ich hab um 12 Feierabend. Kannst ja vorbei kommen."  
Es piepte und wenig später leuchtete die Antwort bereits auf Nibz ihrem Display.  
"Kaffee um 1 klingt gut. Lass uns die Nachbarn bespitzeln :P "  
"Neugierig bist du gar nicht Frau!"  
"Das halte ich für ein Gerücht! *Mittelfinger Smiley* " Nibz schüttelte den Kopf und steckte das Telefon wieder ein. Olivia reckte sich langsam im Kinderwagen und der Schneemann von Edvin und Ellen war auch fast fertig. Die kleinen Kinderlippen wurden langsam blau auf Grund der Kälte und Nibz scheuchte alle ins Haus. Erkältung wäre im Moment eher ungünstig.

Mariska vertiefte sich nach dem Nachrichteninferno in ihre Twilight-Saga. Raum und Zeit gingen verloren. Sie war in ihrer eigenen Welt angekommen. Daher erschrak sie sich fast zu Tode, als ihr Wecker klingelte, welchen sie vorrausschauend gestellt hatte. Sie kannte ihre Trantütigkeit. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Sie war stolz auf sich, dass sie dieses Date nicht verpeilt hatte. Schnell packte sie ein Lesezeichen in ihr Buch und schlüpfte in ein paar warme Klamotten. Die Michelinmännchenjacke durfte bei dem Wetter nicht fehlen. Im Gegensatz zu Nibz frohr Mariska ziemlich fix. Doch nun war sie für alles gewappnet. Schnell schlüpfte sie in ihre Wintertreter und watete los.  
Nibz saß derweil im Appartment und schaute auf die Uhr. Wie spät würde Mariska wohl dieses Mal erscheinen? Es klingelte an der Tür, sie stutzte. Mariska!? Donnerwetter! Dass sie das nochmal erleben durfte! Freudestrahlend breitete sie die Arme aus.   
"Naaaaa!" quäkte sie.   
"Naaaa!?" quäkte es zurück und schon lagen sie sich in den Armen.   
"Treten Sie ein!" forderte Nibz höflich auf. Mariska machte kichernd einen Knix. Sie betrat die Wohnung und pellte sich erst einmal aus ihren Millionen Stofflagen. Fix und fertig von der ganzen Ausziehaktion ließ sie sich auf den Stuhl in der Küche plumpsen und nahm dankend den Kaffee entgegen, welchen Nibz ihr reichte. Eine Zigarette wanderte auch schon in ihren Mund, Klicken des Feuerzeuges, an das Ding. Und dann erstmal einen Schluck Kaffee.  
"Ahhhh! dann erzählen Sie mal Agentin Rotkehlchen!" kicherte Mariska. Nibz steckte ihr die Zunge raus.   
"Agentin Rotkehlchen berichtet: Neues Individuum bezieht Haus neben mir. Scheint ein Besserverdiener, Schrägstrich Bonze zu sein. Luxusmöbel fanden den Weg ins Innere der Immobilie. Ebenfalls zu erkennen am für die normale Bevölkerung preislich überdurchschnittlich gelegenen Luxuskraftfahrzeug. Konnte jedoch noch keine visuelle Meinung des Individuums festmachen!" Dabei stand sie auf und hielt sich die flache Hand gegen die Stirn, als wäre sie mitten in einem Kriegseinsatz. Mariska wäre vor Lachen fast vom Stuhl gekippt. Und auch Nibz prustete los.   
"Oh Mann, was war bitte im Kaffee?"   
"Ich hab keinen Plan!"   
"Du hast den doch gekocht!?"   
"Ja, aber ich bin ja nun auch nicht allwissend!" wieder kichern.   
"Komm, wir legen uns mal auf die Lauer! Da muss doch mal wer raus kommen! Hast du denn festgestellt obs ein Herdentier oder ein Einzelgänger ist?"   
"Nein, ich hab noch nix gesehen. Ich steh ja nun auch nicht wie Oma Erna 24/7 am Fenster!"   
"Ach, seit wann das denn nicht?" Nibz buffte ihre Freundin in die Seite. Dann jedoch nahmen sie sich ihre Stühle, parkten diese vor dem Fenster und gossen sich noch einmal Kaffee nach. Beschattungsaktion konnte beginnen.

"Sag Mal wann kommt Niina eigentlich zurück?"   
"Heute Abend aber der Nachwuchs ist bei Oma und ich hab angeboten das Housekeeping derweil zu übernehmen." Nibz zwinkerte.  
"Natürlich ganz ohne eigenen Vorteil." zwinkerte Mariska. Nibz Antwort war ein unschuldiger Pfeifton als sie weiter wie zwei Aasgeier über die Gardine linsten.  
"Ich weiß gar icht was du meinst. Wie war überhaupt die Zugfahrt?" wechselte sie das Thema.  
"Frag nicht, war wieder brechend voll. Ich war froh als ich endlich hier angekommen war. Normalerweise würde ich sagen, zieh zu mir nach Helle aber deine Nachbarn hier sind ja auch nicht ohne. Ich sichte grade blondes Femininum auf 3 Uhr. Ach du scheiße ist die HÄSSLICH!" Mariska hielt sich die Hand vor die Augen und Nibz prustete vor Lachen, schluckte dann hart.  
"O...O...Okayyy." Sie zog das Wort extra lang und pustete hektisch einen Rauchkringel in die Luft.  
"Was? Betrübt, dass wer auch immer da einzieht nicht alleine kommt?" Mariska grinste.  
"Nein aber die Fresse erscheint mir bekannt." Nibz grübelte.  
"Seit wann kennst du so hässliche Kinder?" Mariska schnaubte.  
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Die Sonne steht heute aber auch doof!" beschwerte sich Nibz, als das Auto der neuen Nachbarn wendete und sich dann in nicht angemessener Geschwindigkeit entfernte. Weder Nummernschild noch ein Blick durch die verdunkelten Scheiben war zu erhaschen so schräg stach die Mittagssonne auf das Glas des Küchenfensters.  
"Also rasen wie Rambo in The fast and the furious geht schon Mal ganz gut." stichelte Mariska.  
"Sagt die, die nicht mehr fahren darf." pampte Nibz und schubste ihre Freundin leicht an. Mariska zog eine Schnute.  
"Hey dafür hast du jetzt den Lappen aber kein Auto!" Mariska streckte ihr die Zunge raus.  
"Dafür hab ich aber keinen Bleifuß außerhalb von Oulu und sorge daür, dass man mir meinen Führerschein wegnimmt."  
"Ja." Mariska knirschte genervt mit den Zähnen und dachte an das Szenario zurück, als sie diesen Elch, der warum auch immer sich auf die Straße gebeamt hatte mitnehmen musste.  
"Ich weiß doch du stehst auf Anhalter." Nibz kicherte über Mariska's angesäuertes Gesicht.  
"Oh ja absolut, war meine erste Amtshandlung nach meiner Ankunft. Zu meiner Verteidigung sei gesagt: Elch hat überlebt und immerhin stecke ich nicht mehr in Oulu bei meiner ersten Familie. Die Frau war furchtbar!" Mariska schüttelte sich.  
"Du weißt dch hier sind alle mehr oder minder irgendwie miteinander verwandt. Hätte ich gewusst, dass du ausgerechnet die Schwester meiner ersten Gastmutter erwischst, dann hätte ich dir davon abgeraten aber jetzt mit Tiina scheinst du doch ganz gut klar zu kommen." munterte Nibz sie auf.  
Mariska lächelte wieder und ihr blauer Schopf wippte euphorisch.   
"Ja immerhin habe ich heute frei!" ein Strahlen schoss quer über ihre Gesichtszüge bevor sie weiter plapperte. "Tink und Noah sind auch wirklich zwei richtige Goldkids mir ihren großen blauen Kulleraugen und den blonden Fusseln auf dem Kopf. Da hatte Tiina wohl schwedische Gene in der Matratze, immerhin hab ich den Dad der Zwei noch nie gesehen. Und ganz nebenbei bemerkt, da deine Nachbarn wohl offensichtlich erstmal abgängig sind: Was hälst du davon wenn wir schnell zu Hesburger flitzen?"  
"Hunger? Du?"   
"Nein ich!" Nibz lachte als ihre Freundin theatralisch mit den Augen drehte.  
"Ok, lass gehen. ich will ja nicht, dass du mir noch verhungerst."  
"Siehst du doch ich falle schon vom Fleisch bei dem ganzen Ököfutter, aber immerhin nettes Ököfutter." die Mädells lachten, packten sich wieder dick ein und wateten durch die klirrenden Temperaturen zum Heesburger 2 Blocks weiter.

Die Schlange vor der Kasse war mal wieder der reinste Horror. Warum mussten hunderte andere Menschen auch die Idee haben JETZT zu Hesburger zu müssen!? Verfluchte Welt! Die Mädels traten nervös von einem Bein aufs andere.   
" Habe keine Lust mehr zu stehen!" quängelte Mariska. Nibz verdrehte die Augen.   
"Dann setz dich halt hin und sichere uns einen Platz. Ich bestell für dich mit." Immer das Gleiche mit dieser Person, dachte sie sich. Mariska nickte fröhlich und machte sich auf die Suche nach einem Platz. Gar nicht so einfach bei diesen vielen Menschen, man wollte ja auch einen Platz haben, welcher nicht ganz so vollgemüllt war. Leider benahmen sich einige als wären sie gerade aus dem Urwald entflohen. George der aus dem Djungle kam lässt grüßen!   
Nach ca. 10 Minuten hatte sie auch endlich etwas Passendes gefunden. Ein Blick zu Nibz verriet, dass sie tatsächlich schon mindestens 5 Meter weiter gekommen war. Es konnte sich also nur noch um ein paar Jahrhunderte handeln.   
"Hmpf!" plauzte sich nach einiger Zeit etwas neben sie. "Veggie Kram war alle, hab dir das Chicken Ding bestellt. Wer meckert wird erschossen!" schnaufte Nibz. Oh Mann, die war angenervt. Kein Wunder, Service hatte auch hier schonmal besser funktioniert. Mariska war jedoch froh, dass ihre Freundin ihre Vorlieben kannte. Der Falafelburger wär ihr zwar lieber gewesen, aber Chicken war auch okay. Mittlerweile hatte auch ihr Mägen sich gemeldet. Jetzt hieß es also reingehauen! Und dass taten sie auch. Ratzfatz waren die Burger vertilgt.   
"Komm, lass uns noch ein Bierchen picheln!" schlug Nibz vor.   
"Klar!" stimmte Mariska ein. Glücklicherweise mussten sie nicht weit. Nur ein paar Meter neben Hesburger befand sich das Wiliam K. , dort konnte man gemütlich sein Feierabendbierchen zu sich nehmen. Die Bar war so nah am Hesburger, dass man sich noch nicht mal die Jacke anziehen musste. Schnell war ein gemütlicher Platz gefunden und schon debattierten die Mädels über Gott und die Welt.  
Hauptthema war der mysteriöse Neueinzug von Nibz Nachbarn und aber die Heimkehr des Lebensgefährten von Tiina. Hier wurden so einige Scherze gemacht. Nibz kicherte.   
"Der Typ ist bestimmt so voll der Sugardaddy! Über 60, hat Asche ohne Ende und ist immer auf Geschäftsreisen! Zu Hause wartet dann seine Püppi und Im Schlafzimmer heißt's dann Call me Daddy!" Mariska kringelte sich vor Lachen. Nibz hatte eine einmalige Art und Weise Dinge zu beschreiben. Man konnte sich anhand ihrer Worte sein eigenes Kopfkino nur so zusammenbasteln.   
"Ich hoffe nicht, dass wäre eklig!" stammelte Mariska, noch immer kichernd.   
"Nun Option zwei!"   
"Ich höre?"   
"Vielleicht ist der Typ ja auch so voll der sexy Buisiness Man. So a la Barney Stinson! Was machst du wenn der heiß ist?"   
"Na was soll ich machen? Ich sabber vor mich hin, werde aber meine Hände schön bei mir lassen. Geht ja gar nicht!"   
"Ich bin gespannt! Du musst mir alles berichten!"   
"Ja, dass mach ich. Du aber auch! Halte mich up to Date!" Sie zahlten ihre Getränke und zogen sich ihre Jacken wieder über. Es war Zeit gen Heimat zu ziehen. Sie konnten nicht all zu lange ausgehen. Am nächsten Tag hieß es wieder arbeiten aber dann war Gott sei Dank Wochenende.

Der Freitag leiß auch nicht lange auf sich warten. Nibz steckte bereits in den Wochenendvorbereitungen. Sie würde zu ihrem Kumpel Oli nach Helsinki fahren und es ordentlich krachen lassen. Ob Mariska mit von der Party war, stand bisher noch nicht fest, da bis auf ein kurzes Guten Morgen, sie wohl grade rund um beschäftigt schien.   
Nibz schmunzelte. Kinder waren schon ein Fulltimejob, dass konnte sie am Besten beurteilen, doch jetzt als Nanny lebte es sich wesentlich einfacher. Weniger Arbeit für mehr Geld, nichts desto trotz schob sie liebend gern Überstunden, denn sie brauchte ja immerhin eine Ausrede um ein Auge auf die neuen Nachbarn zu werfen. Da ihre Chefin Niina im Moment sehr eingespannt war und finanziell keine Not litt, nahm sie Nibz ihren Arbeitseifer dankend an. Auch in Finnland wuchs Geld bekanntlich nicht auf dem Baum und ein Leben auf Kosten der KELA wollte man nun auch nicht führen müssen.  
Die 3 Kinder tobten grade ausgelassen über das Klettergerüst und den heimischen Spielplatz, während Nibz sie im Auge behielt und mit dem anderen verstollene Blicke auf das Nachbargrunstück schweifen ließ.   
Die Vermutung mit dem Besserverdiener schien wohl nicht ganz unbegründet, denn seit heute morgen tobten zwei Gärtner durch das verwilderte Dickicht und richteten den Urwald zu einem anständigen Garten her. Im Moment brummte es überlaut als ein paar verwucherte Hecken weichen mussten, in so fern das unter der Schneelast überhaupt zu bewerkstelligen war.  
"Vollidioten!" brummelte Nibz amüsiert. Wer zur Hölle gärtnerte denn bitte im tiefsten Winter ?Das erschien ihr fernab von normal und außerdem überflüssig. Ihr Iphone Alarm meldete sich und erinnerte sie daran, dass es langsam an der Zeit war Mittagessen zu kochen.   
"Edvin, Ellen, Olivia Mittagessen!" rief sie das kleine Trüppchen zusammen und sofort funkelten sie 3 Paar Kinderaugen an.  
"Ohja!"  
"Dürfen wir helfen?" fragte Ellen und rieb sich die kleinen Patschehändchen, die in dicken Fäustlingen steckten. Nibz nickte bekräftigend, auch wenn sie gegen Kinderarbeit war, aber ihre drei Schützlinge waren einfacher zu bespaßen als eine Horde Affen. Nachdem der restliche Schnee von den Jacken und Schuhen geklopft war ging es auf Socken durch die Diele zur warmen Küche, wo sich alle um den Küchentisch versammelten. Viel Falsch machen konnte man heute nicht, denn es gab pancakes und die Kids hatten größten Spass die Eier für den Teig in eine Rührschüssel zu zerschlagen. Ellen die Älteste konnte man auch schon getrost auf ein Küchenmesser los lassen ohne, dass es in einem Blutbad endete. Sie machte sich eifrig daran die Äpfel für den Apfelmus zu schälen und Nibz half ihr beim entkernen bevor man den süßen Früchten mit einem Stampfer zu Leibe rückte.   
Alles lief wie am Schnürchen und nur 30 Minuten später wurde erwartungsvoll mit den Gabeln auf den Tisch geklopft. Nibz tischte auf und fütterte Olivia, bevor Edvin den Geschirrspüller mit dem verschmutzten Geschirr belud und begeistert auf den Startknopf drückte.   
Nibz wuschelte ihm durch das kurze aschblonde Haar, steckte die Kleinen in die Schlafanzüge und schneller als gedacht wurde heute artig Mittagschlaf gehalten.   
Mit ihrem eigenen Mittagessen und einer Zigarette verzog sich Nibz derweil in die Küche und linste zum angrenzenden Haus herüber. Der Prachtschlitten stand in der Auffahrt und eine Blondine scheuchte grade einen kleinen Jungen vor sich her ins Gebäude. Mit der Zoomfunktion ihres Handys knipste Nibz ein paar Schnappschüsse, die sie sofort höchst interessiert unter die Lupe nahm.   
Plötzlich steckte ihr ein Kloß im Hals, der Mund war ganz trocken und sie rieb sich noch immer ungläubig die Augen. Ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen schienen sich zu bestätigen, denn die Blondine war tatsächlich diejenige, für die Nibz sie von Anfang an gehalten hatte. Niemand anderes als Paula Julia Vesala selbst.

Auch bei Mariska war der Freitag eingekehrt. Schon früh am Morgen wurde sie durch Rufe ihres Namens begrüßt. Die Kids waren wach und forderten wieder ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit. Routiniert verichtete Mariska das Morgendprogramm. Beide Geisterchen schmatzen um die Wette. Zufrieden setzte sich Mariska wieder und inhalierte ihren nächsten Kaffee. Es freute sie, wenn sie alles im Griff hatte und es lief.  
Nach dem Frühstück ging sie mit den Kindern ebenfalls nach draußen. Dort wurde geschaukelt und beim Neuschnee ein dicker, grosser Schneemann gebaut. Die Kids quietschten vor Freude. "Wisst ihr wer heute kommt?" fragte Mariska. Zwei fragende Kindergesichter waren vor ihr. Grosse Kulleraugen sahen sie erwartunngsvoll an.   
"Der Papa kommt heute Heim!" Stürmisch wurde sie umarmt.   
"Juhuuuu! Papaaaa!" brüllte es synchron. Na da freuten sich aber zwei. Langsam wurde es jedoch kalt. Sie beschloss nach Drinnen zu gehen. Es war auch Essenszeit.  
Tiina war gerade dabei zu kochen, als sie das Haus betrat.   
"Oh, du bist ja schon zu Hause." stellte sie lächeld fest.   
"Ja, der Papa von den Zwergen kommt doch bald." Mariska nickte. Sie half den Kids aus ihren Schneeanzügen, half ihnen beim Händewaschen und verfrachtete sie dann an den Tisch. Lätzchen wurden umgehängt und dann konnte losgeschmatzt werden. Tiinas Essen war immer sehr lecker. Bislang gab es nichts, was sie nicht mochte.  
Dann war wie aus dem Nichts das Geräusch einer sich schließenden Tür zu vernehmen.   
"PAPAAAA!" schrien die Kleinen sofort im Chor, sprangen vom Tisch auf und rasten um die Ecke. Warscheinlich waren sie gerade dabei ihren Papa umzurennen.   
"Na ihr Schätze!" hörte Mariska. Sie kicherte. Diese Stimme erinnerte sie stark an Jemanden. Doch an wen? Dass würde ihr sicher noch einfallen. Nun sah sie Noah um die Ecke pesen, er hielt seinen Papa an der Hand und zerrte ihn hinter sich her.   
"Papa! Das ist die Mariska, die musst du unbedingt kennen lernen!"   
"Oh, ist das so?" In diesem Moment erschien ein hübscher , junger Mann, welcher von unten von Noah zu ihr aufsah. Zahnpastalächeln inkluive. Mariska traute ihren Augen nicht, ein fetter Kloß bildete sich in ihrem Hals. Nun wusste sie an wen sie diese Stimme erinnert -Aki Hakala, Drummer von The Rasmus. Gut, dass das Rätsel schnell gelöst war durch den Herren höchstpersönlich.   
"Scheiße!" dachte sie sich.   
"Ha..Hallo..." stammelte sie.   
"Nicht so schüchtern! Ich bin Aki."   
"Freut mich Aki, ich bin Mariska."   
"Mensch die Kinder lieben dich ja! Schön!" verlegen lächelte sie ihn dümmlich an. Sie fühlte sich wie gelähmt. Andererseits wollte sie nur weg da.   
"Schön, dass ich auch mal gesehen hab. Aber entschuldige mich. Du hast sicher Hunger und, ehm, ich muss erstmal die Wäsche machen."   
"Ja, kein Thema." Und da war sie auch schon im Haushaltsraum verschwunden. Oh Gott! Gesprächsbedarf! Sie musste dieses Wochenende zu Nibz. Zum Glück war Freitag!

Niina kam gegen 5 Uhr endlich nach Hause und Nibz berichtete kurz von ihrem Tag. Das pünktlich zum Kaffee ein gewisser Herr Ylönen das Haus daneben betreten hatte vergass sie gekonnt zu erwähnen. Sie würde den Moment wohl nie vergessen als er da schimpfend wie ein Rohrspatz mit seinem Koffer die Auffahrt hoch rollte, während der schwarze Van, der ihn gebracht hatte wieder verschwand.  
Die Federn wippten im eisigen Winterwind und sein Mantel war zugeknöpft bis oben hin. Trotzdem hätte sie Lippen lesen können, schien er not amused über das Wetter zu sein. Noch bevor er die Haustür erreicht hatte, kam sein Ableger aus der Tür geschossen und beförderte ihn mit einem Sprung auf den Hosenboden um seinen Dad durch zu knuddeln. Das Bild wie der, in eine quietschgelbe Winterjacke gepackte, kleinen Zwerg den laufenden ein Meter sechzig und ein paar zerlegte zu Boden beförderte, würde sie wohl nie vergessen. Es hatte ihr fast die Tränen in die Augen getrieben. Wenn sie Oli gleich davon erzählen würde, würde er sie für komplett verrückt halten.   
Sie verabschiedete sich noch kurz von Niina, die am Wochenende keine Hilfe benötigte, weil ihr Mann Jari zu Hause war, der sollte zumindest irgendwann am heutigen Abend einkehren, bevor sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause machte um ihren kleinen Rucksack für das Wochenende zu schnappen. Gelaßen trottete sie zum Bahnhof unweit ihrer Wohnung als ihr Whatsapp piepte.   
"Wo bist du dieses WE. ich brauch ganz viel Kossu. Du wirst nicht gauben wer mein Gastvater ist. o.O " purzelte Mariska mit einer Nachricht um die Ecke. Für einen kurzen Moment war Nibz verleitet zu schreiben: Du weißt nicht, wer der neue Nachbar ist! Entschloss sich dann jedoch dagegen. Sie wollte lieber Mariskas dummes Gesicht sehen, wenn sie ihr die Bombe auf dem Silbertablett präsentierte. Stattdessen grinste sie selbstgefällig in sich hinein und ließ die Szene vom Mittag vor ihrem Auge noch einmal Revue passieren.  
"Bin bei Oli, Kossu lässt sich sicherlich besorgen ud  
nd jetzt beruhig dich, sonst bekommst du noch einen Herzinfarkt! So schlimm wie mein Nachbar kann es kaum sein ;) " textete sie fix zurück als ihre Bahn bereits hielt und sie ins Warme stieg um die 20 Minuten nach Helsinki zurück zu legen.  
"Ich wette das toppt deinen Nachbarn um Längen. Oh man scheiße! Immer wenn man es braucht ist keine Wäsche mehr da, ich geh hier heute nicht mehr aus dem Haushaltsraum, dass schwöre ich dir o.O " kam es ganz aufgelöst über den Messenger. Nibz verdrehte die Augen, dass Mariska auch immer so theatralisch sein musste war ja kaum zu aushalten. Robbie Williams höchstpersönlich wäre es wohl kaum! Aber wegen dem würde sie wohl noch nicht Mal so ein Fass aufmachen. Im Kopf ging Nibz alle Kerle durch, die ihr in den Kopf kamen und irgendwie auf Mariskas Schema F passen würden, aber es gab einfach viel zu viele Möglichkeiten. Bei den meisten wusste sie ja noch nicht Mal ob die Kinder hatten und wenn doch wieviele?  
Sie surfte noch ein wenig bei FB, vergaß ein wenig Zeit und Raum und war ganz überrascht als ihre Station bereits aufgerufen wurde. Freude strahlend stieg sie aus und legte die 3 Querstraßen zu Oli's Wohnung zurück, der sie auch schon erwartete und ihr einen Lonkero in die Hand drückte, kaum war die Haustür hinter ihr ins Schloss gefallen.

Fröhlich floss das Gesöff nur so Nibz Kehle hinunter. Einer nach dem Anderen. Mariska war mittlerweile auch dazu gestoßen. Doch so richtig klar sprechen konnte die Gute noch nicht.   
"So, jetzt mal Butter bei de Fische! Wer ist denn der ominöse Gastvater? Brad Pitt?" Oli und Nibz kicherten.   
"Schlimmer!" Mariska kippte sich noch einen Kossu.   
"Das glaubst du mir nich! Blaue Augen, Blondine, starke Arme, Zahnpastagrinsen was einmal ums Universum geht. MC Apina! Höchstpersönlich!" Angetrunken lachte Nibz laut los.   
"Was ist denn MC Apina? Mädel mach die Kauleiste auf!"   
"Aki Hakala! Alter! Warum!? Es gibt Milliarden Menschen... und der ist mein Gastvater? Warum straft mich das Leben?" Nibz kicherte.   
"Krass! Aber du bist nicht allein. Der Federträger ist mein Nachbar. Inklusive Happy Family. Olé, Olé!" Mariska starrte Nibz mit offenem Mund an.   
"Boah Weiber! Wenn ihr sauft, dann erfindet ihr Storys. Der Hammer!" giggelte Oli.   
"Das meinen wir ernst!"   
"Ja genau, und ich bin Papst."   
"Hier trink noch einen euer Ehren!" Wieder schallendes Gelächter. Die Mädels beschlossen dieses Thema vor Oli erstmal sein zu lassen. Nun wurde ein vernünftiger Abend unter Freunden verbracht. Irgendwann waren jedoch alle ziemlich K.O. und verkrochen sich in die Federn.  
Am nächsten Tag ließen Nibz und Mariska, Oli zurück und verkrümelten sich in die Stadt. Sie gingen in ihr Lieblingscafé. Dort gönnten sie sich Kaffee und Kuchen. Der perfekte Ort um über die Neuigkeiten zu beratschlagen. Nibz setzte eine ernste Miene auf.   
"Oh Mann was für Nachrichten! Was haben wir getan!? Warum die? Das Schicksal verarscht uns doch, wo man dabei ist!" Mariska nippte an ihrem Kaffee und nickte.   
"Ich mein aus der krassen Fangirl-Zeit sind wir raus. Aber es ist trotzdem surreal."   
"Dass kann ich bestätigen! Ich weiß noch wie damals dem seine Fresse als Poster über meinem Bett hing. Wie peinlich!"   
"Du hattest ja nur 2 oder 3 Poster! Ich hatte The Rasmus Tapete!" Sie mussten lachen.   
"Stimmt, ich weiß noch wie du damals auf Aki abgegangen bist. War ja nicht mehr feierlich."  
"Hör mir auf! Das war ja krank!"   
"Hm, hat Tiina noch gar nix wegen deinen Tattoos gesagt gehabt?"   
"Fuck! Daran hab ich ja noch gar nicht gedacht!"   
"Naja schlimm wird sie es nicht finden. Sonst wärst du nicht mehr da."   
"Aber ich find das schlimm! Wie peinlich! Ich trage ab jetzt nur noch lang!"   
"Gut, dass wir langsam Frühling und Sommer bekommen!" Mariska buffte Nibz in die Seite und schmollte.   
"Hey, Kopf hoch. Das wird schon schief gehen."  
"Hach, du sagst das so leicht. ich geb aber mein Bestes!"

"Sagst du jetzt! ich sehe schlimme Zeiten auf mich zukommen." kicherte Nibz. Mariska sah sie empört über ihre Cappucino Tasse hinweg an.   
"Dann warte ich jetzt schon auf dein Whatsapp wenn Ylönen in den Garten kommt." konterte sie frech. Nibz lachte Tränen und stach die Gabel in den Kuchen. Beide Mädels hingen ihren Gedanken nach, während es draußen gerade begann zu gießen wie aus Eimern. Der Regen perlte die Scheibe hinab und Mariska sinnierte noch immer über Nibz Bemerkung. Wenn sie sich Recht entsann hatte Tiina ihre Tattoos noch nie gesehen, denn bisher war sie nie im T-Shirt vor ihr herum gelaufen. Die Kinder hatten selbst nicht darauf geachtet wenn sie, sie gebadet hatte und lesen konnte nur klein Noah, dass auch nur stockend.   
"Was sinnierst du wieder Frau Salonen?"  
"Ach gar nix! Unwichtig!" wunk sie ab und lächelte verkrampft.   
"Prost auf den Papst!"   
"Oli ist doch gar nicht da?" kicherte Mariska und widmete sich ebenfalls ihrem Kuchenstück.   
"Der is wohl gerade beschäftigt."  
"Ist der eigentlich schwul?" Nibz sah sie aus großen Augen an. "WAS?! Ich frag doch nur."  
"Wie kommst du bitte auf so was?"  
"Weiß nicht, schoss mir gerade so durch den Kopf als ich an Maik denken musste."  
"Maik?" fragte Nibz irritiert und durchforstete ihr Oberstübchen nach dem Namen.  
"Der Kerl aus dem Krankenhaus damals, der Pfleger!"  
"Ach der!" Mariska nickte und verputzte auch den Rest des Kuchens.  
"Was machen wir heute Abend?" fragte Mariska nachdenklich.  
"Ich...oh fuck,dass habe ich total vergessen!" Nibz knallte sich die Hand vor den Kopf, Mariskas fragender Blick lag auf ihr.  
"Du was? Sprich in ganzen Sätzen mit mir?"  
"Ich geh mir heute Uniklubi anschauen, aber die sind schon ausverkauft. Ich hab Jussi versprochen, dass ich wieder komme." knirschte Nibz mit den Zähnen. Ihr schlechtes Gewissen naggte an ihr.  
"Oh!" sagte Mariska nur.  
"Hey guck nicht so traurig ich würde dich wirklich gerne mitnehmen." seufzte Nibz.  
"Nein, Nein ist schon in Ordnung. Nach Hause geh ich jedenfalls nicht. Vielleicht hopse ich ein wenig durch die Bars. Keine Sorge." entgegnete Mariska und gemeinsam gingen sie zu Oli zurück damit Nibz sich herrichten konnte.

Und das taten sie auch. Nibz machte sich fürs Konzert, Mariska für die Bars schön. Dann trennten sich ihre Wege. Mariska zog mit Oli um die Häuser und hatte jede Menge Spaß. Er war nunmal eine Partysau.Es tat ihr richtig gut alles zu vergessen und sich fallen zu lassen. Etwas später, als in Kallio alles zu hatte torkelten die zwei Richtung Zentrum. Dort liessen sie sich in der Bar Bäkkäri nieder. Sie waren oft hier. Es machte einfach Spaß.  
Der Standardplatz wurde besetzt und Mariska sah sich etwas um. Hmm was kroch denn da hinten in Richtung Raucherbereich? Dass musste sie doch gleich mal abchecken. Also stand sie auf, kramte ihre Kippen aus der Handtasche und schlenderte ebenfalls zum Raucherbereich. Lässig öffnete sie die Tür, ließ ihren Blick schweifen und stellte sich letztendlich neben den hübschen Blonden. Gespielt suchte sie ihre Taschen ab.  
"Mist! Habs Feuer vergessen." Brummelte sie. Schon hatte sie eine brennende Flamme unter der Nase.   
"Bitteschön." BINGO!   
"Danke." Sie klimperte mit den Wimpern und übte einen voluminösen Augenaufschlag aus. Ein schelmisches Grinsen seinerseits.   
"Darf ich den Namen meines Retters erfahren?"   
"Särmä" Schnell kamen sie ins Gespräch, redeten über Gott und die Welt. Fingen heftigst an zu flirten. Ihr sollte es nur Recht sein. Er gefiel ihr gut. Sie spielte offensiev und mit offenen Karten.   
Etwas später am Abend verabschiedete sie sich von Oli. Sie hatte für diese Nacht einen anderen Schlafplatz.

Nibz kam überzeitig im Tavastia an und wurde durch den Hinterausgang reingeschleust. Sie kam sich selber schon vor wie ein Promi als sie den Jungs von Uniklubi beim Soundcheck zusah. Es gefiehl ihr gut, es klang jetzt härter als früher und auch äußerlich hatten sich die Rocker sehr verändert.  
Wüsste sie es nicht besser, sie hätte Jussi glatt weg nicht wieder erkannt. Sie lauschte den rauen Gitarrenklängen und hielt noch ein wenig Tratsch bevor auch die Menge rein durfte. Nibz machte sich halbwegs unsichtbar, blieb aber in der ersten Reihe. Die Fans bemerkten sie nicht, sie machte auch kein riesen Fass auf, sondern benahm sich einfach als wäre sie mit den Anderen gerade erst herein gekommen. Ein wenig heftigeres Atmen vortäuschen, als wäre man gerannt um die erste Reihe zu erreichen und schon fiehl es gar nicht mehr auf. Ihre Jacke und ihre Handtasche lagen noch zu ihren Füßen, wo sie, sie vorhin hatte fallen lassen. In der Dunkelheit die nun langsam den Raum einnahm, musste sie nur aufpassen, dass sie nicht all zu sehr darauf herum trat. Die Vorband nahm ihre Plätze ein und schon ging der Punk ab. Als Uniklubi wenig später die Bühne in Beschlag nahmen rastete das Publikum total aus. Nibz sprang, sang lauthals mit, die Arme immer in der Luft und scherrte sich auch nicht, dass ihr Bh ihr bei jeder Bewegung halb aus dem TShirt flüchten wollte. Jussi funkelte sie ein ums andere Mal an und es gefiehl ihr. Die Musik schien dadurch nur noch intensiver, die Worte noch klarer und mit Bedeutungen geschwängert, die nur wenige heraus zu filtern vermochten.   
Sie vergass alle Sorgen und kleinen Probleme des Alltags und ließ es sich gut gehen. Der Bass und die Drums hämmerten durch ihren Körper. Nie fühlte sie sich so quick lebendig wie während eines Gigs, doch irgendwann erloschen die Lichter, die Menge löste sich nach der kurzen Zugabe auf und Nibz suchte ihre sieben Sachen zusammen. Jussi kam wieder auf die Bühne gestolpert mit einer Flasche Jägermeister im Anschlag. Das Publikum wartete draußen hinter verschlossenen Türen auf sie, nur Nibz war noch übrig.   
Die Flasche kreiste in der kleinen Runde und Nibz merkte erst jetzt wie erschöpft und ausgepowert sie wirklich war. Die Woche hatte sie geschafft und der Abend bei Oli zuvor ebenso. Die Uhr neigte sich langsam gen 1 Uhr nachts, als Jussi mit einem zweideutigen Angebot darauf aufmerksam machte, dass sie eben schnell die Fans bespaßen würden, bevor er sie bespaßen wollen würde.   
Nibz schoß die Röte in die Wangen und sie lachte mit vom Alkohol schwerer Zunge. Im Normalfall hätte sie sofort eingewilligt, doch das Bild von Lauri huschte ihr durch den Kopf und sie schlug aus. Jussi sollte sich Mal keine falschen Hoffnungen machen, immerhin hatten sie nur ein wenig herum geknutscht. Tina und Oli würden außerdem auch schon zurück sein und Nibz wollte nicht als letzte aufschlagen. Deswegen knuddelte sie den kleinen Sänger noch einmal, der es sichtlich genoss mit seinem Kopf an ihre schweren Brüste gepresst zu werden, bevor sie sich auf den Rückweg begab. Draußen schneite es wieder heftig und die weiße Masse versuchte sich trotz der Temperaturen an allem fest zu halten, dem sie mächtig werden konnte.   
Nibz klingelte bei Oli an, der ihr auch prompt schon gut betankt die Tür öffnete.   
"Wenigstens eine." grinste er. "Ich hatte schon Angst ich müsste heute Nacht alleine schlafen!" scherzte er. Nibz sah ihn fragend an und registrierte erst dann, dass Mariskas Winterstiefel nicht in der Diele verstreut waren.   
"Wo hast du den Mariska gelassen?"  
"Die schläft heut mit...äh bei wem anders." lachte er. Nibz zog fragend die Augenbraue hoch und ärgerte sich ein wenig, dass sie Jussis Angebot ausgeschlagen hatte. Hätte sie das vorher gewusst! Sie war ein wenig enttäuscht und auch sauer, doch Oli erzählte ihr bereitwillig von seinem Abend mit ihrer Freundin und dem Typen, den sie offensichtlich abgeschleppt hatte bzw. der sie abgeschleppt hatte.   
Nibz kicherte, dass klang sehr arg nach Frustkompensationsprogramm. Da hatte es Mariska wohl doch noch irgendwie erwischt ohne, dass sie es zugeben wollte.

Bei Oli konnte Nibz ihren Rausch erst einmal in Ruhe ausschlafen. In der Hinsicht war dieser Mann ein Engel! Er war so ruhig und behutsam wenn er vor Jemandem aufwachte. Nibz blinzelte verschlafen. Noch mit halb geschlossenen Augen griff sie nach ihrem Handy. 11 Uhr. Na das ging ja noch. Sie rappelte sich langsam auf.   
"Guten Morgen meine Sonne!" säuselte ihr Oli entgegen.   
"Guten Morgen."   
"Wer feiern kann, der kann auch aufstehen!" neckte er. Nibz grinste nur schief. Die Tasse Kaffee, welche sie gerade unter die Nase gehalten bekam, versöhnte sie jedoch. Sie fragte sich, wann Mariska wohl auftauchen würde? Doch da stolperte und polterte es schon.   
"Morgäähn!" quäkte sie.  
"Bah! Ist das widerlich wie gut du drauf bist, wenn du einen zwischen die Beine gerammt bekommen hast!" maulte Nibz, doch Mariska liess sich gar nicht stören.   
"Höre ich da Neid?"   
"Pf..." zischte es nur. Danach ertönte das Geräusch von schlürfen an einer Kaffeetasse.   
"Ahhh, du bist noch am hochfahren." Mariska kicherte. Nibz beobachtete, wie ihre Freundin nervös hin und her hibbelte. Sie kannte sie zu gut. Also eröffnete sie das Spektakel.   
"Hmpf.... nun erzähl schon alles bevor du platzt!" Atompilzginsen von Mariska. Und dann sprudelte es auch nur so aus ihr heraus. Wie ein Wasserfall plapperte sie und erzählte von ihrem Särmä, den sie sich gestern Abend klar gemacht hatte. Rosa Herzchen Welt! Nibz verdrehte die Augen.   
"Klingt gut, aber steiger dich da nicht so rein. Weißt ja wie das immer ist."   
"Mach ich schon nicht und du sei jetzt nicht mehr so schlecht drauf! Was is denn los mit dir?"   
"Ach, ich weiss nicht. Mich nervt das Thema noch immer."

Mariska sah Nibz zweifelnd an, konnte es sein, dass ihr der neue Nachbar doch nicht in die Kragenweite passte? Aber wer war sie schon um ihre beste Freundin zu verurteilen ihr ging es ja selber nicht besser. Es war schon kurz nach dem Mittagessen und viel Zeit blieb nicht mehr, bevor sie wieder zu Tiina und Aki zurück musste.  
Oli schmunzelte über sein Mikrowellengericht hinweg.   
"Kommt Mädels weg mit den Trauerminen, dieses Wochenende war das Beste überhaupt. Ich hab euch noch nie so viel Scheiße auf einmal verzapfen sehen. Jetzt ist Mal Schluss mit der Ponyhofwelt. Das könnt ihr noch euren Kindern erzählen." lachte er und beide rollten mit den Augen. Aber sie hätten es auch wissen müssen, wer nahm einem auch so einen Zufall ab?   
"Was grinst du schon wieder so? Denkst du immer noch an blonde Haare und blaue Augen?" neckte Nibz.  
"Nein ich denke nicht an Hakala!" protestierte die sofort. Nibz kringelte sich vor Lachen fast unter dem Tisch.  
"Den meinte ich jetzt auch gar nicht!" Mariska lief kirschrot bis zum Haaransatz an.  
"Was macht ihr eigentlich den ganzen Tag mit den Gören fremder Leute?" fragte Oli nun um das Eis zu brechen und das Thema zu wechseln. Beide sahen ihn verwundert an und erzählten dann ein wenig aus dem Nähkästchen.  
"Wie war es eigentlich bei Uniklubi?" fragte Mariska und machte sich ebenfalls über Oli's Mikrowellenmittagessen her.   
"Oh höre mir auf, die haben richtig krass gerockt." Nibz zückte ihr Handy und zeigte Mariska die Fotos.  
"Wo ist denn der Jussi? Spielt der gar nicht mehr bei Uniklubi?" Nibz grinste.  
"Na der da!" sie vergrößerte das Bild auf ihrem Iphone.  
"DER! Der sah aber auch schon Mal besser aus." rümpfte Mariska die Nase. Nibz lachte.  
"Wir werden alle älter, alle außer Ylönen." brummte sie.  
"Der hat in seiner Jugend vielleicht zu lange an Spraydosen geschnüffelt. Hakala hat jedenfalls schon die ersten Falten."  
"Wo am Sack?"  
"Boah Nibz!" empörte sich Oli nun und die Mädels ließen das Thema wieder fallen. Man sollte Oli auch nicht all zu oft aufziehen, einmal reichte bekanntlich. Der Minutenzeiger auf der Uhr rückte erbarmungslos weiter und Mariska seufzte. Gegen 3 Uhr zündete sie sich noch eine Zigarette an und klebte wie ein Hundewelpe an Nibz.  
"Na komm, jetzt reiß dich Mal wieder zusammen. Sie werden dich schon nicht fressen."  
"Ich will aber nicht!" maulte Mariska.  
"Du musst aber und nun ab rein in die Klamotten."  
"Oli kann ich nicht noch einen Kossu haben?" ihre Freundin klimperte mit den Wimpern.  
"Nix da!" sagte er bestimmt und sie verabschiedeten sich von einander. Nibz schlug sich mit Oli zum Sofa durch und die beiden zogen sich noch einen guten Horrorfilm rein, bevor auch Nibz sich auf die Socken machen musste.

Mariska tingelte noch einige Zeit in der Stadt umher. Himmel sei Dank gibt es in Helsinki auch Sonntagsshopping! So konnte sie ihren Weg nach Hause verzögern. Somit würde sie erst dann eintreffen, wenn die Kinder schon im Bett lagen und sie sich in ihr Zimmer schleichen konnte. So musste sie Aki zumindest nicht heute vor die Flinte laufen.  
Sie befand ihren Plan für sehr gut und sie musstze zugeben, dass sie auch das ein oder andere schöne Teil für sich gefunden hatte. Irgendwann war jedoch die Zeit herangenaht und sie musste in die Tram steigen. Tausende Gedanken kreisten nur so um sie herum. Wie sollte sie sich denn jetzt verhalten? Hoffentlich sagte oder tat sie nicht irgendwas Verwerfliches. Und wie sollte sie ihre Tattoos erklären? Für den Schriftzug "Aki" könnte man sich ja noch eine Ausrede einfallen lassen. Auch in Verbindung mit dem Blatt des The Rasmus-Logos, aber Lauris Dynasty Tattoo war nunmal mehr als offensichtlich.   
Scheiße! Noch nie hatte sie auch nur eines ihrer Tattoos bereut. Heute war es jedoch das erste Mal so. Sie schlug sich vor Wut auf den Oberschenkel.   
"Au!" jammerte sie. Die Leute in der Tram sahen sie fragend an. Mist! Aber half ja alles Nichts. Nun war es nunmal so. Da musste sie durch. Wenn einer fragen würde, dann war es eben eine Jugendsünde. Mein Gott! Sie war erwachsen, er war erwachsen. Man würde doch drüber sprechen können und wenn nicht, dann hatte er eben Pech gehabt. So!   
Sie leistete ja auch gute Arbeit, wusste ja auch nicht, dass sie ausgerechnet in diese Familie kommen würde.   
"Malmi." riss es sie nun aus den Gedanken. Sie erhob sich von ihrem Platz und stellte sich an den Ausgang. Die grossen Türen öffneten, sie sprang hinaus und machte sich auf den Weg zum Haus. Wie erwartet war alles ruhig. Also schlich sie sich in ihr Zimmer. Für heute war sie dem Feind entronnen.

Es war schon ziemlich spät als Nibz endlich in ihrer WG eintrudelte, nur Kathi war noch wach und begrüßte sie freundlich lächelnd. Man sah sich nicht viel, da alle unterschiedliche Arbeitszeiten hatten, aber da es hauptsächlich um eine Zweckgemeinschaft ging und, dass auch von Anfang an klar gewesen war, störte sich keinr von ihnen daran.  
"Na wieder ausgeflogen und auf den Putz gehauen?" fragte sie freundlich. Nibz gähnte udn nickte mit dem Kopf. Eilig stolperte sie in ihr kleines Bad und üpfte unter die Dusche, wo sie sich die Geschehnisse des Tages noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen ließ, bevor sie erschöpft in ihre Daunen kroch. Um 5 würde wieder der Wecker rappeln und die Krankheit namens Montag sie befallen.   
Im Zug hatte sie zur Nervenberuhigung und weil es so unwahrscheinlich langweilig war ein Bier gegönnt, damit war ihr Limit aber auch erreicht, sie hatte nicht vor mit Hangover auf Arbeit zu erscheinen, der Fall würde schon oft genug eintreten.  
Pünktlich wie die Maurer schloss sie am nächsten Morgen die Haustür zu Niinas & Jaris Heim auf und wurde liebreizend empfangen. Jari war bereits schon wieder im Nadelstreifenanzug samt Hemd und Krawatte und verbreitete Aufbruchstimmung. Nibz wäre fast über den Koffer im Flur gestolpert.   
"Hallo Nibz." Man gab sich die Hand, drückte sich und verschwunden war er wieder. Niina wunk ihm aus dem Küchenfenster hinterher als er den silbernen Audi in der Auffahrt drehte und sich auf den Weg zum Flughafen machte. Wenn Nibz sich recht entsann, war er jetzt für 3 Wochen geschäftlich in Shanghai unterwegs.  
"Okay, ich hoffe du hattest ein schönes Wochenende. Die Kids werden heute vor 9 wohl kaum aus den Federn hüpfen udn ich muss leider auch gleich los, make yourself at home. Gegen 4 sollte ich zurück sein."  
"Kein Thema. Viel Spaß und ich pass schon gut auf die Racker auf, selbst wenns ie gleich die Treppe runter stürzen würden." Nibz zwinkerte und Niina lächelt bevor auch sie aus der Tür verschwand. Mit Erstaunen wurde Nibz bewusst, dass sie die nächsten Stunden für sich hätte und da sie den Familienlaptop auch gerne frei benutzen durfte entschied sie sich die Zeit zu nutzen um mit ihren Eltern und Freunden in Deutschland zu skypen, leise versteht sich.  
Die Zeit flog auch nur so vor sich hin. Ohne gefordert zu werden, machte sich leichte Müdigkeit in ihr breit udn gerade als sie mit sich debattierte ob sie noch ein kurzes Nickerchen auf der couch einschieben sollte klingelte es ganz kurz in der Diele.   
Wer konnte dass denn nur sein? Für die Post war es noch zu früh. Erwartungsvoll lauschte Nibz auf die kinder, doch die waren von dem Gebimml nicht aufgewacht, also eilte sie zur Tür um zu öffnen, bevor wer auch immer erneut läuten würde.  
Nervös drehte sie den Schlüssel im Schloss und kam von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit niemand anderem als Lauri Ylönen.

Auch für Mariska war der Montagmorgen herangenaht. Als sie aufwachte konnte sie Gerüche und Geräusche aus der Küche wahrnehmen. Es war Montag. Pancaketag war üblicherweise am Samstag. Was war denn hier verkehrt?   
Sie rollte sich aus dem Bett, zog sich schnell etwas an und tapperte in die Küche. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht vor Schreck aufzuquietschen. Aki stand gerade, nur in schwarzer, enger Boxershorts bekleidet vor dem Herd und fertigte, sich seiner Existenz erfreuend, Pancakes für eine ganze Armee an.   
"Guten Morgen." flüsterte sie schon fast schüchtern in seine Richtung. Sie war sich sicher, dass ihre Birne purpurrot war.   
"Guten Morgen!" flötete es fröhlich. Von seinem Zahnpastagrinsen geblendet, lächelte sie schwach und setzte sich an den Tisch. Von dort aus konnte sie seine knackigen Rundungen ganz genau beobachten und war gerade dabei für sich selbst auszumachen, ob das gut oder schlecht für sie war. Gott!   
Wie gern hätte sie mal in diesen Arsch hineingekniffen! Doch nein, dass konnte sie nicht bringen. Was war los? Hormonzirkus? Salonen! Zusammenreissen! Befahl sie sich selbt. Sie räusperte sich.   
"Schlafen die Racker noch?"   
"Ja, die sind noch fix und fertig von Gestern. Aber schön, dass du schon wach bist. Da hab ich ein wenig bezaubernde Gesellschaft." Wenn es möglich war, wurde sie nun noch röter.  
"Ähm, ja, so bin ich." presste sie hervor und spielte nervös am Tischtuch.   
"Ich helf dir." Sie stand auf und ging zu den Küchenschränken, um schon einmal Teller und Besteck rauszulegen. Sie musste sich beschäftigen.   
"Einmal weniger, Tiina ist nicht mehr im Haus." Und mit diesen Worten stand er direkt hinter ihr, drückte sich sanft nach vorn, nahm den Teller vom Tisch und richtete sich wieder auf wobei er sie streifte. Ein Schauer zog sich über Mariskas ganzen Körper. Eindeutig. Die Magie, welche sie bei diesem Mann verspührt hatte, war noch immer da. Es war wie früher. Plötzlich ware sie wieder Teenager. Ihr Herz raste, ihr Puls schnellte in die Höhe. Was stellte er nur mit ihr an?

Nibz schluckte hart und hoffte , dass ihr Gesicht nicht die Farbe ihrer Haare annahm.  
"Moi!" strahlte er da auch schon und reichte ihr die Hand. Nibz wollte ihn am Liebsten anstarren als wäre er grade aus einem Ufo gestolpert, dass vom Melmark höchstpersönlich kam. Ihre Hand zitterte als sie seine Hand schüchtern ergiff. Seine Hände waren sanft, nicht verschwitzt wie ihre eigenen mit aller höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit. Die Fingerkuppen leicht rau und spröde, man merkte sofort, dass er regelmäßig Gitarre spielte.  
"Moi." ihre Stimme kratzte als hätte sie die ganze Nacht durchgefeiert und gesoffen. Wo war ihre Stmme abgeblieben?  
"Ich bin Lauri. gestern erst mit meiner Familie nebenan eingezogen." Er zwinkerte er ihr zu und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Nibz hatte das Gedühl ihr Magen würde sich umdrehen, happy fucking ylönen family, darauf war sie nicht vorbereitet gewesen, obwohl sie ihn gesehen hatte.  
"Hi Lauri, ich bin Nibz." stotterte sie schon fast und starrte auf seine Füße. Mit seinem starren grünen Blick schien er sie fast aufzuspießen. dieser Blick ging durch Mark und Bein. Bei den Glühbirnen in der Fresse brauchte der eindeutig einen Waffenschein dafür. Er hatte sich wirklich seit früher kein Stück verändert.  
"Schön dich kennen zu lernen! Dann sind wir ja jetzt Nachbarn." Er lächelte udn ließ ihre Hand wieder los. Nibz schluckte. Sie spürte schon das verräterische Brennen in ihrem Gesicht udn versuchte alles um an etwas total ekelhaftes zu denken.  
"Ähm...wohl irgendwie so. Also ich meine..." Gott was sollte sie nur sagen. Sie sollte gar nicht hier stehen und mit ihm reden.   
"NIBZ!!" plärrte es da schon vn Edvin aus dem oberen Stockwerk. Lauri lachte und schon waren alle drei die Treppe herunter gestürzt und klammerten sich mit großen Augen an ihr fest. Sein Lächeln nahm einen verkniffenen Ausdruck an. Der dachte doch jetzt nicht allen Ernstes, dass das alles ihre Kinder waren.  
"Schon gut gibt gleich Frühstück." beschwichtigte sie die 3, bevor sie sich entschuldigend Lauri zu wandte.   
"Niina und Jari sind leider beide außer Haus." sie zuckte etwas hilflos mit den Schultern. Ich bin nur die Nanny, klang so plump, dass wollte sie ihm nicht einfach so an den Kopf werfen. Stattdessen vertraute sie darauf, dass das kleine birdbrain schon von selbst addieren konnte, sollte er in der Schule zumindest Mal gelernt haben, bevor er sie der Musikkarriere wegen an den Nagel hing.  
"Oh! Ok." Er sah etwas verwirrt drein. Die Situatin war mehr als unangenehm. Olivia fing jetzt an zu quengeln udn Nibz wusste, wenn sie nicht gleich was zu futtern auf den Tisch packte, würde das Ganze in einem rießen Schrei-Wutanfall enden.  
"Also ähm wenn sie mögen, komm sie doch einfach heute am späten Nachmittag wieder vorbei." Sie lächelte entschuldigend. Lauri nickte und Nibz ließ sich jetzt doch von den Kindern Richtung Küche schleifen und verschloss ihm die tür vor de rNase. Hatte sie da allen Ernstes gerade Lauri Ylönen mehr oder minder einen Korb gegeben? Sie hätte sich in den Hintern beißen sollen, aber sie hatte ja keine andere Wahl. Schlechtes Gerede über sie von Seiten der Kinder konnte sie ihren Job kosten udn die Pflicht ging nun Mal vor Herzschmelzenden grünen Augen.

Mariska haderte mit sich selbt. Wie sollte sie diesen Tag überstehen?   
"Mann! hab wenigstens so viel Anstand und zieh dir verdammt nochmal was an!" wollte sie ihm ins Gesicht brüllen. Doch hätte es das besser gemacht? Eher nicht. Noch einmal fuhr sie die Konturen seiner starken Arme mit ihren Augen nach, begutachtete dass wohl trainierte Gesäß und auch seinen muskulösen Rücken. Sündenpfuhl! Dass war Gottes Strafe! Sie war sich sicher. Für alles was sie je getan hatte und noch tun werden würde! Es war so, als würde man einem zahnlosen Hund ein Steak auf die Nase legen. Es war alles nah und doch so fern. Wo war der Blitz der sie beim scheissen treffen sollte, wenn man ihn brauchte?   
Sie war frustriert. Sehr sogar.  
"Mariskaaa!" tönte es von der Seite. Die Kid´s waren wach und forderten ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Noch nie war sie so froh darüber gewesen sie zu sehen. So hatte sie etwas zum Ablenken.   
"Guten Morgen ihr Schätze!" Sie knuddelte ihre beiden Schmuckstücke erst einmal durch und half ihnen erst einmal sich richtig an den Tisch zu platzieren.   
"Uii! Papa hat Pancakes gemacht!" flötete Tinka und ihre großen blauen Kullern leuchteten auf.   
"Jaaa!" erfreute sich Noah ebenfalls. Da wirbelte Aki auch schon herum und verteilte Pancakes auf jeden Teller, dazu gab es Sirup, Marmelade, Zucker oder Nutella. Für Jeden war etwas dabei. Nun setzte sich auch Mariska. Sie musste jetzt auch erstmal irgendwas in ihren Magen befördern. Nach Essen war ihr zwar nicht, aber ganz ohne konnte sie auch nicht.   
"Für dich sicherlich was Süßes?" raunte es ihr entgegen und verpasste ihr sofort den nächsten Gänsehautschauer. Verwirrt starrte sie ihn an.   
"Auf deinen Pancake." fügte er hinzu, als ihre Pause wohl doch zu lange dauerte.   
"Ähm ja, Nutella bitte." Gott wie peinlich. "Sorry, bin noch müde." versuchte sie sich zu retten.   
"War wohl ein hartes Wochenende?" Sie wurde rot.  
"Ja ein bißchen haben wir übertrieben." Er lachte.   
"Ist doch nicht schlimm. Lebe dein Leben in vollen Zügen, so lange es geht." Sie nickte. Dann widmete sie sich ganz ihrem Pancake. Hauptsache ablenken.

Nibz machte Sandwiches für die Kids fertig und beschäftigte sie dann den Vormittag über, bevor sie während des Mittagsschlafs selbst ein Nickerchen hielt. Sie war noch völlig fertig vom Wochenende- das war Mal wieder zu viel Party. Allerdings träumte sie auch noch von Herrn Ylönen selbst.  
Erst ließ sie Jussi wegen ihm saußen, dann stand er hier vor der Tür wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt und jetzt träumte sie auch noch von ihm. Keine guten Anzeichen, gar keine guten Anzeichen. "Frau König, Zusammenriss sonst Zusammenschiss und dann Rausschmiss!" Schalt sie ihr eigenes ich. Edvin weckte sie mit einer Kissenschlacht. Die 3 Geister sprangen alle samt auf Sofa und es wurde erst einmal herum getollt. Nibz war es peinlich, dass ihr Traum sie so vereinnahmt hatte, dass sie länger gedöst hatte als die Kids.  
Nachdem die in ihren Nachmittagsklamotten steckten, ging es noch eine Runde spazieren. Sie musste den Kopf frei bekommen. Auf dem Weg textet sie Mariska, doch die schien grad anderwertig beschäftigt, denn der 2te Hacken war auch nach einer halben Stunde noch nicht erschienen. Nibz stöhnte genervt. Wenn man die Dame Mal brauchte, war sie not available. Schlimmer als der Papst war das mit ihr. Wahrscheinlich hing sie bei Särmä rum, denn sie am Wochenende aufgerissen hatte. Bei dem Gedanken daran stieg die Neugier in ihr hoch. Sie öffnete ihr Facebookapp und gab seinen Namen in ihre Suche ein. Es kam nichts, dass bedeutete, dass er entweder nicht auf dem Gesichtsbuch vertreten war, oder dass nicht nicht sein richtiger Name war. Immerhin kannte Nibz mehr oder weniger halb Finnland. Irgendeiner ihrer Freunde würde schon mit ihm befreundet sein. Der Fall schien mysteriös und ungewöhnlich. Doch so schnell wollte sie die Flinte nicht ins Korn werfen. Sie rief Mariskas Facebookprofil auf und sah sich die kürzlich hinzugefügten Kontakte an. Bingo! Sie grinste und öffnete Sami's Profil, dass zu oberst auf der Liste stand.   
38 gemeinsame Freunde verkündete der Bildschirm als Ellen auf sie zugeeilt kam. Nibz richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Kids.  
"Nibz!" plärrte sie lauthals und hielt ihre Hand auf.  
"Guck Mal was Ellen gefunden hat!" quieckte auch Edvins hohe Kinderstimme und stolz stand er neben seiner Schwester. Olivia hüpfte aufgeregt neben ihren Geschwistern auf und ab.  
Auf Ellens Handfläche lag eine Schnecke, die sich gerad in ihr Haus verkriechen wollte. Nibz schmunzelte.   
"Toll, aber nicht kaputt machen." ermahnte sie. Ihre Kinder waren totale Naturfreaks und so lange sie nicht unbedingt mit Spinnen ankamen, war Nibz alles Recht. Mariska war da eher ein zimperliches Girly und quieckte wahrscheinlich 3 Oktaven zu hoch vor Schock. Zusammen mit den Kids setzte sie die Schnecke zurück an den Wegerand und sie betrachteten fasziniert, wie sie sich langsam aus ihrem Haus traute und los kroch. Die Kinderaugen funkelten um die Wette und Nibz warf einen erneuten Blick auf ihr Handy. Sami's Profil war noch immer offen und sie stalkte ihn ein bißchen. Um so weiter sie sich durch klickte, um so übler wurde ihr.  
Von dem sollte Mariska lieber die Finger lassen, immerhin schien der mit Aki relativ dicke zu sein, wenn man die Posts und Bilder ansah. Da Mariska jedoch wohl kaum mit Aki befreundet war, blieb ihr dieses sicher verborgen. Nibz dagegen hatte fast uneingeschränkten Zugang, dank der vielen gemeinsamen Freunde.  
Langsam kam der Garten wieder in Sicht und die Kids rannten mit ihr um die Wette. Natürlich ließ sie, sie gewinnen bevor es pünktlich zum Kaffee nach drinnen ging. Nibz verpasste Olivia gerade eine frische Windel als Niina lächelnd nach Hause kam.  
"MAMA!" brüllten die anderen 2 aus voller Kehle und drückten sich an sie. Nach einem Begrüßungsknuddeln erkundigte Niina sich bei Nibz danach, wie der Tag gewesen war. Nibz goss ihr ebenfalls Kaffee ein und setzt sich mit ihr an den Tisch, um den Tag Revue passieren zu lassen. Gerade wollte sie von Lauri erzhlen und legte sich die Worte so neutral wie möglich zurecht, als es auch erneut an der Tür klingelte.  
Niina sah verwundert auf die Uhr und ging öffnen. Des Vogels Stimme hätte Nibz überall erkannt und es rann ihr eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Niina betrat auch wenig später von ihm gefolgt die Küche und Nibz höflich wie immer bot ihm Kaffee an, hoffte allerdings, dass er ablehnte, weil sie das Zittern ihrer Hände wohl kaum verstecken konnte.  
"Gerne!" grinste er da schon von eine Ohr zum anderen udn trieb ihr die Röte in die Wangen.  
Nibz wollte gerade aufstehen als Niina abwunk.   
"Bleib sitzen ich mach das schon!" lächelte sie und tischte ihrem Nachbarn auf, der sich auch noch ausgerechnet direkt neben sie setzen musste. Nibz hatte das Gefühl in der Sahara zu sein, so sehr brach ihr der Schweiß aus. Hoffentlich versagte ihr Deo nicht.  
"Hi Nibz!" Lauri strahlte nun auch sie an und sie lächelte schüchtern zurück. Der abgebrochene Meter strahlte eine Energie aus, dass ihr schwindlig im Kopf wurde und das überlaute Knurren aus ihrer Hosentasche, dass ein Whatsapp verkündete, machte es auch nicht besser. Warum nur hatte sie den Ton nicht ausgestellt? Sie lächelte verkrampft und drückte alle Knöpfe derer sie durch den Stoff mächtig werden konnte, um es abzuwürgen bevor Lauri seine eigene Stimme hören konnte. Es gelang und Nibz wollte am liebsten weinen vor Erleichterung.

Den Rest des Tages versuchte sie Aki soweit es ging aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie beschäftigte sich mit den Kids, ging raus mit ihnen, machte Spaziergänge. Als sie so mit ihnen herum tollte, konnte sie ihn auch mal vergessen. Zu viel des Guten war eben auch nicht das Wahre. Es fing an zu regnen und es war mittlerweile auch schon fast Zeit für das Abendessen. Also beschloß sie mit den Kids zurück zu kehren.   
Aki stand schon wieder in der Küche und brutzelte etwas vor sich hin. War wohl sein heimliches Hobby. Dachte sie sich und musste dabei kichern.   
"Was gibts zu Lachen?"   
"Ach nix, ich hatte mich nur gefragt, ob du wieder oder noch immer kochst." antwortete sie ganz mutig.   
"Auch wenn du es nicht glaubst, ich koche schon wieder. Tiina kommt heute erst spät Heim." Na wunderbar! Noch länger mit dem allein. Wenigstens konnte sie sich in ihr Zimmer verkrümeln, nachdem sie mit den Kids gegessen und sie fürs Bettchen vorbereitet hatte. Zum Abendessen gab es eine Art Fleisch/Gemüse Pfanne. Es duftete herrlich und es schmeckte auch allen sehr gut. Die Kinder schmatzten nur so vor sich hin und forderten sogar nach mehr. Gerne erfüllte Mariska ihnen den Wunsch. Noah schnappte sich sein Shirt und hob es nach oben. Extra streckte er ihr seinen Bauch entgegen.   
"Guck mal wie viel ich gegessen habe!" giggelte er.   
"Woah! Du platzt ja gleich!" kicherte Mariska und piekste ihn sanft. Wieder lachte er. Nun musste natürlich auch Tinka ihren Bauch präsentieren. Hier das gleiche Spiel. Aki stimmte fröhlich mit ein.   
"Schaut Kinder, auch der Papa ist voll!" Sie lachten. Mariska hob eine Augenbraue.   
"Dich muss ich jetzt aber nicht pieksen oder?" Er lachte herzlich.   
"Nunja, du musst natürlich nicht." Was war dass denn? Sollte sie? Oder nicht? Wollte er oder nicht? Zum Glück rettete Tinka.   
"JA!!! Auch Papa pieksen!" Na gut. Sie verdrehte die Augen und piekste nun auch Aki. Der zuckte zusammen und kicherte.   
"Boah! Volltreffer, da bin ich empfindlich." Welch Ironie, da hatte sie quasi seinen wunden Punkt getroffen. Wie du mir so ich dir? Karma? Man wusste es nicht.   
"So, Bettzeit!" Und damit sprang sie auf und jagte die Kids die schon vor ihr auf der Flucht waren. Als sie sie eingefngen hatte, ging es ans Zähneputzen. Dann half sie ihnen in die Schlafanzüge. Eine Gutenachtgeschichte durfte natürlich auch nicht fehlen. Der Papa sgte auch nochmal allen "Gute Nacht!" und dann hieß es Licht aus.   
"Puh!Das war wieder ein Tag!" sagte er und lächelte zuckersüß.   
"Ja, ist immer ganz schön anstrengend mit der Rasselbande."   
"Dann lass uns mal ein bißchen relaxen." Uns? Was meinte er damit? Jeder einzeln? Zusammen?   
"Magst du Rotwein?" AHHHH! Dass hieß dann wohl zusammen. Scheiße!   
"Ähm, nee nich so. Ich bin auch ziemlich müde."   
"Oh! Ja klar, dann gute Nacht." Sie lächelte schief und verfatzte sich fix in ihre Räumlichkeit.

Lauri zog fragend die Augenbraue hoch und Niina ebenfalls.  
"Willst du nicht dran gehen?" fragte sie.  
"Ja klar, könnte wichtig sein." Sie sprang vom Stuhl auf und eilte ohne Jacke auf die Veranda hinaus, dort stellte sie sich etwas in den Schatten, so dass man sie vom Küchenfenster nicht sehen konnte. Auf der einen Seite war sie froh über die Kälte, die ihr überhitztes Gemüt herunter kühlte, auf der anderen Seite würde ihr wohl der Mond platzen, wenn das jetzt nicht wichtig war.  
SIe öffnete den Messenger und eine ellenlange Nachricht von Mariska erschien, beendet mit gefühlten tausend Trauersmileys. Erwartete ihre bessere Hälfte jetzt allen Ernstes, dass sie das alles las? Nibz stöhnte unterdrückt. Das war wieder typisch Mariska, die hatte wahrscheinlich alles so lange in sich reingefressen bis sie fast platzte.   
"Erwartest du nicht allen Ernstes, dass ich das jetzt lese? Warum hast du nicht gestern was gesagt? Oder hat Sami dich nicht wiedersehen wollen?" tickerte sie und rieb sich über ihre nackten Arme.  
"Wieso Särmä? An den hab ich gar nicht gedacht...wollte auch nicht stören, aber hast Recht werd ich gleich Mal besuchen gehen." sie bließ offensichtlich zum Rückzug.  
"Davon würde ich dir abreden!" tickerte Nibz mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen.  
"Ach Quark! Hab ja jetzt eh frei und wenn du das davor ließt: Alles ist besser als Wein trinken mit HAKALA! *apua*" Nibz schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Hoffentlich gäbe das keine punktuelle Bruchlandung, aber so wie sie ihre Freundin kannte traf die sicher wieder mitten rein ins Schwarze. Interessiert scrollte sie jetzt doch durch die lange Nachricht. Da hatte wohl jemand ganz schön Chaos im Kopf.  
"Nibz jetzt komm rein, du holst dir hier draußen noch den Tod ohne Jacke!" Sie schrak zusammen. Hinter ihr stand ein zwinkernder Lauri und wunk sie zu sich herüber. Mit dem Zeigefinger lockte er sie wie einen Hund mit Leckerlies und bevor sie sich dagegen entscheiden konnte, waren ihre Füße schon auf dem Weg zu ihm. Sie trat sich den Schnee von den Schuhen und schlüpfte zurück in die Küche.  
"'Ne Erkältung wäre jetzt glaube nicht so der Hit." zwinkerte Niina und stellte ihr eine Tasse Tee vor die Nase, die sie dankend an nahm. Auch Lauri quetschte sich wieder auf den Stuhl neben sie und die Raumtemperatur schien augenblicklich auf Sauna zu steigen. Womit hatte sie das nur verdient!? Warum saß der immer noch hier? Musste nicht jemand auf sein Blag aufpassen? Die Blondine war doch gegen Mittag abgehauen, nicht als ob sie gespitzelt hätte, aber. Nibz pustete in die Tasse um sich ein Seufzen zu verkneifen. Am Besten wäre, sie würde sich auf den Weg nach Hause machen. Sie legte sich bereits die entschuldigenden Worte zurecht, während Lauri und Niina noch immer schwatzten als würden sie sich schon seit Kindertagen an kennen, als diese sie aus den Gedanken riss.  
"Bleibst du noch zum Abendessen? Ich müsste noch ein wichtiges Telefonat führen." Nein sagen fiehl gerade aus wegen Bodennebel und ist nicht. Ihr Kopf war kurz davor Bekanntschaft mit der Tischplatte zu machen.  
"Sicher." murmelte sie leise.  
"Oh! Schon so spät? Dann werd ich mich Mal auf die Socken machen." grinste er und Nibz wollte aufatmen. Ja Ylönen sei dein eigener Planet und schere dich in dein eigenes Haus! Ihr schien es schon fast so, als wäre er sofort mit eingezogen.

Bis zur Nasenspitze hatte Mariska ihre Decke gezogen. Nichts hören und nichts sehen war ihre Devise. Der Typ machte sie ganz kirre! Sie ließ alles noch einmal Revue passieren. Den ganzen Tag. Sie bildete sich einfach zu viel ein.   
Aki wollte nur nett sein. Und sie? Sie tat fast so, als hätte er sie gefragt, ob sie auf der Stelle heiraten würde.  
Was war nur mit ihr los? Sie musste morgen unbedingt mit Nibz sprechen. Langsam zweifelte sie wirklich daran, ob sie es wirklich noch länger in diesem Haus aushalten würde. Lange quälten sie die Gedanken. Hielten sie vom einschlafen ab, doch irgendwann fiehlen ihr die Augen zu.  
Lang dauerte ihr Schlaf jedoch nicht. Inmitten der Nacht wurde sie wach. Es war laut nebenan. Es polterte nur so vor sich hin. Lautstarke Diskussionen dazu. Ihr Finnisch war noch nicht so gut, als dass sie alles verstehen konnte. Aki und Tiina stritten heftigst. Wieder zog sie sich die Decke über den Kopf. Auch dass noch! Sie verstand nur Bruchstücke. Irgendwas mit zu oft weg, keinen Bock mehr.   
Wer weiß, was da schief lief? Ihr war es gerade ziemlich Wurst. Sie wollte schlafen! Sie kramte in ihrer Schublade und fand ein paar Ohrstöpsel. Rein die Dinger und Ruhe! Endlich. Kurz darauf konnte sie weiter schlafen.  
Der nächste Morgen versprühte eine weniger schöne Atmosphäre. Die Stimmung war gedrückt. Tiina bereitete gerade das Frühstück vor, während Aki am Tisch saß und die Zeitung studierte.   
"Guten Morgen." sagte Mariska zögerlich. Sie wurde zwar zurück gegrüsst, doch es war alles sehr grummelig. Oh oh, Ärger im Paradies? Sollte sie sich jetzt freuen oder nicht?   
"Mariska, du hast heute frei. Aki macht was mit den Kids." Na immerhin!   
"Ja danke." Das kam ihr mehr als gelegen. Sie hatte auf diesen Trouble keine Lust. Vielleicht hatte Nibz ja später für sie Zeit. Oder Särmä?

Nibz war noch nie so erschöpft in ihr Bett gefallen. Das erste was sie am Morgen begrüßte war ein Whatsapp von irgendwann mitten in der Nacht, zu allem Übel auch noch eine Sprachnachricht. Widerwillig drückte sie auf apsilen. Sie verstand kaum was außer jeder Menge rumgebrülle und Vittu, dass des öfteren fiehl. Sie stoppte die Aufnahme nach nur wenigen Sekunden und las Mariskas Nachricht darunter.   
"Ich versteh kein Wort aber pennen dabei, nett! Ich hoffe wir können uns heute sehen. :( " Nibz seufzte, was auch immer dem Ganzen zu Grunde lag musste warten. Sie hatte heute Doppelschicht und danach einen Zahnarzttermin., dies ließ sie Mariska auch wissen.  
"Okay! Sorry fürs nerven." tickerte ihre Freundin udn schickte ihr ein Bild von der Morgensonne die gerade die Küste herauf kletterte.  
"Du nervst nicht aber sei froh das du frei hast ;) "  
":D " Nibz liebte es, wenn sie die Leute um sich herum so einfach zum Lächeln bringen konnte. In Helsinki konnte man sich sowieso viel besser eine Beschäftigung suchen, selbst wenn Mariska den ganzen Tag am strand liegen würde, hätte sie Spaß. Ein bisschen Bräune würde dem Kellerkind sowieso gut tun.  
Bei dem Gedanken an die Doppelschicht heute wurde ihr unwoh, aber der Ylönen würde doch sicher nicht wieder so ein Ding gucken lassen wie gestern. Das wäre ja noch der Hit, wenn der täglich sie besuchen kam. Da wäre sie den Job wohl schneller los, als ihr lieb war. Heute waren die Temperaturen auch leicht im Plus, die Kälte kam kaum durch. Für Nibz fühlte es sich schon nach Frühling an.   
Nachdem Frühstück im Hause Korhonen ließ sie die Kinder etwas Malen. Sie wollte die Ärmsten nicht gleich schon wieder raus in den Schnee jagen, dass konnte auch Mal warten. Niina war heute zu Hause aber den ganzen Tag in ihrem Büro am Geschäfte machen. Dementsprechend betete Nibz, dass Herr Federkopf sich in seinen eigenen 4 Wänden befinden würde für dn Rest der Zeit, den sie im Hause war. Sie würde sonst nur Fehler machen udn das würde einen schlechten Eindruck machen. Olivia klatschte in die Hände udn ließ den Wachsmalstift auf ihr Gekritzel fallen. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie fertig mit ihrem Kunstwerk war.  
"Na dann zeig Mal her." lächelte Nibz und versuchte aus dem roten Kreisel irgendetwas heraus zu interpretieren.  
"Das ist aber ein tolles Herz." riet sie ins blaue hinein. Olivia strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.  
"Syyyyyd'n" fiepte sie fröhlich.   
"Ich hab dich auch lieb." Nibz knuddelte die Kleine und wandte sich Edvins Kunstwerk zu, der bereits ungeduldig an ihrem Rock zog. Grüne und braune Striche zogen sich über das Papier.  
"Metsä?" riet Nibz munter drauf los und Stolz schimmerte in den großen blauen Kinderaugen.   
"Joo!" kicherte Edvin und gestikullierte nach draußen in den Garten.  
"Ja, wir drehen gleich eine Runde. Versprochen." Nibz zwinkerte und sah jetzt auch auf Ellens Blatt, dass von Strichmännchen eingenommen wurde und den ersten Schreibversuchen. Ellen vermisste ihren Daddy, dass war offensichtlich weil die äiti und isä ganz nah zusammen gezeichnet hatte. Rund herum kleine Strichmännchen, die owhl ihre Geschwister darstellen sollten und am Reand noch zwei große. Eine hatte rote Haare.  
"Wenn hast du den noch gemalt?" fragte Nibz fürsorglich nach.  
"Dich!" Ellen warf sich ihr um den Hals und drückte sie. Nibz war ganz gerührt. Es blieb nur noch eine Figur auf dem Blatt übrig.  
"Und wer ist das?" fragte sie neugierig.  
"Lauri!" kam es enthusiastisch. Nibz setzte kurz das Herz aus, bevor sie anfing zu kichern. Kinder und ihre kleine perfekte Welt, wo immer jeder das bekam, was er wollte. Irgendwie war es schon ganz niedlich.   
Sie machte die Lütten für den Spaziergang fertig und alle traten zusammen in den Garten hinaus, doch bevor sie los gehen konnten schepperte es auf dem Nachbargrundstück einmal ordentlich. Alles drehte sich in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. Paula stampfte gerad nicht gerade bester Laune aus der Hintertür, pfefferte diese mit Gewalt zu und fluchte lauthals.   
"Dieser abgebrochene verfickte kleine Spinner, eines Tages zieh ich ihm seine Gitarre über seinen Hirnlosen Schädel, wenn der weiter solchen Kinderkram trällert...."  
Leider hatte Nibz nur ein paar Hände um den Kindern die Ohren zu zu halten also legte sie ihre eigenen an die Ohren um ihnen zu bedeuten sie zu imitieren. Sofort wurde sie kopiert während Paula lauthals schreiend sich in ihr Auto warf und dann davon fuhr. Trouble im Paradies schien bei den Rasmüssen wohl an der Tagesordnung zu liegen.

Mariska hatte ihre sieben Sachen zusammengepackt, ihre Kamera inklusive. Nibz hatte sie ein bißchen auf den Fototrichter gebracht. Mittlerweile machte es ihr auch richtig Spaß. Mit dem Backpack machte sie sich auf den Weg. Sie schlenderte durch Helsinkis Straßen und versuchte das ein oder andere gute Motiv zu erwischen. Manchmal wollte das einfach nicht gelingen. Doch heute war ein guter Tag. Alles lief wie am Schnürchen und sie konnte ein paar schöne Schnappschüsse machen.   
Landschaftsbilder, Bilder von Menschen und sogar ein paar Tiere trauten sich vor die Linse. Ein Eichhörnchen erwies sich als sehr fotogen. Süßer kleiner Geselle. Sie hatte so viel zu tun, dass sie die Zeit und alles drum herum vergas. Es war ihr auch ganz Recht. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihr Telefon. Es bekundete ihr, dass sie eine WhatsApp Nachricht hatte. Nanu, wer schrieb ihr denn?  
Sie öffnete den Messenger und las nach. Eine Nachricht von Särmä. Er fragte, ob sie Lust und Zeit hätte ihn heute zu sehen. Und wie sie das hatte! Schnell schrieb sie ihm zurück und machte sich auch schon auf den Weg. Das konnte sie sich schließlich nicht entgehen lassen.  
Bald schon hatte sie seine Wohnung erreicht. Freundlich begrüßte er sie. Er half ihr sogar ganz gentlemenlike aus der Jacke. Sie setzten sich auf sein Sofa und redeten über Gott und die Welt und schlürften einen Kaffee zusammen. Doch dabei blieb es nicht lange. Schnell wurde aus dem Kaffekränzchen eine Knutschorgie. Dieser Typ machte sie einfach an, er wusste sie zu handhaben, was ihr gefiehl. Einfach und unkompliziert ohne viel Bamborium. Beide waren damit auch vollkommen okay. Somit ließen sie es wieder ordentlich krachen. Es hätte auch noch eine Weile so weitergehen können, doch es klingelte an der Tür. Särmä fluchte und schnaufte.   
"Mann ey! Da will man mal poppen und dann stört wer!" Er hievte sich aus dem Bett, schlüpfte in seine Boxershorts und öffnete.   
"Wer stört?"   
"Hey ich bins. Ich hab grad bissl Stress, haste kurz Zeit?"   
"Hm, ist grade schlecht Bro!" er lehnte sich etwas zur Seite, dass der Besucher sehen konnte was los war.   
"Alter! Du fickst mein Kindermädchen!" Mariska erstarrte. Wo war das Erdloch?

Nachdem wieder Schimpfwort freie Zone war, haschten die Kids einander durch den Garten und Nibz ging mit ihnen die bekannte Runde. Hier gab es immer was Neues zu entdecken. Heute war es ein Fuchs auf Beutezug, der es den Kindern angetan hatte.   
Da Nibz in Biologie immer sehr gut in der Schule aufgepasst hatte und Füchse auch in Deutschland heimisch sind, konnte sie ein bisschen ihres Wissens an die Kinder weiter geben. Gott sei Dank waren sie keinem Elch begegnet, bei Paula's Brunftschrei wäre das sicher im Rahmen des Möglichen gewesen.   
Zurück im Garten schob Nibz den Schneematsch von der Veranda während die Kids sich mit der Pampe bewarfen die noch gräulich, matschig den Rasen bedeckte. Der Frühling war eindeutig auf dem Weg. Vielleicht war die Vesala deshalb so ein Griesgram, dass waren bei der sicher die Frühlingshormone. Nibz kicherte in sich hinein und knipste auch ein paar Fotos fürs Familienalbum, als Ellen den ersten Krokus in diesem Jahr unter der Schneedecke hervor stechen sah. Die Kinder schaufelten den Schnee rund um das Pflänzchen erfurchtsvoll frei und waren damit ganz gut beschäftigt.   
Ihr Blick schweifte wieder auf das Nachbargrundstück wo Lauri gerad übel gelaunt aus der selben Hintertür trat, die Paula kurz vorher zugepfeffert hatte. Er raufte sich die Haare und grummelte in seinen 3-Tage-Bart unverständliches. Dann sah sie ihn komisch herum hopsen, bevor er in den angrenzenden Wäldchen verschwand. Wahrscheinlich war er in eine Schneewehe getreten oder ähnliches. Geschmeidig wie ein Katze pflückte er durch das Geäst und aus ihrem Sichtfeld heraus. Frustsprint, schließlich musste er ja sicher auf den Sohnemann achten und würde nicht ewig stiften gehen. Nibz ihre Vermutungen wurden bestätigt als er nur wenig später außer Puste wieder auftauchte.   
Sie sah wie er nach Luft japste, sich das Shirt vom Körper riss und sich Kopf über in den riesen großen Schneehaufen warf, denn die Gärtner am Tag zuvor zurecht gehäuft hatten. Ihre Kehle war plötzlich ganz trocken und nur mit einem halben Auge, achtete sie auf die Kids.   
Da musste jemand offensichtlich sein erhitztes Gemüt herunter kühlen, denn wenig später öffnete sich die Hintertür und ein kleiner Blondschopf plärrte nach seinem Papa. Sofort tauchte dieser aus der Minilawine auf und klopfte sich das Weiß vom Körper um mit dem Tshirt in der Hand wieder im Haus zu verschwinden.  
Oh Gott ein halb nackter Ylönen von Null auf hundert und bis zu -20 Grad. Nibz hatte das Gefühl erst kochend heiß und dann eiskalt geduscht zu haben.   
"MANN EDVIN!" plärrte es da und sofort schnappte ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu ihren Ziehkindern.  
Ellen plärrte und schlug ihrem Bruder auf den Hinterkopf der daraufhin ebenfalls in Tränen ausbrach. Olivia kam auf sie zugelaufen und versteckte sich hinter ihren Beinen, ebenfalls Tränen in den Augen, während Edvin und Ellen im Begriff waren sich gegenseitig die Köpfe ein zu schlagen. Nibz seufzte.  
"Was denn nun los?" fragte sie mütterlich nach und Ellen hatte auch sofort in pampigen Ton eine Antwort parat. Nibz beschwichtigte die Gemüter, trocknete alle Tränen und ging mit den Kids wieder ins Haus. Sie hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass ihre Bespitzelung vielleicht nicht ganz so unbeobachtet geblieben war, wie vermutet. Ihr graute es davor, Niina Rede und Antwort stehen zu müssen, doch die war immer noch in ihrem Büro und hing an der Strippe. Glück gehabt. Sie sollte sich unbedingt was gegen ylönische Reize einfallen lassen, bevor es sie nicht nur den Kopf sondern auch den Job kosten würde.

Mariska wusste gar nicht recht wie ihr geschah. Das war doch alles ein schlechter Scherz, oder? Warum in aller Welt verfolgte der Typ sie so? Und das noch nicht mal absichtlich. Es war doch alles zum Mäuse melken! Beschämt zog sie die Decke noch etwas fester um sich. Die Situation war so schon peinlich genug, da musste er sie nicht auch noch nackt sehen.   
"Mann Hakala, reg dich mal ab! Immerhin ist sie über 18 da darf sie rumvögeln so viel und mit wem sie will, klar soweit?"   
"Boah Särmä! Klar darf sie das! Ich war nur verwundert. Ähm, hi Mariska." Er kratzte sich am Kopf. Sie erwiderte den Gruß mit einem Nicken. Gott, was für eine riesen Bieberkacke!   
"Hmpf. Komm mal rein und setz dich."   
"Also wenn ich störe." Mariska atmete tief durch.   
"Pass auf, du kannst mit Särmä Kaffeeklatsch halten, ich hatte eh noch was vor."   
"Das ist nett. Pass auf, komm doch später wieder, dann nehm ich dich im Auto mit Heim." Das wär ja noch schöner.  
"Ich überleg es mir und schreib dir." Aki nickte. Mariska schlüpfte schnell in ihre Klamotten und stürmte aus der Bude. Verhexte Welt. Wenigstens blinkte ihr WhatsApp und verkündete ihr, dass Nibz doch Zeit zum schnacken hatte. Na ein Glück! Sie musste das los werden! Schnell war ein Treffpunkt vereinbart. Zielsicher machte sie sich auf den Weg.   
"Du siehst ja fast genauso fertig aus wie ich!" Witzelte Nibz, als sie ihre Freundin sah.   
"Hör mir auf! Ich hatte gerade den wohl schlimmsten Trip meines Lebens!"   
"Oh ja, da bin ich gespannt. Ich muss auch unbedingt mit dir reden. Ich muss mich mal aussprechen und brauche deinen Rat. Diese Nachbarschaftsgeschichte kostet mir noch meinen Verstand!" Beide seufzten. Dann wurde erstmal Kaffee und ein Stück Frustkuchen bestellt.

Während beide wie zwei ertrinkende an den Tassen hingen, killte Nibz ihr Tortenstück im Nu, während Mariska es noch von einer Ecke des Tellers in die Nächste beförderte.  
"Du zuerst!" plauzten beide raus und mussten lachen.  
"Ok fang du an." Mariska nickte ihr zu.  
"Na pass auf, ich war heute mit den Kiddies draußen und Paula kam übel keifend mit Türengeknalle aus dem Haus."  
"Ach die auch? Scheint wohl bei den Rasmüssen in der Familie zu liegen." schnaubte Mariska. Nibz grinste.  
"Als wäre das aber nicht schlimm genug, kommt wenig später Lauri raus mit einer Miene wie 3 Tage Regenwetter, kickt gegen irgendwelche Schneehäufchen, rennt im Kreis wie ein aufgeschäuchtes Huhn auf der Flucht und schmeißt sich dann Oberkörperfrei in den Schneehaufen kopfüber." Mariska verschluckte sich an ihrem Kaffee.  
"Der hatte nichts an obenrum?"  
"Doch, aber der hat sich einfach das T-Shirt vom Körper gerissen und ab ins Nass. Sein Ableger kam plärrend raus und er ist wieder im Haus verschwunden. Das hat mich so verwundert, da hab ich einen Moment nicht aufgepasst und schon haben sich Edvin und Ellen die Köpfe eingeschlagen." Nibz seufzte.  
"Naja, jetzt mach dich doch deswegen nicht fertig, wenn ich auf's Handy gucke ist meine Aufmerksamkeit auch Mal ein paar Sekunden wo anders und Hakala's Gören haben es weit Gott dicke hinter den Ohren."  
"An sich würde mich das jetzt auch nicht jucken, aber ich glaub entweder er oder Niina haben was mitbekommen."  
"Oh shit!"  
"Du sagst es! Wenn er es war, dann will er sicher wissen warum, was soll ich denn da sagen? Ja weißte so halbnackten Mann schon ewig nicht gesehen?" Nibz hob hilflos die Hände.  
"Wäre eine Maßnahme oder du gehst auf Dummenfang so von wegen, weiß nicht was sie meinen? Im Zweifelsfall kommt man damit immer durch." Mariska lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.  
"Nur wenn das Niina war, ja dann keine Ahnung, aber die saß noch im Büro als wir kurz darauf rein gingen. Ich frag mich einfach nur, wie ich das aushalten soll? Was macht er das nächste Mal? Nackt in den Garten rennen? Wo soll ich dann hingucken?"  
"Denk einfach an Bäume oder so. Oder keine Ahnung, such dir was zu flach legen." Mariska knirschte mit den Zähnen.  
"Aber?"  
"Was aber?"  
"Du hast das so zerknirscht gesagt."  
"Na dreimal darfst du raten weshalb ich jetzt hier sitze!" konterte ihre Freundin. Nibz sah sie fragend an mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.  
"Na schieß los, hatte Särmä keine Zeit dür dich?"  
"Oh doch!" ein dreckiges Grinsen umspielte ihre Lippen. "Aber so weit kamen wir ja nicht Mal!" Nibz sah überrascht aus.  
"Warum? Hat er schlapp gemacht?"  
"Nein, wenn es das gewesen wäre, wäre alles nur halb so wild. Aber es hat an der Tür geklingelt und wer stand davor wie ein Häufchen Elend? Hakala!" Nibz schluckte, sie hatte es doch kommen sehen  
"Scheiße!"  
"Du sagst es Uschi. Erst fetzt der sich die halbe Nacht mit seiner Alten, dass war übrigens das Whatsapp, so dass ich nicht pennen kann. Und dann stalkt der mich oder was? Alter! Du fickst mein Kindermädchen!" machte sie Aki mit Piepstimme nach.  
"Nein oder?"  
"DOCH! Der Burner kam danach, glaub mir so schnell habe ich mich noch nie angezogen! Fragt er mich doch allen Ernstes ob er mich nach seinem Kaffeekränzchen mit nach Hause nehmen soll! Von was träumt der denn bitte nachts?"  
Nibz brach in Lachen aus und schlug sich die Hand vor den Kopf.  
"Oh man Mariska du hast auch Glück wie 'ne Kuh beim scheißen."  
"Ja was denn? nicht mal in Ruhe vögeln kann man hier, ist doch wahr! Ich meine Hallo? Der HAKALA DER hat mich NACKT gesehen. Verstehst du NACKT!"   
"Kopf hoch so genau wird er doch wohl nicht geglotzt haben."  
"Was weiß ich!" schnaubte ihre Freundin und mampfte gefrustet auf ihrem Kuchenstück rum.

Der Kuchen war mittlerweile verputzt, der Kaffee leer und es war an der Zeit sich auf den Heimweg zu machen. Mariska war so gar nicht wohl dabei. Schnell hatte sie Särmä noch getextet, dass er Aki ausrichten solle, dass sie den Weg alleine nach Hause finden würde. In einem Auto mit ihm zu sitzen, war jetzt nicht Platz 1 auf ihrer Wunschliste. Aber dass konnte sie ja glücklicherweise verhindern. Sie fragte sich sowieso, warum er mit dem Auto fuhr. In Helsinki fuhren doch die öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel 1A.   
Fauler Bonzenprollet,dachte sie.  
Daheim öffnete sie vorsichtig die Tür und schlich sich ins Haus. Dort erwartete sie schon Geschrei und das Geräusch zerschmetternder Gegenstände. Willkommen in der Hölle.  
Schnell war sie in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden, doch auch da konnte man so ziemlich alles verstehen. Zum Schluss knallten nur die Türen. Dann gab es eine wirklich gruselige Stille.   
Sie haderte mit sich. Solle sie es dabei belassen oder sollte sie einen Blick wagen? Warum war sie nur so verdammt neugierig? Wollte sie wirklich sehen was Sache war? Wollte sie sich der Gefahr aussetzen in die Schusslinie zu geraten? Das Adrenalin schoss ihr bis in die Zehenspitzen. Scheiss drauf! Yolo!  
Wie Detektiv Conan schlich sie in Tippelschritten in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Sie linzte hinein. Aki schien dort allein zu sitzen. Au Weia, war sie etwa gegangen? Sie konnte nicht all zu viel erkennen, konnte jedoch sehen, dass er seine Arme auf seine Knie stützte und sein Gesicht in seine Hände legte. Weinte er? War er verzweifelt? Freute er sich? Mann, was war los verdammt? Und warum zum heiligen Spaghettimonster interessierte sie das? Sie wollte sich die Haare ausraufen. Sie beschloss den Rückzug anzutreten. Sollte er da mal alleine klar kommen. War eh eine blöde Idee! Doch in dem Moment als sie sich umdrehte und wieder in ihr Zimmer verschwinden wollte stolperte sie und fiel mit einem Rumms zu Boden.   
"Was denn, kommst du doch wieder du alte Zimtziege?" brüllte es aus dem Wohnzimmer. "Auaaa!" quänkelte Mariska nur.   
"Oh!" Aki erhob sich vom Sofa und ging zu ihr herüber. Von oben herab sah er sie an.   
"Kann ich dir behilflich sein?"   
"Nee schon gut, ich wollte nur aufs Klo und bin auf so 'nem blöden Spielzeug ausgerutscht!" Gut gerettet! Innerlich klopfte sie sich selber auf die Schulter.   
"Die Toilette befinet sich in der anderen Richtung?" Und dann trat sie sich in den Hintern   
"Ähm ja, ich wollte aber vorher was trinken!" Und dann klopfte sie wieder   
"Achso."   
"Es tut mir Leid, wenn du hier ein paar unangenehme Momente miterleben musstest. Du hast sicher mitbekommen, dasss Tiina und ich Stress haben. Sie ist erstmal außer Haus. Die nächsten Tage wird sie wohl erstmal nicht hier sein. Das bedeutet mehr Arbeit für dich. Ich versuch dich natürlich zu unterstützen soweit es geht." Mariska nickte nur. Er tat ihr irgendwie Leid. Er klang ziemlich verloren.   
"Ehm, ich geh dann mal wieder ins Bett und wenn du reden willst. Naja, ich hör gern mal zu." Fuck! Hatte sie das echt gesagt! Innerlicher Facepalm!   
"Danke." Sie machte sich so schnell es ging wieder in ihren Bereich, bevor sie noch mehr blödes Zeug von sich gab.

Nibz fuhr zurück nach Espoo und machte sich einen gemütlichen Abend mit ihren WGmädels, wie üblich war es wieder genau der Tag im Monat, wo sie immer zusammen kochten. Es gab auch jede Menge zu klatschen und zu tratschen. Kathi, lobte Nibz Dessert, während der Rest sich noch über die Lasagne hermachte, die es gegeben hatte.  
Zusammen waren sie ein Küchendreamteam.  
"Du Nibz, hast du eigentlich schon diese neue App?" fragte Kathi und wedelte mit ihrem Iphone, dass in einer Hello Kitty Hülle steckte.  
"Welche?"  
"Die wo man die ganzen heißen Finnen kennenlernen kann." zwinkerte Sabi und tipperte ebenfalls fleißig.  
"Höre ich jetzt zum ersten Mal, was soll ich mir darunter den vorstellen?" Nibz kratzte sich etwas müde am Kopf. Trends waren super, da musste sie doch mitziehen.  
"Geh einfach Mal in den Appstore und geb Tinder ein." Gesagt getan, nach nur wenigen Klicks erklärten ihr die Mädels ausführlich, was sie wie zu handhaben hatte und halfen ihr, ihre Profilbilder auszusuchen. Nicht, dass man dabei viel falsch verstehen konnte, aber es war durchaus witzig.  
"Nibz glaub mir, da findest du nur geile Typen!" schwärmte Kathi und stöberte weiter durch den Minisupermarkt für Flirts, Affäre, Ficks und Dates. Nibz grinste.  
"Ok, Mädels. Ich check das morgen gleich Mal auf Herz und Nieren aber jetzt muss ich erstmal ins Bett." Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander und Nibz war froh tief und fest ein zu schlafen Der Tag war zu viel des Guten gewesen, sie hoffte dass der nächste Erbarmen mit ihr hätte.  
Dem war auch so. Recht entspannt wachte Nibz auf. Niina brauchte sie heute erst ab 10 Uhr und so konnte sie sich alle Zeit der Welt lassen um zu frühstücken und sich her zu richten.  
Lauri sollte wenn dann Mal wegen ihr kopf voran in den Schneehaufen stürzen. Wenn er dachte, er wäre der einzige der nicht mit Reizen geizte, dann würde sie ihn heute etwas besseren belehren. Wäre ja gelacht, wenn sie so keinen Eindruck hinterließ.   
Die Rasselbande war schon fröhlich auf den Beinen als Nibz eintraf und das Zepter übernahm. Da es heute beschlossen hatte immer wieder kurz und heftig zu schauern, war keine Zeit für ausgedehnte Spaziergänge, jedoch alle Mal um auf der Veranda zu spielen. Die Kids jagten sich quer durch das Nass. Die kleinen Gummistiefel spritzten durch die Pfützen und Nibz freute sich schon innerlich auf die Badewannenorgie im nachhinein. Sie behielt ihre Schützlinge im Auge und nahm sich Zeit die neue App ihrer Mädels unter die Lupe zu nehmen, wäre ja gelacht, wenn sie da nicht etwas finden würde. Doch das erste was sie fand war Herr Ylönen der schon wieder oben ohne aus dem Wald gejoggt kam und sein engelsgleiches Gesicht in den hernieder schlagenden Regen hielt.  
"Voi Vit.." Nibz biss sich auf die Lippen. Schau woanders hin! Schau woanders hin! Denk an furzende Regenbogen Ponys oder noch besser Massenkarambulage im Krematorium., irgendetwas! Doch es funktionierte nicht. Lauri bewegte sich in beschwingten Schritten, sie konnte die Muskeln unter dem Oberkörper arbeiten sehen. Heilige Jungfrau Maria Gottes. Warum? Sie folgte jedem seiner Bewegungen und kam so auch mit dem Blick zum Klettergerüst auf das Olivia gerade kraxeln wollte.  
Nibz legte das Handy auf die Fensterbank und sprang auf, hetzte auf das Kind zu und konnte sie gerade so noch davon abhalten auf das rutschige Gerüst zu klettern.  
"Na, na Sweetheart, dass ist heute zu rutschig und ihr seit auch alle schon gut durch, trotz Regenponcho" Olivia sah betreten aus.  
"Kein Grund für Trauermienen!" Nibz nahm sie auf den Arm und sofort schmiegte sie sich an sie.   
Edvin und Olivia hüpften noch durch die Pfützen, doch jetzt wo der Regen heftiger wurde, war Nibz sofort durch, weil sie keine Regenjacke trug, deswegen entschied sie, die ZWerge gleich in die Wanne zu scheuchen.  
"Wer findet Nemo?" rief Nibz das Codeword und sofort brach Jubel aus. Für die Kids gab es nichts schöneres als Badewannentage, abgesehen vom Pool im Sommer.   
Lauri schien sie allerdings auch gehört zu haben, denn er nahm behände einen Sprung über den Zaun und kam auf sie zu. Schonmal was von Hausfriedensbruch gehört? Oder von anziehen? Sie wollte ihm seinen Schwanesgleichen Hals umdrehen.  
"Hi. Schon genug vom Regen?"  
"Ja, die Kids sind ziemlich durch und Erkältung ist nicht so Season mäßig." versuchte Nibz zu scherzen.  
"Aber Nemo finden schon? Ich kenn den Film fast auswendig Julius guckt den mindestens einmal die Woche!" plapperte er los und schüttelte sich ein paar nasse Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, wie ein Topmodel. Nibz schluckte.  
"Ja...ähh..." sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. "Ich muss dann aber wieder." meinte sie alarmiert als Edvin einmal kräftig nieste.  
"Oh, ich wollte dich nicht aufhalten." Er ließ seinen Blick über sie schweifen und grinste. "Ich glaub ist auch besser wenn ihr rein geht, dein Top wird langsam durchsichtigt." grinste er, zwinkerte ihr zu und ging. Nibz stand da mit offenem Mund.  
Was war das denn bitte?

Im Hause Hakala herrschte komische Stimmung. Als Mariska aufwachte war Aki schon wieder damit beschäftigt das Frühstück herzurichten. Die Kinder sollten von dem ganzen Stress so weit wie es geht nichts mitbekommen. Sie schlich sich in die Küche und begrüßte ihn freundlich. Der grüßte natürlich zurück. Die Kinder schliefen noch. Sie nutzen diese Gelegenheit um ein bisschen Smalltalk zu betreiben. Mariska hatte da richtig Spaß dran, dass hätte sie nicht erwartet.   
Ganz locker und frei konnten sie reden. Sie lachten viel. Dann jedoch zog sich ihr ganzer Magen zusammen.   
"Ich muss dir mal eine persönliche Frage stellen. Ich weiß das ist nicht ganz gentlemanlike, aber als ich dich bei Särmä gesehen habe, da sind mir deine Tattoos aufgefallen, magst du mir davon erzählen?" Fuck! Der Tag so schön werden können! Warum fragte er diese blöde Frage unbedingt jetzt? Sie wurde kreideblass, dann Purpurrot. Unsicher stammelte sie vor sich hin.  
"Ähm, naja. Die sind aus meiner Jugendzeit. Jetzt hast du sie schon gesehen. Ich bin Fan von eurer Band und das schon ziemlich lange. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen dass ich direkt in euer Haus komme. Das war so nicht geplant und ich glaube du hast bisher auch gesehen dass ich ganz normal bin. Immerhin habe ich nicht gekreischt oder bin dich angefallen oder sowas. Aber wenn dir das nicht passt, dann verstehe ich natürlich wenn du mich rausschmeißen würdest."   
"Ach Quatsch! Ich war nur neugierig. Ich bin mit deiner Arbeit super zufrieden! Von daher würde ich dich schon gerne hierbehalten. Ich frag auch nicht weiter nach, wenn es dir unangenehm ist." Sie nickte schüchtern. Wenigstens war's jetzt vom Tisch. Trotzdem war ihr das wirklich sehr komisch. Daher war sie froh als dann endlich die Kinder kamen sie mit ihrer täglichen Routine anfangen konnte.

Noch immer leicht neben sich stehend steckte sie ihr Telefon wieder ein und ging mit den Kids ins Warme, wo die Rasselbande sofort in der Badewanne landete. Nibz verteilte Schampoo auf 3 Köpfen, spielte sämtliche Spielchen mit, auch wenn das hieß, dass sie danach das Bad wischen musste. Ihr Top war eh schon nass, aber sie musste erst einmal verdauen, dass Lauri ihr wohl ordentlich ausgiebig auf die Auslage gestarrt hatte.Zumindest musste er ihr drauf geschaut haben, sonst wäre ihm das nicht aufgefallen und wie er sich vor ihr profiliert hatte so halb nackt. 200% Sex und mindestens 300% Provokation pur. Das hatte er doch mit absicht gemacht? Er war sicher einer dieser arroganten Vögel. Routiniert absolvierte sie die Findet Nemo Phase inklusive abtrocknen und Pyjamas für den Abend als Niina auch schon nach dem Abendessen rief. Nibz hatte somit Feierabend. Knuddelnd und mit Bussi verabschiedete sie sich von den Zwergen, bevor sie sich Niinas Regenschirm auslieh um die paar Straßen nach Hause zurück zu legen.   
Gerade war sie nach draußen getreten und wollte den Regenschirm aufspannen, als es neben ihr hupte. Nibz wollte am liebsten im Dreieck springen. Da saß Herr Ylönen höchst persönlich in seinem Luxusprotzkarren und winkte sie zu sich herüber.  
"Soll ich dich nach Hause fahren? Sonst holst du dir noch einen Schnupfen." zwinkerte er. Hatte der einen Sockenschuss?  
"Ich hab es nicht weit." protestierte Nibz leicht, doch Lauri schien erpicht den Held in der klappernden Rüstung zu geben, denn er öffnete ihr bereits die Beifahrertür.  
"Na jetzt steig schon ein!" forderte er ungeduldig auf. Nibz ließ die Schultern hängen und gab nach. Wer weiß was er wollte. So schnell würde sie sicher nicht wieder in so einem teuren Karren sitzen.   
"Sie warf sich auf den Beifahrersitz und seufzte."  
"Und wo musst du hin?" er schenkte ihr ein blendendes Zahnpastalächeln. In deine Unterwäsche vielleicht? Sie biss sich unsicher auf die Unterlippe. Gott sei Dank hatte sie das nicht laut gesagt. Sie nannte ihm ihre Straße und er nickte erfreut.  
"Da in der Gegend hat Aki Mal gewohnt, als er noch zur Schule ging." feixte er und gab Gas.   
Machte er das um sie zu testen? Dieses fallen lassen von nichtigen Informationen? Was erwaretete er, dass sie es sofort bei Facebook posten würde? Nibz zwang sich zu einem neutralen Gesichtsausdruck. 5 Minuten, dann wäre sie warm und sicher in ihrem Bett. Doch Lauri schien da ganz andere Pläne zu haben. Er fuhr absichtlich einen riesen Umweg.   
Was wollte er wirklich?  
"Lauri, du musst in die andere Richtung!" bemerkte Nibz zögerlich und kam sich vor wie ein Schulkind das versuchte den Schuldirektor zu rügen.  
"Ich weiß." wieder ein fettes Grinsen und er runzelte wieder die Stirn. Ja Herr Ylönen schön das sie das wissen, wie wäre es dann mit wenden oder hatten wir das in der Fahrschule nicht gelernt?  
"Also?" fragte Nibz etwas nachdrücklicher. Er kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum.   
"Ich wollte dich eigentlich was fragen." Oh Gott! Nacht der Geständnisse.  
"Ja..." sie ließ es einfach so da hängen.   
"Ich bin die nächste Woche ziemlich busy und weil Niina mir erzählt hat, wie super du dich um die Kids kümmerst, wollte ich fragen, ob du dir vorstellen könntest noch auf einen Quälgeist mehr aufzupassen? Ich würde es dir natürlich vergüten. Ich bin nur ziemlich im Stress und meine Eltern fahren morgen in den Urlaub." hoffnungsvoll sah er sie an. Nibz kam sich vor als hätte eine Bombe in ihr eingeschlagen. Wollte er sie auf den Arm nehmen? War das sein Ernst?  
Sie war sprachlos.  
"Ok..sorry...ich hätte vielleicht nicht fragen sollen." trat er den Rückzug an.  
"Nein...also, ist schon okay, wirklich." versuchte sie ihn zu beschwichtigen. Hatte sie allen ernstes gerade zugestimmt?

Wie ein kleiner Roboter arbeitete Mariska Tag ein Tag aus. Es war gar nicht so einfach für sie. Aki unterstützte sie wirklich wo er konnte, aber die Kids vermissten nunmal ihre Mutter. Und sie konnte nicht viel dagegen tun außer ihnen Liebe zu spenden und die Fragen irgendwie abzuschmettern. Es war wieder ein Tag vergangen, ein Tag der ganz schön stressig war.   
Sie ließ sich aufs Sofa im Wohnzimmer plumpsen und legte die Beine hoch. Sie seufzte und entspannte sich ein wenig. Sie spührte wie sich das Sofa neben ihr senkte. Aki hatte sich zu ihr gesetzt. Er hielt ihr ein Glas Wein unter die Nase.   
"Den hast du dir verdient." er lächelte. Sie lächelte zurück.   
"Danke." Stille. Nervös nestelte er an seinem Weinglas umher. Sie sah ihn an und hob eine Augenbraue.   
"Hast du was au dem Herzen?" Er atmete tief ein um dann laut aufzuseufzen.   
"Naja, Tiina hat mir geschrieben. Hat Schluss gemacht. Werde das den Kindern irgendwie verklickern müssen. Außerdem heißt das für dich mehr Arbeit und fairerweise wollte ich mit dir sprechen, ob du dir das vorstellen kannst, oder ob wir nach einem anderen Mädchen Ausschau halten sollen?" Mit großen Augen sah er sie fragend an. Jetzt wusste sie woher die Kids das hatten. Eindeutig vom Papa.  
"Natürlich bleib ich bei euch. Was wär ich für ein Mensch, wenn ich die Kinder jetzt auch noch alleine lasse?" Seine Kulleraugen leuchteten. Ganz unerwartet umarmte er sie stürmisch. Was war das denn? Fest drückte er sie an sich. Sie konnte jeden einzelnen seiner Brustmuskeln spüren, seinen Duft einatmen. Gott! Hab Erbarmen! Dieser Mann! Sie musste sich zusammenreißen nicht zu sabbern. Irgendwann ließ er sie auch wieder los. Dann tranken sie gemütlich ihren Wein. Sie war noch ganz durcheinander.   
"Kann ich dich nochmal was persönliches fragen?" Sie verdrehte die Augen, ohne dass er es sehen konnte. Was wollte er denn jetzt wieder?   
"Ja klar." Wurde er rot?   
" Hm. Naja, ich bin mal wieder neugierig. Särmä is ja mein Kumpel und dich mag ich auch gern. Also du machst gute Arbeit und so. Aber mich wurmt die Frage. Was läuft da eigentlich?" Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an.   
"Dass ist wirklich sehr persönlich! Ich finde nicht, dass dich das was angeht!" fauchte sie ihn schon fast an. Was fiehl dem ein sie so zu überrumpeln?   
"Ja, sorry, du musst das nicht beantworten." Sie knurrte.  
"Naja, ich bin müde. Ich geh ins Bett. Bis morgen Aki." Sie machte kehrt und machte sich auf den Weg ins Bett. Sie ließ Aki blöd glotzend zurück. Was war denn in den gefahren? Was sollte diese Aussage? Warum wollte der das wissen? Bekam dem irgendwas nicht? Sie musste darüber schlafen. Und morgen vielleicht mal mit Nibz drüber reden, was sagte die wohl? Und was machte die? Die meldete sich auch nicht mehr? Herzinfarkt auf Grund eines nackten Nachbarn oder was? Dem würde sie morgen auf den Grund gehen.

Schon am nächsten Morgen hatte Nibz alle Hände voll zu tun mit 4 Kindern. Julius schlug an sich sehr nach seinem Dad und vom Temperament her sehr nach seiner Missgeburt von Mutter. Hatte der Bengel jemals eine Erziehung genossen? Nibz kam sich vor wie die Stiefmutter von Schneewittchen. Ständig musste sie ihn ermahnen, ein Auge mehr darauf haben, dass er nicht gerade irgendetwas wie ein kleiner Teufel in Schutt und Asche legte.  
Lauri's Versprechungen, wie pflegeleicht sein Gör angeblich sei, kamen ihr vor wie Anekdoten aus einem Land vor unserer Zeit. Die nächsten Tage hielt sie das ordentlich auf Trab, auch Niina bemerkte wie gestresst Nibz war und übernahm außnahmsweise den Haushalt, damit Nibz auch mal durch atmen konnte. Wenn Niina in der Nähe war, war Julius lieb wie ein Schaf aber wehe dem sie waren allein.   
Wenn Lauri abends seinen Nachleger abholte schien er immer erholter aus zu sehen. Nibz dagegen hatte das Gefühl seit Wochen nicht mehr richtig geschlafen zu haben. Dementsprechend K.O fiehl sie jeden Tag ins Bett. Ihr Kopf war übervoll und gerade heute, wo Niina ihr verlängert frei gegeben hatte, blieb immer noch Julius auf den Obacht gegeben werden musste. Lauri hatte ihr gestern Abend die Haustürschlüssel gegeben und sie fühlte sich mehr als unwohl, als sie am frühen Morgen erst verzagt klopfte, bevor sie aufschloss und das Haus betrat.   
Lauri inhalierte gerade eine gefühlte halbe Kanne Kaffee an die Küchentheke gelehnt, in nichts weiter als einem Fetzchen von einer Boxershort.   
"Guten Morgen." nuschete Nibz gen Fliesen und traute sich kaum so Recht sich um zu schauen. Da stand sie im Haus von Herrn Lauri Ylönen der halb nackt herum fuhrwerkte. Jetzt konnte sie sich ausmalen wie Mariska sich fühlen musste. Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen schoss ihr ihre Freundin durch den Kopf.   
"Morgen!" gähnte Lauri mit Tasse im Gesicht. Spärlich bekleidet gab er ihr eine kurze Tour durch sein Heim, erklärte wo das Nötigste zu finden war und das er gegen Abend aus Oulu zurück währe. Sie nickte, versuchte sich alles zu merken, bevor er ihr den Aschenbecher auf den Tisch stellte samt einer Kaffeetasse.  
"Hast noch 30 Minuten Schonzeit dann steht der Zwerg auf." Er grinste.  
Wie der steht alleine auf? Nachdem Mittagsschlaf musste sie in schon fast aus dem Bett beten, damit er sich bewegte. Nibz nickte und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Zusamen mit Lauri, der es immerhin bis in eine Jogginghose geschafft hatte, saß sie am Tisch und checkte ihr Telefon. Den WLANschlüssel hatte er bereitwillig ihr zur Verfügung gestellt. Anscheinend war er wirklich der Meinung sein Ableger benahm sich wie ein artiges Platzdeckchen auf Oma's Kaffeetisch.

Mariska konnte die ganze Nacht gar nicht richtig schlafen. Das letzte Gespräch hatten sie zu sehr aufgewühlt. Selbst in ihren Träumen verfolgte sie das Thema. War doch alles nicht auszuhalten. Ungnädig sang der Wecker sein quälendes Lied. Sie knurrte grimmig, verfluchte die Welt und alle auf ihr lebenden Kreaturen, drückte sich nochmal das Kopfkissen aufs Gesicht, bevor sie sich doch selbst dazu überreden konnte aufzustehen.  
Dieses Mal war sie endlich mal wieder die Erste, welche wach war. Es schien eine Ewigkeit her zu sein, dass sie ihre morgendliche Zigarette sowie ihren Kaffee ganz in Ruhe zu sich nehmen konnte. Umso mehr genoss sie diesen Moment. Es klapperte, alarmiert horchte sie auf. Waren die Kinder schon wach? Sie horchte genauer. Nein, dass waren keine Kinderschritte. Sofort zog sich eine bittere Miene auf ihr Gesicht. Soll der doch ins Bett zurück kriechen! Wegen ihm konnte sie nicht schlafen. Ungehobelt war er obendrein!   
Sie war sauer. Dies ließ sie ihn auch spüren. Als er sie begrüßte antwortete sie nur knapp und auch so ignorierte sie ihn weitest gehend. Sie widmete sich der Vorbereitung des Frühstücks. Als der Brei fertig war, klatschte sie ihm seine Portion recht unsanft und ohne jegliches Kommentar vor die Nase. Sie selbst trug sich ebenfalls auf und setzte sich. Wieder Schweigen. Er seufzte.   
"Du bist sauer, was?"  
"Nee, ich tu nur so." Sagte sie etwas forscher als beabsichtigt. Da saß er vor ihr wie ein kleiner Junge, der etwas ausgefressen hatte. Große blaue Kullern schauten sie von unten herab an. Wie machten Männer das nur? Vor allem er?   
"Tut mir wirklich Leid. Ich wollte dich weder kränken, noch dich in Verlegenheit bringen. Eigentlich wollte ich mich nur unterhalten, mich ablenken. Mir setzt das Ganze doch etwas zu. Hab da wohl ein blödes Thema gewählt. Entschuldige." Er klang ganz kleinlich und gebrochen. Da konnte sie ihm nicht mehr böse sein.   
"Ist schon okay. Nächstes Mal sagst du einfach: Magst du etwas quatschen?" Er nickte brav. War irgendwie witzig ihn so in der Hand zu haben, daran könnte sie sich gewöhnen, auch wenn es immernoch sehr sureal war.

Lauri war gerade außer Haus geschlüpft und Nibz hatte eben kurz ihr Instagram inspiziert, als sie oben Tapsen vernahm. Julius war tatsächlich aufgestanden Sie hört eine Tür, dann die Klospülung und Wasser rauschen. Unbehagen machte sich in ihrem Bauch breit. Unsicher machte sie sich auf den Weg nach oben. Nicht das Julius gerade auf die glorreiche Idee kam Uboot spielen zu wollen. Sie sah Licht aus dem Bad sickern, welches Lauri ihr kurz gezeigt hatte. Die Tür stand offen und Nibz spähte auf leisen Sohlen um die Ecke. Julius stand auf einem Hocker am waschbecken und putzte sich artig die Zähne. Er grinste als er sie im Spiegel sah.  
"Moi."  
"Huomenta." gähnte er und spuckte ins Waschbecken.   
Nibz war etwas sprachlos, bisher benahm er sich wirklich, ohne bitten und betteln ließ er sich beim anziehen helfen und Nibz machte ihm Frühstück. Das übliche Mäkeln blieb aus., stattdessen verlangte er sogar Nachschlag. Nibz kam sich vor im falschen Film.  
"Wo ist Papa?" quängelte er dann doch. Nervensäge! huschte es kurz durch ihren Kopf, aber das arme Kind konnte ja nichts dafür, dass es ihr ihren freien Tag versaute.  
"Dein Dad ist in Oulu arbeiten." antwortete sie lächelnd.  
"Wann kommt er wieder?" fragte Julius weinerlich.  
"Heute Abend ist er wieder da." munterte sie ihn auf.  
"Das ist ja noch so lange!" Da kam sie wieder raus die kleine Diva in Herrn Ylönen's Spross.   
"Was magst du denn so lange machen wie er weg ist?"   
"Wir können alles machen so lange es nichts mit Musik zu tun hat." grinste der Kleine und sprang vom Stuhl. Nibz war verblüfft, sowas aus dem Mund eines Musikerkindes. Wahrschienlich hatte Paula ihm immer vorgesungen oder ähnliches. ie musste sich schütteln beim Gedanken daran.   
"Okay wie du willst."   
"Alles! So lange du nicht singst!" beharrte der Bengel udn verkreuzte die Arme über der Brust. Nibz hatte einen Moment von Head Desk. Warum nur warne ihre Schlussfolgerungen immer so ins Schwarze treffend.   
"Fussball?" schlug sie vor. Julius Augen leuchteten auf. Wenig später waren sie schon im Garten zugange. Nibz war ordentlich aus der Puste. Fer kleine hatte ungeahnte Kraftreserven und scheuchte sie ordentlich über den Rasen.  
"TOR!" brüllte er als er es an ihr vorbei geschafft hatte. Nibz musste lachen. Sie brauchte dringend eine Pause. Julius schien das auch zu merken, denn er stiefelte in die Küche und klaubte sich eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank. Nibz wartete und saß auf der Veranda. Der Kleine war erstaunlich selbstständig für sein Alter. Eigentlich benahm er sich schon fast etwas altklug.   
Sie hatte allerdings noch nicht vor mit ihm auf der Couch zu sitzen. Da wäre ja noch schlimmer wenn er seinem Dad erzählen würde, was für eine Couchpotato sie war. Als nächstes drehten sie eine lange Runde durch den Wald. Zwischendrin spielten sie immer wieder fangen und Julius lachte so schallend, dass es ansteckend war. DIe Zeit verging wie im Fluge. Zum Mittag das selbe artige Bild und Nibz wsr mittlerweile wirklich verstört. warum benahm er sich jetzt so anders als sonst?  
"Julius Mittagsschlaf!" ordnete sie an, nachdem sie zusammen Töpfe udn Teller in die Spülmaschine gestapelt hatten. Aus großen Kulleraugen sah er sie an, kam jedoch anstandslos mit nach oben. In seinen Pyjama gesteckt udn mit seinem Teddy im Arm legte er sich hin und als Nibz die Jalousien herunterließ und gehen wollte, hielt er sie auf.  
"Kannst du noch bleiben?" fragte er ganz kleinlaut. Nibz setzte sich selbstverständlich zu ihm auf die Bettkante. Kaum hatte sie Platz genomm schlang er seine kleinen Arme um se udn kuschelte sich an.  
"Ich mag dich!" purzelte es aus ihm heraus. Nibz war ganz verblüfft.  
"Ich dich doch auch." beruhigte sie ihn, was hätte sie auch sagen sollen?   
"Ich mag wie du den Papa anguckst." grinste er schon ganz schläfrig und sie wurde rot. Was wollte er ihr den damit sagen? War es so offensichtlich?  
"Ist dein Dad ich nehm ihn dir schon nicht weg. Aber jetzt mach die Augen zu ok. Die sind schon ganz klein vom Schlaf." neckte sie ihn und hielt ihn weiter fest. Julius seufzte zufrieden und war kurze Zeit später tief und fest eingeschlafen. Nibz deckte ihn richtig zu und ging ins Wohnzimmer hinunter. Den Knirps sollte einer verstehen?!  
Verwundern sollte es sie aber auch nicht so Recht. Lauri war ja auch wie ausgewechselt. Sie surfte ein wenig auf den sozialen Netzwerken. Mariska hatte den ein oder anderen Hatestatus veröffentlicht und ihre Laune sah auch in den dazugehörigen Kommentaren nicht viel besser aus. Nibz hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass die zwei Mädels so wenig Zeit miteinander hatten. Sie öffnete ihr Skype, doch Mariska war offline, dafür aber offensichtlich unterwegs, denn ihr letztes Instagram Foto war vor 10 Minuten aus der Tram gepostet worden.  
Darunter stand: Ich bring ihn um!  
"Nett!" kommentierte sie. Wenn ihre bessere Hälfte da gerad abmurksen wollte war nicht ganz klar aber sie dachte sich ihren Teil.  
"Nett ist die kleine Schwester von scheiße!" kam es auch prompt zurück.  
"Scheiße kann aber auch heiß sein." tickerte Nibz zurück. Mariska schweig sich aus, Nibz hatte wohl voll ins Schwarze getroffen. Sie surfte ein wenig rum und stolperte auch über ein Interview von Lauri am heutigen Morgen bei Radio suomi. Leise lauschte sie dem Gespräch und die Neuigkeiten die ihr da so zu Ohren kamen verhießen Arbeit. Sehr viel Arbeit! vorrausgesetzt sie verstand ihn zwischen den Zeilen richtig. Nibz checkte sogleich die gängigen Klatschblätter und die News ging bereits rum wie eine Bombe.   
"Trennungen bei The Rasmus." Jetzt war definitiv nichts mehr in the shadows. Sie schluckte überflog den Artikel und atmete nur bedingt auf. Die Band wrde sich nicht auflösen, dafür wohl aber Lauri und Paula sowie Aki und seine Teuerste. Pauli war beim Fremdgehen erwischt worden und Eero beteuerte unterdessen, dass bei ihm alles im Gleichgewicht wäre.

Nachdem die Sache mit Aki geklärt war, war es an der Zeit die Kinder zu wecken. Wenn sie zu lange schliefen, dann konnten sie das mit dem Mittagsschlaf vergessen. Also ging sie ins Kinderzimmer und arbeitete sich langsam zum Fenster vor um die Rollläden hochzukurbeln. Das war bei diesen Dingern manchmal gar nicht so einfach. Sie hatte den Kampf jedoch gewonnen und die ersten Lichtstrahlen fiehlen ins Zimmer, welches die Kleinen langsam munter werden ließ. Tinka zog sich noch einmal ihre Decke über den Kopf.   
"Will nicht aufstehen" murmelte sie ins Kissen. Noah hingegen quietschte vergnügt auf und hob seine Ärmchen in die Luft und begann aufgeregt auf und ab zu wippen. Mariska ließ Tinka ihre Aufwachzeit. Also steuerte sie auf das piepsende Bündel zu und half ihm aus dem Bettchen und dabei sich anzuziehen. Danach war Tinka dran.   
"Hey Prinzessin, aufstehen."   
"Näää" quengelte es. Sie setzte sich zu ihr und begann sie auszukitzeln. Freudig gluckste die Kleine nun und lachte herzerwärmend. Dann ließ sie sich doch überreden sich anzuziehen. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück in die Küche. So konnte die Routine ihren Lauf nehmen.  
Mittlerweile war es abends. Heute fühlte sich Mariska nicht so kaputt. Die Kids waren total artig. Sie hatte gute Laune und beschloss auszugehen. Nicht lange. Vielleicht ein zwei Drinks. Sie schrieb Särmä eine Nachricht und fragte, ob er denn Zeit hätte. Und die hatte er für sie selbstverständlich. Sie freute sich. Er war sehr nette Gesellschaft und vielleicht würde sich für den Abend ja nochmal etwas mehr ergeben. Das Outfit war schnell gefunden, schminke aufgetragen, Haare gestyled. Sie stand gerade vor dem Spiegel und zog ihren Eyeliner nach.   
"Oh, wo geht's hin? Gehst du aus?" Hörte sie es hinter sich. Ohne sich von ihrer Restauration abzuhalten antwortete sie.   
"Jepp. Treff noch Jemanden. Wird aber sicher nicht all zu spät. Also keine Sorge." Nicken seinerseits. Damit war das Gespräch für sie beendet. Sie schlüpfte in ihre High Heels, warf ihr Jäckchen über und machte sich auf den Weg ins Zentrum. Sie hatten sich im Praha verabredet. Sofort erkannte sie Särmä. Er schloss sie zur Begrüßung in die Arme und küsste sie.   
"Freut mich das du hier bist."   
"Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits!"   
"Ich hol uns eben etwas!" Da war er auch schon auf den Weg zur Theke. Ihr Handy klingelte. Sie kramte in den unendlichen Weiten ihrer Handtasche. Endlich hatte sie es gegriffen. Wer rief sie denn um so eine Zeit an? Ein Blick aufs Handy verriet dass es Aki war. Was wollte der denn  
"Ja?"   
"Hey ich bin's, ehm, wollte nur sicher gehen dass du deinen Schlüssel mit hast."   
"Ja, warum fragst du?"   
"Hab hier gerade einen Hausschlüssel gesehen und wusste nicht ob's deiner ist."   
"Nein, alles gut."   
"Ok, viel Spass!"   
"Ja, danke." Komischer Kautz, dachte sie. Bevor sie sich weiter damit beschäftigen konnte war Särmä auch zurück. Sie plauderten und tranken gemütlich. Da klingelte ihr Handy auch schon wieder -Aki. Hmm? Sie nahm ab. Er wollte irgendwas über die Kinder wissen. Sie beantwortete seine Frage und dann legte sie wieder auf. Sie entschuldigte sich für die Störung, doch das war in Ordnung. Weiter ging es im Programm. Doch kurze Zeit später klingelte es erneut. Hakala! Flatrate gebucht oder was?   
"Ja?"   
"Es tut mit leid dass ich dich nochmal störe aber Tinka hat Alpträume und will das du kommst. Wenn das möglich wäre, wär das toll." Sie seufzte. Es passte ihr gar nicht in den Kram, dennoch mochte sie die Kids zu sehr.   
"Ja. Ich mach mich auf den Weg." Presste sie zerknirscht hervor. Sie entschuldigte sich bei Särmä. Auch er fand die Aktion nicht gerade toll aber verstand. Sie leerte ihren Drink und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause.   
"Hey."   
"Hey. Wo ist Tinka?"   
"Sie schläft wieder."   
"Dein Ernst!?!?" Er sah sie entschuldigend an.   
"Ja. Sie war so müde, da ist sie wieder weggeschlafen" Mariska schnaufte.   
"Und deswegen ist mein Date jetzt geplatzt?"   
"Tut mir leid - wirklich. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass der Typ dich toll fand. Du siehst super aus."   
"Davon kann ich mir jetzt auch nix kaufen! Nächstes Mal kannst du ja vorher selber versuchen sie zu beruhigen. Und überhaupt, die ganze Zeit hast du rumgestresst! Was sollte das? Ich kann nichts dafür das du hier alleine zu Hause sitzt! Gute Nacht!" Sie war sauer. Sie plauzte in ihr Zimmer, wechselte die Klamotten, wischte sich die Schminke aus dem Gesicht und dann legte sie sich ins Bett. Der Kerl hatte doch den Arsch offen!

Auch den Rest des Tages benahm Julius sich wie ein Platzdeckchen. Vielleicht hatte er einfach auch nur Probleme sich hinter den anderen Kindern anzustellen und war es gewohnt der Mittelpunkt von allem zu sein. Diese Vermutung schien sich auch halbwegs zu bestätigen. Ob er zu den Kids der anderen Bandmitglieder ebenso zickig war?   
De rNachmittag verstrich und sie saßen gerad beim Abendbrot als es an der Tür klingelte. Nibz war verwundert, es war zwar Zeit für Lauri nach Hause zu kommen, aber er hatte einen Schlüssel also warum sollte er klingeln? Unsicher ging sie zur Tür um zu öffnen. Paula stand vor ihr. Nibz verzog keine Miene.   
"Wer sind sie und was machen sie in meinem Haus!" keifte sie sofort. Nibz verdrehte unbemerkt die Augen.  
"Ich bin das Kindermädchen."  
"Ach, bekommt er es nicht Mal auf die Reihe sich um Julius alleine zu kümmern, dabei hätte er doch gerade jetzt Zeit haben müssen." schnaubte sie beleidigt. Nibz erwiderte nichts darauf. Paula stampfte wortlos an ihr vorbei und pflanzte sich an den Küchentisch. Julius zeigt keine Freude über das Eintreffen seiner Mutter. Stattdessen wirkte er eher verstört wie Nibz besorgt feststellte. Sie schuf sich an den Abwasch zu erledigen als Paula auch sofort was auszusetzen hatte.  
"Das haben sie meinem Kind vorgesetzt? Das kann doch kein Mensch essen! Und Julius wie siehst du überhaupt aus!" blaffte sie Nibz zornig an und funkelte ihren Sohnemann an. Diese hielt den Teller steif in der Hand und war kurz davor diesen in ihr Gesicht zu werfen.  
"Nunja ihrem Kind hat's geschmeckt, da kann es so verkehrt nicht gewesen sein." presste sie hervor. Julius huschte ins Bad davon und von dort direkt in sein Zimmer wie Nibz hören konnte.   
Se ließ Paula in der Küche stehen um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Julius lag im Schlafanzug im Bett, die Decke bis zur NAsenspitze hochgezogen.  
"Was machst du den schon in den Federn? Es is dch erst sechs Uhr? Wolltest du nicht warten bis dein Dad nach Hause kommt?" fragte sie verwundert. Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
"Muss schlafen." flüsterte er.  
"So müde siehst du doch noch gar nicht aus." konterte Nibz, doch Julius drehte ihr den Rücken zu und ignorierte sie.  
Sie war mehr als verwundert, doch das klärte sich wenig später auf als Paula die Stufen hoch kam.  
"Liegst du wenisgtens schon im Bett Julius? Wenn du jetzt nicht schläfst dann.."  
"Dann was?!" fragte Nibz scharf und schloss die Kinderzimmertür vor Paula's Nase.  
"Was ist den hier los?" konnte man Lauri von unten hören.  
Nibz wollte am liebsten brüllen, deine Alte ist los, verkniff es sich jedoch. Lauri kam nun ebenfalls die Trppe hoch, während Paula schon im nächsten Redeschwall steckte  
"Kannst du Mal 5 Minuten die Fresse halten? Was schreist du hier so rum, dass es die halbe Nachbarschaft hört und was willst du überhaupt hier. Musst du nicht deine ultra wichtige TV Sendung drehen?" motzte er.  
Nibz kam sich überflüssig vor und fehl am Platz. Ehekrieg im Hause Ylönen udn sie hatte es live und in Farbe. Sie verzog sich in Julius sein Kinderzimmer und setzte sich zu dem Kleinen ans Bett während draußen gerade lautstark die Fetzen flogen. Nibz beruhigte den kleinen Bengel bis er endlich eingeschlafe war, die Träne getrocknet und setzte sich dann auf den schaukelstuhl in der Ecke. Das Streitgespräch von Lauri udn Paula hatte sich mittlerweile nach unten verlegt, tönte aber immer noch laut genug herauf. Genervt seufzte sie leise und widmete sich dieser neuen Datingapp ihrer Freundinen.   
Der ein oder andere Leckerbissen war da schon dabei und sie verteilte ordentlich Likes. Es dauerte auch nicht lange bis die erste Nachricht eintraf. Nibz zögerte, ntschloss sich dann aber doch auf eine Diskussion ein zu lasen. Sie textete ein bisschen hin und her, bis es endlich ruhiger wurde und erschrak sich fast zu Tode als Lauri überraschen vor ihr stand.  
Wo war der denn hergekommen? Aus dem Boden gesprossen wie ein Pilz?  
"Hey, Sorry ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken." entschuldigte er sich flüsternd.  
"Schon ok." stotterte sie etwas.  
"Danke das du bei Julius geblieben bist."  
"Kein Thema wirklich!" beruhigte sie nun auch den Vogel, der sich zu seinem Sohn aufs ett setzte. Sie ließ die zwei ein bißchen alleine und machte sich bereit für den Feierabend. Sie wollte nicht noch Seelsorge spielen müssen, dass war heute selbst ihr ein bisschen zu viel Action gewesen.

Der Wecker schellte nervtötend in Mariskas Ohren. Es war Zeit aufzustehen. Noch immer hatte der gestrigen Abend einen bitteren Nachgeschmack für sie. Aki hatte es ihr versaut. Zum zweiten Mal!   
Sie begann sich anzuziehen und für den Tag fertig zu machen. Dann schlurfte sie in die Küche und bereitete alles vor.   
"Guten Morgen." flüsterte es.   
"Morgen." knurrte sie zurück. Sie kam sich reichlich blöd vor. War es doch nun schon der zweite Tag, wo Aki und sie solch einen komischen Start hatten. Sie kam sich schon vor, als wäre sie seine genervte Ehefrau oder sowas. Sie hatte nicht das kleinste Bedürfnis auch nur irgendein Wort mit ihm zu wechseln, also machte sie kehrt und begab sich auf den Weg zu den Kids. Sie weckte sie auf und geleitete sie durch das Frühstücksprogramm.   
"Heute gehen wir mal in den Zoo!" Die kleinen Kinderaugen leuchteten.   
"JAAAAA!!! ZOOOOO!" freute sich Noah und sprang im Kreis wie ein wild gewordener Flummi auf Ecstasy. Aki brubbelte etwas. Mariska hatte es jedoch nicht registriert. Oder eher, sie hatte nicht genau hingehört. Artig löffelten die Kids ihren Brei. Immerhin wollten sie schnell fertig werden und den Zoo erkunden.   
"Ich hatte den Kindern versprochen das ich mit ihnen in den Zoo gehe." meldete er kleinlaut.   
"Hast du ja bislang nicht getan, oder?" sagte sie etwas fieser als geplant. Er setzte zum sprechen an, hielt sich dann jedoch zurück. Er hatte keine Lust auf Diskussion.   
"Fertiiig!" fiepte Tinka da auch schon.  
"Okay, ich helf dir schon mal mit dem anziehen." sagte er.   
"Duuu Papa?"   
"Ja, Principessa?"   
"Wann kommt Mama wieder?" Aki schluckte kurz.   
"Dass kann ich dir gar nicht so genau sagen mein Schatz. Weisst du, wir verstehen uns nicht mehr so gut wie früher. Die Mama ist gerade dabei sich eine andere Wohnung zu suchen. Aber du brauchst keine Angst haben. Euch haben wir natürlich immernoch sehr sehr lieb. Es ist nur so, dass wir gerade ausmachen müssen, was für euch das Beste ist. Selbstverständlich dürft ihr auch entscheiden bei wem ihr bleiben möchtet, was natürlich nicht heißt, dass ihr Mama oder Papa nicht mehr sehen könnt." Mariska beobachtete das Szenario. Dieser Schritt schien nicht leicht für Aki zu sein. Sie bemerkte das Zittern in seiner Stimme und wie sie drohte zu brechen. Es schmerzte ihn wohl sehr, dass er das seinen Kindern mitteilen musste.   
"Hm. Du Papa?"   
"Ja?" `  
"Ich will bei dir bleiben, der Noah bestimmt auch! Wir haben doch die Mariska hier! Die kann doch die neue Mama sein!" Mariska verschluckte sich an ihrem Kaffee den sie gerade geschlürft hatte. Aki musste nun doch schmunzeln, als er sie da so sah, wie sie fast an ihrem Getränk krepierte.   
"Na da schauen wir mal Süße, da hat die Mariska auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden."   
"Ihr macht das schon!" und da war sie auch schon weg geflitzt. Mariska schüttelte den Kopf. Kinder! Sie war froh, dass sie nun erstmal verschwinden konnte. Diese Situation war ihr unheimlich. Schnell den Noah angezogen und dann konnte es auch los gehen.

Nibz drückte sich an der Haustür rum bis Lauri die Treppe herunter kam.   
"Tut mir Leid, dass du das mitbekommen musstest. Ich wusste nicht, dass sie heute vorbei kommt. Eigentlich müsste sie Tampere sein." Er lächelte entschuldigend.  
"Kannst du ja nichts dafür." für die Zimtzicke, doch das dachte sie lieber. Er seufzte zufrieden.   
"Wie de rTag sonst so?"  
"Alles ohne Probleme."  
"Ich sag ja er ist pflegeleicht." grinste er stolz auf sich selbst. Nibz nickte. Doch von einem Tag war sie noch lange nicht überzeugt, da müsste man noch viel ändern bevor Julius sich auch unter anderen Kids so artig benahm.  
"Ok, ich geh dann Mal. Niina brauch mich morgen früh wieder."  
"Soll ich dich fahren?"   
"Nein, mach dir keine Umstände. Ich muss auch noch wohin." Sie zwinkerte und war aus der Tür. Dieses Duckface, was er vor Enttäuschung zg konnte sie nicht noch eine Sekunde länger ertragen oder sie hätte ihm die Klamotten vom Leib gerissen.  
Nibz atmete die kühle Luft durch und zückte dann ihr Telefon während sie nach Hause lief.   
Das mit dem nach Hause fahren, sollte eine einmalige Gelegenheit bleiben Sonst kam de rvogel noch auf Ideen wieder inteligente Gespräche führen zu wollen. Sie zückte ihr Telefon udn textete noch ein bisschen auf Tinder. Das erste Date hatte sie bereits für morgen Nachmittag klar gemacht, weil sie nur bis Mittag arbeiten musste. Vielleicht wäre die App auch etwas für Mariska? Sie konnte es ihr ja Mal vorschlagen. Was machte die überhaupt?  
Am nächsten Morgen klingelte Nibz ihr Wecker erbarmungslos.   
"Mäp, sind im Zoo. Viel Spass mit grumpy Hakala, der grumelte irgendwas, dass er zu Lauri muss." dahinter ein Kotzsmiley. Die Zwei hatten wohl noch immer dicke Luft.  
Nibz tickerte kurz zurück, wünschte ihrer Freundin viel Spaß im Zoo., bevor ihr Alltag sie wieder hatte. Niina war bereits außer Haus als sie ankam und auch als sie wieder herein schneite war sie ziemlich kurz angebunden. Die Kids saßen noch beim Mittagessen.  
"Danke Nibz. Der Rest der Woche bleibt wie vereinbart, so fern Lauri dich nicht auch noch beansprucht." Sie nickte.  
"Ich bleib auch gerne noch bis die Kids fertig sind," bot sie höflich an, doch Niina wunk ab.  
"Nein, ist schon ok." Ein bisschen fühlte es sich an als würde sie aus dem Haus geworfen werden. Niina hatte anscheinend kein Problem, dass sie auf Lauri's Spross nun auch noch Acht geben musste, aber irgendwas wurmte sie wohl gewaltig. Vielleicht hatte sie Stress in der Firma oder Jari's Geschäftsreise dauerte länger. Wer wusste das schon. Eine der ersten Lektionen die Nibz gelernt hatte war: frag nie nach, es sei denn sie fangen von alleine an.  
An sich ging es sie ja auch nichts an Sie hatte schon genug damit zu tun, bei sich selbst alles unter einen Hut zu bekommen. Wenn der Terminplan weiterhin so eng blieb, lohnte es sich fast gar nicht mehr in der WG zu bleiben, da könnte sie auch gleich in ein Hotel ziehen oder wieder als living in Au-pair anfangen.  
Ihr Handy verkündete eine SMS. Lauri hatte ihr geschrieben, dass er sie morgen Nachmittag nochmal brauchen würde und eigentlich auch heute. Nibz sah ihr Date flöten gehen.  
"Nur bis 17 Uhr." stand da jedoch, schnell textete sie ihrem Date und die beiden wechselten in eine Bar für den Abend. Wenigstens war der Kerl flexibel. Blieb zu hoffen, dss er in nderen Dingen ebenfalls so locker tickte.

Der Tag im Zoo verlief gut für Mariska. Tinka und Noah waren artig. Es war richtig schön mit ihnen unterwegs zu sein. Sie hatten eine Menge Spaß und Freude blitzte immer wieder in den kleinen blauen Kinderaugen auf. Sie lachten viel und genossen die Zeit. Für die Kleinen gab es wirklich eine Menge zu sehen. Sie waren fasziniert von der Vielzahl von Tieren die es im Zoo zu besichtigen gab. Sie staunten Bauklötze. Von A wie Affe bis Z wie Zebra wurde sich alles genaustens angeschaut und natürlich auch hinterfragt. Mariska war sich sicher, dass sie jetzt ein riesiges Loch im Bauch hatte. Jetzt war aber Zeit für eine kleine Pause.  
Sie, ließ sich auf einer Parkbank nieder und beobachtete die beiden Kids wie sie auf dem Spielplatz tobten. Diese Pause nutzte sie dazu mit ihrer Freundin ein bisschen zu texten. Nibz war wohl gerade dabei ihre Freizeit etwas zu nutzen. So wie es aussah war ihre Freundin gerade dabei ein bisschen Shopping zu betreiben. Fleißig bekam sie Bilder von den Dingen die sie sich gekauft hatte, da waren ein paar echt heiße Fummel dabei. So war Nibz. Tagsüber und bei ihrem Job konnte das Outfit gar nicht bequem und gammelig genug sein aber am Abend oder wenn sie außerhalb der Arbeit aus dem Haus ging, da musste das Make Up sowie die Frisur sitzen, die Brüste in aufrichte Position gebracht und die Klamotten ein Blickfang sein. Nibz hatte zwar Kurven, wusste diese jedoch richtig zu betonen. Mariska schmunzelte.   
"Die Klamotten hast du doch nur für den Ylönen gekauft." stänkerte sie.   
"Gar nicht wahr! Als ob ich so auf Arbeit rumrennen würde!"   
"Getroffene Hunde bellen! Solltest du vielleicht mal probieren."   
"Also ehrlich! Nein! Nein Nein! Und damit du es weißt, ich habe heute Abend ein Date!"  
"Ohoooo, nun bin ich neugierig!"   
"Ich hätte näch der Arbeit noch Zeit für nen Kaffee. Tratschrunde?"   
"Ist gebongt! Und trotzdem solltest du dem Ylönen mal zeigen, was du Styletechnisch so aufm Kasten hat!"   
"Ja ja, später vielleicht!" und schon war eine Verabredung geplant. Sie freute sich sehr. Und es hatte auch Spaß gemacht ihre Freundin ein bisschen zu pisaken. Dann war die Pause aber auch schon wieder vorbei. Die Pflicht rief und Noah und Tinka forderten Aufmerksamkeit. Den ganzen Tag verbrachten sie im Zoo, weit ab von Nervaki. Sie machten sich dann jedoch auf den Heimweg. Die Kinder waren schon fix und fertig.   
"Hey, sag mal kann ich heute etwas früher los? Wollte mit meiner besten Freundin noch nen Kaffee trinken."   
"Ja, kein Thema." Ohooo er versaute ihr mal nicht die Tour. War ja mal was Neues.Bevor er es sich jedoch anders überlegte, machte sie sich fertig und machte sich auf den weg zu Nibz.

Statt nach Hause zu gehen, macht Nibz also Kehrtwende Marsch und nahm Kurs auf die Ylönische Kleinstadtvilla. Lauri öffnete ihr schon bevor sie überhaupt geklingelt hatte, da sie ihm den Schlüssel bereits zurück gegeben hatte. Hatte der etwa direkt hinter der Tür auf sie gewartet? Ach Nibz Bullshit nie im Leben! Da ging wohl die Fantasie mit ihr durch.  
"Moi, schön das du da bist."  
"Moi." sie lächelte freundlich.  
"Ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht all zu sehr überfahren."  
"Nein, alles kein Thema." sie zwinkerte ihm zuversichtlich zu, auch wenn sie in ihrem Hinterstübchen dachte, dass er sie auch Mal am Arsch lecken konnte. Sie fühlte sich schon ein bisschen wie ein Hund. Lauri pfiff und sie sprang. Aber auch solche Erfahrungen blieben in dem Job leider nicht aus. Auch heute benahm Julius sich vorbildlich, fast kam es ihr so vor, als würde er sich an ihr fest klammern. Ständig wollte er geknuddelt werden und forderte jede Sekunde ihrer Aufmerksamkeit. Nibz hatte gut zu tun, den Kleinen zu bespaßen und kam nicht umhin mit ihm verstecken zu spielen, während Lauri sich mit Aki in sein Büro verzogen hatte. Eines musste sie Mariska lassen, der Hakala hatte sich wirklich arg verändert, jedoch nicht an Attraktivität eingebüßt. Ihr fiehl wieder dieses Interview ein, vermutlich hielten die Zwei jetzt Heulstunde und bemitleideten sich gegenseitig über den Verlust ihrer Damen. Aki sah zumindest nicht gerade nach high spirits aus, als er kurz nach ihr reingeschneit war. Nibz störte sich jedoch nicht weiter an ihnen und gin gin die Küche um dort nach Julius zu suchen. Der Gnom hatte wohl das perfekte Versteck denn bis jetzt hatte sie ihn noch nicht entdecken können. Es klapperte in Lauri's büro und Nibz schielte über den Flur und horchte, doch auch das Geräusch verriet ihr nicht wo der Zwerg sich versteckte. In Lauri's Büro wohl kaum, immerhin würde er da wohl er stören und Nibz wollte keines Falls in irgendetwas hinein platzen.  
Als nächstes nahm sie Kurs aufs Bad und stieß mit Schwung die Tür auf.  
"JULIUS!" rief sie eimal laut und bemerkte erst dann den leichten Nebel der in der Luft hing. Während ihr Blick vom Waschbecken zur Dusche wanderte, hätt e sie schwören können unter sich den Boden verloren zu haben. Lauri kam grad aus der Dusche. Ein viel zu kleines Handtuch gerade noch vor der Mitte, sah er sie jetzt geschockt an udn versuchte sich zu bedecken. Nibz drehte sich sofort um, stammelte irgendetwas von wie Leid es ihr täte, bevor sie die Tür zuschlug. Ihr Gesicht fühlte sich an wie ein Backofen. Da sah sie Julius kichernd und lachend um die Ecke kommen.   
"DU!" sagte sie irritiert. Der Knirps strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Nibz schwahnte, dass er ganz genau wusste, dass sein Dad gerade in der Dusche war. Das Kind war absolut berechnend. Hinter ihr ging die Tür auf und Lauri stiefelte an ihr vorbei, die Haare noch nass erblickte er seinen lachenden Spross udn hob warnend einen Finger. Offensichtlich machte er sich weniger Sorgen um den Vorfall von gerade eben, sondern schien so etwas ähnliches schon öfter erlebt zu haben. Nibz derweil wusste gar nicht ob eine Ampel ihr noch Konkurrenz bieten konnte. In den wenigen Momenten hatte sich sein Adoniskörper in ihr Gedächtnis gebrannt. Immer wieder spielte sich die Szene vor ihrem inneren Auge ab. Lauri der sich derweil angezogen hatte, sah sie im Flur stehen, noch genauso wie vorhin und grinste.  
"Hey Nibz!" erschrocken sah sie auf.  
"J...J..Ja?" Ihre Stimme zitterte.  
"Du hast Feierabend für heute." Sie nickte wie ferngesteuert und ergiff augenblicklich die Flucht zum Treffen mit Mariska. Noch inständiger als vorher hoffte sie, dass ihr Date heute abend ihr ablenkung verschaffen würde. Sie musste eindeutig Mal die Wände wackeln lassen, bevor Lauri ie Gott ihn schuf, weiterhin durch ihre Träume spazieren würde.

Mariska wartete bereits im Café auf ihre Freundin. Immer mal wieder sah sie auf die Uhr. Na, wo blieb denn die Nibz nur wieder? Endlich sah sie ihre bessere Hälfte jedoch durch die Tür huschen.   
"Tschuldigung. ich habe irgendwie gebummelt." entschuldigte sie sich.   
"Kein Problem, setz dich meine Sonne!" Sie drückten sich erst einmal. Nibz setzte sich.   
"So, dann fang mal an? Was gibts Neues?"   
"Ach hör mir auf! Viel zu Viel gibt es! Du hast ja sicherlich mal Zeitung gelesen in der letzten Zeit. Naja. Dementsprechend habe ich zu tun und mit dieser Trennung hat er wohl ganz schön zu tun. Er ist teilweise unausstehlich. Es gibt Momente, da würde ich ihn am liebsten erwürgen und dann kommen Momente, da würde ich ihm am liebsten einen Lutscher geben und über den Kopf tätscheln." Mariska schnaufte.   
"Harrjeh, klingt gar nicht gut. Aber bei mir geht es auch gerade drunter und drüber." Und dann plauderte auch Nibz ein wenig aus dem Nähkästchen. Die Vorfälle und letzten Tage wurden bis ins kleinste Detail durchgesprochen und analysiert.   
"So, jetzt genug von den komischen Rasnüssen! Erzähl mal von deinem Date!" Nibz hibbelte und war auf einmal ganz aufgeregt.   
"Jaaa! Pass auf. Ich hab da gerade diese App, dass weißt du ja. Und darüber hab ich den Kerl jetzt kennen gelernt. Haben schon 'ne Weile ganz nett geschrieben und heute sehen wir uns.Ich bin total gespannt! Das wär auch was für dich! Versuch es doch mal!"   
"Meinst du?"   
"Ja, auf jeden Fall!"   
"Ich weiß nicht."   
"Versuch es doch einfach mal!" Dann liess sich Mariska doch überreden. Nibz schnappte sich ihr Handy und suchte ihrer Freundin die App aus dem Store und installierte diese. Und dann zeigte sie ihr wie das Ganze funktionierte.   
"Komm! Wir klicken mal ein paar Kerle Durch!" Zögerlich nahm Mariska das Telefon in die Hand.   
"Nee. Nee. Boah wa ist das denn für ein Gesichtsfail! Nee. Hm, joa klicken wir mal. Auch gut. Nee!!!"   
"Na siehst du, ist auf jeden Fall was dabei!" Nibz lächelte bestätigt.   
"BAHAHAHAHA! Guck mal hier!" Mariska hielt ihr das Handy vor die Nase.   
"Ist das Aki!?"   
"Ja nie im Leben!!!! Ich klich den mal an! Dann lass ich den irgendwann auflaufen!"   
"Oh ja, dass ist witzig! Aber hey Maus, sei mir nicht böse. Ich muss los!"   
"Nein, bin ich nicht. Hab ganz viel Spaß! Schnapp ihn dir!"   
"Ja, mach ich und du such dir was Vernünftiges und vergiss den Trauerklotz!"

Nibz hübschte sich noch ein wenig auf und steurte dann auf die Bar zu in der sie den Abend verbringen wollte. Alleine saß sie an einem Tisch und wartete ungeduldig. Sah der Typ auch genauso aus wie bei Tinder? War er pünktlich? Kam er überhaupt? Sah sie gut genug aus?  
Was machte Lauri wohl gerade. Verdutzt verscheuchte sie den Gedanken wieder. Nein ein nackiger Ylönen stand jetzt nicht auf dem PRogramm, jetzt ging es darum etwas für den Abend klar zu machen.   
Bisher hatte sich noch niemand zu ihr gesetzt und sie verlor langsam die Hoffnung. er kam wohl doch nicht. War wohl ein Schuss ind en Ofen. Zu früh gefreut aber Lauri wäre sicher noch....  
"HEy du bist doch Nibz oder?" sie schrak auf und blickte veriwrrt nach oben. Ein großes Zahnpastalächeln begrüßte sie.  
"Moi Ville. Schön das du gekommen bist." Der Typ sah sogar noch heißer aus als auf den Fotos. Es dauerte nicht lange und aus dem smalltalk war ein reges Gespräch entstanden. Keiner machtee großartig Faxen, sie plauderten ziemlich angeregt und offen.  
Nibz wollte nicht mit der Tür ins Haus fallen aber Ville schien da ganz anderer Meinung zu sein, er machte kein Geheimnis aus seinen Interessen für den heutigen Abend und sie war mehr als gewillt nach seiner Pfeife zu tanzen. Sie zogen ein wenig um die Häuser zusammen, tranken den ein oder anderen Kossu oder Lonkero und verstanden sich ganz gut. Völlig unkompliziert. Nibz ließ es dementsprechend ordentlich krachen. Ort udn Zeit waren beiden dabei egal, so lange nur keiner störte.  
Im Moment gab es nur sie, diesen Typen und jede Menge Spaß, so musste sich der Himmel anfühen wenn die Englein sangen udn man keine Sorgen hatte, an nichts dachte und nichts störte. Sie grinste über das ganze Gesicht.   
Ville strich sich erschöpft seinen Pony aus den Augen und funkelte sie neugierig an. Was erwartete er ein Schulterklopfen und ein hast du gut gemacht?  
"War geil, sollten wir Mal wieder wiederholen, ach und dein Top wird langsam durchsichtig." Er zwinkerte, zog sich an und ließ sie stehen.  
"...dein Top wird durchsichtig." sofort kam ihr ein halb nackter Lauri in den Sinn, der ihr das Selbe sagte. Nibz hatte das Gefühl ihre Knie wären weich. Genervt strich sie sich mit der Hand durch das Gesicht. Da hatte sie gerade einen zielich guten Fick und selbst danach kam Herr Ylönen ohne Einladung in ihr Gedankenkarussel spaziert. Wie zur Hölle sollte sie ihm morgen in die Augen sehen?

Mariska machte sich also auf den Heimweg. Sie hatte noch keine Lust ins Bett zu gehen. Sie setzte sich ins Wohnzimmer, ließ den Fernseher laufen und war nebenbei ordentlich am tindern. Die ein oder andere Sahneschnitte war dabei und auch sie war mittlerweile heftig am flirten. Wieder blinkte die App auf. Sie war gespannt wer ihr dieses Mal geschrieben hatte, bzw. wer sie dieses Mal zurück geklickt hatte. Ein Schmunzeln zauberte sich auf ihr Gesicht. Der Möchtegern-Aki. Sie beließ es erst einmal dabei. Vielleicht würde er sie ja von sich aus anschreiben und dann würde sie ihn schön an der Nase herum führen. Sie kicherte sich ins Fäustchen. Mittlerweile war es jedoch schon spät. Sie ging nochmal in die Küche um sich für die Nacht etwas zu Trinken zu organisieren. Aki stand ebenfalls in der Küche. Nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet.   
"Suchst du etwas?" raunte er ihr entgegen. Was war denn mit dem los? Zu viel Roggenbrot gemampft zum Abendessen?   
"Ja, was zu Trinken."   
"Sonst was?" Er stellte sich direkt vor sie. Zu nah für ihren Geschmack.   
"Ähm,nein. Warum fragst du?" Sein Arm hob sich und leicht streichte er ihr mit der Hand eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.   
"Nun ja, ich war der Ansicht, dass du gerade noch auf der Suche nach etwas Anderem bist." Er sah ihr tief und eindringlich in die Augen. Ihr lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Scheiße, war das gruselig! Scheisse war das geil! Aber was ging denn da ab? Hatte der gesoffen? Bevor sie antworten konnte strich er sanft mit seinem Daumen über ihre Lippen. Immer näher kam er ihr. Sein Becken presste sich mittlerweile ebenfalls gegen ihres und sie konnte deutlich seine Erregung spüren. Doch nein, dass konnte sie nicht. Das ging gar nicht!  
Sie schlug seine Hand unsanft von sich fort.   
"Gute Nacht!" Dann stampfte sie in ihr Zimmer und ließ einen ziemlich verdaterten Aki hinter sich. Was war denn nur in den Gegfahren? Dämonen? Geister? Drogen? Alles? Der war doch sonst nie so!

Am nächsten Morgen hatte die Routine Nibz wieder. Zwischen Kinderlachen, Späßen und Spielen wollte sie am liebsten alles vom Vortag vergessen. Doch die Erinnerung ließ sie nicht los. Auch das Date mit Ville hatte nicht dazu beigetragen sie ab zu lenken. Vielleicht war der Typ viel zu sehr wie Lauri gewesen, den musste sie hoffentlich heute nicht auch noch begegnen.   
Paula hatte Julius am Morgen bei Niina abgegeben und Nibz hoffte zum ersten Mal inständig, dass es auch die Pferdefresse war, welchen den Knirps abholen würde. Wann immer sie an Lauri erinnert wurde, fiehl ihr dieser peinliche Moment im Badezimmer ein und die Röte schoss ihr ins Gesicht. Ob sie ihm jemals wieder in die Augen schauen konnte stand noch offen. Seine augen sind ja fast genauso schlimm, seufzte sie unterdrückt.  
Während die Kinder Mittagsschlaf hielten, tinderte Nibz fröhlich weiter. Sie wusste gar nicht, warum Mariska immer soviele Gesichtsschabraken ab bekam, ar irh ein Rätsel. Sie sollte vielleicht Mal ihre Eisntellungen überarbeiten . Nibz hatte eine Sahneschnitte nach der anderen auf dem Bildschirm und kam vom Likebutton kaum noch runter. Erstaunlicherweise konnte sie fast den Minutenzeiger danach stellen, wie schnell sie zurück gematcht wurde.  
Natürlich war die ein oder andere dumme Anmache dabei und manche überschütteten sie mit so viel Schleim, dass Nibz am Liebsten den Wischeimer ausgepackt hätte.   
Nach einer kurzen Whatsappunterhaltung mit ihrem nächsten Opfer, klickte sie sich zum nächsten Bild.  
Lauri, 35, Espoo. Blinkte ihr fett entgegen inklusive dieser intensiven grünen Augen. Nibz wollte sich auf die Hand beißen so ein Quietschlaut lief Gefahr sich aus ihrer Kehle zu befreien.  
Nannte man das jetzt Schicksal? Oder war das ebenso ein Blender wie der Hakala mit dem Mariska bestimmt ihre Späße trieb. Sie klcikte sich durch die Fotos seines Profiles udn musste hart schlucken. das waren auf alle Fälle sehr, sehr private Fotos, die sie noch niemals irgendwo gesehen hatte. Nicht so als hätte sie den Herren irgendwann Mal gründlich durchgestaked oder war Bestens darüber informiert gewesen, was er wo mit wem trieb. Ein unschuldiges Pfeifen entrang sich ihren Lippen während sie mit zitterndem Daumen auf Like drückte.   
Das nächste Bild konnte ihr Interesse kaum entfachen, denn noch immer wusselte ihr Herr Ylöne wie Gott ihn schuf vor dem inneren Auge herum. Da verkündete ihr die App, dass er sie zurück gematched hatte.  
Ach du heilige Scheiße! Nibz ihr Kopf fühlte sich an als hätte man ihn angezündet. Noch imemr ganz von den Socken, hätte sie fast das Klingeln an de rHaustür überhört. Schnell war sie dann aber doch vom Sofa aufgesprungen und ging öffnen.   
Im Türrahmen lehnte niemand anderes als Lauri selbst mit einem breiten Grinsen, dem Handy in der Hand und einem Augenaufschlag, dass ihr die Knie weich wurden.  
"Ich dachte, ich komm einfach vorbei bevor ich dich einfach so anchatte." Lachte er und stellte sich halbwegs gerde hin, insofern dass bei seinen krummen Füßen möglich war.

Mit einem komischen Gefühl in der Magengegend wachte Mariska auf. Sofort kam ihr wieder diese obskure Situation des gestrigen Abends in den Kopf. Au Weia! Sie musste ihm wohl wieder in die Augen sehen. Aber wollte sie das? Was war das überhaupt für eine seltsame Aktion? Der Typ war doch echt von allen guten Geistern verlassen worden! Vielleicht war das auch nur wieder irgendso ein verzweifelter Versuch wie beim letzten Mal. Solle er sich doch bitte Jemand Anderes dafür aussuchen. Sie war doch nicht sein Hampelmännchen.   
Als sie ihr Zimmer verließ und die Küche betrat, saß er da auch schon und schlürfte seinen Morgenkaffee. Hm, sollte sie ihn ansprechen? Sie entschloss sich dafür. Immerhin konnte das ewig nicht so weiter gehen und noch schliefen die Kids.   
"Du sag mal, was war denn das bitte gestern? Hast du irgendwie zu viel Youporn geguckt?" Röte schlich sich über sein gesamtes Gesicht. Es war ihm sichtlich unngenehm.  
"Naja. Du hattest mich bei Tinder zurück gematched und da hattest du Eindeutig was drin stehen." Mariska durchforstete ihren Kopf nach Informationen. Schlimm genug, dass es offensichtlich der echte Aki war den sie da angeklicht hatte. Aber was zur Hölle stand in ihrem Profil?  
Sie kramte ihr Handy aus der Tasche, öffnete die App und las noch einmal nach. Du dickes Ei! Da stand es:   
\- Wofür bist du hier? = Abenteuer.   
-Was möchtest du deinen Matches mitteilen? = Zeig mir was du willst und mach nicht lange drum herum. Na großartig. Sie gönnte sich erst einmal einen fetten Facepalm, dann sah sie zu Aki rüber.   
"Und da dachtest du, du fackelst nicht lange und hälst mir erstmal Excalibur halb ins Gesicht?" Er wurde auf seinem Stuhl immer kleiner. Fast guckte hinter der Kaffeetasse nur noch die Stirn hervor. Er räusperte sich. Er sagte nix, also machte sie weiter.   
"Mensch, gesprächig ist dein zweiter Vorname, was? Ich kann mir richtig vorstellen, wie du dir gestern ordentlich einen gekippt hast. Jedenfalls fühlte ich mich etwas wie in einer Brauerei. Aki, was zur Hölle geht ab bei dir? Versuchst du gerade auf biegen und brechen 'ne neue Frau zu finden? Bist du so verzweifelt, einsam und unsicher, dass du dein Au-Pair anbaggerst, dich betrinkst und dann versuchst es mit blöden Sprüchen flachzulegen? Mensch, was sollen denn die Leute denken?" Dass war zu viel. Er sagte nun gar nichts mehr. Er hatte den Kopf gesenkt, starrte auf seine zusammengefalteten Hände. Er schwieg.  
Als sie ein Stück näher kam. konnte sie sehen, dass kleine Tropfen auf der Tageszeitung vor seiner Nase gelandet sind. Scheiße! Das wollte sie nun nicht. Er schlurzte auf, unfähig etwas zu sagen. Da hatte sie wohl einen wunden Punkt getroffen. Er hatte sich mittlerweile in einen kleinen Heulkrampf hineingesteigert. Sie seufzte auf. Dann ging sie einfach zu ihm und umarmte ihn.   
"Hey, ist schon gut. Bin dir nicht böse oder so." Dann sprach er nun doch.   
"Du hast ja Recht. Ich bin ein armseeliges Würstchen. Kein Wunder, dass meine Freundin mich verlässt. Wer hat schon Bock auf so 'nen Looser wie mich? Ich bekomm es ja nicht mal alleine hin vernünftig für unsere Kinder zu sorgen. Eher denk ich an mein eigenes Wohl und versuche irgendwie mein verkümmertes Ego aufzupeppen. Ich bin halt ein unerträglicher Idiot."   
"Pschhht. Jetzt is genug! Das stimmt alles nicht! Du bist ein ganz toller Papa! Wirklich. Die Kids lieben dich über alles und ein schlechter Mensch bist du auch nicht. Manchmal etwas verstrahlt aber auf keinen Fall schlecht! Und wenn es dich aufmuntert, du bist noch immer total sexy. Ich hätte damals alles gegeben um mit dir mal in der Kiste zu landen. Ich find dich immernoch sehr attraktiv. Aber das Verhältnis das wir miteinander haben, dass passt einfach nicht." Er atmete schwer auf.   
"Meinst du?" Sie nickte und streichelte ihm nochmal über den Rücken. Er wischte sich seine Tränen aus dem Gesicht.   
"Ich geh mal ins Bad. Die Kids sollen nichts mitbekommen, die haben so schon eine schwere Zeit." Sie nickte verständnisvoll. Herr jeh! Was war nur los in diesem Haus? Und was schrieb ihr Nibz denn für komische Whatsapp? Lauri, Tinder? Hä?

Nibz wusste nicht wo ihr der Kopf stande, auf einmal fiehl ihr ganz nebenbei auf, dass auch gar kein Schnee mehr auf der Straße war. Der Frühling war da und die Horde Schmetterlinge die sich da gerade in ihrem Bauch zusammen ballte schien das ebenfalls zu bemerken.   
Lauri strahlte sie noch immer völlig ungestört an, ein Funkeln in den Augen. Er schien sich seiner Wirkung durchaus bewusst zu sein und sie in vollen Zügen auszukosten. Erschrocken klappte Nibz den mund wieder zu und ihr Gehirn stellte die Verbinfung zu ihrem Anstand wieder her.  
"K...Komm... Komm doch rein!" Er folgte ihrer Einladung aufs Wort und tapste hinter ihr in die Küche.  
Die Frage ob er sich nach Julius erkundigen wollte, fiehl damit wohl aus, denn er hatte klipp ud klar gemacht warum er hergekommen war. Warum hätte er nich auch ein Fakeaccount sein können?  
"Magst du Kaffee?" versuchte sie sich zu beschäftigen.  
"Aber imemr gerne doch." er fletzte sich auf den Stuhl am Fenster und beobachtete sie mit Arusaugen., jeder ihrer Bewegungen verfolgte er bis ins kleinste Detail. Was nahm er nochmal? Milch? Zucker? Schwarz? Beides? Nackt? Nibz unterdrückte ein Seufzen udn versuchte das Bild aus ihrem Kopf zu vertreiben.  
"Schwarz." kam es von Lauri. Ruhe auf den billigen Plätzen!, dachte sie und stellt ihm die Tasse hin um noch mehr Zeit mit ihrer eigenen zu verbirngen. Sie hatte zwar gerade erst ausgetrunken, dass konnte er aber nicht wissen. Es sei denn er wrde ins Wohnzimemr hinüber blicken und die Moomintasse auf dem Tisch dort entdecken. Doch die konnte sie ja ime rnoch mit: Vergessen weg zu räumen., entschuldigen. Wobei er dann wahrscheinlich dachte, dass sie keine Ordnung hielt. Was dachte sie hier überhaupt? Nibz schloss kurz die Augen und sprang über ihren Schatten, mit licht zitternder Hand setzte sie sich zu ihm an den Tisch und fixierte einen Punkt oberhalb seiner linken Schulter.   
Perfekt, so hatte er das Gefühl sie würde ihn angucken undsie etwas um diesem faszinierenden Blick zu entgehen.  
"Und was treibst du so auf Tinder?" fragte er amüsiert, während er an seiner Tasse nippte.  
"Was erwartest du was man da tut? Natürlich bin ich da um alle freiwilligen, willigen gründlich durch zu stalken." sie kicherte als ihm die Kinnlade fiehl, bevor der Witz auch vom ylönischen Gehirn verarbeitet worden war.  
"Soll ich fragen was du dort machst?" schoss sie nun die Gegenfrage mit ganz viel Mut.  
"Ja so dies und das." druckste er rum. Aja die und das, klang schon fast wie, knattern hier, rödeln da und danach keine Fragen udn schnell weg. Waren dem Herren die Groupies abhanden gekommen?  
"Aja." meinte sie trocken und wagte einen kurzen Blick in sein Gesicht. Aus kurz wurde länger. Wenn es möglich wäre, ann hätte er sie innerhalb von Sekunden entkleidet mit diesen Seelenspiegeln.  
"Du likest ja offensichtlich gerne rum." meinte er udn streckte ihr die Zunge raus.  
"Dafür kommst du aber auch sofort vorbei. Andere stupsen einen gerade Mal bei Facebook an." scherzte sie zurück. Lauri lachte.  
"Ja das erinnert mich an diesen tollen Post: Anstupsen tut ihr mich alle aber zum Ficken kommt keiner vorbei." er grinste selbstzufrieden.  
Was zur Hölle? war das gerade sein Ernst? Machte er einen Scherz? Nibz legte erstmal einen fAcepalm vom feinsten hin, was ihn sich fast vor Lachen auf dem boden kugeln ließ.  
"Schüchtern bist du also auch noch." neckte er sie und beobachtete wie sie noch dunkeroter anlief.  
"Sagt der, der allem die Kirche als Jungfrau verkaufen wollte." flüsterte Nibz mit gestreckten Waffen. Das Eis war gebrochen udn einmal mehr verfiehlen sie in Zwanglosen Smalltalk. mit diesem Mann konnte man wirklich über Gott und die Welt reden, vorrausgesetzt er sah auf die Tischplatte. Nibz hatte sich gerade bei offenem Küchenfenster eine Zigarette angemacht, als leises Tapsen auf der Treppe zu vernehmen war.   
"Papa!" fiepte es da auch schon verschlafen und Julius sprang direkt auf Lauri's Schoss.  
"Ufff!" Nibz musste lächeln, wie ein kleiner Klammeraffe hing Julius zufrieden um den Hals seines Dad's und gab die perfekte Imitation eines Koalabären ab.  
"Du wirst auch immer schwerer oder? Was gabs zum Mittag Ziegelsteine?" Julius gluckste amüsiert und sah dann zu Nibz herüber. Die hatte gerade die Zigarette ausgelöscht und grinste.

Mariska hatte gerade ein paar Minuten für sich. Endlich! Sie setzte sich und genoss erst einmal eine Zigarette. Sie musste sich alles erst nochmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Langsam konnte sie auch verstehen warum Aki so komisch drauf war. Der Gute war einfach unsicher. Er hatte seine Freundin eine ganze Weile. Natürlich war er sich unsicher was das Flirten etc. anging. Dass musste sie ändern! Sie erklärte sich selbst zur neuen Flirtberaterin. Jawohl! Aki hatte sich heute dazu bereit erklärt die Kinder ins Bett zu bringen. Somit hatte sie etwas Freizeit.   
Sie nahm sich einen Stift und einen Block und machte einen kleinen Schlachtplan fertig. Wäre doch gelacht. Hakala hatte das beste Potential welches man für einen Verkupplungsversuch haben konnte. Mariska war sich sicher. Das würde was werden!  
Mit stolz geschwollener Brust stiefete sie ins Wohnzimmer. Die Kids sollten mittlerweile ja im Bett liegen.   
"Hakala, deine Probleme werden sich heute in Luft auflösen! Ich werde ab sofort dein Flirtcoach sein und dir in puncto Mädels etwas auf die Sprünge helfen! Und Nummer eins auf der Besprechungsliste: Halte deine Anakonda nicht direkt bei sexuellen Begehren unter ihre Nase!" Und da stand sie, wie ein Idiot mitten im Raum...  
"Ich hätte dir sagen sollen das Besuch kommt, was?" Mariska schluckte. Vor ihr saßen Aki und ein unbeschreiblich heißer Typ.  
Der wohl geilste Typ des ganzen Universums. In ihren Augen purer Sex. Jare Tiihonen oder auch besser bekannt als Cheek.   
Scheiße! Soll doch bitte die Hölle zufrieren! Was machte der denn hier? Und was bitte hatte sie da gerade vom Stapel gelassen? Doch er lachte nur ausgiebig, seine wunderschönen, blauen Augen funkelten erfreut und diese weiche Wangenpartie, weswegen er seinen Nickname hatte hob sich nur so gen Himmel. Von der unglaublich erotischen, tiefen Stimme, selbst beim Lachen reden wir erst gar nicht.   
"Alter Hakala!? Du hast ihr deine Nudel ins Gesicht gehalten? Einfach so?"   
"Neiiiiiin! Mann! So war das gar nicht!" Und er lachte weiter, immer herzlicher, ansteckender.  
"Wer auch immer du bist, ich mag dein Mundwerk, Jare, freut mich."   
"Ehm, Mariska. Und nein er hat mir nicht ... sein....naja ins Gesicht. Ich will ihm eigentlich nur helfen."   
"Das ist sehr lieb von dir. Wenn er deine Hilfe hat und nur halb so heiße Mietzen abbekommt, dann kann er sich glücklich schätzen." Flirtete der grade? Das war zu viel!   
"Ehm, wir werden sehen. Aber Betriebsgeheimnis und so. Ich werde das morgen mit ihm besprechen. Heute lass ich euch mal allein."   
"Ach was, vielleicht kann ich ja mit beraten. Du holst dir erstmal ein Bier, Puppe, dann reden wir mal mit dem Duracellbunny."

Da Julius nicht mal im geringsten daran dachte noch einmal zu schlafen und auch die anderen 3 Quälgeister als bald aus ihren Federn fallen würden, tranken si enoch zusammen einen Kaffee und plauschten über unverfängliches.  
"Ich bin dir ziemlich dankbar, dass du mir so unter die Arme greifst. Ich glaube Aki wäre ohne sein Au-Pair auch total aufgeschmissen." Nibz prustete in ihren Kaffee.  
"Das glaub ich gerne."  
"Wieso?" Lauri sah sie irritiert an. In diesem Moment piepte Nibz ihr Whatsapp udn es war niemand anderes als Mariska.  
"Ist eine Freundin von mir." wiegelte sie ab udn tickerte fix zurück.  
"Oh die Welt ist klein, dass wusste ich nicht." er lachte. "Dann werdet ihr euch ja ziemlich bald sehen."  
"Wieso? also nicht als ob wir uns sonst nie treffen aber." Nibz war verwirrt.  
"Weil Aki sie morgen samt Kindern bei mir vorbei schickt. Der bekommt wohl unangenehmen Besuch." knirschte Lauri mit den Zähnen.  
"Ach! Ich dachte shon du ertzählst mri jetzt ich müsse auf 2 Kiddies mehr aufpassen," grinste sie.  
"Nein ich bin doch kein Sklaventreiber!" empörte er sich. "Aber Niina hat dir deswegen frei gegeben, weil Jari morgen sowieso aus Singapur zurück kommt.  
"Oh." Nibz kam sich etwas dumm vor. Da wusste der Federmann über ihren Terminplan ja fast besser Bescheid als sie selbst. Aber so brauchte sie sich mit MAriska kein Date ausmachen sondern die zwei Mädels könnten morgen in Ruhe alles durchkauen.  
"Gut zu wissen." In dem Moment steckte Niina den Schlüssel ins Schloss."  
"Nibz?!" rief sie halb laut.  
"In der Küche!" rif sie zurück udn schon poppte der blonde Schopf von Niina um die Tür.  
"Oh hei Lauri." die zwei begrüssten sich herzlich.  
"Rasselbande schläft noch halb tot." informierte Nibz sie, denn auch Julius döste an Lauri geklammert.  
"Wie passnd, ich wollte dir noch wegen morgen Bescheid sagen."  
"Hab ich schon." fuhr Lauri ir mit PErlweißlächeln in die Parade. Niina lachte.  
"Fein. Weniger für mich zu tun." die nahm sich ebenfalls einen Kaffee udn setzte sich zu ihnen, bevor Nibz Feierabend hatte und sich auf den Heimweg machte. LAuri hatte ihr für den morgigen Tag wieder seinen Schlüssel zugesteckt.  
Hoffentlich würde er morgen früh etwas ehr bekleidet vor ihr stehen, wenn sie reinkam.   
Auch an diesem Abend war Nibz sehr erchöpft aber glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr. Es lief doch alles ganz super. Zumindest besser als gedacht.

Es war ganz und gar nicht Mariskas Art sofort aufzuspringen und nach Wunsch irgendwelcher Typen zu agieren. Doch dieses Mal sprang sie über ihren eigenen Schatten. Jare hätte auch verlangen können, dass sie ihm die Sneakers bleichte. Sie hätte es sofort getan. Was machte der Typ nur? Egal! Gedanken verwerfen! Jetzt musste sie cool wirken! Das soeben organisierte Bier drückte sie ihm ganz lässig in die Hand.  
" Öffnen und trinken musst du selbst! "  
"Danke, Babe!" Waaaahhh! Diese Stimme! Diese Bergkristalle in seiner Fresse! Unnormal! Sie setze sich wieder zu ihnen, zwischen sie. Oh Mann! Das musste der Himmel sein! Zwei ziemlich scharfe Kandidaten und sie mitten drin! Doch das musste sie verdrängen, sonst würde sie sich zum Zonk machen und das hatte sie beim besten willen nicht vor!   
"O. k., dann fangen wir mal an!" Beschloss Jare.   
"Vielleicht sollten wir erstmal Aki sprechen lassen?"   
"Lieber nicht, der hat doch keine Ahnung und ist schon lang raus aus dem Business!" Jare lachte dreckig.   
"Hey! Ihr tut ja so als wäre ich total der verpickelte, hässliche Nerd und hätte noch nie 'ne Perle angequatscht?" Beklagte Aki empört. Mariska kicherte.   
"Dafür hattest du dich ganz schön blöd angestellt." Aki schmollte, Jare lachte sich ins Fäustchen. Der ganze Abend verlief lustig weiter. Jare und Mariska gaben Aki reichlich Flirttipps und Mariska bewertete auch Jares Anmachen. Kleine Rollenspiele inklusive, diese machten sie fast schwach. Wenn sie ehrlich war, dann wär sie bei jedem Spruch mitgekommen! Sei er auch noch so kacke! Er hätte nur einmal sein Perlweissgrinsen aufsetzen müssen und schon würde sie willig und breitbeinig in seinem Bett liegen, doch dass behielt sie für sich.   
Mittlerweile war es schon spät am Abend. Jare verabschiedete sich von allen.   
"Ruf mich an!" Raunte er ihr noch zum Abschluss ins Ohr, während er ihr einen Zettel mit seiner Telefonnummer zusteckte. Sie versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen und nicht in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Sie versuchte so cool und lässig wie möglich zu wirken.   
"Der Spruch war mit Abstand der Beste! Die anderen waren eher lahm." Grinste sie ihm frech entgegen und schloss dann die Tür.

Am nächsten Morgen truddelte Nibz pünktlich wie die Maurer bei Lauri ein. Der war auch schon auf dem Weg nach draußen, dies schien ihn jedoch nicht davon abzuhalten sie von oben bis unten zu mustern. Nibz spürte bereits wieder die altbekannte Röte in ihr Gesicht steigen.  
"Huomenta. Ich muss Mal kurz was erledigen bin später wieder da." er zwinkerte ihr zu und war auch schon hinter dem Steuer seiner Protzkarre verschwunden. Sie wollte eben die Tür schließen als es hinter ihr noch einmal polterte.  
"Achso Nibz!" brüllte er nochmal quer über die Einfahrt. Sie drehte sich schnell um und grinste.  
"Jaha!"  
"Vergiss nicht da saki's Au-Pair also deine Freundin heute kommt. Sollte so gegen 9 Uhr sein schätze ich."  
"Werd ich nicht." er nickte selbstzufrieden und schloss die Autotür mit einem Knall, bevor er auch schon eine Staubwolke hinterlassend außer Sicht war. Julius kam gerad die Treppen herunter getappert, noch immer in seinen PJs und wischte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.  
"Huomenta." brummelte er und kuschelte sich erstmal an ihre Beine.  
"Huomenta auringonpaiste." Sie tätschlte ihm mütterlich den Rücken, woraufhin er etwas an ihren Hosen zog. Nibz hob ihn hoch und sofort hing er wie ein kleiner Koala auf ihrer Brust.  
"Da hat aber jemand dem Sandmann tief in die Augen geschaut." scherzte sie udn wuschelte ihm durch die Haare. Julius nickte und gähnte herzhaft, bevor er neugierig in Richtung Küche blinzelte. Nibz hatte ganz schön damit zu tun ihn dorthin zu tragen, denn der große Wonneproppen war nun wirklich nicht gerade ein Fliegengewicht und auch schon 5 Jahre alt. Kaum waren sie durch die Tür getreten, klatschte er erfreut in die Hände. Vor seinem Platz stand ein Teller voller Pfandkuchen. Da hatte Lauri am frühen Morgen wohl noch dem Chefkoch in sich Ausgang gelassen. Nibz setzte Julius ab und räumte alles nötige neben die Pancakes. Sie half Julius mit dem Messer, es sollte schließlich keine Opfer geben und eine Weile später, war sowohl der Teller leer als auch das Kind satt und zufrieden. Nibz war sogar in den Genuss gekommen ebenfalls zu kosten, nachdem Julius darauf bestanden hatte.  
Lauri konnte wirklich in der Küche zaubern, soviel musste man ihm zusprechen. Sie half Julius in frische Klammotten und zusammen räumten sie das Geschirr vom Frühstück weg. Mit großen Kulleraugen bekniete er sie, dass er Findet Nemo gucken wollte. Nibz seufzte ergeben, "Okay aber nur so lange wie kein Besuch kommt." willigte sie ein und wusste genau Mariska würde mindestens 20 Minuten zu spät kommen. Während Julius also fast synchron jede Textzeile rezitierte, ging Nibz eine rauchen und ihr Tinder checken.

Und kurze Zeit später klingelte es auch an der Tür. Nibz öffnete. Schon lagen sich die Mädels in den Armen. Akis Kinder stellten sich brav bei ihr vor.   
"Julius?" rief sie und er hörte aufs Wort.   
"Ja?" sagte er noch als er um die Ecke peste.   
"Zeit den Film auszumachen."   
"Is schon!" quietschte er stolz. Dann begrüsste er Tinka und Noah erst einmal. Sie kannten sich immerhin schon.   
"Dürfen wir im Garten spielen?" fragten die Kleinen fast synchron und die kleinen Kullern im Gesicht wurden immer größer.   
"Dass hat der von seinem Alten." murmelte Nibz leise. "Ja, macht dass ihr Land gewinnt!" kicherte sie. Und da waren sie auch schon verschwunden.   
"Endlich Zeit für uns, was?" sagte Mariska letztendlich. Nibz nickte.   
"Komm, setz dich draussen schon mal auf die Terasse. Ich mach uns einen Kaffee."   
"Oh ja! Bitte."  
Mariska setzte sich schon einmal in einen der Gartensessel. Gott, waren die bequem. Stil hatte der Ylönen ja. Da kam Nibz auch schon mit dem Kaffee.   
"Schicke Bude hat der Vogel!"   
"Dass sag ich dir! Ich hab mich noch gar nicht richtig getraut alles anzugucken. Selbst auf der Terasse fühl ich mich noch wie so ein Spion!"   
"Dass kann ich mir vorstellen!" Und dann konnte es auch schon los gehen mit dem Klatsch und Tratsch. Die Kinder behielten sie natürlich im Auge. Sollte ja Niemand verletzt werden oder verschütt gehen. Nibz bat Mariska erstmal zu erzählen und das tat sie auch. Alles was in den letzten Tagen so passierte erzählte sie ihrer besseren Hälfte. Sie war richtig erleichtert, dass sie das endlich mal los werden konnte. Ungläubig sah Nibz sie an.   
"Krasse Scheisse! Und du hilfst Aki jetzt 'ne Perle zu finden? Und mit Tiihonen geht vielleicht was? Das sind ja mal News! Ich bin ganz sprachlos!" Mariska lachte.   
"Das passiert nicht oft."   
"Nein, definitiv nicht." "Na dann erzähl du mal. Und auch Nibz berichtete bis ins kleinste Detail von ihren letzten Erlebnissen. Mariska sah sie nachdenklich an.   
"Au Weia, da gehts ja auch heiß her. Aber das is deine Chance! Du hast doch sein Tinder! Mach den doch mal richtig an!"   
"Meinst du? Das kann ich doch nicht bringen?"   
"Klar! Bist doch sonst nicht so. Schreib dem was ganz Versautes und dann schreib dem, dass die Nachricht nicht für ihn war. Dann ist er erstmal unsicher und entweder kämpft er dann und geht aufs Ganze oder aber ist stinkig, was aber wieder vergeht. Wieder sehen tut ihr euch 100 pro. Und er scheint dich wegen Julius auch gerade zu brauchen." Nibz grübelte. Sollte sie wirklich? Irgendwie hatte Mariska Recht. Sie seufzte schwer.   
"YOLO!" Sie schnappte sich ihr Handy und begann zu tippen.   
"Gott, ganz schön heiß heute. Gut, dass man sich auf deiner Terasse mit wenig sonnen kann." Sie ließ Mariska nochmal drüber lesen.   
"Jepp, ist gut!"   
"Abgeschickt."   
"Dann warten wir mal ab! Der stellt sich dich jetzt erstmal sicher in Unterwäsche oder oben ohne vor, der Drecksack!" Die Mädels kicherten. Dass hatten sie schon etwas vermisst. Einfach mal drauf los lästern.

Lauri saß im Studio als sein Tinder sein Mobilfunkgerät in Vibrationen versetzte. Erschrocken sprang er vom Bürostuhl auf, was Pauli am anderen Ende der Skype Verbindung zum Lachen brachte.  
"Was denn heute so sprunghaft der Herr. Das Ding mit den Batterien im Arsch vergessen oder was." witzelte sein Gittarist und lachte, dass die Lockenmähne flog.  
"Haha!" knurrte der Vogel und checkte seinen Nachrichteneingang.  
"What the fuck!" prustete er in seine Kaffeetasse und suchte nervös nach einer Zigarette.  
"Was los, schon wieder halb nackte Fotos von deinem amerikanischen Lieblingsstalkerfan?"   
"Wat, nee, nee...hör mir bloß mit DER auf! empörte Lauri sich und plusterte sich auf." Nibz ihr Text saß ihm noch immer in den Knochen. Es hatte sich wortwörlich in sein Hirn gebrannt. Was zum Teufel war da los? Lag sie jetzt etwa halbnackt auf seinem Rasen oder noch schlimmer, Aki's Au-Pair gleich auch noch und...Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Er entschied sich für eine trockene Antwort.  
"Aha! Wie darf ich das jetzt auffassen Arbeitsverweigerung?" textet er zurück. Ihn juckte es in den Fingern sofort nach Hause zu fahren. Eine innere Stimme befahl im geradezu, dieses Angebot nicht verstreichen zu lassen. Aber die Pflicht nagelte ihn zumidest noch für die nächsten 30 Minuten auf diesen ätzenden Büroledersessel mit Rollen.  
Nibz laß Mariska die Antwort vor und beide amüsierten sich köstlich.  
"Na los jetzt sag ihm schon, dass es nicht für ihn ist. Fahr ihm in sein Ego, dann muss er reagieren." stichelte Mariska und grinste während Noah und Tinka auf dem Klettergerüst herum ochsten wie ein Haufen wildgewordener Affen. Nibz tat wie ihr befohlen und wieder warteten sie geduldig.  
Das selbe Spiel im Studio wie nur wenige Minuten zuvor. Pauli lachte noch immer.  
"Lauri dann mach doch den Vibrationsalarm aus oder leg es verdammt nochmal auf den Tisch." kicherte er.  
"Sorry war nicht an dich gedacht. Fenster verwechselt." stand da in fetten Buchstaben. WAS! Er wollte es am liebsten in die Welt hinaus schreien, sofort zu seinem Haus raßen und eine Antwort aus ihr heraus schütteln. Wenn dann sollte sie gefälligst nur für ihn nackt sein. Was zum Teufel dachte er da überhaupt? Lauri nahm einen kräftigen Schluck Kaffee und fasste etwas Mut, während Pauli schon wieder hochinspiriert vor sich hin summte.  
"Ach mehr als durchsichtige Shirts gönnst du mir wohl nicht? Dann werde ich das nächste Mal auch in Badehose duschen gehen!" schickte er ihr und biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe. Das gäbe sicher ordentlich Sprengstoff wenn er nach Hause kam.   
Nibz saß mit offenem Mund vor ihrem Telefon als die Antwort eintrudellte.  
"Nibz mach den Schacht zu, die Milch wird sauer." kicherte Mariska und Nibz hatte sichtlich Mühe ihre Gesichtszüge wieder zu ordnen.  
"ALTER! Der Mann hat Nerven! Ich mein ließ doch selbst!" Sie drehte Mariska das Display zu.   
"Na olala, wenn da Mal nichts geht, dann bin ich Jungfrau."  
"Ich hab Angst." stotterte Nibz aufgeregt.  
"Quatsch keine Opern, der müsste ja sowieso jeden Moment hier aufschlagen und ich denke, es wird auch langsam Zeit, dass ich mich mit den Kids auf den Weg zurück mache. Will nicht, dass bei Dunkelheit noch einer der Stifte auf die Gleise stürzt. Und euren Paarungstanz will ich auch nicht sehen." sie streckte ihrer Freundin die Zunge raus.   
"Zimtzicke!" meckerte Nibz und schielte ebenfalls zur Uhr, während Mariska ihrer Schützlinge einfing und zur Abfahrt bereit machte.  
"Auf, auf ihr Zwei. Papa vermisst euch sicher schon." lächelte sie während die Kinder sich voneinander verabschiedeten. Die beiden Mädels drückten sich herzlichst.  
"War schön, Mal wieder mit dir zu sitzen."  
"Mit dir auch Süße wie immer, dazu noch in Ylönen's Haushalt, wer hätte das Mal gedacht." sie kicherten und Nibz hatte Julius auf den Schultern sitzen, der wie verrückt den Dreien hinterherwunk, die sich auf den Weg zum Bahnhof machten. Kaum waren sie außer Sicht war das Brummen eines Motors zu vernehmen.  
"Das ist Paps!" gröhlte Julius völlig aus dem Häuschen.  
"Woher bist du dir so sicher?" fragte Nibz irritiert.  
"Soviel Krabumm macht nur sein Auto!" feixte der Sohnemann und wenig später kam das ylönische Prachtgefährt auch direkt vorm Haus zum stehen.

Mariska erfüllte ihre Pflicht und brachte die kleinen Schnuckies Heim. Sie hätte sich jedoch fast gewünscht, dass dem nicht so wär. Sie seufzte, oh je. Da im Haus wurde gerade heftig diskutiert. Aber da kam sie nunmal nicht drum herum. Sie öffnete die Tür und musste daraufhin erst einmal ihren Kopf einziehen, sonst wäre ihr ein Blumentopf direkt in die Fresse geknallt. Tiina war gerade dabei Aki so richtig schön zur Sau zu machen.   
Wörter so wie Gegenstände flogen nur so durch den Raum. Mariska hielt den Kindern die Ohren zu, auch wenn es nicht viel brachte. Immerhin merkten sie so, dass sie nicht allein waren. Tiina kam wie eine Furie auf Mariska zu gestürmt.   
"Und du! Fass meine Kinder nicht mehr an! Du kannst dich auch verpissen! Genau wie dieser Versager hier!" Damit zog sie Tinka und Noah grob zu sich. Das war Mariska zu viel. Und war das nicht Akis Haus? Doch das sollte sein Probelm sein, nicht ihrs. Sie ging in ihr Zimmer, nahm schnell ein paar Dinge heraus und eilte aus dem Haus. Sie hätte heulen können, vor Wut, vor Verzweiflung.   
Tinka und Noah taten ihr Leid. Sie mussten jetzt in diesem Chaos bleiben. Sie mussten sich warscheinlich noch so Einiges anhören und wo sollte sie nun hin? Sie setzte sich erst einmal auf die nächstgelegene Parkbank und zündete sich eine Zigarette an.   
Gott war das verzwickt. Zu Nibz konnte sie nicht. Nur im aller aller größten Notfall. Ihr WG Zimmer war so schon viel zu klein. Sie spielte mit ihrem Handy umher. Sie scrollte sich durch die Kontakte. Blieb stehen - Jare. Sollte sie ihn einfach mal anrufen? Immerhin hatte sie nichts zu verlieren. Sie zückte ihr Handy und wählte seine Nummer.

Lauri saß noch einen Moment in seinem Wagen., die Fingerknöchel um das Lenkrad verkrampft. Er versuchte sein aufkochendes Blut das alleine schon nru bei ihrem Anblick aufwallte wieder herunter zu kühlen. Wie sie da so stand, in seine rHaustür, mit seinem Sohn auf den Schultern, als wäre es schon immer so gewesen udn hätte immer so sein müssen.   
Nach einigen Minuten war er seiner eigenen Sinne halbwegs wieder Herr geworden, stellte die Stereoanlage aus und sprang galant aus seinem Automobil. Mit einem Krach fiehl die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss, die Verriegelung klickte und er atmete noch einmal kräftig durch bevor er mit einem hinterlistigem Lächeln auf beide zutrat.  
"PAPA!" plärrte julius sofort. Nibz setzte ihn ab und wie ein kleiner Panther kam er auf ihn zugehetzt und schmiegte sich an ihn. Lauri nahm ihn auf den Arm.  
"Na artig gewesen oder hast du Papa heute Schande gemacht?" fragte er spielerisch.  
"Ich war GAAAAANZ artig. Und Noah und Tinka waren da." jauchzte er udn plapperte fröhlich drauf los. Lauri ickte interessiert ab udn zu und kam nun auf Nibz zu. Die stand wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt im Türrahmen und sah ihn aus großen blauen Augen an.  
"Hi Nibz!" er schenkte ihr ein Lächeln mit 52 falschen weißen Beißerchen und trat an ihr vorbei.  
"Hi Lauri." schnaufte sie und hatte Mühe ihren Blutdruck zu regeln. auf einmal war ihr ganz wackelig auf den Beinen.Was sollte sie jetzt bloß sagen? Wie würde er reagieren? würde er sie rauswerfen? Ihr vermutlich sagen, dass es alles ein dummer Test war und er keine Groupies wollte die sein Gör bespaßten? Oder würde er das Kind gleich in Lichtgeschwindigkeit im Bett versenken und dann über sie herfallen wie ein hungriges Tier? Es gab zig Möglichkeiten udn sie gaben sich in ihrem Kopf die Klinke in die Hand.   
"Planst du da draußen Wurzeln zu schlagen oder kommst du jetzt rein?" lachte er. Seine Stimmung war also schon Mal gediegen. Das sollte ihr nur Recht sein. Nervös schubste sie ie Haustür mit der üfte zu während Julius bereits wie festgenagelt vorm Fernseher klebte und Findet Nemo anstarrte, der kleine Kindermund formte jede Zeile nach.  
"Komm doch in die Küchhe." schnurrte Lauri. Sie schluckte heftig udn folgte seiner Aufforderung. Kaum hatte sie den raum betreten schloss er die Tür und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen. Die einzige Fluchtmöglichkeit wäre die Hintertür in den Garten zu ihrer Linken.  
Unsicher setzte sie sich einfach auf den erst Besten Küchenstuhl udn haarte der dinge die da kommen mögen.  
"Sooo." entrang es sich dem Vogel in gedehntem Ton.  
"So! Sagt derjenige der den ganzen Tag noch nicht einen Finger krum gemacht hatte." konterte sie frech und bereute ihr vorlautes Mundwerk sofort. Lauri kam zum Küchentisch herüber, lehnte sich schwer auf diesen udn beugte sich zu ihr herab. Mit seinem bgelaufenem Metter von Körpermaß erschien er ihr aufeinmal so riesig wie noch nie.  
"Denkst du so, immerhin bist du wohl doch nicht ganz so braun geworden in meinem Garten." säuselte er udn beugte sich noch weiter vor. Seine Lippen waren jetzt nur noch Zentimeter von ihren entfernt.  
"Ich hab doch gesagt, die Nachricht war nicht für dich." versuchte sie schnippisch und überzeugend zu klingen.  
"Und von was träumst du nachts?" trietzte er.  
"Das wüsstest du wohl gern, huh!" Das Spielchen konnte sie ebenso gut spielen wie er. Sie lehnte sich schwer auf den Ellbogen auf und zu ihm herrüber. Ihr Ausschnitt schob sich noch weiter in sein Sichtfeld udn es entging ihr nicht, dass er eindeutig Probleme hatte ihr weiterhin ins Gesicht zu sehen.  
"Ich denke schon." knurrte Lauri und für eine Millisekunde sah sie seine rosa Zunge über die rauen Lippen gleiten. Nibz Hormone fuhren mit ihr Achterbahn, ihr Kopf glühte wahrscheinlich wie eine Dampflok udn ihre Wangen machten jedem Apfel Konkurrenz, doch sie wollte dieses Mal nicht klein bei geben. Fest hielt sie seinen Sinne verklärenden, stechenden, grünen Blick.  
"Und warum denke ich dann, dass du von mir träumst wie ich nackt aus der Dusche komme."  
"Weil es wahrscheinlich das ist wovon du träumst." fragend zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch und teste ihr Fahrgewässer. Der Abstand zwischen ihnen wurde immer geringer.  
"Ach meinst du? Wer km den in mein Bad als ich duschen war?" Nibz war sprachlos, sie wusste nichts darauf zu erwiedern, statt dessen wurde ihr nur noch wärmer als sein Abbild wieder vor ihrem Auge Samba tanzte.  
"Na, so still?" ärgerte Lauri sie noch en bisschen weiter. Sein Atem beschlug bei jedem Wort, dass diese sinnlichen Lippen formten ihr Gesicht. Sie knurrte leise. Wenne r sich nicht in Nanosekunden aus ihrme Dunstkreis reduzieren würde, konnte sie für nichts mehr garntieren. Doch statt auf Abstand zu gehen legte er noch einen drauf. Sein Blick ruhte intensiv auf ihrer Oberweite.  
"Und woher weiß ich, dass du gerade auf meine Titten glotzt!" fiepte sie nervös und hoffte ihn aus dem Konzept bringen zu können.  
"Sei doch einfach Mal einen Moment ruhig, schließ die Augen udn denke Mal ganz scharf nach!" forderte er sie auf, seine Augen glitzerten verdächtig. Er hätte ihr im Moment alles befehlen können. Sofort senkten sich ihre Wimpern auf ihre Wangenknochen herab, ihr Herz hämmerte ihr bis zum Hals und mit einem Ruck umfasste er ihren Kopf und sie konnte seinen Lippen auf ihren spüren.  
Passierte das hier gerade wirklich?  
Dachte sie etwas auch noch darüber nach?  
Küsste er sie allen Ernstes?  
Nibz ihr Verstand fuhr Achterbahn mit Looping und sie verlor sich im Spiel seines fordernden Mundes.

"Ja?" Brummte es am anderen Ende der Leitung. Diese tiefe, knurrige Stimme versetzte sie schon wieder in andere Sphären, Junge, Junge.   
"Ja, hei. Hier ist Mariska." Sofort klang seine Stimme viel freundlicher.   
"Hei Söpö, ich dachte schon, dass ich meine Anziehungskraft verloren hätte und du dich nicht mehr meldest." Sie musste lachen.   
"Du bist aber überzeugt von dir!"   
"Das macht die dauerhafte Bestätigung der Chicas" Mariska verdrehte die Augen, konnte er ja nicht sehen.   
"So, so. Dann nehm ich dir mal den Wind etwas aus den Segeln. Ich rufe an, weil ich ein Problem hab. Ich wurde von Tiina aus Akis Haus gekickt. Die Alte hat nicht mehr alle Körner in der Pfeffermühle! Nun ja, ich bräuchte nen Schlafplatz, wenigstens für heute, dass ich mir morgen was überlegen kann."   
"Hmmm. Das könnte ich ausnutzen, was?"   
"Könntest du." Wie war der denn bitte drauf? Der würde die Situation doch nicht schamlos ausnutzen wollen?   
"Ich überleg es mir, aber ich lass 'ne Lady in Not nicht auf auf der Straße pennen. Wo wär der Herrasmies in mir?"   
"Sowas steckt in dir? Da hab ich Glück, was?" Er lachte herzerwärmend.   
"Das hast du, Babe. Und nun komm her." Dass ließ sie sich natürlich nicht zwei Mal sagen. Jare schickte ihr per WhatsApp seine Adresse, somit konnte sie sich direkt dorthin begeben. Ein bißchen mulmig war ihr schon dabei, sie kannte ihn immerhin kaum. Und jetzt sollte sie bei ihm nächtigen? Vie viele Frauen hätten sie getötet, wenn sie das gewusst hätten? Dass ließ sie nun doch grinsen. Dem Ego konnte es nicht schaden. Sie hatte so viel nachgedacht, dass ihr der Weg zu ihm gar nicht lang vor kam, denn da stand sie auch schon vor seiner Haustür. Sie betätigte den Klingelknopf. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich beobachtet. Sie schreckte auf als auf einmal seine Stimme ertönte. Blöde Alarmanlage mit allem Schnickschnack! Damit hielt man nicht nur Einbrecher ab, sondern schenkte auch jedem Besucher einen Gratis-Herzkasper. Schönen Dank auch!   
"Ich bins." Knurrte sie ihm nur entgegen. Sie wusste ja nichtmal wo sie hingucken sollte. Es surrte und sie konnte endlich diesen Hochsicherheitstrakt betreten. Mann, Mann, Mann! So fame konnte selbst der nicht sein! Blöde Bonzenrapper-Protz-Prahle-Kacke! Kein Wunder, dass der so gut mit Aki und Lauri konnte! Die prahlten sicher gern um die Wette. Mein Haus, mein Auto, mein neues seltenes Blümchen aus Uganda! Oder worum man sich denn sonst noch so die Hucke voll schleimte. Mariska schüttelte den Kopf. Sie würde das nie begreifen. Aber das war so ein Mann-Ding. Schwanzvergleich ohne nackte Haut. Das was Frauen in der Regel nicht nötig hatten.  
Lässig am Türrahmen lehnend stand er da. Hatte seinen Checker-Blick aufgesetzt und zog lässig an einer Zigarette. Und das Gewitter in ihr begann. Scheiße noch eins! Das war doch nicht wahr! Wie machte der das? Und das Schlimmste daran war, dass er offensichtlich seiner Wirkung durchaus bewusst war.  
"Da hast du es ja endlich zu mir geschafft." raunte er, während er sie an sich drückte und sie seinen herben, männlichen, unwiderstehlichen Duft einatmete. Sie lächelte schief. Ihr Selbstbewusstsein ging soeben flöten.   
"Ehm ja, da bin ich."   
"Gott, du bist ja ganz kalt! Na ein Glück hab ich was vorbereitet."   
"Was vorbereitet?" Was kam denn jetzt? Wollte er sie in den Ofen schmeißen? Hexenverbrennung, oder wie?   
"Vertrau mir einfach." Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie hinter sich her. Wie groß war seine Wohnung denn bitte? Und wohin verschleppte er sie? Ihre Frage hatte sich bald beantwortet. Er blieb mit ihr stehen. Vor einem riesigen Whirlpool. Natürlich! Was hätte es auch anderes sein können? Man musste jetzt nicht noch erwähnen, dass ein Kübel mit teurem Champangner daneben stand? Alter Prolet!   
Da war auch schon wieder sein verschwörerisches Grinsen. Bis zur Boxershorts zog er sich aus und geleitete ins Wasser. Mariska hatte Schwierigkeiten nicht zu sabbern. Meine Fresse! Hinter dem ganzen Gelaber steckte ja sogar ein wenig Wahrheit. Wenn man sich seinen Körper in Verbindung mit diesem perfekten Gesicht so ansah, dann war ihr klar warum Keine Nein sagen konnte.   
"Komm doch zu mir, es wird dir gut tun."   
"Ich habe keine Badesachen mit." versuchte sie. Doch da hatte sie nicht mit ihm gerechnet.   
"Ich hab auch nur die Boxer an. Komm schon." Seine Augen blitzten verräterisch. Sein Blick allein wollte ihren Körper dazu veranlassen sich komplett zu entblößen und auf ihn zu springen wie ein rolliger Kater auf die dicke Nachbarskatze, doch dass konnte sie nicht bringen. Er sollte nicht denken, dass sie leicht zu haben wäre. So lässig wie möglich streifte sie sich also ihre Klamotten ab. BH und Tanga blieben an. Dann stieg sie zu ihm ins Wasser. Jetzt war es an ihr in das Spiel einzusteigen. Das Wasser stand ihr bis zu den Schultern. Also beschloss sie sich auch einfach von diesem störenden BH zu befreien. Er sah bei den ganzen Blubbern ja nicht viel.   
"Hm, so gefällt mir das." Schnurrte er. "Fühlst du dich schon besser?" Gekonnt legte er einen Arm um sie, so als wäre es schon hunderte Mal so gewesen.   
"Um ehrlich zu sein tut es gut, ja." Triumphierendes Grinsen.   
"Hör auf mich, Baby. Ich weiß was gut ist für schöne Frauen und deswegen gönnen wir uns jetzt ein Glässchen." Und da hielt er ihr diese 10.000€ Plörre schon unter die Nase.   
"Der von Lidl hats nicht getan?" fragte sie schnippisch nach.   
"Doch schon, aber wer kann, der kann."   
"Ich verstehe." Sie stießen gemeinsam an. Sie nippte am Glas. Sie hasste Wein, Champagner und Sekt. Aber der war sogar trinkbar. Bei 10.000€ sollte das ja wohl auch sein.   
"Ich finde wir sollten uns ein wenig besser kennen lernen." flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, während er leicht seine Zunge über dieses fahren ließ. Wa hatte der vor? Sie war noch nie so dankbar über blubberndes Wasser gewesen. Sonst hätte er sofort gesehen, dass eine Gänsehaut ihren ganzen Körper durchfuhr und ihre Nippel zu Kesselnieten hatte werden lassen. Sie drehte ihren Kopf leicht zu ihm.   
"Sollten wir das? Inwiefern?"   
"Das weiß du ganz genau, Babe." Er stellte sein Glas bei Seite und legte seine Hand um ihren Kopf um sie näher zu sich zu ziehen. Sanft presste er seine Lippen auf ihre. Seinen Kuss intensivierte er stetig, auch seine Zunge bat um Einlass, dies ließ sie nur all zu gern geschehen. Dieser Mann war wie Benzin, welches man soeben ins Feuer geschüttet hatte. Explosiv, Unvorhersehbar und verdammt heiß.

Nibz wusste nicht ob sie bereits aufgehört hatte zu atmen oder wann sich ihre Augen geschlossen hatte, aber Poltern aus dem Wohnzimmer ließ die beiden Lovebirds voneinander ablassen. Auch Lauri war leicht rot im Gesicht.  
Sollte sie jetzt etwas sagen? Sie dachte fieberhaft nach, doch das Einzige, was ihr bewusst wurde, war dass sie diesen Moment gerne wiederholen würde. Sie war noch ganz durcheinander und auch ihm erschien es nicht viel besser zu gehen.  
"Wahnsinn!" raunte er und ging dann doch schnell nach dem Rechten sehen. Julius hatte lediglich sein Glas vom Tisch befördert, weil er alle 4re von sich auf der Couch eingenickt war.  
Lauri lachte und hob seinen Sohnemann auf. Nibz trat ebenfalls dazu und wischte den Osaft auf.  
"Da hatte wohl heute jemand keinen Mittagsschlaf." säuselte er und Nibz grinste.  
"Nein, der fiehl heute aus wegen Tinka und Noah."  
"Na ich denke spätestens kurz vom Abendessen, steht er von ganz alleine wieder auf." lachte Lauri und brachte ihn ins Bett. Nibz beseitigte, die Flecken vom Teppich, als er wenig später die Treppe wieder herunter gestapft kam.  
"Rein theoretisch hast du Feierabend."  
"Ähmhhhh." Was meinte er denn damit? Arbeite mehr?   
"Aber ich würde mich freuen wenn du noch zum Essen bleibst, einfach nur so halt." Er kratzte sich schüchtern hinterm Ohr. Nibz wurde verlegen. Hatte er sie gerade wirklich zum Essen eingeladen? Was wäre die richtige Antwort? Ja Chef, gerne doch? Oh, nein eher eine schlechte Idee ich könnte dich ausziehen?  
"Klar doch, mach ich gerne." Nibz schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund, da hatte sie geplappert ohne vorher zu überlegen aber Lauri schien das sehr gut zu gefallen. Er gluckste leise vor sich hin und steuerte wieder auf die Küche zu.  
"Dann folgen sie mir unauffällig, auffällig Madame." zwinkerte er und begann in den Schränken nach Zutaten, Topfen und allem was er sonst noch benötigen würde, zu kramen. Nibz setzte sich an den Tisch und kam sich reichlich nutzlos vor. Sollte sie ihm zur Hand gehen? Wäre er dann beleidigt? Sie debattierte als er ihr auch schon ein Brettchen samt Messer vor den Latz knallte.   
"Da du einmal hier bist, kannst du auch gleich mithelfen." plautzte Lauri und grinste sie breit an, während er ihr die Zwiebeln in die Hand drückte. Nibz lächelte. Seine minimale Arroganz und Dominanz die er an den Tag legte, ließ sie darüber hinweg sehen, dass er sie gerade nach seiner Pfeife tanzen ließ. Anstandslos zerkleinerte sie das Gemüse zu seiner vollsten Zufriedenheit und traute sich dann doch einmal über seine Schulter zu linsen.  
Sie hatte kein Ahnung was das geben würde, aber es sah lecker aus und roch auch schon genau so gut.  
"Naschen ist nicht." er gab ihr einen Klaps auf die Finger und schubste sie mit seinem Hintern etwas vom Herd weg.  
"Wollte ich gar nicht!" empörte sie sich und kniff ihm in den Po. Mit einem Quiecken ähnlichen Ton machte er einen kleinen Luftsprung und drohte ihr mit dem hölzernen Kochlöffel.  
"Wag es dir!" maulte er und grinste breit.  
"Sonst was?" stieg Nibz darauf ein.  
"Sonst!" er klatschte ihr einen Spritzer Soße ins Gesicht. Geschockt sah sie ihn an. Lauri kicherte und hielt sich den Bauch bevor er sich nach vorne lehnte und ihn weg küsste. Seine Küsse ließen all ihen Unmut verfliegen.

Noch immer zog Jare Mariska fest an sich und ließ seine Zunge tanzen. Nun führte er auch seine Hand langsam an ihren Körper, legte sie um ihre Hüfte. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn, genoss seine Berührungen.Er wusste genau was er wollte und das symbolisierte er ihr. Mit einem Ruck, nicht von ihren Lippen ablassend, zog er sie auf seinen Schoß. Seine kräftigen Hände glitten ihren Rücken hinauf. Gierige Finger liebkosten ihre Seiten, ihren Nacken, zogen sanft an ihrem Haaransatz. Der kurze Schmerz ließ sie aufstöhnen.   
"Hmm, es gefällt mir, wenn ich Kätzchen zum schreien bringen kann." flüsterte in ihr Ohr und verursachte eine Welle der Erregung die durch ihren Körper zog. Sie wollte diesen Mann! Sofort. Es wa ihr mehr al egal, dass sie ihn nicht wirklich kannte. Was sie kennen gelernt hatte, dass hatte sie überzeugt.   
"Du hast ein Händchen dafür eine Katze zum schnurren zu bringen. Kannst du denn auch mit ihnen umgehen?" säuselte sie nun in sein Ohr. Ein kesses, Gewinnerlächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.   
"Besser als kein Anderer." mit diesen Worten stand er, sie gegen seine Hüften gestämmt, auf und trug sie in das nahe gelegene Schlafzimmer, wo er sie aufs Bett legte und begann sie vom Hals abwärts zu küssen. Seine heiße Zunge wanderte über ihr Schlüsselbein und hier und da hinterließ er kleine Male, als sich seine perfekten Zähne in ihr Fleisch bohrten. Immer wieder ließ er sie Laute von sich geben. Sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, vor allem nicht, als er zu seiner Zunge, den Zähnen, seinem heißen Atem und seinen unglaublich weichen Lippen auch noch seine Hände einsetzte.   
Sie wusste, so musste sich der Himmel anfühlen. Dieser Mann WAR der Himmel. War sie jemals so erregt gewesen?   
"Hm." knurrte er als er an ihrem Becken angekommen war.   
"ich liebe es, wie du auf mich reagierst. Das macht mich an." Er hauchte gegen ihre eh schon empfindliche Haut und ließ seine Zunge ihre Beckenknochen entlang fahren, zog ihre Unterwäsche aus,arbeitete sich tiefer, bis er schließlich zwischen ihren Schenkeln verschwand und ihr die wohl größte Lust bescherrte. Sie hielt sich in seinen Haaren fest, schloss die Augen, warf ihren Kopf nach hinten und genoss einfach nur das Hier und Jetzt.   
Nach einer Weile stoppte er und lächelte sie von unten hinauf an. Seine Lippen glänzten noch von ihrer Feuchtigkeit.   
"Na, Lust auf mehr?" Sie antwortete nicht, zog ihn einfach zu sich nach oben und presste ihre Lippen gierig auf seine. Natürlich wollte sie mehr! Sie klammerte ihre Beine um seine Hüften und kratzte über seinen Rücken, was ihn scharf einatmen liess.   
"Fick mich Tiihonen!" flüsterte sie fast keuchend in sein Ohr.   
"Na dann wollen wir das Fräulein mal zufrieden stellen." er zwinkerte kokett, zog sie mit einer fließenden Bewegung an sich und drang mit einem kräftigen Stoß in sie ein, um einen mitreißenden, schnellen Rhytmus zu finden, welcher sie Sterne hat sehen lassen. Seine Bewegungen wurden immer heftiger und auch er war kurz davor. Gemeinsam sprangen sie über die Klippe und lagen sich noch schwer atmend in den Armen, als es an der Tür klingelte.

Die Soße war mit einem Schlag vergessen als ihre Lippen wieder übereinander herfiehlen. Nibz dachte unter ihm zu zerfließen und in ihm zu ertrinken. Der Mann konnte küssen wie kein Zweiter. Ihre gesamten Sinne standen Kopf. Ihr Körper verlangte nach seinen hungrigen Lippen und Berührungen.  
Mit geschickten Händen drehte Lauri die Hitze des Herds herunter und drängt sie nach hinten gegen den Küchentisch. Nibz stolperte, hatte jedoch keine Zeit zu fallen, denn sie landete mit dem Hintern voran auf dem Küchentisch.  
Plötzlich war sämtlicher Anstand übern Jordan und sie fiehlen wie zwei ausgehungerte Tiger über eindander her. Ihre Münder ließen gerade genug Raum um ab und zu etwas Sauerstoff zu schöpfen. Lauri's hände schienen überall udn nirgends zu sein, flink und geschwind hatte sie ihren Körper eingenommen. Klamotten flogen auf den Fußboden , Keuchen erfüllte die Luft zwischen ihnen.  
Nibz hatte das Gefühl unter ihm zu versinken in einem Strudel aus Begierde und Leidenschaft. Sie kämpfte gar nicht erst dagegen an. Hier erfüllten sich gerade alle ihre Träume. Sie hatte sichtlich Mühe leise zu sein und auch er schien noch zu viel lauteren Bekundungen fähig zu sein als er sich zwischen ihren Schenkeln vergrub. Sie versenkte ihren Kopf an seinem Halsansatz, spürte die erhitze Haut unter sich, seinen rasenden Puls und das Hämmern seines Herzens, als er sie miteinander vereinte und sämtliche rationalen Gedanken zu Staub zerfallen ließ.   
Noch nie zuvor hatte ein Mann sie mit so viel Hingabe und Gefühl verführt und geliebt. Tief gruben sich ihre Nägel in die weiche Haut seines Rückens, hinterließen Spuren, ihr Mund formte nonesense denn sie selber nicht verstand während ihre Körper miteinander zu einem verschmolzen. Er zeigte ihr die Sterne und das ganze Universum als sie atemlos und verschwitzt aufeinander zum ruhen kamen.   
Ein verspieltes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, ein bisschen sah er aus, wie de rJung, der seine Hand gerade im größten Bonbonglas hatte und soviel nehmen durfte wie er halten konnte.  
Ihr hatte es Sprache und Atem verschlagen und es dauerte einen Moment bevor sie sich wieder ankleideten. Da hörten sie auch schon kleine Kinderfüße auf der Treppe die wenig später vor der Küchentür stoppten, bevor ein etwas quängeliger und verschlafener Julius seinen aschblonden Schopf zur Tür herein steckte und ningelig nach Fütterung verlangte.  
Nibz richtete ihr durcheinander gekommenes Haar, während Lauri weiterhin das Essen zubereitete als wäre nichts gewesen.

"Wer stresst denn jetzt rum?" Knurrte Jare.   
"Erwartest du noch Besuch?"   
"Nein, nicht das ich wüsste. Lass das bloß nicht so 'ne blöde Trulla sein. Auf Szene und Theater hab ich gerade keinen Bock." Mariska schluckte. War sie auch nur eine blöde Trulla in seinen Augen? Bislang hatte sie da noch gar nicht weiter drüber nachgedacht, viel zu hormongesteuert war sie. Sah er sie als leicht zu habenden Groupie an? Sie musste zugeben, dass er es nicht sonderlich schwer mit ihr gehabt hatte. Allerdings wollte er sie ja offensichtlich auch und er konnte nicht behaupten, dass sie sich wie ein Äffchen an ihn geklammert hätte. Von daher wollte und konnte sie auch gar nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Sie war viel zu neugierig wer sich hinter der Tür verbarg also lauschte sie gespannt.  
Jare hievte sich aus dem viel zu übertrieben großen Bett, kletterte fix in seine Shorts und begab sich mit grimmiger Miene zur Tür. Er öffnete und war ganz erstaunt, mit diesem Besuch hätte er nicht gerechnet.   
"Aki, was machst du denn hier?" Ganz verunsichert sah Aki zu ihm auf. Er trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen.   
"Es gibt wieder Stress zu Hause. Tiina hat Mariska vorhin ziemlich forsch aus dem Haus verbannt. Sie hatte ihr Handy aus und ich würde schon gerne wissen wo sie steckt und ich weiß nicht warum, aber irgendwie hatte ich den Gedanken, dass sie vielleicht bei dir sein könnte."   
"Oho, hast du den Sherlock Holmes in dir entdeckt? Dein Riecher dat dich auf die richtige Fährte geführt. Ja, sie ist bei mir und wenn ich ehrlich bin, störst du gerade." Er zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu. Aki war das jetzt natürlich noch unangenehmer.   
"Oh, das tut mir sehr leid! Kann ich vielleicht trotzdem ganz kurz mit ihr sprechen?"   
"Ja natürlich kannst du das! Sei froh das du mit mir befreundet bist, sonst hättest du mit meiner Faust sprechen können! Ich lass mir ungern die Tour vermiesen." Aki nickte, dann schlängelte er sich an Jare vorbei und stand auf einmal vor ihr im Schlafzimmer.   
Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet, schnell zog sie Decke ein Stück nach oben. Es reicht ja schließlich, dass er sie einmal nackt gesehen hatte.  
"Hast du so einen Sensor der dir anzeigt dass ich nackt bin?" Kicherte sie. Sein Kopf glich mittlerweile einem ganzen Tomatenfeld.   
"Nein, natürlich nicht! Ich wollte dir nur Bescheid sagen, dass sie jetzt aus dem Haus ist und du jederzeit gerne wieder zurückkommen kannst. Sie hat nicht das Recht dich rauszuwerfen, immerhin ist es mein Haus. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin würde ich mich über Unterstützung sehr freuen, die Kinder haben es so schon schwer genug. Sie hat die Kinder jetzt erst einmal mitgenommen aber ich möchte sie unbedingt wieder bei mir haben. Das geht gar nicht, dass sie bei ihr sind und so wie ich das mitbekommen habe, möchten sie auch gar nicht bei ihr sein." Mariska seufzte.   
"Ja, ich unterstütze dich natürlich gerne. Sieh du erst mal zu, dass du die Kinder wieder in dein Haus bekommst! Und wenn es dich nicht stört würde ich sehr gerne die Nacht trotzdem noch hier verbringen."   
"Ich hatte jetzt nicht vor dich wie ein wütender Vater aus seinem Bett zu zerren!" Lachte er.   
"Das wäre dir auch nicht wohl bekommen Freundchen!" Scherzte Jare. Aki zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.   
"Gut, ich denke ich habe genug gestört! Euch dann mal noch viel Spaß. Mariska, ich würde sagen du hast morgen frei. Du hast eine ganze Menge durchgemacht heute."   
"Ja, danke." Und dann machte er sich aus dem Staub.

Nachdem der Tisch flux abgewischt wurde und Julius noch immer halb schlafend auf seinem Stuhl saß, aßen sie zusammen. Nibz wollte ihn danach am liebsten noch einmal flach legen. Der Mann war wirklich ein Meisterkoch und ganz Gentleman like hatte er auch genauso bezaubernd aufgetischt.   
Sie ging trotz Lauri's Proteste mit dem Kleinen noch Zähne putzen und brachte ihn dann zurück ins Bett.  
"Du sollst doch nicht mehr arbeiten. Du hast doch Feierabend!" empörte er sich mit den Händen in den Hüften am Fuße der Treppe auf spielerische Weise. Nibz zeigte ihm als Antwort den Mttelfinger.   
"Sagt ja auch keiner, dass ich dafür bezahlt werden will!" sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus und verwuschelte sein ohnehin durcheinander gekommenes Haar. Er schlang seine Arme um sie und küsste sie.  
"Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen." schnurrte er.  
"Na umsonst bin ich auch nicht!" kicherte sie.  
"NICHT!" gespielt überrascht sah er sie an und fing sich dafür einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf ein. Sie benahmen sich ja schon wie ein altes verheiratetes Eheparr.  
"Nein. Deswegen muss ich auch langsam heim, morgen früh erwartet Niina mich nämlich."  
"Und wer sagt, dass du nicht einfach hier schlafen kannst." raunte er und setzte Hundeaugen auf. Nibz verschlug es die Sprache, doch ihr ging das ganze jetzt eindeutig viel zu schnell. So verlockend das Angebot auch war, sie wollte sich nicht sofort an seinen Hals klettten. Auch sie brauchte ihre Zeit um die Geschehnisse alle zu verdauen.  
"Hört sich wirklich verlockend an Darling, aber mein Bettchen ruft schon so laut, ich kann es bis hierhin hören!" zwinkerte sie, tippte ihm keck auf die Nase und sammelte ihre 7 Sachen zusammen. Lauri zog eine beleidigte Baggerschaufel, wie ein trotziger Junge, dem man den Lolli geklaut hatte.  
"Nicht traurig sein, morgen bin ich ja wieder da." Sie stahl sich noch einen Kuss und entschwand dann aus der Tür.  
Die kalte Nachtluft klärte ihren Kopf. Hatte sie gerade wirklich Lauri Ylönen gepoppt?! Auf einmal fing sie an zu zittern, als die Empfindungen der letzten Stunden noch einmal durch ihre Venen rasten. Hatte sie wirklich? Es erschien ihr immer noch wie ein etwas realer Tagtraum, doch das Grinsen, dass ihre Lippen zierte hätte auch den Mond beleuchten können. Zufrieden eilte sie die paar Straßen in ihre WG, wo sie endlich Zeit fand, den Akku ihres Apfelgeräts zu füttern, welches kurze Zeit später wieder zum Leben erwachte und heftigst brummend sie mit News bombardierte.  
Doch nichts und niemand konnte sie heute noch interessieren oder aufregen, all die wichtigen Neuigkeiten konnten gefälligst bis zum nächsten Tag warten. Sie stieg unwillig in die Dusche. Es erschien ihr falsch seinen Geruch von ihrer Haut zu waschen, aber danach fühlte sie sich wie neu geboren und nur noch wohler. Nachdem sie ihre Haare getrocknet hatte kuschelte sie sich in ihre Daunen und schlief seelig ein. Der Wecker würde sie schon früh genug in die Senkrechte scheuchen.

Für Mariska brach der nächste Morgen heran. Langsam glitt sie aus ihrer Traumwelt in die Realität. Ein kühler Luftzug schlich zum Fenster hinein und ließ sie kurz erschaudern. Instinktiv kuschelte sie sich an den warmen, noch schlafenden Körper neben sie. Jare zog sie unterbewusst noch ein Stückchen näher zu sich und verknotete sie mit seinen muskulösen Armem fest. Erst jetzt wurde ihr wieder bewusst wo sie eigentlich war, und was gestern Nacht passiert war. Es war ganz schön viel Action gewesen, umso mehr genoss sie seine Nähe. Sie wollte jeden kleinen Moment in sich aufnehmen, dass Gefühl seines warmen Körpers, sein unbeschreiblich anziehender Geruch und den Anblick dieses engelsgleichen Gesichtes, wenn er schlief. Für sie war er einfach wunderschön.   
Selbstzweifel kamen wie kleine eklige Monster in ihre Gedanken, sie konnte sich nicht erklären warum er gerade sie um sich haben wollte. Er hätte Jede haben können, bekam auch Jede, welche er wollte. Nur im Normalfall waren die Mädchen, die das Bett mit ihm teilten mindestens Seite 1 Girls, Miss Finnland oder sonstige Models. Was wollte er also mit ihr? War er zu faul sich eine anzuheuern und hatte den bequemen Weg gewählt, da sie abrufbar war? Sie schnaufte leise und versuchte diese Gedanken beiseite zu schieben. Sie nahm sich vor sich einfach am Moment zu erfreuen, auch wenn sie da etwas sehr naives getan hatte. Sie versuchte an andere, schöne Dinge zu denken und beobachtete ihn weiterhin. Wie gerne würde sie ihn wach küssen, wie der Prinz die Prinzessin, nur eben anders herum. Diese weichen Lippen, welche noch gestern auf ihrem Körper ruhten.   
"Ich hasse es, wenn man mir beim schlafen zusieht." Brummte es aus seiner Richtung.   
"Oh, entschuldige...ich... Ich hab nur über etwas nachgedacht und dabei in deine Richtung gesehen."   
"Dummheit schützt vor Strafe nicht. Und Müdigkeit nicht vor Sex am Morgen." Diese Stimme war schon wieder pures Feuer. Durch ihre Blutbahn schoss ein heißer Schwall. Diese dreckigen Worte aus seinem Mund allein reichten aus um sie für ihn bereit zu machen.   
"Wie soll ich das jetzt verstehen?" Fragte sie jedoch nach. Sie spielte die Unwissende.   
"Das bedeutet, dass ich dir eine kleine Lektion erteilen muss, weil du mich angestarrt hast wie ein altes Bild im Louvren und dann schwindelst du auch noch und sagst mir, du hättest es nicht getan. Ehrlichkeit ist sehr wichtig, Baby." Kaum hatte er das ausgesprochen presste er sie noch näher an sich, richtete sich etwas auf und bedeckte ihre Lippen mit seinen. Seine Küsse wurden fordernder, leidenschaftlicher, bis er sie schließlich wie ein unartiges Kind auf den Schoß zog und ihr mit der flachen Hand einen kräftigen Klapps auf den Hintern gab. Mariska schrie auf. Es brannte wie Feuer und sie war sich sicher eine Arschbacke weniger zu haben, dennoch prickelte es in ihr. Diese bittersüße Qual.   
"Das sollte für das erste Mal reichen. Nächstes Mal wirst du danach nicht mehr sitzen können, Fräulein!" Sie nickte artig. Diese Dominanz die von ihm ausging machte sie fix und fertig.   
"Ich möchte eine Entschuldigung hören!"   
"Es tut mir Leid."   
"Was tut dir leid? Ganze Sätze, Madame!"   
"Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich beobachtet und es abgestritten habe."   
"Und?"   
"Und ich werde es nie wieder tun."   
"Braves Mädchen." Er streichelte sanft die Stelle, an der seine Hand einen deutlichen Abdruck hinterlassen hatte. Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und küsste ihren Po. Auf ihrer überreizten Haut kitzelten seine Lippen wie tausenden Schmetterlinge. Er hob sie wieder von sich und drückte sie sanft auf die Matratze zurück, dabei verlagerte er seinen ganzen Körper auf sie und begann ihr den Schmerz auf seine Art erträglicher zu gestalten. Dieser Mann war einfach absolut undurchschaubar, dass machte ihn nur noch interessanter. Sie genoss es sehr, dass er sie an diesem Morgen noch einmal liebte, bis sie schwer atmend in die Kissen zurück sanken und er sie wieder in seine Arme zog.   
Er küsste ihr Haar und ein schelmisches Grinsen verzierte sein Gesicht. Sie waren ganz allein, trotzdem flüsterte er: "Wow Baby, dass war der Wahnsinn. Ich hab gar nicht so viele Gummis hier, als dass es für die Male reichen würde, die ich dich am liebsten flach legen würde." Dieser Mann wusste genau was er wollte. Heiß!   
"Verbringen Sie den Tag mir mir, schöne Frau?" Seine Stimme klang weich, freundlich. Wie hätte sie dieses Angebot ablehnen können?   
"Sehr gerne."

Routiniert erledigte Nibz ihre Morgenroutine, noch mit der Zahnbürste im Mund tickerte sie ein bisschen bei Whatsapp und Tinder. Mariska hatte ihr eine Nachricht geschrieben gehabt. Die Erlebnisse im Hause Hakala ließen ja wirklich nichts Gutes verlauten, aber so wie es bisher schien, hatte ihre Hälfte wohl einen Platz für die Nacht gefunden, denn sie hatte sie nicht noch einmal kontaktiert.   
Nachdem Nibz ihren Kaffee gekillt hatte und die erste Zigarette inhaliert war, wurde es auch höchste Zeit bei Niina auf zu laufen. Diese hatte heute einen wichtigen Außentermin und Jari war soweit sie wusste heute in diversen Autohäusern beschäftigt. Dementsprechend flink machte sie sich auf den Weg. Ein rüpelhafter Fahrradfahrer schien es jedoch wesentlich eiliger zu haben und rempelte sie über den Haufen.  
"Pass doch auf mit deinem Zweirad wo du hinkurbelst du Gesichtsmongo!" schimpfte sie und klopfte sich den Dreck vom Mantel. Den durfte sie dann wohl in die Reinigung bringen, der Schneematsch hatte sie zielich eingesaut. Nibz debattierte umzudrehen und sich noch einmal um zu ziehen, aber die Zeit lief ihr heute davon. Ihr blieb also nichts anderes übrig als so bei Niina auf zu laufen. Der konnte sie die Geschehnisse Gott sei Dank erklären. Ihre Chefin hatte Verständnis und wunk ab.  
"Das bisschen Dreck macht doch nun auch nichts Herzchen, wenn Olivia dich mit Brei bespuckt, fällt es schon gar nicht mehr auf."  
"Hört sich an als gäbe es heute zum Mittagessen Spinat, wenn du das so deutlich betonst." grinste Nibz.  
"Allerdings, alle anderen Glässchen waren aus, da muss die kleine Maus wohl durch und du leider auch." Nibz lachte, na da stand ihr ja heute was bevor. Julius sollte erst gegen Mittag vorbei kommen, dewegen ließ die 3 Mäuse heute Vormittag eine ruhige Kugel schieben, später konnte sie, sie immer noch vor die Tür an die Frischluft jagen. Nachdem die Bauklötze zur allgemeinen Belustigung beigetragen hatten und Nibz nicht mehr Bob den Baumeister geben musste, schellte es auch schon an der Tür. Sie ging öffnen und schon hing Julius ihr glucksend um den Hals.   
"Nibz!"  
"Na Kleiner!" die tätschelte ihm den Rücken und Lauri grinste sie breit an.  
"Ich würde sagen, du hast sein Herz im Flug erobert, er konnte es kaum abwarten heute her zu kommen." lachte der Sänger.  
"Das hört man doch gerne." zwinkerte sie und setzte den Stift ab.   
"Und was steht bei euch heute so auf dem Plan?"  
"Ich würde sagen, ich scheuche die Rasselbande gleich Mal an die Frischluft so lange es noch nicht regnet und dann gibt es Mittagessen. Und bei dir?" erkundigte sie sich. Ihr Blick schien an seinen Lippen festgetackert zu sein, aber ihr guter Anstand hielt sie auf Abstand.  
"Ich hab heute Nachmittag Proben mit den Jungs und vorher treff ich mich mit meinem Kumpel Huuki noch im Skatepark."  
"Na dann brech dir aber nicht wieder alle Knochen." lachte sie. Seine Augen funkelten.  
"Das halte ich für ein Gerücht schöne Frau!" schnappte er, zog sie stürmisch an sich und stahl sich einen Kuss von ihren Lippen. Nibz wurde rot.  
"Ich liebe es wenn du rot anläufst." neckte er sie bevor er sich auf den Weg machte. Nibz fühlte sich schon wieder wie ein kleines Schulmädchen, warum nur hatten sie erst Mitte der Woche, es sollte Wochenende sein. NYT! Doch sie konnte ihm nicht länger hinterher starren, die Kinder forderten ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Also ging es rein in die Klamotten und los.  
Der Tag zog sich etwas lang dahin und Nibz fragte sich, wo wohl Mariska abgeblieben war, die hatte ihr Whatsapp immer noch nicht gelesen. Hatte sie ihr Ladekabel wieder vergessen?  
Bespaßte Särmä sie ausgiebig? Nibz fühlte sich völlig out of date und zum ersten Mal seit langem sehnte sie sich nach Helsinki zurück, auch wenn es quasi um die Ecke lag.   
Das Mittagessen glich einem dritten Weltkrieg und Nibz brauchte ihren letzten Nerv um Olivias Bockphase zu überstehen. Nicht nur, dass der Spinat fast quer in der Küche verteilt war, schrie die Kleine auch schlimmer als jede Sirene oder Heulboje. Edvin und Ellen verdrehten die Augen, machten alle möglichen Faxen, doch Olivia war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt sich über den grünen Brei zu empören. Julius hielt sich wehleidig die Ohren zu und als es Zeit zum Mittagschlaf war, Nibz den Löffel gestreckt hatte und Olivia ihren Willen bekommen hatte, kehrte auch wieder Ruhe ein.   
An schlafen war allerdings nicht zu denken, denn im Gegensatz zu Niinas 3 Zwergen, dachte Julius nicht daran zu schlafen. Wann hatte Lauri den den aus den Federn geholt? Früh um 10 Uhr?  
Nibz seufzte und setzte sich mit ihm ins Wohnzimmer.

Jare und Mariska verbrachten ihren gemeinsamen Tag ruhiger. Sie frühstückten erst einmal ausgiebig zusammen. Danach entschieden sie sich eine Runde bummeln zu gehen. Sie schlenderten durch Helsinkis Straßen und schauten in das ein oder andere Geschäft. Jare ließ sich von ihr beraten. Er probierte die neusten Trends, die teuersten Klamotten. Was gefiel, wurde gekauft. Jacken, Hemden, Shirts, Schuhe, Schmuck. Egal was es war, egal was es kostete. Für Mariska war das alles eine komplett neue Welt. Ihr wurde richtig schlecht bei dem Anblick dieser horrenden Zahlen. Dazu kamen die viel zu freundlichen, puppenähnlichen Verkäufer bzw. Verkäuferinnen. Ekelhaft. Auf dieser Schleimspur drohte man auszurutschen und irgendwie fühlte sie sich immer beobachtet. Immer diese Paranoia!  
"Möchtest du dir nicht auch was kaufen? Es tut mir leid, dass wir bislang nur in den Stores für Männermode waren."  
"Ist schon okay. Ich kann mir hier eh nicht mal ein Paar Socken leisten." Er lachte.   
"Da mach dir mal keine Sorgen, Babe."  
"Nein Jare, dass will ich nicht."  
"Sollst du widersprechen?" Da war sie wieder, seine dominante, bestimmerische Stimme.  
Sie seufzte. Sie konnte eh nichts dagegen tun, dass würde nur in einem sinnlosen Streit enden.  
"Ja okay. Wir schauen mal. Vielleicht gefällt mir ja auch nix." Er lächelte sanft.  
"Wir finden schon was für dich. Spätestens in der Unterwäscheabteilung." Seine Augen funkelten verräterisch.  
Da hatte er auch schon ihre Hand geschnappt und sie machten sich auf den Weg in das nächste Geschäft. Er gab ihr zu verstehen, dass sie sich umschauen sollte. Das tat sie auch. Da kam auch schon wieder so ein Bonzenrobo-Girl angestöckelt, mit Zahnpastalächeln und mal wieder viel zu übertriebender Freundlichkeit erkundigte sie sich, ob sie denn helfen könne. Mariska lehnte danken ab. Sie wandt sich Jare zu und sah ihn verloren an.  
"Können wir nochmal wo anders gucken. Mir gefällt hier nix."  
"Ja, natürlich!" und so wanderten sie durch verschiedene Shops. Nichts wollte so richtig gefallen, konnte er nicht mal einen normalen Laden aussuchen? Sie war mittlerweile richtig genervt. Dann jedoch endlich ein Shop nach ihrem Geschmack. Sie probierte einige Teile an und wenn sie ehrlich war, dann gefiehl ihr jedes Einzelne. Sie seufzte, überlegte welches sie denn nehmen sollte, immerhin wollte sie ihm nicht zu viel abknöpfen. Es war ihr unangenehm.  
"Na, was überlegst du?"  
"Welches ich nehm."  
"Gefällt dir eins nicht richtig?"  
"Nein, dass ist es nicht. Sie sind alle schön."  
"Aber?"  
"Ich mag nicht so viel augeben." Er lachte auf.   
"Musst fu ja auch nicht!" Sie sah ihn irritiert an, dann nahm er ihr die Sachen aus der Hand, lief damit zur Kasse und reichte der Kassiererin seine Kreditkarte. Dann wandte er sich grinsend zu Mariska.   
"Musst nicht viel ausgeben, dass mach ich für dich."

So wirklich glüklich war sie nicht über Julius seine Schlafverweigerung, allerdings konnte Nibz auch nicht das Kind dafür verantwortlich machen, dass sie noch so durch war vom Wochenende. Lauri's Sohnemann war allerdings entgegen aller Erwartungen nicht aufgeblieben um sie zu ärgern oder zu beschäftigen, kaum hatten sie sich gesetzt, war er auf ihren Schoss geklettert, hatte sich an sie gekuschelt und die Augen zugemacht.   
TV war ihm zu uninteressant. Nibz war verwirrt, wann immer sie auch nur einen Arm von ihm löste brummte er unzufrieden und drückte sich näher an sie. Anscheinend war der Zwerg schon müde, brauchte aber eine riesen Dosis Kuscheleinheiten. Nibz kam das zwar leicht ungelegen, da sie gerade eine rauchen wollte, aber andererseits sah er auch unwiderstehlich zuckersüß aus, wie er sich so auf ihr breit machte.  
Da brauchte jemand wohl ganz dringend eine Mama die sich kümmerte und nicht so eine Furie wie Paula. Bereitwillig schmuste Nibz ein bisschen mit ihm und daddelte mit zwei Fingern auf ihrem Telefon. Am liebsten hätte sie selbst auch ein wenig die Augen zugemacht aber das würde reichlich bescheuert aussehen. Also hieß es Augen offen halten und ganz viel Kaffee sobald Julius ausgedöst hatte. Sobals sie Feierabend hatte würde sie wahrscheinlich das erste Mal seit langem sehr sehr zeitig ins Bett gehen um ihr Schlafdefizit auszugleichen.  
Es dauerte auch gar nicht erstaunlich lange, bevor der kleine Gnom sich wieder regte und streckte. Seine Nase grub sich noch tiefer an ihrem Halsansatz. Er nuschelte Unverständliches und hing mehr oder minder auf halb Acht. Sie wartete ab, unsicher ob er vielleicht träumte oder mit ihr reden wollte.  
"Du bist viel lieber als Paula." murmelte er. Nibz trieb es das Wasser in die Augen. Hieß es nicht immer: Kindermund tut Wahrheit kund? Sie war gerührt und tätschelte ihm über den Rücken. Verwundert wäre ihr fast entgangen, dass der Kleine seine Mutter immer nur beim Vornamen nannt, Lauri dagegen Papa.  
Juius hatte auch Erbarmen und rollte sich von ihr herunter. Nibz atmete auf, endlich befreit. Sie zog die Sofadecke noch ein wenig fester um ihn, bevor sie sich kurz los eiste um das Bad aufzusuchen, nachdem sie ihm hoch und heilig versprechen musste auch wieder zu kommen.   
Nachdem Nibz im selben Atemzug sich mit Kaffee versorgt hatte und eine schnell Zigarette geraucht hatte, ging es zurück zum Sofa, kaum hatte sie Platz genommen, kam er auch gleich wieder angeknuddelt.  
"Du bist heute aber verschmust." zog sie ihn auf.   
"Ich hab ja sonst auch nur den Papa und der muss viel arbeiten." protestierte er. Nibz spürte wie ihr das Herz etwas schwer wurde, aus Sicht der Kinder betrachtet war es sicher schwierig, wenn die Eltern kein normalen Noname Leute waren. Andere Eltern waren sicher auch einmal auf Geschäftsreise aber so oft außer Haus wie ein Musiker -sicher nicht.  
"Ich bin mir sicher, dein Papa würde jede freie Minute mit dir verbringen." versuchte sie ihn aufzumuntern.   
"Er versucht es, aber er ist trotzdem oft weg, nur letztes Jahr da durfte ich sogar mit nach LA fliegen!" stolz blitzte in den kleinen grünsen Augen auf. Nibz grinste.  
"Oho! Schon wie die ganz Großen." sagte sie erstaunt und wuschelte ihm durch sein kurzes Haar.  
"Ich bin ja auch schon sechs!" protestierte er leise und hielt ihr seine Hand ausgestreckt und einen Daumen entgegen.  
"Dann komms du ja sicher bald in die Schule, wenn du schon so gut rechnen kannst." er grinste und nickte enthusiastisch.  
"Wenn ich ersteinmal groß bin dann..." er kicherte.  
"Dann was?" Die Türklingel unterbrach seine Antwort. Nibz eilte schnell um zu öffnen, denn auch oben kam langsam wieder Bewegung in Niinas 3 Kinder. Lauri stand schief lächelnd davor.  
"Oh schon zurück?" wollte er nicht Proben?  
"Hi, naja ich dachte nur, vielleicht ist es leichter für dich, wenn ich Julius mit zum Proben nehme, ist ja eh bei mir in der Garage, da kann er ja nicht viel anstellen udn wir haben immer so wenig Zeit zusammen, da bekommt man schon ein schlechtes Gewissen." er kratzte sich schüchternhinterm Ohr. Da hatte wohl der Papainstinkt ausgeschlagen. Kaum hatte Lauri seinen Satz beendet, kam Julius auch schon um die Ecke geschlurft. Freude blitzte in den Kinderaugen udn mit ausgebreiteten Armen vorran stürzte er sich auf seinen Dad.  
"Ist doch alles kein Thema, wirklich nicht. Du schuldest mir doch keine Rechenschaft." lächelte sie als auch schon ein verschlafener Edvin sich um ihre Beine wickelte.  
"Na ausgeträumt Märchenprinz?" er nickte und schaute wieder mit großen Augen zu Lauri aus, als wäre dieser gerade vom Mond gefallen.  
"Ich würde ja sagen, wenn du willst, darfst du uns geren Gesellschaft leisten, wir fangen eh erst gegen 4 an udn soweit ich weiß, hast du danns chon Feierabend." Lauri lächelte keck.  
Da kannte er ihren Terminplan ja wirklich besser als sie selbst, ein wenig beängstigend war ihr das schon, aber sie würde sicher nicht ausschlagen.  
"Gerne doch."  
"Den Schlüssel hast du ja noch, komm dann doch einfach rüber."  
"Okay." sie nickte zur Bestätigung noch einmal.  
"Papa?" Julius zog an Lauris Jeans.  
"Ja Schatz?"  
"Darf ich mitkommen?" Lauri machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht.  
"Ich weiß was viel besseres, ich nehm dich jetzt einfach mit und dann gehen wir zusammen Onkel Huuki besuchen, klingt das nach nem Deal?"   
"OHJA!" kreischte er da auch schon los. Nibz lächelte. Die beiden machten sich auf den Weg und Nibz holte derweil auch die anderen 2 Schlafmützen aus den Federn, bevor sie noch ein wenig an die frische Luft gingen.

Noch durch so einige Geschäfte wurde sie von Jare gejagt. Sie konnte nun nicht mehr sagen, dass sie nichts mehr zum anziehen gehabt hätte. Von dem besagten Paar Socken bis hin zu ein paar Ohrringen war alles dabei, Schuhe, Oberteile, Röcke, Kleider. Noch nie im Leben hatte Mariska so viel eingekauft und das alles nur wegen diesem narzisstischen Rapper mit dem unverschämt guten Aussehen.   
"Soo, jetzt kommt das Beste!" Sie sah ihn fragend an.   
"Nach so einer anstrengenden Shopping Tour hat man sich was Vernünftiges zu Futtern verdient!"   
"Oh ja, essen könnt ich auch was!"   
"Ich kenn da nem guten Italiener!" Sie willigte ein. Italienisch war ihr recht. Er schleppte sie, wie sollte es anders sein, in ein angesagtes, nicht gerade für den schmalen Taler geeignetes, kleines Restaurant. Es war schon schön, dass musste sie zugeben. Sie durchstöberten die Speisekarte. Schnell war etwas gefunden. Der Kellner kam an ihren Tisch.   
"Ahhh Seniore Tiihonen!" Da war es wieder, das Strahlegrinsen.   
"Hey Antontio! Bring für mich doch bitte das Selbe wie immer und für die Lady, die Nummer 163."   
"Si!" Und da war er auch schon wieder weg.   
"Bist hier wohl öfter?" Er lachte.   
"Naja, ich hab hier mit investiert, da muss ich ab und an ja mal testen ob's noch gut ist!"   
"Oh, dass wusste ich nicht." Natürlich gehörte ihm ein Restaurant! Was noch? Düsenjet? Ferienanlage? Halb Finnland? Immer wieder neue Dinge, welche sie staunen ließen. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass er so facettenreich ist. Wenn man ihn so ansah, dann dachte man er sei der typische Rapper. Frauen, Alkohol, Party. Dass er sogar ein Geschäftsmann ist, das hätte man nicht von ihm erwartet! Das gefiel ihr jedoch so an ihm. Er war vielfältig.  
Sie muss nicht lange warten, da stand das Essen auch schon vor ihnen auf dem Tisch.   
"Seniore Tiihonen, Seniora." Er nickte Antonio freundlich zu. Dann konnten sie endlich Nahrung in ihren Bauch befördern. Jetzt könnte man auch verstehen warum das Restaurant so gut besucht war, es war wirklich köstlich. Sie hätte gar nicht mehr aufhören können zu essen! Es gab Vorspeise, Hauptgericht und Nachspeise. Mittlerweile sass sie nur auf ihrem Stuhl und hielt sich ihren Bauch.  
"Boah, ich platze gleich!"   
"Ich sagte doch, dass es gut ist." Er zwinkerte ihr zu.   
"Wie soll ich jemals wieder wegkommen?"   
"Naja, bis zur Tür trag ich dich, dann nehmen wir ein Taxi und fahren zu mir. Und da du dich jetzt gestärkt hast habe ich später genug Zeit in Ruhe ein paar versaute Dinge mit dir anzustellen." Den Rest des Satzes flüsterte er verschwörerisch. Sollte ja nun nicht jeder mitbekommen. Schlagartig hatte sie eine trockene Kehle. Er verstand es sie außer Gefecht zu setzten.   
"Lass und gehen. Zahlen muss ich nicht." Da stand er auch schon auf, schmiss sich Mariska über die Schulter und verließ kichernd mit ihr das Ambiente.

Wie Lauri es vorraus gesagt hatte, ließ Niina Nibz bereits kurz nach 3 Uhr gehen und sie eilte schnell nach Hause. Dank heute morgen sah sie immer noch aus wie ein Schwein und so wollte sie zur Probe wirklich nicht auflaufen. Beim umziehen debattierte sie noch welche Unterwäsche wohl am Beste wäre, doch so lange nicht Winnie Poh darauf abgebildet war, würde es schon gehen. Wer wusste ob da heute überhaupt noch was lief, immerhin waren die anderen Jungs auch da.  
Sie zupfelte ihr Tshirt noch ein letztes Mal zurecht, legte das Make Up neu auf und machte sich dann mit dem Schlüssel bewaffnet auf zur ylönischen Vorstadtvilla. Die wenigen paar Querstraßen bis zum Ziel zogen sich heute wie Kaugummi, Nibz wurde immer nervöser. Was war denn nur los? Sie sollte ihm beim proben zusehen und mehr nicht, ist ja nicht so als würde er nackt performen oder die anderen 3 nur als Pappaufsteller vorhanden sein. Sie rollte mit den Augen. Plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie das erste Mal seit langem alle 4 zu Gesicht bekommen würde, auch Aki.   
Neugier machte sich in ihr breit da wollte sie doch einmal schauen ob er sich wirklich nicht so gut gehalten hatte wie Mariska zu berichten gewusst hatte. Sie trat die Zigarette in den Abtreter, klopfte kurz und schloss die Haustür auf. Ganz so hereinspazieren, als würde ihr das alles gehören wollte sie immerhin nicht. Ein Auto stand bereits in der Auffahrt und als sie die Tür hinter sich verschloss kam Lauri auch schon um die Ecke.  
"Hey! Da bist du ja." er grinste breit und fiehl fast vorn über, denn Julius hatte die Tür wohl ebenfalls gehört. Mit einem Affenzahn kam er die Treppe herunter und rempelte einmal durch Lauri's gespreizte Beine, haarscharf vorbei an der ylönischen Nachwuchsfabrik, um sich Nibz um die Beine zu werfen.  
"Nibz!!!" quietschte er und sie nahm ihn hoch um ihn zu drücken.  
"Hey Rambo!" sie knuffte ihm in die Wange und lächelte Lauri an, der hatte sein Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden und kam lachend auf sie zu.  
"Ok, er war schneller, aber hey von rechts überholen ist ungerecht." Lauri wackelte tadelnd mit dem Finger und Julius feixte. Sie setzte den Sohnemann wieder ab und folgte beiden ins Wohnzimmer.  
"Auch Kaffee?" fragte Lauri fürsorglich.  
"Klingt gut."   
"EERO!" Nibz zuckte zusammen.  
"JA!!!" kam es da aus der Küche.  
"Mach Kaffee Heinonen, zweimal standart." Nibz musste grinsen.  
"Fauler Sack!" kam es aus Richtung Küche und Lauri grinste selbstgefällig, bevor sie sich auf das Sofa setzten. Pauli war auch schon anwesend und dattelte auf seinem Macbook herum.  
"Pauli? Das ist Nibz, Nibz Pauli." stellte er sie gegenseitig vor.  
"Hi. Schön dich kennenzulernen." er reichte ihr kurz die Hand und widmete sich wieder seinem Getippe. Ganz schön in die Breite gegangen und braun geworden wertete sie nüchtern , war ihm aber nicht böse wegen dem leichten Desinteresse, fehlte nur noch einer.  
"Aki, kommt später, steckt wohl grad im Stau."  
"Was er steck in einer Frau!" hörte man Eero entsetzt, der gerade die Kaffeetassen auf den Tisch stellte. Nibz musste Lachen und so auch alle anderen.  
"Ja das vielleicht auch, woher soll ich das wissen." feixte der Vogel.  
"Ich dachte er hat immer noch Stress mit ach...Hi ich bin Eero." er grinste sie an.  
"Hi, Nibz." sie nickte ihm zu.  
"So na jedenfalls dein Kaffee du Sklaventreiber." neckte Eero und setzte sich mit einer dampfenden Tasse Tee neben die beiden.  
"Ich bin kein Sklaventreiber Hakala ist viel schlimmer als ich!" empörte sich Lauri neben ihr.  
"Ohja." rutschte es Nibz heraus und sie versuchte so zu tun, als wäre das gerade nicht passiert, hatte allerdings schlechte Karten, denn alle 4 sahen sie nun interessiert an.  
"Woher willst du das denn wissen?" hakte Pauli grinsend nach. Verdammt! Fettnäpfchen Ole! Bauchklatscher mittenrein. Nibz spürte schon wie ihr die Wärme die Wangen herauf stieg, wie sollte sie das jetzt ausbügeln.  
"Naja ähm..." Julius warf sich einfach auf sie , drückte seinen Kopf unter ihren Kiefer und machte ihr das Antworten unmöglich. Sie hätte den Kleinen am liebsten dafür geküsst. Lauri lächelte zufrieden.  
"Ich denke, ich weiß was sie meinte." er zwinkerte ihr zu.  
"Jetzt will ich das aber auch wissen." protestierte Eero leicht kindisch und alles feierte ihn aus.  
"Nibz und Aki's Au-Pair sind miteinander befreundet." klärte Lauri auf.  
"Ahhhhh!!" war es in der Runde zu vernehmen als sich jeder seinen Teil dachte.  
"Frauengespräche, die können so hinterfotzig sein." lachte Pauli als auch schon eine Hupe die Ankunft vom fehlenden Bandmitglied verkündete.  
"Oh! Er hat den Weg hier her gefunden." kicherte Lauri als auch schon die Haustür klickte und Aki in den Flur gestampft kam.  
"Sie an, sie an, beehrst du uns auch." neckte Eero den Trommler.  
"Quatsch nicht, mach Kaffee!" raunte der und ließ sich ebenfalls aufs Sofa krachen.  
"Bin ich denn hier der Küchendienst! Ist doch dein Haus Lauri."  
"Quatsch keine Opern mach! Sonst koche ich wieder Chai-Latte!"   
"Oh NEIN!" kreischte Eero und dampfte sofort in die Küche ab, während das ganze Wohnzimmer lachte. Nibz entspannte sich zusehens. So schlimm war es gar nicht unter den Vieren.

Mariska fuhr nochmal mit zu Jare. Dort verbrachten sie noch ein wenig Zeit miteinander. Später am Abend räumte sie ihre sieben Sachen zusammen, immerhin musste sie morgen wieder arbeiten. Das bedeutete, dass sie zurück zu Aki musste. Sie verabscheidete sich von Jare und machte sich auf den Weg.  
Aki empfing sie freundlich. Er erkundigte sich, ob sie denn eine schöne Zeit hatten. Dies konnte sie nur mit ja beantworten. Er kicherte, als er all ihre Einkaufstüten sah.   
"Was ist denn mit dir passiert? Dem Shoppingrausch verfallen?" Sie wurde rot.   
"Ich nicht, aber Jare."   
"So, So!" Weiter konnte sie nichts dazu sagen, denn in diesem Moment kamen auch schon Tinka und Noah angepest.   
"MARISKAAAA!" quäkte es von einer Seite zur anderen und wieder zurück. Sie drückte die beiden an sich und knuddelte sie erstmal durch.   
"Na, habt ihr mich vermisst?"   
"Und wie!"   
"Ich euch auch, aber jetzt bin ich ja wieder da."   
"Jaaaa!"   
"Aber hey, solltet ihr nicht langsam ins Bettchen gehen?"   
"Wir haben auf dich gewartet! Bringst du uns?" Dieser Bitte konnte sie natürlich nicht widerstehen. Sie schleuderte ihre Einkäufe fix in ihr Zimmer und verpflanzte die Kids dann ins Bett. Sie las ihnen noch etwas vor und deckte sie zu. Dann konnte auch sie endlich zum Feierabend antreten. Sie räumte alles in ihren Schrank, schmiss sich dann ins Bett um noch ein bisschen zu surfen. Doch bald schlief sie ein.

Nachdem die Kaffeetassen geleert worden waren, klatschte Pauli in die Hände.   
"Genug Kaffeetratsch ihr alten Oma's, lasst und Mal wieder ordentlich auf den Putz hauen, ich bin schließlich nicht ewig hier. Die Sonne und der Sonnenbrand von Singapur warten schon ungeduldig auf mich."  
"Ich bau aus dir noch einen Schneemann bevor du fährst." kicherte Aki und erhob sich als erster, gefolgt von Eero und Pauli selbst. Nibz wusste nicht so Recht was sie jetzt erwartete, aber Julius hatte das Fieber gepackt und auch er hummelte unruhig neben seinem Papa hin und her, der sie herauf wunk, ihr bedeutete ihm zu folgen und zwinkerte als das Trüppchen sich durch eine Seitentür im Flur auf in die heimische Garage machte. Die hoch eingelassenen Fenster des Nebengelasses erweckten eine leicht düstere Athmosphäre in dem Raum, als sie an Lauri's Schwanzverlängerung vorbei, wie eine Protzetion von Mönchen durch eine niederige, weiß lackierte Eichentür traten. Der Raum dahinter, versprühte das selbe schummrige Licht.   
Im ersten Moment dachte sie, sie wäre in einer Abstellkammer gelandet, der Raumw ar vom Boden bis zur Decke mit Kisten vollgestopft, dazwischen türmten sich Berge von Kabeln, Equipment und Musikinstrumente. Aki's Pearl stand in der Ecke, es wirkt fast dorthin gequetscht, davor zwei Paar Verstärker, gefolgt von Gitarrenkoffern und Lauri's Mikrofon ständer. An der Stirnseite stand eine Schreibtisch auf dem sich weitere technische Elemete stapelten, unter anderem packten Lauri und Pauli da auch ihre Laptops hin. Ein, -zwei benutzte Kaffeetassen konnte sie dort auch vor sich hinstauben sehen. Fünf Kappstühle, die noch nicht Mal das selbe Design hatten standen im Raum verteilt. Lauri warf sich auf einen kleinen Hocker und auch der Rest begann in den Koffern zu kramen. Kisten wurden geöffnet, noch mehr Kabel verteilt, In Ears verkabelt, Verlängerungsdosen angeschlossen, rote und grüne Lämpchen zum Leuhten gebracht. Sie war ganz fasziniert von dem ganzen Brimborium. Ein Recordingstudio war das hier sicher nicht und das Keyboard von Lauri stand hier ebenfalls rum wie in die Ecke geworfen und vergessen. Sie setzte sich mit Julius auf dem Schoss auf einen der Klappstühle, direkt neben die Tür. Schließlich wollte sie den Jungs nicht im Weg stehen.  
Julius hibbelte auf ihr herum vor Freude und auch die Jungs warfen ihnen den ein oder anderen belustigten Blick zu, als Pauli udn Eero ihre Gerätschaften stimmten. Aki trommelte etwas monoton vor sich hin, drehte an der einen dann an der anderen Schraube und grinste zufrieden. as ganze Spektakel wurde begleitet von Lauri's komischen Lauten, die wohl dazu dienen sollten seine Stimme vorzubereiten. Der ein oder andere Lacher von ihr udn Julius war ihm sicher, bei den Geräuschen die er da fabrizierte.Nach gefühlten 45 Minuten die ihr vorkommen wie ein kleines Universalchaos legten sie dann richtig los.   
Privatkonzert im Prinzip inklusive Patzer, Texthänger und Flüchen, wenn Aki daneben schlug oder Eero aus dem Takt kam. Julius hüpfte wie ein Flummi auf ihr herum und auch sie grinste als hätte ihr jemand eine ganze 5 stöckige Geburtstagstorte geschenkt. Es machte richtig Spaß den Jungs zu zu hören. Sie konnte gar nicht beurteilen, wei lange das Szenario andauerte aber es schien viel zu schnell vorbei zu sein. 3 Handys gingen gleichzeitig los und läuteten somit das Ende der Probe ein.   
"Pauli ich finde, du solltest an dem Days Solo noch rumdrehen, es fehlt noch der Knall." lachte Lauri udn schlug seinem Gitarristen auf die Schulter. Der nickte enthusiastisch.   
"Ich muss auch los, die Kids endlich von den Eltern de rfurie abholen." seufzte Aki und knallte seine Holzstöcke auf das Remofell. Somit gingen die Jungs getrennte Wege. Eero udn Lauri räumten noch etwas auf, rollten Kabel auf, stellten Gerätschaften zur Seite, schalteten diverse Schalter und Lämpfchen off und verschlossen die Kisten, die sie zurvor wie ein Westpaket aufgerissen hatten.  
Dann hieß es Abschied nehmen. Julius wurde der Kopf getätschelt als wäre er ein kleiner Hund, was denn jedoch nicht störte und die Truppe löste sich nach und nach auf. Nibz blieb mit Lauri alleine zurück und ihr lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Seine Stimme war vom Singen noch etwas hoch und kratzig von der Anstrengung.  
"Papa du warst Klasse!" rief Julius udn warf sich ihm um den Hals. Stol leuchtete in seinen Augen.  
"Ihr wart wirklich gut." erwiderte auch sie, was ihn Grinsen ließ, als wäre gerade der Mond aufgegangen. Doch auch die Zeit machte vor ihnen nicht halt. Zusammen aßen sie noch zu Abend, wobei der Smalltalk mit Flirtannoncen vor sich hin lätscherte, als Nibz auch schon aufbrechen musste. Wer hate nur die Mitte der Woche erfunden, noch 2 Tage bis zum Wochenende, wo sie sich erhoffte etwas mehr von Lauri zu Gesicht zu bekommen, denn er hatte ihr mit auf den Weg gegeben, dass er sie brauchen würde und ihre Dienste. Bieb nur noch offen, welche dienste er diesmal benötigte. Julius hatte sie ja auch Donnerstag und Freitag um die Ohren. Trotzdem freute sie sich wie ein Schulkidn darauf. Kind hin oder her, der Kleine war ja nicht im Weg, er gestaltete es nur etwas verzwickter.   
Sie simste zu Hause angekommen noch etwas mit Mariska, erkundigte sich nach ihrem Tag, beurteilte die Shoppingausbeute und schmunzelte. ihre Freundin klang wie ein frisch verliebter Teenager und verlor sich in Beschreibungen über Jare's Augen.

Für Mariska stand nun wieder ein normaler Arbeitstag ins Haus. Der Wecker schellte und sie quälte sich aus dem Bett. Quälen war das richtige Wort. Einerseits war sie immernoch hundemüde. Sie hatte gestern noch ziemlich lang mit Nibz getextet, andererseits tat ihr noch immer alles Weh von den Ü18 Aktivitäten mit Jare. Gott! Es war das Ganze jedoch verdammt wert!   
Sie schlich sich in die Küche, so leise wie möglich. Immerhin wollte sie Niemanden wecken. Dort wartete jedoch schon ein ziemlich dämlich grinsender Aki.   
"Guten Morgen." Brummelte sie.   
"Guten Morgen!"   
"Was grinst du denn noch blöder als sonst?"   
"Naja, da ist ein ziemlich lustiger Artikel in der Seiska. Lustige Fotos von und Kommentare zu dir." Müde rieb sie sich die Augen.   
"Boah nee! Oder? Was hat das Klatschblatt dieses mal verbrochen?"   
"Lies doch selbst." Er reichte ihr die Zeitschrift. Sie setzte sich, schenkte sich Kaffee ein und blätterte auf entsprechende Seite.   
"Na klasse!" Murmelte sie schon nach einem kurzen Blick. So ziemlich in der Mitte der Zeitung war auf zwei Seiten ein Artikel gedruckt.   
<Cheek unterstützt alte Freunde>  
Gestern wurde Rapper Cheek mit einer recht individuell gekleideten, jungen Frau beim Shopping gesichtet. Die junge Dame (siehe Foto rechts) scheint eine Freundin aus alten Zeiten zu sein. Beide schienen sehr vertraut. Ihr punkiger Stil lässt jedoch erahnen, dass hier nicht mehr zu erwarten ist. Vergleicht man Cheeks frühere Romanzen, liegen hier Welten dazwischen. Es sei denn blau wäre das neue blond.  
Ebenfalls ließ er wohl ein paar Taler springen. Passanten berichteten davon, dass nicht sie sondern er die Kosten übernommen hätte. Anschließend ging es in sein Standardrestaurant. Mit dem Taxi verschwanden sie jedoch zusammen.  
Pluspunkte sammelt Cheek somit auf jeden Fall. Seine soziale Ader zeigt erneut, dass er auf dem Boden der Tatsachen geblieben ist. Dafür bekommt er von uns das "TOP!" der Woche.  
Mariska klatschte die Zeitung auf die andere Seite des Tisches und gönnte sich erst einmal ein Brötchen.   
"Solches Idiotenpack! Na wenigstens war ich keine Heroinabhängige oder so. Bis jetzt bin ich nur der Punk." Aki lachte.   
"Lass dich nicht ärgern. Was meinst du was ich über mich schon alles lesen durfte? Soll ich dich mal aufmuntern?"  
"Wie willst du das denn machen? Machst du dich nackt?" Er steckte ihr die Zunge raus.   
"Das hättest du doch gern! Immerhin steht mein Name auf deinem Handgelenk! Ein anderes mal vielleicht. Heute würde ich dir mal meinen Ordner mit den Top-Fails der Zeitschriften zeigen." Ihre Augen glitzerten.   
"Oh ja! Das klingt witzig!" So war es abgemacht. Doch nun war erstmal Zeit fürs Frühstück. Noah und Tinka forderten die Aufmerksamkeit. Sie waren soeben erwacht.

Am nächsten Morgen ging es im Hause Korhonen für Nibz etwas turbulenter zu, die Kids waren im hellen Aufruhr, weil Niina sich eine Erkältung eingefangen hatte. Da hieß es für Nibz erstmal Patschehändchen drücken, Tränen trocknen und doppelte Arbeit.   
Julius hing wie festgeklebt an ihrem Rockzipfel und machte ihr die Arbeit nicht gerade einfacher. Zum ersten Mal seit langem, brach für Nibz der blanke Stress aus. 4 Quälgeister zu bewältigen erschien ihr im Moment eine Mamutaufgabe, zumal der Haushalt nun auch noch fällig war. Niina lag hustend und schniefend im Schlafzimmer neben ihrer Teetasse und schlief. Mitgefühl überkam Nibz. Jari würde extra gegen Mittag heute zurück kommen. Er hatte sich seiner Frau zu Liebe ein paar Tage Urlaub genommen, doch Nibz wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie das wäre wenn sie ihrer Chefin, die auch ein bisschen sowas wie eine Freundin für sie geworden war, alles hätte alleine überlassen müssen. Der Tag schien gar nicht genug Stunden haben zu können.   
Nachdem sich die erste Aufregung endlich einigermaßen gelegt hatte und alles an diesem regnerischen Morgen mit Bauklötzen im Wohnzimmer tollte, konnte sie einmal durchatmen.  
Olivia quengelte jedoch, sie brauchte eine neuen Windel. Nibz vollbrachte auch das. Ausnahmsweise musste dann selbst der Fernseher Mal zur Kinderbetreung herhalten während sie die Böden wischte. Julius dackelte hinter ihr hinterher wie ein kleines Entlein.  
"Schätzchen, dass ist gerade ganz schlecht, du rennst mir andauernd durch das frisch gewischte." sie sah ihn tadelnd an. "Setz dich doch zu den anderen, sobald ich fertig bin, komm ich auch sofort wieder." Er sah sie an als ob sie gerade von ihm verlangt hätte sich von einer Brücke zu werfen. Mit Niinas Kindern war er noch immer nicht richtig warm geworden, aber Nibz hatte keine andere Wahl. Es wäre sicher nicht gut, wenn Lauri's Sohn sich komplett auf sie fixieren würde.  
"Aber,..." da kamen auch schon die ersten Krokodilstränen zum Vorschein. Nibz seufzte innerlich auf und tätsch#lte ihm durch sein Haar.  
"Hey, ich mach doch keine Weltreise, ich wisch doch nur den Boden. Wenn ich fertig bin, komm ich wieder zu euch, nur wenn du mir überall hinter rennst, muss ich alles doppelt udn dreifach machen udn werde nie feritg, dass ist doch auch nicht toll oder?" versuchte sie es ihm zu erklären. Julius legte den Kopf schief udn zog die Nase hoch.  
"Ok!" murmelte er geschlagen udn dackelte ab. Nibz hätte sich am liebsten selbst auf die Schulter geklopft. Im schlimmsten Fall, würde er das Lauri stecken, doch der sollte damit sicher kein Problem haben.  
Gegen Mittag kam Jari auch nach Hause und für Nibz wurde es etwas einfacher, da die Kids seelig in ihren Bettn schlummerten. Bei Julius hatte es einiges an Überredungskunst gebraucht, aber auch er hatte die Äuglein endlich zugemacht. Nachdem er eingeschlafen war, war Nibz aufgestanden und hatte sich ind e rKüche erstmal einen extra starken Kaffee gegönnt. Jari schneite kurz später ein und hatte Lauri im Gepäk. Der grinste von einer Backe zur anderen. Hätte man ihm die Ohren weggenommen, wäre ein ganze rKreis daraus geworden.  
"Mahlzeit!" Mal dir deine Zeit selber, wollte sie am liebsten brummen. Jari stibitzte sich etwas von den Resten des Mittagessens und zusammen saßen alle um den Küchentisch.  
"Du siehst ganz schön gestresst aus." gluckste der Vogel. Wollte er sie jetzt auf die Palme bringen? Ärgern? Necken? Als wenn sie das nicht selber wusste. Nibz ignorierte seinen Einwurf, bis ihr eine Idee kam, die gleiche schien Lauri jedoch auch zu haben, denn durch den Smalltalk hinweg fiehl immer wieder das ein oder andere zweideutige Kommentar. Jari war mittlerweile zu Niina ins Schlafzimmer geeilt und hatte Lauri mit ihr alleine in der Küche zurück gelassen.   
"Jetzt Mal ohne Mist du siehst wirklich zerknautscht aus, ich denke da gäbe es am Wochenende einige Falten zu bügeln." grinste er.  
"Ach meinst du? " Sie zuppelte sich unbewusst am Tshirt und zog ihren Ausschnitt noch ein Stück tiefer. Sofort folgten seine Augen der Bewegung. Er war so typisch Mann sie hatte ihn völlig in der Hand.  
"Ich dene schon, es sei denn Julius hat was dagegen, dass wir zwei Mal Mittagsschlaf machen." er grinste dreckig und Nibz schoß die Röte ins Gesicht.  
"Klingt nach einem fairen Angebot aber ich habe das Gefühl dein Sohnemann hat das sehr was dagegen." Lauri runzelte die Stirn.  
"Wie meinst du das?"   
"Naja, er ist leicht angepisst, weil ich ihn heute Mal hab auflaufen lassen. Er ist wirklich süß und alles, aber wenn er an mir klebt wie eine Briefmarke, komme ich nicht zum arbeiten und jetzt wo Niina krank ist macht sich der Haushalt nicht von selbst." Nibz machte eine umfassende Handbewegung. Selbst die Küche sah noch aus wie nach dem zweite Weltkrieg, ein Zustand der sonst nicht anzutreffen war. Lauri schien ihr die Bemerkung jedoch nicht Übel zu nehmen.  
"Ich denke, dan ist es Mal höchste Zeit, dass er seine Oma besuchen fährt am Wochenende. Die bringt ihn wieder auf Kurs." kicherte er. Nibz sah ihn fragend an, war das gerade ein unterschwelliges Angebot dafür, dass er das ganze Wochenende mit ihr alleine verbringen wollte?  
"Ist das so?" hakte sie noch einmal nach.  
"Ja, Liisa liegt mri schon seit Wochen in den Ohren, dass sie mit ihm zum Mökki rausfahren will und so ein bisschen Landluft tut ihm sicher Mal gut." Nibz nickte zustimmend, das konnte sie nur bestätigen. So ein Urlaub im Mökki wäre für sie im Moment undenkbar, aber Nein sagen würde sie sicher nicht. Auch Lauri's Mittagspasuse neigte sich dem Ende zu. Er lehnte sich über dne Tisch, blickte noch einmal über die Schulter und strich verträumt mit seinem Zeigefinger über ihre Wange. Da war sie wieder diese knisternde Magie zwischen ihnen, wie ein Funke der das Feuer entfachte, bis das ganze Haus herniederbrannte, wie ein Stromschlag durchfuhr es sie, als er sich weiter vorbeugte. Seine Augen schienen ihr die Seele aussaugen zu wollen, bevor seine Lippen ihre besiegelten.  
"Erdbeere." kicherte er, nachdem sie sich wieder voneinander getrennt hatten. "Werde ich mir merken. fürs Wochenende!" raunte er und verschwand wieder außer Haus. Nibz war noch ganz verdattert, als sie begann das Geschirr abzuräumen. Es war maximal noch eine Stunde Zeit, bevor alle 4 Kinder wieder Parade stehen würden.

Mariska kümmerte sich wie eh und je um Noah und Tinka. Sie bestritt den ganz normalen Tagesablauf mit ihnen. Das ganze Hin und Her mit Aki und Tiina machte ihnen schon genug zu schaffen, da konnten sie es nicht gebrauchen, dass die übliche Routine auch noch gestört wurde. Sie frühstückten und spielten gemeinsam. Gegen 12 gab es Mittagessen und schon war Mittagsruhe angesagt. Die Kids schnuppelten seelenruhig in ihren Bettchen. Aki hatte sich zu Mariska aufs Sofa gesetzt.   
"Na, bist du bereit dein Zwerchfell auf die Probe zu stellen?" Sie kicherte.   
"Na dann zeig mal her!"  
Er hielt ihr wie versprochen den Ordner mit den skurrilsten Zeitungsartikeln vor die Lafichte. Und wirklich, hier waren einige Schätze dabei. Von ziemlich hässlichen Bildern bis zu spektakulären Behauptungen war alles dabei. Er brachte sie damit tatsächlich zum lachen und ihre Laune besserte sich schlagartig. Sie zeigte auf ein besonders misslungenes Foto.   
"Was ist das denn!? Mr. Absperrband?" Sie konnte gar nicht aufhören zu lachen. Aki war auf diesem Foto nur mit einer Boxershort und Absperrband bekleidet. Dazu grinste er ziemlich blöd in die Kamera.   
"Tja, besser Mr. Absperrband als Frau Punk!"er steckte ihr die Zunge raus.   
"Ich bin mir sicher, dass sich einige Mädels damals an diesem Bild aufgegeilt haben, immerhin bin ich dort halb nackt!"   
"Am Ego hapert es dir nicht, was?" Sie buffte ihm in die Seite. Er rückte näher auf. Sein Gesicht kam ihrem ebenfalls näher.   
"Ich denke ich habe guten Grund dazu ein großes Ego zu haben. Meinst du nicht auch?" Seine Stimme klang tief und hatte diesen sinnlichen Unterton. Dabei durchbohrten sie seine stahlblauen Augen. Er konnte ihr gerade sicher mitten in die Seele schauen. Sie schluckte hart.   
"Warum sollte ich dir das beantworten? Meine Teeniezeit ist längst vorbei." Versuchte sie sich zu retten. Ein schelmisches Grinsen überkam ihn.   
"Das stimmt. Du bist jetzt eine richtige Frau und ich sehe wir du mich manchmal anschaust, dass annst du nicht verleugnen, dass du mich noch immer attraktiv findest." Gott! Was sollte sie darauf antworten?   
"Ehm. Ja, hübsch anzusehen bist du noch immer."   
"Siehst du." Seine Hand lag mittlerweile auf ihrem Oberschenkel. "Wir sind beide erwachsen. Du findest mich attraktiv u wenn ich offen gestehe, dann finde ich dich auch sehr sexy. Lass uns doch einfach ein bisschen Spass haben. Es ist ja nicht verboten." War das sein ernst? Am liebsten hätte sie sich ihr Shirt vom Leib gerissen und geschrien: Ja? Nimm mich! Doch war das richtig? Viel Zeit zum nachdenken hatte sie nicht, da vergrub er seine Lippen in ihrer Halsbeuge und ließ sie restliche Zweifel vergessen. Und er selbst sagte ja, dass man etwas Spass haben kann.  
Aki legte den Ordner zur Seite und presste Mariska aufs Sofa. Er stämmte sich auf sie und eroberte ihren Körper mit seinen Lippen, wobei er sie mehr und mehr entkleidete.  
"Ich will dich." hauchte er ihr entgegen, als er sie küsste. Von diesem Moment an war es Mariska scheiß egal. Auch sie riß ihn an sich, küsste ihn fordernd und öffnete dabei sein Hemd, welches sogleich zu Boden fiel. Wild und ungestüm eroberten sie einander. Lustvoll und leidenschaftlich liebte er sie und Mariska genoss es in vollen Zügen. Schwer atmend lag sie in seinen Armen. Er küsste sanft ihre Stirn und flüsterte.   
"Wir sollten uns wieder anziehen, die Kids wachen bald auf." Noch vollkommen irritiert nickte sie nur.

Endlich war Freitag, Nibz hätte die Woche auch nicht schnell genug vorbei gehen können, jeden Tag hatte Lauri sie mit 2 deutigen Bemerkungen gequält. Sie fühlte sich schon als hätte sie jemand angezündet. Unter ihrer Haut brodelte die Lust und Gier nach ihm.  
Als sie an diesem Morgen Niina's Haus betrat, stand diese bereits in der Küche. Ein heftiges Niesen schüttelte sie, als sie sich gerade Kaffee eingoss.  
"Guten Morgen Nibz. keine Sorge mir geht's schon besser." Sie nickte Niina zu und streifte Mantel und Schuhe ab. Zusammen setzten sie sich an den Küchentisch.   
"Julius kommt heute nicht, Lauri war vor einer halben Stunde da, bevor er losgefahren ist. Er meinte du wüsstest Bescheid." Sie schluckte, hatte er doch Ernst gemacht?  
"O...Okay!" Niina lachte.   
"Ihr zwei würdet ein reizendes Päärchen abgeben, dass sagen die Kinder auch ständig." Nibz seufzte udn drehte übertrieben mit den Augen. Stand es ihr zu, jetzt bekräftigend zu nicken? Wollte sie das überhaupt? Sie fand die Idee auf jeden Fall nicht abwertend.   
Nein nie im Leben fühlst du dich zu Ylönen hingezogen, dass ist nur Spaß! Schalt sie sich selbst innerlich und rührte in ihrem Kaffee.  
"Jari kommt heute übrigens zum Mittag nach Hause, an sich kannst du dann auch gehen. Das Wochenende wartetdoch sicher schon auf dich oder?" Nibz lächelte.  
"Ja ich denk schon." In dem Moment piepte ihr Handy. Nibz verdrehte genervt die Augen, dass machte immer so einen schlechten Eindruck, wenn das Ding mitten auf der Arbeit los ging. Niina lachte.  
"Ich sagte doch, deine Freunde vermissen dich jetzt schon." sie kicherte. "Du kannst ruhig ein wenig hin und her tippern, du weißt doch, dass mich das nicht stört. So lange die Kids sich nicht die Birne gegenseitig einschlagen ist doch alles tutti. Ich bin dann Mal im Büro. Pancakes sind im Ofen und du mach einen ruhigen, dass dauert noch bis der erste Quälgeist rumhüpft."   
"Okay, trotzdem Gute Besserung Niina und geh nicht gleich wieder in die Vollen." Nibz zwinkerte und wurde mit eier wegwerfenden Handbewegung und einem Lächeln belohnt. Sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Apfelgerät in ihrer Hand zu und öffnete die Whastapp von Mariska.  
"Nibz! Ich hab ein Problem!" stand da. Ohje das hörte sich ja gar nicht gut an.  
"Wo brennt's?"  
"Hakala brennt." kam es prompt zurück  
"Wie jetzt?"  
"Ich hab scheiße gebaut. Verdammte scheiße!" Nibz war genervt, sollte sie doch einfach tickern, wo das Problem lag.  
"Ja jetzt Butter bei die Fische, du sprichst in Rätseln."  
"Ich und Aki und gestern...ach scheiße und heute Nachmittag will Jare sich mit mir treffen. Was soll ich machen?"  
"Wie du und Aki?" Nibz war veriwrrt.  
"Ich hab gestern mit Aki."  
"Ja was hast du denn? Mit ihm Kaffee getrunken, Film geguckt? Ich versteh nur Bahnhof."  
"Aki hat ich gestern flach gelegt!"  
"ER HAT WAS!!!" Nib stand der Mund offen, dass war doch bitte ein schlechter Scherz.  
"Ja es ist einfach so passiert und scheiße man er war total gut aber...urgh was soll ich denn jetzt machen :'(" Oh dicke Backe. Nibz pustete die Luft aus, die sie unbemerkt angehalten hatte.  
"Aber du kannst doch nicht mit deinem Chef, bist du wahnsinnig?"  
"Ja anscheinend schon, du machst doch auch mit Lauri rum...aber argh....ich wollte ja eigentlich nicht, ich wollte Jare und ach ich weiß auch nicht es ist einfach so passiert."  
"Ja klar, du bist ihm übern Weg gelaufen, plötzlich sind deine Klamotten runtergfallen und ihr habt. Sag Mal wohn ich auf dem Mond oder was? Oh Frau, du schaffst es auch immer dich in Probleme zu bringen. Rede mit Jare, wenn er derjenige is,t den du willst und behalt das nächste Mal einfach deinen Schlüpper an, dass kann doch so schwer nicht sein." textet sie etwas ärgerlich zurück. Wie hatte sie nur Mariska vergessen können, die es immer schaffte sich in die blödesten Situationen zu bringen. An sich war sie ihr nicht böse: passiert war nun Mal passiert, aber im Gegenteil zu ihr, wohnte ihre Freundin bei Aki und hatte keine eigenen Wohnung. Dementsprechend war Sex mit dem Chef so ungefähr etwas, was einer Kündigung gleich kam.  
"Ich versuchs." kam es kleinlaut zurück.   
"Und jetzt mach dich nicht verrückt, hattest du halt Spaß, sollte halt nicht wieder vorkommen." versuchte sie , sie aufzumuntern.  
"Das sagst du so einfach! Der hatte seine Lippen an meinem Hals und mein Gehirn war verdammt nochmal auf den Bahamas. Ich weiß nicht Mal wie ich ihn heute angucken soll oder Tiina wenn sie wieder hier auftaucht."  
"Das wird schon, geh heute Nachmittag mit Jare reden, du hast doch dann eh WE."  
"Können wir uns nicht treffen?" kam es bettelnt über den Messenger.  
"Das ist eher schlecht ich bin dieses WE ausgebucht und kann nicht weg. Außerdem ist Niina krank." buddelte Nibz eine kleine Notlüge aus. Sie wollte ihrer besseren Hälfte keinen Stress machen und erst Recht keine Vorlage geben, dass sie dieses Wochenende mit Lauri verbringen würde. Alleine beim Gedanken an ihm glühte ihr Gesicht.   
"Seufz, Scheiß Fledermauskacke."  
"Und hey, wenn du mit Jare nicht reden kannst oder willst, dann lass dir halt von ihm, das Hirn wieder gerade vögeln und alles ist vergessen :P " tickerte Nibz mit einem Lächeln, wusste sie doch ganz genau, dass Nachrichten wie diese Mariska zur Weißglut trieben und sie anstachelten. Sie bakm auch wie erwartet keine Antwort. Wahrscheinlich saß Mariska jetzt in der Ecke und schmollte, so viel zu Herr Hakala wäre alt und faltig geworden, anscheinend noch nicht alt genug um Mariska in die Kiste zu bekommen. Nibz musste schmunzeln. Was für eine verrückte Situation. Hoffentlich handelte sie sich da keinen Ärger ein. Auf der Treppe verkündeten die ersten Kinderfüße, dass Ellen auf den Beinen war. Wenig später hatte Nibz die ganze Rasselbande um sich gescharrt und der Tag nahm seinen Lauf.   
Nach einem Spaziergang durch den Wald, einer Runde ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst und ein wenig TV, als es begann zu regnen, rückte das Mittagessen immer näher und auch Jari schneite zu Hause ein. Nibz rührte gerade ein letztes Mal den Eintopf um, als er seinen Mantel an die Gardrobe hing.  
"Hallo Nibz!" begrüßte er sie freundlich.   
"Hei Jari. Essen ist gleich fertig."   
"Oh das klingt prima." gemeinsam mit Niina und den Kindern gab es noch was auf die Rippen und Nibz packte mit Jari zusammen die Kinder ins Bett für ihr Mittagsschläfchen.  
"Okay das war es dann für Heute. Danke für deine Hilfe, ohne dich wären wir die Woche aufgeschmissen gewesen." Jari klopfte ihr auf die Schulter.  
"Ist doch alles kein Thema. Nicht der Rede wert."  
"Montag hast du frei, lass es also dieses Wochenende in aller Ruhe Mal wieder krachen, bist doch noch jung." kicherte er. Nibz lächelte schüchtern. Jari hatte eine einnehmende , offene Art Dinge anzusprechen, dass mochte sie an ihm. Punkt 13 Uhr schloss sie auch schon die Haustür hinter sich und linste zum ylönischen Häuschen hinüber.   
Lauri lehnte im Rahmen der Haustür und lockte sie mit seinem Finger zu sich herüber. Er stand da, die Ruhe selbst als htte er nur darauf gewartet, dass sie das Haus verließ. Wärme überflutete sie in einer großen Woge. Willig folgte sie seiner Aufforderung und überquerte die Einfahrt zu seinem Haus.  
"Hei schöne Frau. Ich hab mich schon gefragt, wann du Zeit für mich findest." zwinkerte er keck.  
"Jederzeit." whisperte sie, bevor sie darüber nachdenken konnte. Seine Augen zogen sie an wie zwei Magnete. Nord und Südpol unausweichlich aufeinander ausgerichtet. Ihre Gesichter näherten sich und nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit spüre sie seine weichen Lippen wie den Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings auf ihren Lippen. Ihre Zungen fanden sich zu einem heißen Tanz und besitzergreifend zog er ihren Körper näher an sich. Ergriff besitz von ihr und verschleppte sie willig folgend in seine 4 Wände. Nibz hatte das Gefühl, dass sie diese so schnell auch nicht verlassen würde.

  
Wie erwartet wachten Noah und Tinka auch bald wieder aus dem Mittagsschlaf auf. Als wäre nichts gewesen kümmerte sich Mariska um die Zwerge. Was hätte sie auch anderes tun sollen? Hallo Kinder, ich hab euern Vater geknallt - würde sicher nicht so gut ankommen. Sie beschloss für sich, dass sie das Thema nicht ansprechen würde. Egal in welcher Art und Weise. Sie durchlebte einfach den Tag mit den Kids und verkrümelte sich am Ende das Tages in ihr Zimmer. Sie musste darüber nachdenken. ie musste mit Nibz darüber sprechen... aber erst morgen!

Noch immer mit den selben Gedanken, mit welchen sie eingeschlafen war, wachte Mariska auch wieder auf. Es beschäftigte sie noch immer. Sie textete ein wenig mit Nibz hin und her. Mist. Die Frau hatte schon wieder Recht. Sie musste sich langsam mal drüber klar werden was sie eigentlich wollte.   
Zum Glück war heute Freitag. Ein besonderer Freitag sogar. Aki hatte ihr gestern noch mitgeteilt, dass sie heute frei haben könnte, wenn sie wollte. Sie beschloss zusammen mit den Kids zu frühstücken und sich dann auf den Weg zu Jare zu machen. Es war zwar nicht der ultimative Fluchtort, aber sie musste weg von Aki. Vielleicht sollte sie Nibz Anweisung folgen und sich ihre Gedanken in die richtige Richtung vögeln lassen. Sie schwang ihren Hintern aus dem Bett und tapste in die Küche. Diesmal war sie endlich mal wider allein. Allein mit Aki zu sein hätte ihr jetzt noch gefehlt. Sie brühte also den Kaffee auf, bereitete den Brei vor und gönnte sich noch eine Zigarette.  
"MARISKAAAAA!" plärrte es da auch schon und Tinka warf sich ihr um den Hals und gab ihr einen dicken Schmatzer auf die Wange.   
"Guten Morgen Sonne! Na, du hast doch sicher Hunger?" Eifrig nickte sie.   
"Na dann komm." Mariskas Fürsorge war wieder geweckt. Wie eh und je kümmerte sie sich um die Kleine. Nun verlangte auch Noah nach Nahrung. Doch der wurde gerade von Papa in die Küche gebracht.   
"Guten Morgen."   
"Morgen!" Er setzte Noah ab und nahm sich erstmal einen Kaffee.   
"Machst heut doch nicht frei?"   
"Doch. Aber erst nach dem Frühstück."   
"Und, was ist den Plan?"   
"Ich werd zu Jare gehen."   
"Aha." Akis Stimme klang etwas angesäuert. Auch seine Stimmung schien gekippt zu sein. Doch ihre Stimmung ließ sie sich dadurch nicht vermiesen. Sollte der doch rumschmollen. War doch eigentlich alles geklärt zwischen ihnen, oder? Egal! Mariska stellte sicher, dass die Kids versorgt waren, dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Jare.

Nibz hatte die Haustür schon fast vergessen, weil Lauri bereits ungeduldig an ihren Klamotten zerrte. Da kontne es wohl jemand absolut nicht abwarten. In einer Sekunde wo er Mal von ihren Lippen abließ hauchte sie seinen Namen.  
Verwirrt sah er zu ihr auf.  
"Was?" Fragte der jetzt ernsthaft noch warum? Ungläubigkeit erfasste sie, doch als er seine Lippen hinter ihr Ohr wandern ließ verrauchte auch diese wieder in ein Wölkchen aus Leidenschaft. Sie konnte ihm einfach nicht widerstehen. Noch im Hausflur hatte er sie fast gänzlich entkleidet und gegen die Wand gedrückt. Nibz nestelte ungeduldig an seinem Gürtel udn streifte ihm die Hose samt Unterwäsche nach unten. Ein stöhnen kämpfte sich aus seiner Brust. Es war fast schon ein leichtes Brummen, dass in ihm zu vibrieren schien. Es sandte ihr eiskalte Schauer über den Rücken. Sie liebten sich wild und hemmungslos direkt an Ort und Stelle. Er wusste einfach sie zu bezaubern.   
Atemlos kam sie unter ihm ungezählte Male bevor er wie ein Tier nach einem Beutezug, satt udn zufrieden von ihr abließ.  
"Himmel." seufzte sie. Er grinste verschmitzt. Nibz sammelte ihr Sachen auf udn zusammen setzten sie ishc in die Küche auf einen Kaffee.  
"Ich hab dir doch gesagt, ich würde mit dir das Wochenende einläuten." lachte er.  
"Das hast du im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes." kicherte sie und entspannte sich zusehens.  
"Was hälst du davon, wenn wir dieses Wochenende nur für uns alleine sind."  
"Klingt verlockend, wie gut das ich nichts weiter vorhabe und Jari mir Montag frei gegeben hat." Lauri grinste hinterhältig.  
"Warum nur habe ich jetzt das Gefühl, dass das kein Zufall war?" Er pfiff als wäre er völlig unbeteiligt und Nibz rollte mit den Augen. Der Mann war doch absolut unberechenbar, was würde er noch tun um sie zu bekommen?  
"Ich weiß nicht was du meinst, aber ich weiß immerhin, dass ich Montag ebenfalls Day off habe."  
"Was für ein Zufall." brabbelte sie ironisch und sein Grinsen steigert sich noch mehr, in so fern das denn noch möglich war. Die Zigarette im Aschbecher hauchte gerade ihr Leben aus, als Nibz ihr Handy brummte. Verwirrt, wer denn jetzt noch stören könnte zog sie es aus der Tasche. Mariska sollte es sich wagen jetzt noch rumzujammern, doch zu ihrer Überraschung war es nicht Whatsapp, was sie belästigte sondern Tinder. Sie öffnete die Nachricht. Der Typ mit dem sie sich damals im Cafe getroffen hatte, hatte vielleicht Nerven. Ganz offen und unverfangen machte er ihr ein eindeutiges Angebot für dieses Wochenende.  
"Hey schöne Frau, Last auf ein bisschen ungezwungenen Spaß? Ich vermisse deinen heißen Körper unter mir und wie du schreist." Nibz schluckte, die Röte kroch ihr ins Gesicht und sie wollte es einfach nur so stehen lassen und das Telefon wieder wegpacken, als Lauri sein Kopf schwer auf ihre Schulter fiehl. Sein Atem stockte für einen Moment und er ließ wieder von ihr ab. Wie ein beleidigter Hahn stolzierte er zu seinem Stuhl und setzte sich.  
"Nette Post." bemerkte er zerknirscht.  
"Hat dich ja auch keiner gebeten das zu lesen." schnappte sie etwas zickig zurück. "Außerdem bekommst du sowas sicher auch ständig." kicherte Nibz und schloss die App.  
"Schon an sich, allerdings nicht so detailiert." misstrauisch sah er sie an. Nibz seufzte.  
"Was hast du auf einmal für ein Problem? Du sitzt da als hätte man dir einen Besenstil in den Hintern gerammt."  
"Ach egal." Lauri zündete sich ebenfalls eine Zigarette an und starrte aus dem Fenster. Nibz fühlte sich unwohl. Das Wochenende nahm eine Wendung die es galt aufzuhalten.

Endlich war Mariska bei Jare angekommen. Sie atmete tief durch. All der Stress sollte langsam mal vergessen sein. Dieses Wochenende sollte es nur Jare und sie geben. Sie betätigte den Klingelknopf und bereitwillig surrte es. Sie drückte die Tür auf und trat hinein.   
"Hallo?" fragte sie in die leer scheinende Wohnung. Sie trat unsicher ein.   
"Jare?". Wieder nichts. Nanu? Was war das denn? Plötzlich packte sie Jemand von hinten, wirbelte sie herum und presste sie gegen die Wand. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Den Schrei den sie von sich gab wurde durch die Hand auf ihrem Mund unterdrückt. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte.   
"Shhhh!" hörte sie. "Ich bins nur...."   
Puh!!! es war Jare. Wütend schlug sie seine Hand aus ihrem Gesicht und schubste ihn von sich.   
"Sag mal spinnst du!? Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt!"  
"Sorry." schnurrte er und sah sie wie ein kleiner Junge an, welcher gerade Mist verzapft hatte. "Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Naja gut schon. Aber dir keine Angst machen." Er kam ihr näher, umfasste ihre Handgelenke und geleitete ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Seine Stirn liess er gegen ihre sinken.   
"Aber es ist unheimlich sexy, wenn du sauer bist." Den Spruch hätte er sich klemmen können. Mariska holte aus und verpasste ihm eine ordentliche Backpfeife. Schockiert sah er sie an. Aber auch sie hatte Augen so groß wie Untertassen. Das hätte sie nicht gedacht, dass er sie so schnell so provozieren konnte. Aus seinem schockierten Blick wurde ein ziemlich fieses Grinsen.  
"Hm... das gefällt mir. Aber noch immer übernehm ich hier das Sagen. Verstanden!?"  
Sie schluckte und nickte stumm. Dieser bestimmerische, tyrannische Jare war einfach nur unglaublich sexy. Schon spürte sie wieder die harte Wand in ihrem Rücken. Er presste sich schwer gegen sie und ließ seine Lippen auf ihren nieder. Er hatte sie vollkommen in der Hand. Mit nur einer eleganten Bewegung lag sie auf seinen Armen und wurde in Richtung Schlafzimmer getragen, wo sie sich erst einmal ihre "Strafe" abholen durfte.

Wie ein beleidigter Gockel hockte Herr Ylönen auf seinem Stuhl, zwirbelte mit einer Hand eine Haarsträhne um seinen Finger, mit der anderen hielt er die Kippe. Plötzlich war ihr, als wäre die Eiszeit ausgebrochen.  
"So und wo waren wir bevor dieser Kindergarten dazwischen gekommen ist?" fragte sie bemüht leichtherzig. Er ignorierte sie und brummelte in seinen 3- Tage - Bart. Sie ließ ihn noch eine Weile schmollen, ging ins Bad, nahm sich neuen Kaffee und wartete, doch auch ihre Geduld kannte ihre Grenzen.  
"Willst du dich jetzt aufführen wie ein eingeschnappter Bengel? Wegen so einer bescheuerten Nachricht? Dann kann ich auch nach Hause gehen und das Wochenende mit Mariska verbringen." gab sie verbittert von sich.  
"Ich bin nicht beleidigt!" hielt er dagegen.  
"Ach nein?" zickte sie und war versucht ihm stur gegens Schienbein zu treten.  
"Verletzter Männerstolz oder wie nennt man das neuerdings?"  
"Wer sagt denn was von Stolz. Ich dachte nur...ach lassen wir das! Ich bin dir doch keine Rechenschaft schuldig." maulte er und stapfte in sein Büro. Die Tür knallte und Nibz saß alleine in der Küche. Jetzt kam sie sich wirklich vor wie im Kindergarten. 1 A bockiger Abgang mit Türenknallen. Sie verfluchte diesen blöden Typen und diese scheiß App, die ihr das Wochenende versaut hatten.  
"Gut ich geh dann jetz! Du hast ja meine Nummer wenn du fertig bist mit Bocken! Ruf Niina an, wenn du noch in die Trotzphase kommst und einen Schnuller brauchst! Von Olivia ist sicher noch einer über die zahnt gerade." rief sie laut zu seinem Büro herrüber und machte sich auf den Weg zur Haustür. Doch bevor sie nach der Klinke greifen konnte, wurde sie geschubst und herum gewirbelt. Mit dem Rücken voran krachte sie gegen das schwere Holz.  
"Du gehst nirgendwo hin!" zischte er ihr mit glühenden Augen entgegen. Verdattert starrte sie ihn an. "Du wirst dich jetzt in die Küche setzen und nicht stiften gehen! Ich bin nämlich noch nicht fertig mit dir! So redet keiner mit mir und du schon gar nicht!" knurrte er und zerrte sie hinter sich her.  
Nibz stämmte sich gegen ihn.  
"Sag Mal hast du jetzt 'n Vollknall. Wer hat dir denn in dein Vogelnest geschissen!" Sie zerrte an ihrem Arm, kam jedoch nicht los. Lauri schubste sie auf den noch warmen Küchenstuhl , dass das Holz unter dem Aufprall bedenklich knackte. Seine Hände stämmt er vor ihr auf den Tisch und beugte sich weit nach vorne.  
"Ich hab gesagt so redet keiner mit mir!"  
"Sonst was!" provozierte Nibz ihn weiter. Der konnte ruhig alle seine Leichen aus dem Keller holen, er sah verdammt scharf aus, wenn er kochte vor Wut. Trotdem wollte sie lieber sofort wissen woran sie war.  
"Sonst...Sonst..."  
"Sonst was? Hat es dir dein dünnes Stimmchen verschlagen?"  
"Schnauze!" brüllte er nun einmal laut und langte mit der Faust auf die Tischplatte das es krachte. Nibz hing der Mund offen und sie sah ihn verdutzt an. Soviel Aggression in so einem abgebrochenem Meter.

Nach der kleinen "Bestrafung" kuschelten Jare und Mariska gemütlich im Bett.  
"Es ist schön, dass ich dich ein ganzes Wochenende bei mir habe." säuselte er und küsste ihre Stirn. Sie lächelte verlegen. Sie fühlte sich selten so wohl wie bei ihm. Noch enger kuschelte sie sich an ihn. Es brummte. War wohl mal wieder sein blödes Handy.  
"Na guck schon nach." brummelte sie noch ganz geschafft an seine Brust. Er streckte sich und griff auf den kleinen Nachttisch neben sich.  
"Oh. Das war nicht mein Handy.." Warum klang er denn so stinkig? Er stand auf und ließ sie einfach dort liegen. So wie es aussah ging er ins Wohnzimmer. Nanu, was ist dem denn für ne Laus über die Leber gekrabbelt? Sie griff nach ihrem Handy und suchte nach dem Verursacher. Oh, Aki hatte geschrieben. Was wollte der denn?   
< Hey Süße, wünsche dir ein schönes Wochenende. Ich vermisse dich.> Das war Aki. Scheiße!!! Was fiel dem ein!? Wenigstens hatte er nicht noch etwas anzüglicheres geschrieben. Das hätte ihr das Genick gebrochen. Mist! Sie schlüpfte nun aus dem Bett und ging zu ihm. Er hatte sich lässig aufs Sofa fallen lassen und hatte den Sportkanal eingeschaltet. Sie setzte sich auf seinen Schoß.  
"Hey, bist du eifersüchtig?"  
"Naja, was soll den die Scheiße mit dem Hakala? Wenn ihr beiden süßen Turteltäubchen spielen wollt, dann bitte! Aber ohne mich Madame! Da hab ich keine Lust drauf. Ist vielleicht besser so. Welche Frau hat schon Bock auf nen Skandalrapper." schnaufte er zurück.  
"Mensch Jare, da ist nichts mit Aki. Mit Aki kann gar nichts sein und weißt du warum? Weil ich dich liebe und da ist's mir scheiß egal ob du Rapper, Bäcker oder Schornsteinfeger bist!"  
Er verschluckte sich an der Cola, an der er gerade genippt hatte, dann schaltete er den Fernseher aus, positionierte sie direkt vor sich und sah ihr starr in die Augen.  
"Ist das dein Ernst?"  
"Mein voller."  
Er zog sie näher zu sich und küsste sie.   
"Ich liebe dich auch." Er lächelte herzerwärmend.   
"Na dann ist das ja geklärt!" Sie kicherte. Puh, da hatte sie sich nochmal gut rausgeredet und da klingelte auch schon ihr Handy. Was wollte der!? Das machte er doch mit Abschicht, dass er anrief!

Gegenseitig taxierten sie sich mit Blicken, beobachteten einander mit Argusaugen. Nibz traute sich nicht hn noch weiter zu reizen, denn er schien kurz vorm Platzen zu stehen udn eine Backpfeife wollte sie sich nicht einhandeln. Zuschlagen konnte der abgebrochene Gartenzwerg wohl kaum kräftig genug, aber man musste ja nun auch nicht mit einem ganzen Zaun wedeln wenn ein Schuss mit dem Backstein reichte.  
Noch immer lehnte Lauri schwerfällig auf dem Küchentisch, seine Augen schienen sie auszuziehen, huschten unruhig hin und her. Die Zeit zog sich wie Kaugummi. Mach endlich dein Maul auf, dachte sie und zwirbelte betont gelangweilt an ihren Fingernägeln herum.  
"Lass das!" Er ergriff ihre Hand und hielt sie fest, stand nun direkt vor ihr, so dass sich ihre Gesichter fast berührten. Trotzig starrte sie ihm entgegen, das Spiel konnte sie schließlich genauso gut.   
"Und?" hakte sie nach einer Weile desinteressiert nach.  
"Und was?"  
"Hast du deine Meise überwunden oder komtm jetzt noch was? Soll ich mir vielleicht in der Zwischenzeit die Fingernägel neu lackieren?" fragend zog sie söttisch eine Augenbraue hoch.  
"Ach halt die Klappe!" fauchte er und seine Lippen stürzten sich mit so viel Kraft auf sie, dass ihre Zähne aufeinander schlugen. Er presste sie gegen den Küchenstuhl, ließ sich mit seinem Fliegengewicht auf ihr hernieder und brummte.  
"Hier bleibst du und bei niemand anderem sonst!" schnaufte er.  
"Meinst du?"  
"Ja meine ich Frau!" herrschte er sie an und versiegelte ihre weiteren Worte mit seinen Lippen und einem heftigen Zerren an ihren Haaren.  
"Wenn dich hier einer zum schreien bringt bin ich das. Klar soweit?" schnaufte er nach einer Weile und starrte ihr fest und tief in die Augen.  
"Davon müsstest du mich erstmal überzeugen." grinste sie fies. Schneller als sie ihm mit ihren Augen folgen konnte, war er aufgesprungen, hatte sie an sich gezerrt, hochgehoben und in seinem Schlafzimmer aufs Bett geworfen.   
"Und wenn ich das ganze Wochenende dazu brauch dich zu überzeugen, soltle kein Problem sein." er stieg zu ihr auf die Matratze und sie ertrank im Dämmerlicht unter seinen starken Händen. Nibz ihr Kopf schien sich in seine Bestandteile zu zerlegen. Der Sex war agressiv udn doch rücksichtsvoll. Er wollte sie nicht mutwillig verletzen, zeigte ihr jedoch haarscharf wer von beiden die Hosen anhatte. Sie verlor sich in ihm, auf ihm, mit ihm und erst als sie dachte ihr stünde ein Herzinfarkt bevor, wenn sie diese körperliche Ertüchtigung weiter fortsetzen würden, ließ er bereitwillig von ihr ab, kuschelte sich an sie wie eine reumütige Katze und kraulte ihren zerkratzten Rücken.  
Sie wuschelte durch sein verworrenes, braunes Haar und lauschte seinem Herzschlag.   
"Du bist unmöglich." schnaufte er mit einem Mal lachend und piekte sie in die Seite. Wie die Kinder begannen sie sich auf dem Bett zu balgen, bevor er um Gnade winselnd klein bei gab und sie gemeinsam zu Abend aßen. auf dem Sofa zusammengepfercht wie zwei Hamster in einem zu kleinen Käfig sahen sie sich einen Film an, ärgerten einander mit Popcorn und jedes weitere Piepen oder Brummen ihres Telefons wurde gekonnt ignoriert. Gegen 9 schaltete sie das Gerät sogar gänzlich aus schließlich wollte sie nicht noch einmal so einen Affenzirkus wegen einer blöden Chatnachricht durchleiden müssen. Für eine Millisekunde wurde ihr das Herz schwer, wie nah sie sich gefühlt hatte, von ihm verlassen zu werden, dabei waren sie nicht Mal zusammen. Was war das überhaupt zwischen ihnen, dass er sich aufführte wie King Loui?

Genervt schnappte sich Mariska das Telefon und drückte auf den Annahme-Knopf.  
"Was willst du?" schnaufte sie in den Hörer.  
"Hey. Ich wollte nur wissen ob es dir gut geht."  
"Ja, geht es. Es würde mir besser gehen, wenn du mich nicht nerven würdest!" fauchte sie ihn an.  
Sie hörte schweres Atmen am anderen Ende der Leitung. "Gut, ich werde nicht weiter stören. Viel Spaß mit dem anderen Typen."  
Jetzt platzte ihr der Kragen. Was fiel ihm denn bitte ein?  
"Aki, jetzt pass mal auf! Nur weil du deinen Schwanz gestern zwischen meine Beine stecken durftest hast du jetzt nicht das Privilieg mir nahe zu stehen oder zu entscheiden mit wem ich mich treffe oder was ich mit dem Jenigen anstelle! Und jetzt hör auf mich zu belästigen!" Damit legte sie auf. Jare sah sie mit grossen Augen an.   
"Sag mal, wass ging denn da ab? Hast du echt mit dem Hakala gefickt!?" Starr sah sie ihn an. "Ehm.... ja... aber das war ein Versehen."   
"Ja natürlich! Du bst gestolpert, mit deinen Klamotten hängen geblieben die sich ausgezogen haben und dann bist du auf ihn gefallen der zufällig nackt da lag oder was?"   
"Jare! Jetzt werd nicht fies! Mann! Ich weiß auch nicht. Er hat mich angemacht."   
"Und du konntest dich natürlich nicht wehren?"   
"Ja, ich hätte was tun können. Aber ich hatte dir bis dahin noch keine Rechenschaft geschuldet!"   
"Ach, deswegen fickt man sich durch die Gegend! Und sagen tust du auch nichts. Kommst einfach her als wär nichts gewesen! Schlampe! Komm! Raus!" Er schnappte ihre Sachen, drückte sie ihr in die Hand, schob sie in den Flur und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer wo er die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Nibz sah zu Lauri herüber, dessen Augen schon auf Halbmast hingen, sein Arm lag über der Couchlehne beschützend um ihre Schulter geschlungen.  
"Duhu." fing sie kleinlaut an.  
"Mhmm." brummte er im Gegenzug.  
"Was ist das eigentlich mit uns?" platzte sie gleich Mal mit der Tür ins Haus.  
"Was meinst du?" fragte er verwundert.  
"Naja, Hallo? Du führst dich auf wie King Loui und zickst mich an schlimmer als jede Frau. Das macht man doch nicht einfach Mal so." Lauri lachte und äffte den Affen aus dem Dschungelbuch nach.   
"So hat mich auch noch keine vor dir genannt." schnurrte er.  
"Das beantwortet aber meine Frage nicht." seufzte Nibz unwillig.  
"Was wen ich dir sage, dass ich es selber nicht weiß, weil du mich völlig verrückt machst?" Er ließ seine Hand in ihre Haare wandern und zerwühlte ihre ohnehin nicht mehr vorhandene Frisur. Jetzt wandte sie ihren Kopf doch zu ihm herum und verlor sich erneut in dem Grün seiner Augen.  
"Kannst du mit den Glühbirnen Mal woanders hinleuchten? Das macht mich fix und alle" schnaufte sie. Sein Blick wurde nur noch starrer und tiefgründiger. Ein verschmitzter Zug legte sich auf seine Mundwinkel.  
"Du machst das mit absicht oder?" stotterte sie zusammen. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter udn er lehnte sich weiter zu ihr herüber. Es funkelte wie Tau auf einer Sommerwiese, wie abermalle tausender kleiner Diamanten.  
"Lauri!" zischt eNibz, der sich schon der Kopf drehte. Er lachte kurz auf und küsste alle ihre Sorgen weg,  
"Jetzt hör auf dir dein hübsches Köpfchen zu zerbrechen, Falten stehen dir nicht. Genieß doch einfach nur das hier und jetzt und frag nicht nach morgen.  
"Wieso setzt du mich morgen wie einen Hund vor die Tür?" fragte sie entsetzt wegen der Möglichkeiten, die sich ihr gerade auftaten. Er lachte und zog sie auf seinen Schoß.  
"Als ob du mich so einfach los wirst. Das hättest du wohl gerne? Er stand mit ihr auf den Hüften auf. Ich weiß was viel besseres als dieses Nieselwetter da draußen." keck zwinkerte er ihr zu und trug sie durch die Gegend. Doch er verschleppte sie nicht erneut in sein Schlafzimmer sondern in Richtung Bad.  
"Achja?" fragend küsste sie seine Nasenspitze.  
"Ja Darling, wir zwei gehen jetzt in die Sauna, das hilft deinem Köpfchen sicher auch auf die Sprünge." und schon schob er die schwere Holztür auf und setzte sie auf die bereits glühende Holzbank.  
"Na komm Klamotten runter!" kicherte er udn entkleidete sich flink, scheuerte seine Sachen einfach ins angrenzende Badezimmer. Nibz tat es ihm nach und wenig später lehnte sie sich an ihn zurück und genoss die Wärme.

Da stand Mariska nun. Zurückgelassen wie ein Hündchen was keiner mehr will. Demütig zog sie sich ihre Kleidung über. Zu klopfen und um erneuten Einlass zu bitten, hätte jetzt eh nichts gebracht, dafür kannte sie Jare mittlerweile. Er musste erst einmal runter kommen. Mit gesenktem Kopf machte sie sich auf den Weg. Doch wohin?  
Zu Aki zu gehen, hatte sie eigentlich so gar keine Lust. Den Schädel könnte sie ihm einschlagen! Aber zu Nibz konnte sie auch nicht, die war bestimmt gerade damit beschäftigt von Lauri in sonstwas für Sphären gefickt zu werden. Sie seufzte. Wie konnte es nur soweit kommen?   
Tief atmete sie durch. Dann entschied sie sich doch zu Aki zu gehen. Der konnte was erleben! Und danach würde sie das ganze Wochenende nicht mehr aus dem Zimmer kommen!  
Sie hatte die Haustür erreicht, räusperte sich. Dann nahm sie den Schlüssel, öffnete und tapste wie eine wild gewordeneFuri e ins Wohnzimmer.   
"AKI! Was fällt dir eigentlich ein du Spinner? Was soll das Ganze!? Du wusstest genau, dass ich bei Jare bin. Warum zur Hölle schickst du mir solche SMS und warum rufst du an und belästigst mich? Kannst du es nicht ab, dass ich gerade glücklich bin und der werte von und zu Hakala mal nicht?"  
Mitten im Satz stoppte er ihren Redefluss.   
"Jetzt mach aber mal halblang! Ich hab dir 'ne SMS geschrieben, ja. Aber dazu hätte es ja nicht kommen müssen! Du hast daran genauso viel Schuld wie ich. Ich bin nicht der alleinige Idiot! Wir haben uns beide hinreißen lassen. Das kannst du nicht leugnen und es hatte dir ja offensichtlich auch gefallen. Tut mir Leid, dass der werte Herr gerade mit auf dein Handy schauen konnte. Dann musst du dir halt überlegen wann du dich von wem ficken lässt!" Es schallte, sie hatte ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Er hatte verdammt nochmal Recht. Doch das konnte sie jetzt gar nicht vertragen.   
Sie war entsetzt darüber, dass er so direkt war, darüber dass er Recht hatte. Alles eröffnete sich ihr. Sie hatte selber Schuld. Da war wohl eine dicke Entschuldigung fällig. Doch nicht jetzt. Noch immer starrte sie Aki an. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich.   
"Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle. Komm erstmal mit dir selber klar und überleg dir was du willst bevor du Jemanden versuchst zur Schnecke zu machen. Weiber sind doch alle gleich - scheiße!" Er wandte sich von ihr ab und ließ sie im Raum stehen. Nun hatten wohl Aki sowie Jare ziemlichen Brass auf sie.

Nibz verbrachte das ganze Wochenende bei Lauri. Sie gingen gemeinsam Essen, ins Kino, und verbrachten ziemlich viel Zeit in der Kiste. Es war so ein typisches Päärchen Wochenende wie Nibz es schon lange nicht mehr erlebt hatte. er hätte ihr sofort jeden Wunsch von den Augen abgelesen, wenn er nur gekonnt hätte. Am Montag rief der Alltag beide halbwegs wieder zur Ordnung. Sie saßen gemeinsam am Küchentisch als Lauri's Telefon klingelte.   
"Ylönen." er nippte an seinem Kaffee.  
"Hey Mum, klar kein Thema. Der eine Tag ist doch keine Weltreise. Nein passt mir hervorragend." Eine kurze Pause in der wohl seine Mutter sprach.  
"Okay, dann hole ich ihn morgem von der Kita ab. Danke. Euch auch." Er legt auf und grinste. Nibz konnte sich schon anhand der Schnippsel zusammenreimen, was er da gerade arrangiert hatte. Lauri grinste frech.  
"So Darling, wir zwei haben heute noch den ganzen Tag für uns alleine.  
"Warum wusste ich nur, dass es so kommen würde." lachte sie und lehnte sich über den Tisch um erneut diese weichen Lippen zu küssen. Kräftig zog er sie an sich und Nibz ließ ihn gewähren. Den ganzen Morgen turtelten sie miteinander rum, gingen gemeinsam Essen im Ravintola um die Ecke und kein Schwein pfiff nach ihnen. Keine Presse, keine Fans, keine dummen Fragen. Nibz war erstaunt. Trotzdem benahmen sie sich halbwegs gesittet auch wenn Lauri darauf bestand wie ein altes Ehepaar miteinander Händchen haltend durch den Wald zu spazieren und sich den ein oder anderen Kuss von ihr stahl. Nichts schien ihnen etwas anhaben zu können und Nibz fühlte sich pudelwohl. So könnte es immer sein. Nicht Mal das nervtötende Teil von einem Handy vermisste sie noch, im Gegenteil die Ruhe erfüllte sie mit Zufriedenheit. Es gab nur sie und ihn und niemanden sonst. Der Rest der Welt konnte sie buchstäblich Mal am Allerwertesten. Zu Hause wieder angekommen hate sie kaum die Schuhe von den Füßen und den Mantel von den Schultern gestreift als er sie auch schon in sein Büro schubste.  
"So Herzchen mündliches Diktat, jetzt!" forderte er mit einem harschem Ton und kecken Zug um die Mundwinkel. Nibz lief es heiß den Rücken herunter. Da war er wieder Lauri als der Boss - Arschloch vom Dienst. Bereitwillig leistete sie ihm Folge und ging auf die Knie. Sie vergaß alles um sich herum und er offenbar auch als er schwer atmend sich gegen die Wand lehnte. Zu Tode erschrocken fuhren beide auseinander als ein Ohren betäubendes Kreischen neben ihnen zu vernehmne war. Lauri bedeckte seine Blöße mit den Händen, das Gesicht finster wie ein Gewittersturm während Nibz Probleme hatte sich in soweit zu konzentrieren, um mit zu schneiden was überhaupt los war.  
"WIE KANNST DU NUR!!!" brüllte es da auch schon wieder lautstark.   
"Urgh!" Lauri fuhr sich genervt durch das Gesicht, schloss seine Hose und sah völlig unbeteilligt aus der Wäsche während Nibz auf die Füße kam und sich reichlich blöd vorkam. Vor ihr stand Paula, den Kopf rot wie eine Tomate und brüllte was die Lunge hergab.  
"WO IST DEIN SOHN!!! BESTIMMT WIEDER BEI DEINEN ELTERN DAMIT DU HIER MIT DIESER SCHNEPFE RUMMACHEN KANNST!" giftete sie. Nibz verdrehte die Augen und zündete sich gelangweilt eine Zigarette an. Lauri nahm sie ihr sofort weg und steckte sie sich selbst in den Mund, zog einmal kräftig und pustete Paula die gesamte Wolke ins Gesicht bis diese hustend für ein paar Sekunden die Klappe hielt.  
"Erstens, ja Julius ist draußen im Mökki segeln mit Matti. Zweitens geht dich das 'n scheiß an und drittens, was willst du überhaupt hier?" er sah sie von oben herab an als wäre sie ein niederes Insekt. Ein Blick so voller Abscheu, dass es selbst Nibz eiskalt den Rücken entlang lief.

Mariska schnaufte einmal kräftig und machte dann kehrt. Sollten ihr doch alle den Buckel runter rutschen! Schnellen Schrittes ging sie in ihr Zimmer. Sie knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und schmiss sich aufs Bett. Im Moment fühlte sie sich wie ein bockiger Teenager. Das war aber auch alles eine beschissene Bieberkacke! Sie drückte sich das Kissen auf ihren Kopf. Bloß nichts hören oder sehen. Die Gedanken kreisten nur so um sie. Wie ein viel zu großes Mobilé kreisten Bilder durch ihren Kopf. Aki, Jare, die Streiterei. Der Sex. Was war da nur los?   
Ewigkeiten hieß es: Still ruht der See und auf einmal hatten die für Sie beiden heißesten Typen des Universums Interesse an ihr? Versteckte Kamera? Karma vs. Mariska? Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären. Desto mehr sie nachdachte wurden ihr auch ihre Fehler bewusst. Letztendlich war sie jedoch nicht allein an allem Schuld. Jeder hatte seine Last, welche zu dem ganzen Theater beigetragen hatte. Doch was sollte sie nun tun? Wen wollte sie eigentlich? Mit einer Sache hatten sie Recht: Sie müsste sich entscheiden. Doch als sie darüber nachdachte, stellte sie fest, dass es gar nicht so schwer war. Jare! Ihr Herz schlug für ihn. Doch wie sah es bei ihm aus? Hatte sie sich vielleicht deswegen zu Aki geflüchtet? Sie war unsicher, wusste nicht wie er auf ihr Geständnis reagieren würde, hatte Angst. Doch hatte sie jetzt vielleicht alles kaputt gemacht?   
"Scheiße!" brüllte sie und schlug mit der Faust auf die Matratze ein.  
Nach einer Weile traute sie sich mal aus ihrem Zimmer. Erst jetzt stellte sie fest, dass es im Hause so ruhig war. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, dass die Kinder bei Tiina waren dieses Wochenende. Na wunderbar. Da war sie mit Aki auch noch allein. Es hätte nicht besser werden können. Sie schlenderte in die Küche. Sie hatte Hunger, also musste gekocht werden. Sie checkte den Kühlschrank und nahm sich einige Zutaten heraus. Sie schnibbelte was das Zeug hielt und bereitete alles für einen leckeren Auflauf vor. Ganz Gedanken versunken war sie dabei die letzte Zutat, den Käse, in der Reibe zu zerkleinern. Sie spürte, wie sich ein paar starke Arme um ihre Hüften legten.   
"Brauchst du Hilfe? nicht, dass du dir deine Zarten Finger noch abraspelst." säuselte es in ihr Ohr. Sie drehte sich erschrocken um und schob Aki von sich.   
"Was soll dass denn jetzt schon wieder?" keifte sie ihm entgegen. Scheu sah er auf den Boden und trat von einem Bein auf das andere.   
"Nun ja, ich dachte ich mach dir ein Friedensangebot." Sie seufzte.   
"Pass mal auf, lass mich mal den Auflauf soweit fertig machen, dann schieb ich das Ding in den Ofen und wir Beiden reden mal!"  
Er nickte zustimmend. Mariska raspelte also den Käse zu Ende, packte ihn oben auf den Auflauf und schob die Form in den Ofen.

Noch immer abschätzend schob Lauri seine Exfreundin aus dem Büro und ging an ihr vorbei in die Küche wo er sich auf den Stuhl warf, sie Springerstiefel auf dem Tisch parkte, Nibz um die Hüften packte und sie auf seinen Schoß zerrte. Wie ein kleiner Puffbesitzer sa er da, als könne ihm die ganze Welt nichts anhaben, rauchte seine Zigarette, während Nibz etwas verdattert sich nun doch noch einmal eine anzündete.  
SIe kam sich fehl am Platz vor, aber Lauri wollte provozieren und offensichtlich war ihm dazu jegliches Mittel Recht. Nibz blieb sitzen und beobachtete die schnaubende Furie die auf den Fließen vor und zurück tigerte.  
"Was willst du denn nun? Hast du nichts wichtiges zu tun? Irgendwelche halbnackten Kerle für Fotos begrabschen oder so?" meinte er gleichgültig und grinste fies.  
"Gott deine Halluzinationen will ich Mal haben, ich wollte meinen Sohn sehen! Du weißt ja wohl nicht Mal mehr wie er ausieht." spuckte sie. Er verdrehte genervt die Augen.  
"Ach meinst du? Ich glaube ich habe meinen Sohn öfters gesehen als du seitdem er auf der Welt ist. Im Gegenteil zu dir sorge ich dafür, dass jemand auf ihn aufpast wenn ich Mal nicht da bin und überlasse ihn nicht einfach sich selbst. Wieso hast du auf einmal überhaupt so ein Interesse an ihm? Läufts mit deiner Weichspülcastingtruppe nicht mehr? Ach nein ich vergaß du bist ja momentan im Nachmittags TV." meinte er abfällig und zog abermal an seiner Zigarette.   
Paula explodierte ein weiteres Mal lautstark und Nibz war versucht sich die Ohren zu zu halten. Sie saß zwischen den Stühlen beider Parteien und hatte doch eigentlich gar nichts damit zu tun.  
Sie schob Lauri's Hand von ihrer Hüfte und stand auf.  
"Frauenzimmer halt jetzt Mal 5 Minuten die Luft an, damit ich auch Mal was sagen kann." fauchte sie Paula an. Diese sah sie an wie ein Fisch wenn es donnert.  
"Ich glaub ist besser wenn ich morgen wieder kommen. Weißt ja wo du mich findest hab Nachmittagsschicht bei Niina." sie sah ihn traurig an udn machte sich vom Acker. Dieses ganze Rumgekeife und angezicke ging ihr auf den Zünder. Sie hatte Zweifel ob das auf Dauer nicht sie und Lauri beeinflussen würde. Tat es das nicht schon jetzt?  
Lauri ließ sie geknickt ziehen, hatte keine andere Wahl, denn Paula fegte wie ein Tornado an Worten über ihn hinweg. Er tat ihr Leid aber noch mehr Mitgefühl hatte sie für Julius, der offenbar zwischen den beiden hin und her gezert wurde wie eine Puppe ohen Rücksicht auf Verluste. Wie hatte der nur an so eine begaste Zicke geratten können? Waren da beim Vögeln die Palmenblätter im Weg gewesen oder hatte er vor lauter Dunkelheit ihr hässliches Antlitz nicht gesehen? War er besoffen gewesen? So verzweifelt konnte selbst ein Lauri Ylönen nicht sein.

Mariska kam sich vor wie die böse Mutti, welche jetzt ihr Kind schimpfen musste. Sie setzte sich zu Aki aufs Sofa und sah ihn eindringlich an.   
"Aki. Hör mir mal zu. Ich weiß nicht was mit dir los ist  
. Was willst du von mir?" Mit großen Hundeaugen sah er sie an.   
"Naja... öhm... ich dachte, dass aus uns vielleicht was werden könnte." Mariska schlug sich ihre Hand ins Gesicht. Kleiner Facepalm am Tag macht dich stark.  
"Aki, Ich hab dich echt gern. Aber ich glaub du reagierst echt über. Wir können gern Freunde sein, dass befürworte ich! Aber denk doch mal genau nach. Erst seitdem Tiina weg ist bist du so extrem scharf auf mich. Meinst du nicht, dass deine Hormone da etwas mit dir durchgehen? Du solltest dir Jemanden suchen, der wirklich zu dir passt. Ich für meinen Teil denke, dass das mit uns auf Dauer nichts werden kann. Außerdem muss ich gestehen, dass ich mich eher zu Jare hingezogen fühle. Also bitte hör auf mir das kaputt zu machen. Jare ist eh schon sauer auf mich. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin habe ich keine Ahnung, wie ich das wieder grade biegen soll." Und wieder sah er sie mit grossen Augen an. Dann jedoch atmete er tief durch und senkte seinen Blick auf den Boden.  
"Ja, du hast vielleicht recht. Ich hab überreagiert. Es ist so, dass ich nun auch nicht mehr der Jüngste bin. Und da hatte ich irgendwie Panik geschoben. Lauri scheint auch im Moment irgendwas Frisches am laufen zu haben, so wie ich das mitbekommen habe. Der erlebt grade einen zweiten Frühling oder was weiß ich. Ich habe Angst allein zu sein.." Tröstend nahm Mariska ihn in ihre Arme.   
"Hey, erzähl nicht so einen Käse, du bist ein hübscher, netter Kerl. Und alt bist du nicht. Du findest hundert Prozent bald eine nette neue Freundin!"  
"Meinst du ehrlich?"  
"Ja." Wieder drückten sie sich aneinander.  
"Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir so viel Ärger eingehandelt habe."  
"Hm, ich komm da schon wieder raus."  
"Ich hab ne Idee wann du mit ihm sprechen kannst."  
"Wann denn? Sankt Nimmerleins Tag?"  
"Nein. Jare gibt demnächst seinen jährlichen Kostümball. Du kannst dich ja voll Aschenputtelmäßig dort mit mir rein schleichen und dann verführst ihn und dann wenn du ihn in der Hand hast, dann redet ihr."  
Mariska grinste. "Mensch, Hakala! In deinem Kopf steckt ja Potential!"  
Sie lachten Beide. "Na komm, dann lass uns essen. Der Auflauf müsste fertig sein."

Nibz warf genervt die Wohnungstür hinter sich zu. Die anderen 2 Mädels waren unterwegs und die Wohnung lag ruhig und leer vor ihr. Sie seufzte was für eine verfahrene Kiste.   
Da bekam sie einfach unerwartet genau das wonach sie sich jemals gesehnt hatte und dann kam ihr diese Paula wie ein Furz quer und fuhr ihr in der Parade. So eine verdammte scheiße aber auch. Konnte sich dieses Kalb nicht in Luft auflösen oder einfach wie ein Luftbaloon platzen, dem man mit einer Nadel zu Leibe gerückt war? So ein Ticket zum Mond ohne Rückfahrschein wäre auch willkommen.   
Das alles nervte sie ungemein. Mit einem Latte und einer Zigarette setzte sie sich in die WGküche und grübelte.   
Lauri meinte er wolle alles auf sich zukommenlassen und mochte es Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen, dass konnte alles heißen. Würde er auch hinter ihr stehen, wenn sie verlangte, dass er dieses Pferdegesicht aus ihrem Dunstkreis entfernte? Ok sie hatten das Kind, aber dass bedeutete ja nicht zwangsläufig, dass diese theatralische Tussi ständig kommen und gehen konnte wie ihr beliebte. Lauri würde sich schon entscheiden müssen. Sie nippte an ihrer Tasse und überlegte, wie sie ihm das am Besten klar machen konnte.   
So Recht außer die mit der Tür ins Haus - Methode wollte ihr nichts einfallen. Vielleicht war der eiskalte auch der bessere Weg bevor sie ihr Herz noch mehr an ihn verlor. Wenn es dazu nicht bereits zu spät war?   
Sie schaltete resignierend ihr Telefon wieder ein bevor sie sich mit einem Becher Vanilleeis in ihr Zimmer verzog. Vielleicht würde er ihr ja schreiben nachdem der Hausdrachen ausgeflogen war, wenn er nicht gerade unter bzw. auf ihr lag.   
Sie unterdrückte den bitteren Gedanken. Er war dieses Wochenende vor lauter Wut mit ihr in die Kiste gegangen, ja schon beinahe über sie hergefallen mit seinem siedenem Temperament. Woher sollte sie wissen, dass er das selbe jetzt nicht mit dieser Schabracke abzog? Wäre er wirklich so Schwanz gesteuert?Frustriert warf sie sich ihr Kissen ins Gesicht. Vielleicht sollte sie Mal Mariska um Rat fragen. Was machte die überhaupt? Ihr Handy rappelte auf dem Nachtkasten.   
Müde nahm sie es auf und erwartete ein Whatsapp von ihrer besseren Hälfte, doch stattdessen war es eine SMS. Die Nummer sowieso hätte versucht sie zu erreichen. Die Zahlenabfolge war ihr fremd. Sie beschloss die Nachricht zu ignorien und zu löschen, als es abermals vibrierte. Eine neue Nachricht in Tinder. Genervt rollte sie mit den Augen, welcher Vollprolett wollte jetzt wieder was von ihr?  
Mürrisch öffnete sie das App. Lauri blinkte es ihr entgegen und ein liebevolles Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.   
"Muru, endlich ist sie abgedampft. Es tut mir Leid, dass wir uns so voneinander verabschieden mussten. Das Bett ist so kalt ohne dich, du fehlst mir jetzt schon." Ein glückliches Aufseufzen befreite sich aus ihrer Kehle. Er vermisste sie wenigstens. Mit diesem Gedanken löschte sie das Licht und schlief ein.

Mariska war heilfroh, dass sie sich nun mit Aki ausgesprochen hatte. Das Ganze hatte schon an ihren Nerven gezerrt, somit war ein Problem bewältigt. Jetzt musste sie sich etwas für Jare einfallen lassen. Was für ein Kostümball wär das von dem Aki sprach? Es klang auf jeden Fall interessant! Sie nahm sich ihren Laptop und recherchierte ein wenig. Ein Hoch auf Google! Schnell waren die Kernsuchwörter eingegeben, spuckte die Suchmaschine sämtliche Infos aus.   
Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass dieser blöde Ball so umfangreich ist. Jare trumpfte wohl jedes Jahr mit Live-Bands, fettem Buffet, Tombola und einer Preisverleihung auf. Charity gabs obendrein und alle Spenden gingen an eine Organisation, welche Strassenkindern half. Alle Achtung! Er hatte nie ein Wort darüber verloren, dabei war das Spektakel bald. Aber da hatte er sicher seine Wichtel, welche ihm die Arbeit abnahmen. Ob er überhaupt noch wusste, was harte Arbeit ist? Immerhin war er immer respektvoll dem Personal gegenüber.   
Sie scrolllte weiter durch die Seiten. Donnerwetter, jedes Mal wurde anscheinend an Prominenz nicht gespart. Einmal war sogar Snoop Dog da, doch auf amerikanisches Rappervolk konnte sie verzichten! Sie wusste nun zumindest was sie erwarten würde. Doch wie kam sie an eine Einladung? Da musste sie sich ihr Köpfchen nochmal zerbrechen. Eins war jedoch klar, das Kostüm musste definitiv was her machen. Prinzessinenkostüm allein mit süßem Krönchen reichte nicht aus. Es müsste schon ein nuttiges Prinzesschen sein. Die Mädels übertrafen sich alle gegenseitig was den Sexappeal anging. Die Jungs wollten natürlich cool wirken.  
Gedankenverloren schreckte sie auf, als Aki ihr eine Tasse Kakao vor die Nase stellte.   
"Na, was grübelst du?"  
"Ich überleg wie ich zu diesem verkackten Ball komme und was ich anziehen soll."  
"Nun ja, in der Regel bekommen wir, also The Rasmus, auch eine Einladung. Es kann jedoch sein, dass dieses Mal eine, also meine, vergessen wurde. Aber frag doch Lauri mal ob er was drehen kann. Oder deine Freundin, die Lauri fragt. Oder eher ihn überzeugt."  
"Hmm. Warten wir die Einladungen ab. Aber sag mal, hilfst du mir bei der Kostümauswahl?"  
"Natürlich! Wir können uns ja gegenseitig helfen!"  
"Einverstanden!"   
Sie reichten sich die Hand, schlürften ihren Kakao und begannen die frohe Suche und das Brainstorming,

Am nächsten Tag wachte Nibz noch vor ihrem Wecker auf, grummelnd schielte sie auf die Uhr die 30 Minuten zu früh anzeigte. Sie qulte sich nach oben und begann ihren Tag. Lauri's Nachricht fiehl ihr wieder ein udn ein breites Grinsen legte sich auf ihre Gesichtszüge.  
Mit dem Kaffee saß sie in Niinas Küche und passte auf, dass beim Frühstück kein Kleinkrieg ausbrach als Lauri seinen Sohnemann vorbei brachte. Verhalten hauchte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippeb, ließ aber sofort scheu wieder von ihr ab. Da hatten sie die Rechnugn aber ohne die Kiddis gemacht.  
"Küssen! Küssen! Küssen!" ertönte es im Chor um sie herum. Nibz spürte bereits die verräterische Wärme ihre Wangen herauf kriechen.   
"Na nun küss ihn schon!" hörte sie nun auch Niina aus dem Büro. Nibz verdrehte die Augen und wurde noch röter. Lauri gluckste.   
"Na komm her!" er schnappte sie um die Hüften und presste seine Lippen hungrig auf ihre. Nibz musste kichern, konnte es sich nicht verkneifen.  
"Schöne Frauen küss ich gerne." witzelte er.   
"Ebenso aber ich bevorzuge Männer!" neckte sie zurück und kniff ihm in den Po, dass er quieckte wie ein Spanferkel.  
"Ich hab dafür was ganz tolles im Briefkasten gefunden und da gehen nur schöne Frauen mit mir hin, in diesem Fall du!" grinste er und wedelte mit einer Karte vor ihr herum.   
"Was ist das?"   
"Kostümball, Charity Event von Tiihonen."   
"Kostümball? Sind wir hier beim Fasching?"  
"Ja so ungefähr." grinste er. "Und du gehst da mit mir hin ob du willst oder nicht Muru."  
Sie lachte.  
"Ok, abgemacht. Jetzt hab ich doch Bammel, wer läuft denn da alles auf."  
"Ach so ungefähr alles was Rang und Namen hat. Aki's Eniladung hab ich bekommen, war sicher ein Versehen von der Post."  
"Naja geb sie ihm doch?"   
"Nö. Dazu bin ich zu gerne fies, aber du kannst es ja seinem Kindermädchen stecken." zwinkerte er und verabschiedete sich von ihr.

Aki und Mariska zermarterten sich ihre Köpfe. Was würde wohl das passende Kostüm für sie sein? Sie durchforsteten den ein oder anderen Online Shop, checkten alles genau durch. Als sie endlich was Passendes gefunden hatten, mussten sie prüfen, ob das schonmal irgendwann, irgendjemand auf diesem Ball getragen hatte. Natürlich war dem so. Also hieß es: Selbes Spiel nochmal von vorn. So ging das einige Male. Es dauerte Stunden, doch endlich war etwas gefunden! Stolz lächelten beide wie blöd in den Monitor.  
"Boah, das war eine Geburt!"   
"Das kannst du laut sagen! Jetzt haben wir uns Ruhe verdient! Komm, wir bestellen 'ne Pizza und zwitschern uns ein Weinchen."  
"Klingt gut, aber nicht, dass du wieder anfängst mich anzumachen."  
"Nein, mach ich nicht. Ich versuch mich zu benehmen."   
Dann buffte Mariska Aki in die Seite. Sie hangelte nach dem Pizza Prospekt und auch schnell war eine passende ausgewählt. Aki steckte ebenfalls seine Nase hinein und hatte seine Entscheidung schon bald gefällt, per Telefon wurde bestellt und Aki hielt ihr schon das erste Glas Wein unter die Nase.  
Somit konnte ihr gemeinsamer Abend starten und auch wenn sie es nie gedacht hatte, er hatte sich zu einem der schönsten Abende in ihrem Leben entwickelt. Sie sassen auf dem Sofa, aneinandergekuschelt, schlürften Wein und mümmelten ihre Pizza. Sie redeten über Gott und die Welt. Erzählten sich so ziemlich alles, sprachen über Vergangenheit und Zukunftsmusik, ausgelassen wie nie. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie jemals so über ihr Leben mit Jemanden sprechen kann, außer eben bei Nibz. Es war, als würde sie Aki schon sehr lange kennen. Sie dachte nicht darüber nach. tat es einfach. Sie redeten so lange,dass sie es nichtmal ins Bett schafften. Noch vor Ort auf dem Sofa schliefen sie ein.

Nibz tickerte Mariska ein Whatsapp das Aki irgend eine Einladung bei Lauri rumflattern hatte und beschäftigte die Kinder. Die Antwort kam wenig später mit einem halb schlafenden Gesicht, dass auf einer männlichen Brust geparkt war, die Haare ein Chaos und einem minder erfreuten Gesicht.  
"Jetzt sag mir nicht du liegst auf Aki?" tippte Nibz entsetzt.  
"Doch, gab Wein, hab Kopfweh. >.<"  
"Du bist unverbesserlich." Nibz fuhr sich mit de rHand durch die Haare und bückte sich um Julius die Schuhe zu zu binden.   
"Gar nix passiert, no worries, no regrets." piepte ihr Telefon. Nibz verstand nur noch Bahnhof.  
"Musst du heut nicht arbeiten?"  
"Tiina hat die Kids und ich hab bis Mittag Kopfweh Minimum."  
"ES IST MITTAG FRAU!"  
"Oh dann muss ich noch was schlafen." Nibz schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre bessere Hälfte hatte schon echt ein Rad ab. Sie ging mit den Kids spazieren. Julius lief eng neben ihr her und wich nicht einen Zentimeter. Als die Bäume sie verschluckt hatten nuschelte er in ihre Hose.  
"Was los Herzchen? Wenn du dahin nuschelst versteh ich dich nicht." Nibz blieb kurz stehen, mit großen Augen sah er sie an.  
"Warum kannst du nicht meine Mama sein." kam es da wieder unterdrückt. Nibz seufzte und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare.  
"Weil das leider nicht geht, aber ich bin doch trotzdem da." Sie drückte ihn und gab auch nach als er darauf bestand, dass sie ihn hoch nahm. Nibz schnaufte unter ihm. Er wurde wirklich immer schwerer.  
"Hey Julius, große Jungs laufen aber eigentlich alleine, zwinkerte sie. Er grinste verschmitzt.  
"Aber du bist so schön kuschelig." gluckste er. Nibz lachte.  
Zum Mittagessen waren sie zurück am Hause der Korhonens und nach dem Essen vielen die 4 Zwerge um wie die toten Fliegen. Nibz konnte ein wenig entspannen. Eigentlich hätte sie Feierabend aber Lauri hatte sie gebeten noch ein wenig länger auf Julius auf zu passen. mittlerweile hatte sie das Gefühl ihre Woche und die Tage darin konnten nicht genug Stunden haben. Es war schon fast ei 24/7 Job geworden, immerhin aber sehr gut bezahlt. Die Zahl auf ihrem Bankkonto wurde von Tag zu Tag größer. Nibz kam gar nicht dazu irgendetwas davon auszugeben.  
Während sie sich eine Zigarette gönnte simste Lauri ihr. Das Interview würde noch länger dauern, weil sie irgendwie eine Stunde später angefangen hatten. Was genau schrieb er nicht, da er bei YleX war, konnte sie sich aber denken warum. Dieser blonde Clown der dort arbeite uns immer sämtliche Gäste vorweg verarschte, hatte es sicher wieder übertrieben mit seinen Späßen. Vollidiot.


	2. Chapter 2

Noch total verschlafen legte Mariska das Handy bei Seite. Sie streckte sich einmal kräftig und unter ihr brummelte es missmutig.  
"Hey Schlafmütze, Zeit aufzustehen. Tiina kommt bald vorbei." Wieder ein Knurren. Da war auch schon das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür zu vernehmen. Kaum konnte man sich bewegen, keifte es auch schon los.  
"Das ist ja mal wieder typisch du reudiger Nichtsnutz! Liegst hier faul auf dem Sofa rum. Natürlich mit 'ner Schickse... Und dann auch noch das Kindermädchen! Du solltest dich was schämen! Aber vielleicht haben ihr deine unoriginellen Fickfähigkeiten genügt! Ich muss das Elend nicht mehr ertragen! Das wird alles noch Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen! Hier sind die Blagen. Genieße sie, solange du sie noch hast! Ich hab zu tun!" Damit ließ sie die Kids stehen und verließ mit einem Türknall das Haus, ohne das er noch hätte etwas sagen können.   
Mariska schüttelte den Kopf. Dieser Hausdrachen. Sie ging zu Noah und Tinka und knuddelte die Beiden erst einmal durch.   
"Schön dass ihr wieder hier seid. Wars denn schön?" Etwas bedröppelt sahen sie die Kids mit großen Kulleraugen an.   
"Nein, Mama schreit immer so viel. Und da war ein Mann, der war auch gemein zu uns. Mama hatten auch gar keine Zeit, die war bei dem Mann im Schlafzimmer und hat manchmal so komisch geschriehen, ich glaube er hat ihr weh getan." Mariska konnte an Akis Blick sämtliche Gedanken erkennen, welche gerade durch seinen Kopf schossen. In seinen Augen loderte der blanke Hass. Sie schob die Kinder in die Küche.   
"Kommt, ich mach Mittag." Sie wollte Aki etwas Zeit geben, sodass er sich beruhigen konnte. Wenn Aki eins nicht ab konnte war es, wenn es seinen Kindern nicht gut ging. Sie waren sein ein und Alles. Mariska beschloß Grießbrei zu kochen, den mochten ie Zwerge so gern. Gemeinsam aßen sie zu Mittag, dann war es Zeit für den Mittagsschlaf. Aki hatte sich bis dahin nicht mehr blicken lassen. Mariska ging zu ihm ins Wohnzimmer. Seine Augen waren ganz rot und er sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus.  
"Hast du geweint?" Fragte sie vorsichtig. Er schniefte einmal kurz.   
"Wenn ich dir sage, dass ich was ins Auge bekommen hab glaubst du mir das sicher nicht." Sie lächelte ihn an und wuschelte ihm durchs aschblonde Haar.   
"Nö!" Er seufzte.   
" ich finds nicht gut was Tiina abzieht. Die Kinder müssen nicht Leiden nur weil wir Stress haben." Mariska redete auf ihn ein, machte ihm Mut und Aki konnte ihr sein Herz ausschütten. Er dankte ihr und gab ihr für den Rest des Tages frei. Er würde die Kids später wecken und mit ihnen den Tag verbringen. Bei dem Wetter bot es sich an etwas raus zu gehen.

Nibz nutzte die Zeit in der die Kids schliefen und suchte mit ihrem Smartphone ein wenig nach Kostümen , für diesen Ball zu dem Lauri sie schleifen wollte. Als was würde er wohl gehen? Superman? Batman? Kapitain Spock? Sie verwarf all diese albernen Gedanken wieder und wunderte sich ob es überhaupt eine Figur gab mit der er richtig heiß aussehen würde, aber so wie sie Lauri kannte, kam der wieder mit der Idee schlechthin um die Ecke. So lange er nicht als Tampon oder Majonaise Tütchen von Mc Donald ankam, sollte es schon gehen. Sie grinste udn klickte sich etwas dösig durch diverse Seiten. In die engere Auswahl waren bisher Rotkäppchen und ein Katzenkostüm gekommen, aber vieleicht fand sich ja noch etwas tolles.  
Sie schrieb Mariska ein Whatsapp, vielleicht konnte sie sich ihr ja anpassen. Es dauerte auch nicht lange und sie bekam eine Antwort.  
"Ich geh als Aschenputtel."  
"Dein Ernst?"  
"als nuttiges Aschenputtel ;)"  
"Okay....ich frag jetzt lieber nicht wieso."  
"Nein besser nicht. Ich bin auf dem Weg ins Kaffeehaus ich muss abschalten."  
"Klingt ja nicht sehr zuversichtlich. Lauri ist noch beim Interview von YleX, soll ich dir Gesellschaft leisten?"  
"Wenn du möchtest."  
Nibz klatschte erfolgsgewiss in die Hände, es war höchste Zeit ihre Freundin Mal wieder zu sehen udn Julius fand es sicher äußerst schön seinen Dad vom Interview abzuholen. In diesem Moment kam auch Lauri's SMS "Rechne nicht vor 4 Uhr mit mir - technische Probleme."  
Sie grinste, dass passte gerade alles perfekt zusammen. Julius lag auf dem Sofa neben ihr eng angekuschelt udn ausnahmsweise, hatte sie kein schlechtes Gewissen ihn zu wecken.  
"Hey Traumprinz." flüsterte sie in sein Ohr und streichelte ihm über die Wange. Sofort schnappten die tiefgrünen Augen verschlafen auf und er grinste. Seine kleine Nase vergrub sich an ihrem Hals und er gähnte herzhaft.  
"Schon fertig mit Mittagsschlaf?" fragte er neugierig udn rieb sich die Augen.  
"Was hälst du davon, wenn wir den Papa abholen fahren?" Sofort funkelte die blanke Freude ihr entgegen.   
"Ohja!"   
"Pssst! Die anderen schlafen doch noch." Julius grinste breit. Er flitze ins Bad und von dort direkt in Niina's Flur um seine Schuhe anzuziehen. Nibz ging in der Zwischenzeit Niina Bescheid sagen. Diese grinste.  
"Wenn du magst, nehm ich dich mit, ich muss eh in die Stadt. Dann müsst ihr nicht mit der Bahn fahren. Jari müsste gleich hier sein." Nibz umarmte sie dankbar.  
"Danke Niina."  
"Keine Ursache! Ist ja auch Blödsinn wenn ihr erst zum Bahnhof lauft und dann noch den ganzen Weg mit der Bummelbahn." in dem Moment hörten sie schon Jari's Schlüssel im Schloss und wie er lachend über Julius stolperte.  
Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg. Julius saß Beine baumelnd auf dem Kindersitz und starrte in die Landschaft, während Nibz und Niina Smalltalk hielten.  
"Nibz fühlst du dich nicht überfordert?" fragte Niina gerade.  
"Nein, alles tutti, mach dir keine Sorgen."  
"Ich will nur nicht, dass es dir zu viel wird."  
"Wird es schon nicht, mit Lauri und Julius ist es ja auch eine ganz andere Sache." beschwichtigte sie ihre Chefin.

Mit Julius an der Hand betrat Nibz das kleine Café in dem sich Mariska und sie so gern die Zeit vertrieben. Hier gab es auch eine Kinderecke. Dort gab es alles was das Nachwuchs-Herz begehrte. Sie brauchte den Knirps gar nicht erst fragen, ganz von allein sprintete er in Richtung Kinderparadies.   
Nibz setzte sich an einen Tisch, wo sie den Zwerg im Auge behalten konnte. Er würde an sich nichts anstellen, aber man konnte sich da ja nie sicher sein. Sie bestellte sich schonmal einen Latte Macchiato. Lange musste sie auch nicht warten, da kam Mariska auch schon in den Laden hineingestolpert. Fröhlich begrüßten sich die Freundinnen und lagen sich in den Armen. Schnell orderte auch Mariska ein Heissgetränk, schon konnte der Klatsch und Tratsch los gehen. Detailliert wurden die Erlebnisse der letzten Tage vorgetragen.  
"Puhhh, dass ist ne Menge! Fangen wir bei der Auswertung bei dir an!" Kicherte Nibz. Ihre Freundin nickte und wartete gespannt auf die Weiterführung des Satzes.   
"Aaaaalso, generell finde ich es gut, dass du jetzt mit Aki im Reinen bist und weißt was du willst. Seine Alte scheint dich ja gefressen zu haben, da musst du ein bisschen aufpassen. Nicht dass du da noch Ärger bekommst und das mit Jare ist natürlich Scheiße. Du scheinst ihn echt verletzt zu haben. Aber der Plan könnte funktionieren. Ich sorge schon dafür, dass Lauri Akis Einladung raus rückt. Ich kämpfe mit unfairen, weiblichen Mitteln." Sie zwinkerte ihrer Freundin zu."Da s mit Jare packst du, da bin ich mir sicher. Gefühle sind ja so schnell nicht weg."  
"Danke Liebes, da hast du wohl recht. Aber jetzt zu dir. Das mit Lauri klingt etwas kompliziert. Er scheint verrückt nach dir, aber steiger dich da nicht so rein. Auch wenn es weh tut das zu hören, aber er hält sich noch immer Optionen nach etwas Neuem frei. Im schlimmsten Fall warst du wirklich nur das Abenteuer mit dem Kindermädchen. Ist ja eine weit verbreitete Fantasie. Trotz Alledem wünsche ich dir natürlich auch alles Gute." Bestärkend Griff Mariska nach Nibz Hand.   
"Ja, danke und auch du hast hier leider Recht. Ich sage dir. Der Kerl ist bescheuert! Im ersten Moment bin ich die aufregendste Frau der Welt und er will mich gar nicht aus dem Bett lassen, geschweige denn mich mit irgendwem teilen, auf der anderen Seite weicht er Gesprächen über Gefühle aus."   
"Ich weiß, sei stark Süße! Aber jetzt Schluss mit Trübsal! Reden wir über die Kostüme! Ich kenne da Jemanden! Meine Freundin Sari ist Designerin, die könnte uns was cooles schneidern. Musst mir später nur deine Maße durchgeben und was es werden soll."   
"Wie, dass wäre mehr als klasse!" Mariska klatschte freudig in die Hände und schnalzte mit der Zunge. Dass würden einzigartige, sexy Kostüme Werden. Sari hatte wirklich Talent. Nibz haschte einen Blick auf die Uhr.   
"Oh! Ich muss langsam los. Julius zu Lauri bringen!"   
"Kein Problem! Ich kann mitkommen. Ich muss in die selbe Richtung." Nibz lächelte und nickte ihr zu, ein bisschen Beistand wär nicht schlecht. Sie wunken die Kellnerin zu sich und zahlten ihre Rechnung. Auch das Eis, was Julius sich heimlich bestellt hatte zahlte Nibz gern. Sie war ihm keinesfalls böse. Sie schnappte ihn und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf zum Bus.

Nibz war etwas unwohl Lauri so zu überrumpeln, doch Julius saß schon völlig unruhig neben ihr und fand die gesamte Idee anscheinend unglaublich einzigartig. Nach jeder Station die sie zusammen zurück legten fragte er nervös ob sie denn schon da wären. Mariska fand das äußerst erheiternd. Sie drückteNibz noch einmal, wünschte ihr viel Glück und verließ den Bus an ihrer Station mit ihrer Kamera im Anschlag. Sie würde jetzt noch ein oder zwei Stunden durch die Straßen und kleinen Gassen ziehen auf der Suche nach dem ultimativen Motiv.  
Endlich war ihre Station die Nächste, sie nahm Julius an der Hand der auch sofort mit einem großen Satz aus dem Fortbewegungsmittel sprang, dass sie Mühe hatte ihn fest zu halten. Schließlich sollte er ja nicht mit dem Gesicht voran Bekanntschaft mit dem Asphalt machen. Etwas vom Eingang des Studios entfernt blieben sie stehen. In dem Moment piepte ihr Handy und Lauri schrieb ihr, dass er endlich fertig wäre und sich jetzt auf den Weg machen wollte. Das nannte man doch Mal 1A Timing.  
"So Julius, Papa kommt gleich genau da raus." Sie deutete auf die Drehtüren. Julius klatschte in die Hände und grinste über beide Backen in dem Moment kam auch schon Bewegung in die Drehtüren. Nibz musste grinsen, denn kaum setzte Lauri den ersten Springerstiefel auf den gepflasterten Gehsteig kam Julius auch schon kreischend auf ihn zugesaust und wickelte sich um seine Beine.  
"PAPA!!!!" Verdutzt blieb Lauri stehen, sah ungläubig seinen Sohn an, während er fix etwas über seine Schulter sprach. Offensichtlich war er nicht allein und in Nibz machte sich ein ungutes Gefühl breit. Lauri verdeckte Julius sein Gesicht mit den Händen und schob ihn vor sich her. Die Drehtür hinter ihm schloss sich und Lauri prustete die Luft aus, die er angehalten hatte, sein Blick wanderte suchend umher und fand Nibz, die unweit die Szene beobachtet hatte.  
Lauri nahm Julius hoch, der sich sofort an ihn klammerte und sein rundliches Gesicht in seinem Mantel vergrub. Mit saurem Gesicht kam er eiligen Schrittes zu ihr herrüber gestapft und blickte noch einmal prüfend über seine Schulter bevor er vor ihr zum stehen kam.  
"Sag Mal hast du nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank" fuhr er sie an. Nibz verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Er packte sie an der Hand und zerrte sie mit sich wütend zu seinem Auto herüber, kaum dort angekommen sperrte er auf, warf die Autotür auf, sie hinein und schnallte Julius auf dem Rücksitz fest. Wütend stapfte er um das Auto herum, sah sich noch einmal hecktisch um bevor er einstieg und die Tür zu donnerte. Julius steckte sich gerade Lauri's MP3 Player auf dem Rücksitz in die Ohren und kaum waren die ersten Noten erklungen, kam es auf Nibz hernieder wie ein Gewittersturm.  
"Sag Mal bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen! Du kannst doch nicht einfach hier her kommen und meinen Sohn in der Öffentlichkeit einfach so auf mich loslassen! Erst Recht nicht vor der PRESSE! Hast du eine Ahnung, was die jetzt schreiben! Hast du überhaupt einmal nachgedacht!" brüllte er sie an und schlug mit der Hand aufs Lenkrad. Nibz sah ihn verständnislos an.  
"Lauri es steht in jeder dritten Teeniezeitschrift, dass du ein Kind hast, warum machst du jetzt so ein Fass auf?"   
"WARUM? WARUM? Weil es verfickt nochmal niemanden etwas angeht wie mein Sohn aussieht! Schon Mal daran gedacht!" schnaufte er und startete sauer den Wagen. Nibz kam sich vor als hätte sie der Blitz getroffen.  
"Du hast doch ne Macke Ylönen!" polterte es aus ihr heraus, als sie die Beifahrertür öffnete.  
"Wo willst du jetzt hin?"   
"Ich fahr mit der Bahn nach Hause, du überleg Mal lieber wie du dich deinem Sohn gegenüber gerade aufführst, der wollte dir nur eine Freude machen. Sag Bescheid wenn dein Hormonlevel von dem Ausflug mit der Kindertagesstätte zurück ist." Sie warf ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu und stapfte davon. Das durfte ja wohl nicht wahr sein, hatte eine ganze Horde Pavianne in sein Hirn geschissen? Dachte er Mal nach? Kann er überhaupt denken? Sie schnaufte frustriert und lief zum Bahnhof hinüber.

Es wurde langsam Frühling, dass konnte man merken. Es war mittlerweile etwas wärmer und der Schnee begann langsam zu schmelzen. Die Luft war angenehm, frisch und kühl, jedoch nicht mehr so kühl, dass einem die Nase bei jedem einatmen schmerzte. Mariska hatte sich warm eingemummelt, so dass ihr die restliche Kälte nichts anhaben konnte. Ihren Schal hatte sie bis über die Nase hoch gezogen, ihre Mütze hing so tief wie möglich im Gesicht. Mariska spazierte durch Helsinkis Strassen, die kleinen Gassen, in welche sonst nie ein Tourist kommen würde. Sie liebte diese verwinkelten kleinen Gassen, diese stillen Ecken. Manchmal konnte man hier richtige Sahnestücke an Schnappschüssen ergattern. Wenn sie mit ihrer Kamera durch die Gegend streifte hatte sie immer eine ganz andere Sicht auf die Welt. Sie verwandelte sich dann in eine kleine Künstlerin. Und auch heute hatte sie Erfolg. Sie konnte ein paar Katzen erwischen, welche sich aus dem Müll einen Fisch stibitzt hatten und nun mit den Möwen kämpften. Ausserdem eine süße ältere Dame, welche vom Einkauf nach Hause ging. Richtig schön im alten Stil. Sie war sehr zufrieden. Am Hafen setzte sie sich auf eine der Bänke, genoss die Aussicht und ließ ihre Gedanken schweifen, als sie an ihrer heißen Schokolade schlürfte, welche sie sich eben im Café um die Ecke besorgt hatte. In den letzten Tagen ist wirklich eine ganze Menge passiert. Als sie nach Finnland kam hatte sie nicht einmal im entferntesten daran gedacht in was für ein Hickhack sie jemals kommen würde. Alles schien anders zu kommen als geplant. Sie musste ein wenig beim Gedanken daran schmunzeln. Früher als Teenager hätte sie ihren letzten Schlüpper verbrannt, hätte sie auch nur ein Date mit Aki gehabt. Nun war sie eine enge Freundin und hatte sich in einen finnischen Rapper verliebt. Sie, Hip-Hop-Verweigerin aus Überzeugung! Jetzt war sie mitten im Geschehen, musste sogar um ihn kämpfen, wenn man es denn so nennen konnte. Sie atmete tief durch.Alles würde schon seinen Lauf nehmen. Langsam wurde es kalt. Sie checkte noch einmal die eben geschossenen Fotos auf der Kamera, dann packte sie diese wieder weg und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu Aki. Es war bald Zeit für das Abendessen. Sie wollte den Kids gern noch eine gute Nacht wünschen. Sie hatte die kleinen Rabauken ganz schön ins Herz geschlossen.  
Die öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel waren offensichtlich auch einmal auf ihrer Seite. Lange musste sie nicht auf den Bus warten, welcher sie direkt vor die Haustür fahren würde. Innerhalb von 15 Minuten war sie auch schon da. Als sie die Tür aufschloss kamen ihr die kleinen Geister auch schon entgegen. Tinka kicherte.  
"Achtung Achtung! Papa hat gekocht! Wir werden sehen, ob es geniessbar ist!"   
"TINKA!" kam es da auch schon empört aus der Küche. Mariska musste lachen.   
"Oh, na da bin ich gespannt. Soll ich die Nummer vom Notdienst schon mal eintippen, sodass ich nur noch wählen muss?" Nun lachten die Kinder. Aki zog seinen Kopf beleidigt zurück in Richtung Küche. Mariska zog sich erstmal die dicken Winterstiefel, sowie den anderen Kram aus. Dann ging sie zu Aki in die Küche. Er rotierte wie ein kleiner Propeller durch die Küche und klapperte mit den Töpfen. Neugierig lugte sie über seine Schulter.   
"Also giftig riecht es schonmal nicht."   
"Pff! Ihr müsst ja nichts mitessen, wenns euch nicht passt! Die Pizza zahlt ihr selber!" Er sah sie nicht einmal an. Er richtete seinen Blick starr geradeaus. Was ne Diva! Sie legte ihre Arme um ihn und ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.   
"Mensch Aki, nun sei keine eingeschnappte Leberwurst, dass war nur Spaß! Ich bin sicher es wird wunderbar schmecken!" Er drehte sich zu ihr und sah sie noch immer an wie ein bockiges Kind.   
"Ich mag es nicht, dass du dich mit meinen Kindern verbündest!" er rümpfte die Nase, dass machte er immer, wenn er zickig war. Sie nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.   
"Weitermachen Küchenfee! Ich deck den Tisch!" Er lächelte zufrieden und machte sich erneut ans Werk. Wie versprochen deckte Mariska den Tisch, auch Noah und Tinka kamen angeflitzt und versuchten zu helfen wo sie konnten. Als das Essen fertig war, tischte Aki auf und alle saßen ganz gespannt vor ihren Tellern. Es war köstlich. Sie futterten, als hättem sie noch nie im Leben etwas zu sich genommen. Das Lob, was er dafür erntete, machte alles wieder gut. Nach dem Essen waren alle mehr als voll. Für die Kinder war es dann auch Bettzeit. Aki und Mariska brachten beide in ihre Bettchen und wünschten ihnen eine gute Nacht. Dann setzten sich Aki und Mariska noch ein bisschen vor den Fernseher. So lang, bis sie müde waren und auch da Bett aufsuchten.

Doch anstatt sich in die nächste Bahn zu setzen und nach Espoo zurück zu fahren simste sie ihrer Chefin und bat um einen Tag Pause. Sollte der glorreiche Herr Ylönen doch zusehen wie er klar kam ohne Kindermädchen.   
Sie war sich sicher, hätte sie sein Gesicht am nächsten Morgen erblicken müssen, es hätte in allen Zeitungen gestanden, Meuchelmord and finnischem Singerkehlchen, Rücksichtslos von Nanny erstochen. Das galt es zu verhindern, da sie das Thema Urlaub ohnehin erst gehabt hatten, war sie nicht verwundert, dass Niina ihr für den Rest der Woche sofort frei gab. Die Kids hätten sowieso einen Kurztrip zu Oma und Opa hingelegt, ob Nibz oder deren Eltern sie nun dorthin fuhren und abholten spielte da auch keine große Rolle mehr. Danach durchsuchte sie ihr Telefonbuch, bei Juuso blieb sie stehen. Unsicher drückte sie kurzentschlossen auf den grünen Hörer und lauschte auf das Tuten am anderen Ende der Leitung. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit schnaufte es minder begeistert.  
"Joo. Wer stört!"  
"Hi Juuso, nimm Mal die Finger aus dem Mann oder wem auch immer, ich brauch Hilfe."  
"Oi Nibz, aber sicher sofort, wann bist du da?"  
"Halbe Stunde?" fragte sie unsicher und beäugte den Bus der soeben hielt.  
"Joo. Geht klar." Juuso legte auf und Nibz hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen einfach so daher geplatzt zu kommen, aber Juuso kannte sie nicht anders. Eiig stieg sie in den Bus und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihm. Auf einmal fühlte sie sich richtig verlassen in der großen Stadt, schon fast einsam. Traurig sah sie nach draußen auf die vorbeirasenden Häußerfassaden und Ampelkreuzungen, die sie Töölö immer näher brachten. Es hatte angefangen heftig zu regnen und die grauen Wolken ballten sich am Himml zu immer höheren Türmen auf. Missmutig ließ sie den Blick schweifen, dass Wetter passte perfekt zu ihrer Stimmung. Woher hätte sie auch wissen sollen, dass Lauri gerade heute seinem inneren Arschloch Mal wieder Fersengeld geben würde. Sie hatte ihm lediglich eine Freude machen wollen, war sich keinerlei Gefahr bewusst gewesen und dann lieferte er so eine Show ab.   
Hektisch wischte sie die ersten Tränen hinfort die sich aus ihren Augenwinkeln geschlichen hatten und stieg wenig später aus. Gott sei Dank wohnte Juuso nur wenige Meter von der Bushaltestelle entfernt und schon von dort konnte sie laute Musik zu sich herunter schallen hören. Ob er die Klingel überhaupt hören würde, wenn sie drauf drückte? Unsicher blickte sie zu den grünen Festerladen hinauf, als auch schon ein zotteliges, langhaariges, oberkörperfreies, männliches Wesen zu ihr herunter luggte.  
"Komm hoch Baby." er warf ihr eine Dose Lonkero nach unten und sie betrat das kleine Eckhäuschen. Im ersten Stock stand die Wohnungstür einen Spalt offen und auch die Musik war jetzt nur noch gedämpft zu vernehmen. Sie drückte die schwere rote Tür auf und kickte ihre Stiefel in die nächstbeste Ecke als Juuso aus dem Wohnzimmer kam, Die Jogginghose 5 Nummern zu groß und auf die Schnelle hatte er sich ein kariertes Hemd übergeworfen unter dem sich jetzt seine breiten Brustmuskeln abbildeten wie bei einer römischen Adonisstatue.  
"Awww, auringonpaiste!" Er schloss sie in eine dicke Umarmung.  
"Wo drückt der Schuh?"   
"Hast du 'n bissl Platz für mich, so für eine Nacht?"fragte sie unsicher.  
"Für dich doch immer schöne Frau." Er nahm sie mit ins Wohnzimmer, wo Nibz sich auf die breite Wohnlandschaft warf und nun auch endlich die Dose Lonkero öffnete.  
"Ich sag dir Juuso, es ist alles eine riesengroße Paska!" Wieder waren da die Tränen, gegen die sie schon im Bus angekämpft hattw doch diesmal verlor Nibz den Kampf. Schluchzend warf sie sich auf Juusos Brust und klagte ihm ihr Leid.

Der Duft frischer Pancekes schwängerte die Luft. Der süße, appetitliche Duft stieg Mariska in die Nase. Gemein, verrärerisch knurrte ihr Magen. Sie selbst hatte ihre Augen noch halb geschlossen. Sie raffte sich auf, doch einmal einen Blick auf den Wecker zu werfen. In fünf Minuten würde er eh klingeln. Sie döste noch ein bisschen vor sich hin, bis dieses gemeine Teil anfing zu schellen. Nun blieb ihr nun nicht mehr viel übrig, als sich aus dem Bett zu quälen.   
Schläfrig kam sie auf die Beine und schlafwandelte ins Bad. Eine Portion kaltes Wasser verschaffte zumindest die Gabe wieder sehen zu können. Sie putzte sich die Zähne und machte sich sonst auch so weit fertig.  
"Guten Morgen!" tünte es ihr auch direkt entgegen, als sie den ersten Fuß in die Küche setzte.  
"Guten Morgen." gab sie lächelnd zurück. Sie war etwas erstaunt, denn ganz braf saßen auch schon Noah und Tinka am Tisch und verputzten die ersten Pancakes.  
"Mann, Mann, Mann. Da bin ich heute wohl die Trödelemma, was?"  
"Nein, wir waren nur früh wach. Beziehungsweise ich. Und da dachte ich, ich könnte Pancakes machen. Doch sobald der erste brutzelte standen die Geister schon hinter mir."  
"Ist denn für mich noch was übrig?"  
"Aber natürlich! Setz dich Liebes."  
Sie setzte sich an den Tisch und hatte tatsächlich die Ehre, doch ein oder zwei Pancakes abzubekommen.  
Diese waren wirklich köstlich! Entdeckte er den Koch in sich? Ihr sollte es egal sein. Solange er glücklich war und nicht wie ein Trauerkloß in der Ecke saß war ihr alles Recht, es hätte schlimmer sein können. Er hätte sich wie ein Einsiedler einsperren können und den ganzen Tag vor sich hin trauern. Da war ihr der Kochaki viel lieber.   
"Ich habe heute wieder einen guten und freien Tag. Wenn du möchtest kannst du also gerne etwas unternehmen." Strahlte er ihr entgegen.   
"Also, ich hätte da schon etwas was ich gerne erledigen würde. Es geht um unsere Kostüme! Ich wollte ganz gerne zu meiner Freundin gehen. Die ist Designerin, die könnte uns sicherlich etwas Schönes für uns machen für den Kostümball."   
"Na dann tu das doch! Ich steh dir nicht im Weg. Bestell was tolles für mich mit! Oder warte! Ich habe da schon eine Idee! Ich gebe dir diesen Zettel mit du darfst selber auch nicht drauf sehen, soll für dich auch eine Überraschung sein, was ich sein will"   
"Lässt sich einrichten." Da konnte sie sich auch schon auf den Weg machen. Sie zog sich warm an und machte sich auf in die noch kalte Winterluft. Sie musste nicht weit, ihre Freundin wohnte quasi direkt um die Ecke. Herzlich wurde sie empfangen. Dann ging erst einmal der Smalltalk los. Typisch Frauen! Über alles und jeden wurde geredet und gelästert. Es wurden die neusten Neuigkeiten ausgetauscht und natürlich auch gejammert. Letztendlich kamen sie jedoch auch auf das eigentliche Thema. Sie erklärte ihrer Freundin alles rund um den Ball und wie die Kostüme auszusehen haben, auch Akis Wünsch wurde berücksichtigt. Sari war ganz begeistert von den Ideen. Sie versicherte, dass diese Kostüme wirklich toll werden würden. Sie hatte schon mindestens 2 Millionen Ideen dafür. Mariska war gespannt. Sie fragte noch einmal genau nach ob sie es dann auch schaffen würde. Immerhin waren das einige Kostüme. Doch diese wunk nur ab. Sie solle sich keine Sorgen machen die wird das schon schaffen. Da war Mariska ziemlich beruhigt. Sie musste sich dann jedoch von Sari verabschieden. Sie hatte immerhin noch zu tun. Was sollte sie jetzt anstellen?   
Ihr Handy vibrierte. Sie kramte es aus der Tasche um nach zu sehen was dieses Ding denn von ihr wollte. Es war eine Nachricht von Nibz. Sie brauchte die Nachricht noch nicht mal lesen um zu wissen dass es ihrer Freundin nicht gut ging. Die ganzen traurigen Smileys sprachen schon Bände. In Ruhe las sie die Nachricht durch. In dieser erklärte ihr ihre Freundin was Lauri mit ihr abgezogen hatte.  
"Ich bring diesen Vogel um!" Knurrte sie. Schnell tippte Sie ein paar tröstende Worte in ihr Handy. Sie versprach sich zu beeilen und ebenfalls zu Juuso zu kommen. Dafür waren Freunde schließlich da. Sie würde ihre Freundin schon wieder aufpeppeln und von diesem Ekelbatz von arroganten, selbstverliebten Vogel weg bekommen. Er machte sie doch nur unglücklich! Er benutzte sie für seine Zwecke und wenn irgendetwas Besseres über den Weg kam, dann würde er sich sicherlich dafür entscheiden.   
Sie wollte nicht zu sehen wie sich ihre beste Freundin das Herz brach, mehrfach. Wenn es dafür nicht sogar schon zu spät war.

Juuso knuddelte Nibz ordentlich durch und nach einer halbe Ewigkeit waren sie dazu übergegangen zu trinken und gemeinsam auf dem Sofa einzuschlafen. Am nächsten Morgen waren die meisten Tränen vorerst getrocknet, jedoch aber nicht für lange. Mit Kakao und Kuscheldecke bewaffnet hockte Nibz auf Juuso's Couch und tippte Mariska eine Nachricht. Sie brauchte ihre beste Freundin.  
Diese schellte auch keine halbe Stunde später an Juusos Türe.  
"Hi, du musst Mariska sein." er ließ sie eintreten und schon kam der blaue Haarschopf um die Ecke und vergrub Nibz in einer riesen Umarmung.  
"Ach Herzchen." nibz begann auch wie auf Kommando z schluchzen. Mariska ließ sie machen udn tätschälte ihr den Rücken.  
"Ich bin dann Mal kurz weg Mädels, macht nichts wa sich nicht auch tun würde." scherzte Juuso und machte sich auf dem Weg zum einkaufen Mariska lächelte über seine Bemerkung und drückte Nibz ein paar Taschentücher in die Hand bevor sie anfing über den Vogel zu wettern.  
"Ach Herzchen was willst du den mit dem. Such dir doch was besseres der ist nicht gut für dich dieser Schwanzlutscher, der weiß doch selber nicht was er will. Sein Vogelnest ist wahrscheinlich sowieso schon eingestaubt udn verwahrlost mit Blätter vollgestopft. Der weiß dich einfach nicht zu schätzen!" Nibz schnäuzte sich laut und wischte sich die erneute Tränenflut von den Wangen.  
"Ich hab doch nichts falsch gemacht oder?" fragte sie verunsichert. Mariska tätschälte ihr den Kopf.  
"Nein du hast überhaupt nichts falsch gemacht, der hat einfach einen an der Glocke. Julius hat sich doch auch gefreut und ich verstehe sowieso nicht warum der so ein Fass aufmacht. Es weiß doch eh die halbe Welt, dass er ein Kind hat. Hier schau Mal." mariska kramte ihr Handy hervor udn zeigte Nibz Paua's Facebokseite .  
"Siehst du da sind überall Fotos von seinem Lütten, denkst du nicht, dass haben die Fans schon überall breit getreten? Wenn dann sollte er diese alte Schabracke zusammenscheißen aber nicht dich! Und jetzt al ehrlich er kann sein Kind wohl kaum weg schließen wie Michael Jackson." machte sie ihr Mut. Nibz skippte durch das Fotoalbum. Ihre Augen wurden immer größer. Ob Lauri davon überhaupt wusste? So wie Mariska ihr das alles erzählte machte es auch endlich Sinn, zumindest für sie.   
"Ach weißt du, ich mag das, dass du immer so trocken alles nachforschts." Mariska grinste breit.  
"ich bin halt ein kleine rstalker weißt du doch." kicherte sie und steckte das Telefon wieder ein. "Aki unternimmt heute was mit den Kids, weil er frei hat, dementsprechend bin ich gleich Mal zu Sari geflitzt wegen der kostüme und die meinte, dass geht alles klar, brauchst dir also keine Sorgen machen. Jetztzieh dir was anständiges an udn wir gehen Requisiten shoppen. Rottkäppchen ohne Weidenkorb ist doch blöd oder?" Nib nickte und machte sich dann mit ihrer besseren Hälfte auf den Weg. Nach eine rstunde waren sie wieder zurück in Juuso's Wohnung, der breit grinsend gerade seine Einkäufe einräumte.   
"Oho ein Körbchen!" neugierig stürzte er sich auf die mitgebrachten Sachen der Mädels.   
"Wozu braucht ihr das denn?"  
"Geheimnis!" grinste Mariska.  
"kostümball!2 plautzte Nibz heraus udn hatte Juuso's Neugier geweckt. Jetzt musste sie ihm natürlich Rede udn Antwort stehen und der Lonkero machte wieder die Runde wie Weihwasser.   
"Nein ich nicht!" wehrte Mariska sich, die eigentlich nicht mehr trank, wurde aber von beiden auf dem Sofa begraben und bekam den Longdrink eingeflößt. So wurde es ein heiterer abend unter Freunden.   
"Ich glaub du musst Mal nach Hause sonst zieht aki mit dir auch noch so eine Nummer ab." kicherte Nibz udn kuschelte sich an Juuso's Brust.  
"Bis dahin schafft sie es doch gar nicht mehr!" lachte der Adonis und kraulte Nibz Haar. "Du kannst gerne hier bleiben, Sofa ist breit genug so lange ihr beiden Mädels die Hände über der Decke lasst." Maridka kicherte und nahm einen weiteren Schluck.   
"Ich geh noch nicht nach Hause ist viel zu früh und Nibz muss erst richtig quietschen vor Lachen bevor du mich los wirst. Sie streckte juuso die Zunge raus. Zusammen alberten sie auf dem Sofa herum und schoßen Bilder die Nibz bei Instagram hochlud.

Mariskas Kopf gleichte einer Baustelle. Vom Presslufthammer bis zur Dampfwalze war alles inklisive. Gott! Was war das für ein Abend! Im Gegensatz zu Nibz hatte es sie nicht so übertrieben. Sie wusste noch alles vom gestrigen Abend. Einer musste ja anständig bleiben. Langsam suchte sie ihre Sachen zusammen. Doch bevor sie sich auf den Weg machte, genoss sie noch einen Kaffee. Juuso hatte so einen tollen Kaffeevollautomaten. Es wäre eine Schande gewesen, hätte sie das nicht ausgenutzt. Außerdem hatte sie somit nochmal die Chance die Bilder vom gestrigen Abend zu durchstörbern. Sie kicherte sich eins ins Fäustchen. Nibz würde sicherlich rot wie eine Tomate werden, wenn sie diese am nächsten Tag sehen würde. Sie kamen gestern auf die tolle Idee ein Fotoshooting zu machen. Von Lovebirds bis hin zu SM waren sämtliche Themen vertreten. Da Juuso schwul war, hatte weder er noch sie ein Problem damit sich so nah zu sein. Arme Nibz, aber wer so viel Alkohol in sich rein trichtert konnte auch ein wenig leiden, auch wenn man Liebeskummer hatte. Ein bisschen Gehässigkeit durfte man wohl noch haben.  
Mariska drückte ihre Zigarette aus, stellte ihre leere Tasse in die Spüle und machte sich dann auf den Weg. Bevor sie zu Aki wollte ging sie noch einkaufen. Sie wollte den Kindern und ihm eine kleine Freude machen und mal was backen. sie kannte ihre Süßmäuler nur all zu gut.  
Bei Aki zu Hause angekommen wurde sie erst einmal belagert. Wie die kleinen Kletten hingen Tinka und Noah schon an ihren Beinen. Sie lachte.   
"Na, wer von euch Pappenheimern hilft mir?"   
"Ich!" schrie es auch schon von beiden Seiten.   
"Für was brauchst du denn Hilfe?" wollte nun auch der Hausherr wissen.   
"Wird nicht verraten! Du mach dich mal in deinen Trommelkeller und lass uns mal hier machen!" Ein wenig angezickt stand er im Türrahmen und äffte sie nach.   
"Lass uns mal hier machen. Bin ja schon weg!" Und da ging er. Sie schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Manchmal hatte Aki Ambitionen wie ne Frau. "Also dann ihr fleissigen Helferlein! Auf! Auf!" Sie nahm die Kids an die Hand und stürmte mit ihnen die Küche. Sie erklärte ihnen genau, was sie zu tun hatten und wie sie Mariska am besten helfen konnten. Es machte ihnen wirklich eine Menge Spaß. Nun mussten sie erst einmal warten bis der Teig fertig war. Erst dann konnte der Rest gemacht werden.

Nibz erwachte durch den Duft von Kaffee und dem Piepsen ihres Apfelgeräts. Mit einem Kopf schwer wie ein Gardeauftritt der Blaskapelle um die Ecke. Stöhnend half ihr Juuso auf die Füße.  
"Hier, werd erstmal wach!" Juuso drückte ihr die Kaffeetasse in die Hand.  
"Wo ist Mari?" nuschelte sie verschlafen.  
"Die ist schon wieder arbeiten Darling." klärt er sie auf. Nibz nahm einige tiefe Züge aus der Tasse und gähnte, dann wandte sie sich ihrem Apfegerät zu. Nachricht via Tinder verkündete es fröhlich vor sich hin blinkend. Sie öffnete die App und war doch neugierig, wer ihr denn nun schrieb. Lauri blinkte es. Nibz stöhnte entnervt auf.  
"Hat der Mann Nerven oder was?" frustriert tippte sie darauf und traute ihren Augen kaum.  
"Hast dir also schon Ablenkung gesucht wie ich sehe, auf Instagram hast du ja anscheinend ziemlich viel Spaß und Aki's Kindermädchen auch."  
"WAS?" fragte Nibz blöd nach, denn sie hatte berhaupt keine Ahnung was er da erzählte. Nervös öffnete sie ihr Instagram und sah sich ihre letzten Posts an.   
"Oh nee! Ach du scheiße!"  
"Was los?" fragte Juuso aus der Küche.  
"Ich hab die Fotos von gestern Abend hochgeladen."  
"Ja ich weiß, Hannu hat mir schon ein Kompliment gemacht wie gut ich darauf aussehe." grinste ihr Kumpel.  
"Dein instagram, aber ist schon ok." schrieb er ihr bitter. Nibz reichte es endgültig Sie warf sich ihre Klamotten über, drückte Juuso kurz und machte sich auf den Weg zum Bahnhof. Der Kerl hatte doch nicht mehr alle LAtten am Zaun. Wütend stampte sie durch die Eingangshalle und bestieg die nächste Bahn nach Espoo. Kaum dort eingefahren stürzte die in den Nieselregen hinaus. Der konnte sein blaues Wunder erleben.   
Der Regen durchnässte ihre Klamotten in Rekordzeit und sie schüttelte sich vor Kälte. Vor lauter Hast hatte sie in ihrer Wut den Mantel bei Juuso zurück gelassen, doch es kümmerte sie nicht. Was dachte er denn nur von ihr? Dass sie ein billiges Flittchen war?  
Endlich kam Lauri's Haus in Sicht und wütend drückte sie auf die Klingel und klopfte an die Tür. Fast als hätte er auf sie gewartet öffnete sich das weiße Holz und abschätzig lehnte er im Türrahmen und musterte sie von oben bis unten.  
"Ach sieh Mal einer an." meinte er trocken.  
"Ach was! Sag mal welche Blaskapelle spielt denn in deinem Oberstübchen die falsche Musik. Was fällt dir überhaupt ein so eine gquirrlte Scheiße zu schreiben!" fauchte sie ihn sauer an. Lauri zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch und gähnte gelangweilt.  
"Sonst noch was?" Skeptisch sah er sie an, machte keine Anstalten sie herein zu bitten.  
"Hör doch auf so eine Show ab zu ziehen. Erst benimst du dich wie ein Kleinkind, dann lässt du den arroganten Affen raus und nachher erzählst du mir wieder was von rosa Wolken oder was!" Lauri knirschte mit den Zähnen.  
"Ja was! Und oben drauf hast du noch Nerven mich als Flittchen zu bezeichnen, nur weil ich Mal einen bunten Abend mit meinen Kumpels verbringe! Weißt du eigentlich wieviel dein dummes Gerede kaputt machen kann?" fuhr sie ihn erneut an.  
"Ach? Sagt die, die sich wie eine Prostituierte ablichten lässt udn mir die große Liebe vorspielt um mich vor der Presse bloß zu stellen oder was! Und ich hab dir schon Mal gesagt so redet keine mit mir." bellte er schon fast wie ein Hund.  
"vielleicht interessiert es dich dann, dass Juuso mein bester Kumpel ist, da absolut gar nichts läuft und du dir irgendetwas einbildest. Die Haluziantionen die du hast, will ich nicht Mal umsonst. Ylönen wenn du so Angst um die Presse hast dann solltest du dir vielleicht Mal das Facebookprofil deiner Ex ansehen! Vielleicht geht dann Mal in dein Hirn, dass ich wirklich keine bösen Absichten hatte." wütend drehte sie sich um und wollte gehen. Es hatte gut getan ihm das alles Mal ins Gesicht brüllen zu können, auch wenn ihre Kopfschmerzen davon nicht besser wurde.  
Lauri hatte da wohl aber andere Vorstellungen. Er packte sie am Handgelenk udn wirbelte sie herum.  
"Du meinst du kannst einfach so hier her kommen und mich zur Schnecke machen udn dich dann einfach wieder verpissen! Hab ich dir absolut nichts beigebracht!" zischte er und pinnte sie gegen die Haustür. Nibz ihr Kopf drehte sich viel zu schnell udn sie konnte gar nicht so schnell folgen, wie er sie ins Haus gezerrt hatte und genauso wütend wie das letzte Mal über sie herfiehl. Nibz wollte sich auch gar nicht wehren, er wusste einfach an welchen Knöpfen er drehen musste. Reden kam offensichtlich später.

"Wo sind meine Helferlein? Der Kuchen muss jetzt mit Sahnecreme überzogen und garniert werden!" zwei kleine Hände wedelten wie verrückt in der Luft. Ein fröhliches Quietschen war zu vernehmen. Zufrieden strahlte Mariska vor sich hin. Bevor sie anfing las sie noch schnell die Nachricht, welche Nibz ihr geschickt hatte.   
<Er hat es wieder getan... > Na toll, da war ihre Freundin wohl doch wieder im Kuckucksnest gelandet. Sie verdrehte die Augen. Sie war gespannt wie lange es dieses Mal gut gehen wurde. Lauri war in ihren Augen einfach nur gestört. Aber da würde sie später nachhaken. Nun war der Kuchen dran.  
Zusammen mit Tinka und Noah fügte sie alles ordnungsgemäß zusammen und verzierte die Torte. Es war ein richtiges kleines Meisterstück geworden. Sie hätte auch vom Konditor sein können. Stolz schwillte in ihrer Brust. Auch die Kids waren begeistert.   
"Wann können wir die denn verspeisen?"   
"Wir holen erstmal das Kellerkind ab und dann essen wir die Torte, okay?"   
"Jaaaa! quäkte es da auch schon im dreifachen Dezibellbereich. Kurzzeitg musste sie sich die Ohren zu halten. Da flitzten sie aber auch schon in Richtung Keller. Vorsichtig klopfte sie an seine Tür. Keine Rektion. Nochmal. Wieder nichts. Dann fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Das war ein schalldichter Raum, da hätte sie gerade mit Dynamit spielen können, es wäre ihm nicht aufgefallen.   
Sie riss die Tür auf und fand den Drummer in seinem Element. Wie ein Irrer prügelte er auf sein Drumset ein. Er nahm sie auch gar nicht wahr. Immer weiter ließ er die Sticks nur so fliegen. Irgendwann wurde es Mariska jedoch zu bunt. Sie schnappte sich einen herumliegenden Stick und funkte ihm einfach mal dazwischen. Aki erschreckte sich, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen und purzelte rückwärts von seinem Höckerchen. Mariska und die Kids lachten herzlich.   
"Boah! Habt ihr mich erschreckt!" Noch immer ganz aufgeregt und nervös fuhr er sich durchs Haar und puste die noch eben angehaltene Luft nach außen.   
"Torte is fertig." bemerkte Mariska trocken.   
"Ja, ich komm mit." Gemeinsam gingen sie die Torte vernichten. Es schmeckte alles sichtlich es war kaum noch etwas davon übrig. Den Rest des Tages konnten sich alle kaum noch bewegen. Auch das Abendessen fiel deshalb eher sperrlich aus. Dafür schliefen die Kinder aber ziemlich schnell ein. Auch Mariska war recht müde, deshalb ging sie auch früh ins Bett.

Mitten in der Nacht wachte Mariska jedoch auf. Sie hörte Aki sprechen. Hatte er etwa Besuch? Vorsichtig schlich sie sich aus ihrem Zimmer. Ignorieren konnte sie das Ganze nicht. Sie musste zusätzlich ziemlich dringend aufs Klo. Erstmal das. Gott! War das erleichternd! Sie schlich zurück, wieder vorbei am Wohnzimmer. Sie war neugierig. Besuch hatte er nicht, er telefonierte. Sie horchte etwas genauer. Leider hötrte sie nicht die Gegenseite, nur einige Sätze, welche Aki ins Telefon zurückknurrte. Er klang ziemlich angesäuert.

"Nein, dass kannst du nicht machen!"  
"Vergiss, es ein alleiniges Sorgerecht wirst du nie erreichen können!"  
"Ach ja!?"  
"Ich hab genauso das Recht die Kinder zu sehen! Was geht denn bitte bei dir ab? Ich will dir den Kontakt doch auch nicht verbieten!"  
"Das werden wir ja noch sehen!"

Auf einmal änderte sich jedoch schlagartig seine Stimmfarbe, zitterte er etwa?  
"Tiina nein, dass geht nicht. Dass kannst du keinem sagen! Damit würdest du mich vollkommen ruinieren!"  
"Nein, ich bitte dich wirklich. Lass uns doch ein anderes Mal nochmal redenl Wir finden da eine Lösung."  
"Bitte Tiina!"  
"Was willst du?!"  
"Okay, wie viel Kohle."  
"Bist du wahnsinnig? Denk daran, dass ich auch noch ein bisschen Geld zum leben brauche."  
"Ja, gut, gut. Ich lass mir was einfallen."  
"Ja."  
"Dann musst du mir aber versprechen, dass ich die Kinder weiterhin sehen kann und du über diese Sache schweigst wie ein Grab!"  
"Gut."  
"Tschüss."

Er legte auf und stämmte sein Gesicht in beide Hände. Ein schlurzen war zu vernehmen. Er weinte. Das schien ihm ganz schön Nahe gegangen zu sein. Er hatte mit seiner Ex gesprochen. Doch was für ein Geheimnis konnte er haben, welches ihn so in die Knie gehen ließ? Was für eine Leiche hatte er im Keller?   
Sie hoffte keine echte. Sie schlich sich zurück in ihr Zimmer. Sie musste das erst einmal verarbeiten und sich überlegen ob sie ihn darauf ansprechen würde, wenn ja, wie.

Noch immer halb bekleidet und schwer atmend machte sie die Augen wieder auf und richtete sich unsicher auf dem Küchentisch auf. Sie fühlte sich, als hätte er sie einmal quer durch jedes Zimmer und zurück gevögelt. Lauri schnaufte über ihr, zündete sich eine Kippe an udn schloss seine Hose so als wäre er ur Mal eben zur Toilette gewesen.  
Unsicher sah sie ihn an, ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf seinen Zügen und irgendwie sah er schon fast verliebt aus. Die grünen Augen funkelten keck hervor während er einen Rauchkringel in die Luft pustete, eine Pizza in den Ofen schob und ihr mit der freien Hand den Weg ins Bad wieß. Nibz ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten. Sie hüpfte unter die heiße Dusche und genoss das Wasser, welches auf sie hernieder prasselte. Ihre Gedanken fuhren mt ihr Achterbahn. Ín den flauschigen weißen Bademantel gekuschelt setzte sie sich zu Lauri auf die Couch, der wenig später mit der Pizza sich zu ihr geseelte. Es machte wirklich den Anschein, als könnte ihn kein Wäasserchen trüben, er war die Ruhe selbst. Nibz wusste nichtw as sie sagen sollte, in ihrem Kopf überschlugen sich die Möglichkeiten, doch mit seinem Charme, seinem Lächeln udn diesem intensiven Blick machte er sie willenlos.   
Als sie zusammen im Bett lagen streichelte er ihren Rücken bis sie eingeschlafen war, noch im Halbschlaf war sie der Meinug er hätte sie auf den Kopf geküsst, verwarf es allerdings als Hirngespinst. Am nächsten Morgen taten ihr dementsprechend auch alle Knochen weh, als sie dem rhythmischen Klopfen seines Herzschlages folgend wieder die Augen öffnete und aus dem Traumland zurück kam. Grinsend lag er neben ihr udn malte undefinierbare Muster auf irhe Schultern.  
"Huomenta." brummelte er und streckte sich, dass die Gelenke krachten.  
"Huomenta. Was machst du nur mit mir?" stöhnte sie etwas wehleidig udn sah ihn noch breiter grinsen.  
"Jammer nicht. Kaffee?"  
"Klingt nach einem Plan."  
"Dann raus aus den Federn Prinzessin."  
"Soll ich dich etwa bedienen?" ungläubig sah sie ihn an und er gluckste.  
"Nein, aber ich hab kein Bock schonw ieder die Bettwäsche zu wechseln, für den Fall das einer von usn mit der Tasse schwappt." zwinkerte er, warf die Decke von sich und stand nur in Boxershorts bekleidet auf um in die Küche zu tappern. Er machte einen relativ wachen Eindruck, so als wäre dass heute nicht sein erster Weg in diese Richtung. Nibz hatte da schon eher Startschwierigkeiten. Verschlafe rieb sie sich die Augen und folgte ihm mit einem Tshirt übergeworfen.  
"Wo ist eigentlich Julius?"  
"Bei meiner Mutter."   
"Oh." Nibz sah ihn verwundert an, dass erklärte allerdings warum er von dem ganzn Wutanfall und der Wiedergutmachung wohl nicht so viel mitbekommen hatte.  
"Ja es nimmt ihn immer etwas mit wen ich mich mit irgendwem zoffe, egal ob nun mit dir oder Paula oder Aki."  
"Wieso mit Aki?" fragte sie neugierig und rührte Milch in ihren Kaffee. Lauri machte ein undefinierbares Geräusch. Die Frage war wohl nicht angebracht gewesen. Sofort trat Nibz den Rückzug an.  
"Was ist das jetzt mit uns?" Ok die Frage war auch nicht viel besser.  
"Es ist was es ist. Du gehst mti mir Morgen auf den Ball!" grinste er und schielte zur Eintrittskarte herrüber die an die Pinnwand gesteckt war.  
"Moren schon!"   
"Ja!" erwiderte er trocken. Schnell tickerte Nibz Mariska eine Nachricht. Sari kontne doch unmöglich schon fertig sein, wo war nur die Zeit geblieben?

Mariska hatte an diesem Tag einiges zu tun. Heute Abend würde der Kostümball sein. Alles war bis ins kleinste Detail durchgeplant. Als ihr Wecker klingelte machte sie sich schnellstmöglich fertig. Den ersten Gang den sie erledigte war zu Sari. Immerhin musste eines der wichtigsten Sachen, die Kostüme abgeholt werden. Sari empfing ihre Freundin schon mit offenen Armen.  
"Ahhh da bist du ja! Sie sind grossartig geworden!" Mariska war neugierig. Sari führte sie ins Hinterzimmer, wo die Kostüme hingen. Sie waren wirklich umwerfend. Ein Kostüm konnte sie jedoch nicht ausmachen.   
"Wo ist Akis?" Sari grinste.   
"Hier, unter dem Stofftuch. Dass solltest du ja noch nicht sehen."   
"Du bist so klug! Und sie sehen echt top aus. Wenn wir damit nicht den Ball rocken, dann weiß ich es auch nicht. Danke! Du bist die Beste!" Sie drückte Sari fest an sich, bedankte sich noch mindestens einhundert Mal und machte sich dann weiter zum nächsten Termin. Heute war Girly Shit angesagt. Sie traf sich mit Nibz, dass hatten sie kurzfristig per SMS vereinbart. Zu zweit war das Ganze viel entspannter und auch nicht so langweilig.  
Nibz wartete schon ganz aufgeregt vor dem Nagelstudio. Sie umarmte ihre Freundin und bettelte, dass sie endlich einen Blick in die Tüte werfen konnte. Mariska ließ sie natürlich nicht all zu lange zappeln und ließ sie hineinschnuppern. Nibz quietschte vor Freude.   
"Hier, hab dir Akis Einladung mitgebracht."   
"Das ist lieb danke. Ich geb dir Lauris Kostüm auch gleich mit? Aki hatte auf diesen ominösen Zettel wohl auch was für ihn vermerkt."   
"Ja natürlich mach ich das. Dann machen wir uns halt bei ihm fertig. Ich bin gespannt, als was der gehen will."   
"Dir wird es gefallen." kicherte sie vielsagend. Nibz hob die Augenbraue, beließ es aber dabei. Dann startete die Prozedur. Erst Nageltante, dann zur Hautbildverfeinerung, dann zur Visagistin und am Ende zum Friseur. Dass nahm einen ganzen Tag in Anspruch. Die Mädels schauten auf die Uhr und stellten fest, dass sie noch ein wenig Zeit hatten. Also nutzten sie diese um einen Hapen gemeinsam zu essen. Immerhin würden sie heute Abend sicher den ein oder anderen Sekt trinken, dass würde auf flauen Magen nicht ganz so gut ankommen. Schnell war das Richtige gewählt, noch ein bisschen getratscht und gegessen. Dann machten sich die Beiden getrennt auf den Weg. Zu Hause musste sich immerhin auch noch fertig gemacht werden.

Kaum zurück in Espoo erwartete Lauri sie schon mit dem Auto, er hibbelte unruhig auf dem Sitz hint und her, auch sein Tag war anstrengend gewesen. Er war für Aki und sich beim Perrückenmacher gewesen, Pauli hatte ihm Gesellschaft geleistet und zu Hause wartete schon seine Schwester Hannah auf ihn mit ihrer Freundin um sein Make-Up aufzusetzen. Er herzte Nibz einmal fest, stahl sich ein paar Küsse und versuchte schon in die Riesentüte mit den Kostümen zu lunschen. Er hoffte, dass Sari so gute Arbeit geleistet hatte wie Nibz ihm versichert hatte. Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück und Lauri knurrte ungeduldig, kaum war der Wagen abgeschlossen und in der Garage. Zum Ball würden sie mit dem Taxi fahren.   
"Na komm Schöne, wir müssen uns fertig machen und deine Haare sehen jetzt schon traumhaft aus." Er küsste ihre Nasenspitze und Nibz kicherte. Sie mochte es wenn er so verdammt schleimig daher redete. Es war der komplete Kontrast zu seinem sonstigen rumgebrülle, wenn sein Temperament mit ihm durchging.  
Lauri verschwand im Wohnzimmer und verbot ihr auch nur zu lunschen, nachdem er sein Kostüm mit sich genommen hatte. Sie hatte wirklich keine Ahnung als was er gehen würde. Sie richtete sich so weit her und faltete gerade die letzte Serviette für ihr Weidenkörbchen als die Wohnzimmertür sich endlich wieder öffnete. die Visagistin kam mit glänzenden Augen heraus und rieb sich die Hände, dicht gefolgt von Hannah die ebenfalls kicherte, wie ein Schulmädchen.  
"Oh Nibz freu dich, hoffentlich erkennst du ihn wieder." lachte Lauri's Schwester und hielt die tür offen.  
"Hannah!" maulte Lauri unsicher.  
"Nu komm schon Großer, du siehst Klasse aus."  
""Ich seh aus wie ein Glas voll Dreck!" beschwerte Lauri sich und Hannah und ihre Freundin brachen in Lachen aus. Leise summten sie als Lauri endlich aus dem Schatten trat. Nibz stürzten fast die Augen aus dem Kopf.  
Reiben viel aus, weil dann ihr ganzes Make Up ruiniert wäre, aber vor ihr stand Lauri im Jack Sparrow Dress, inclsuive Zottelmähne und falschem Bart. Nibz wurde unwahrscheinlich warm, Er sah zum anfressen aus.  
"Ja jetzt lacht schon!" keifte er und kreuzte die Arme über der Brust.  
"Mit dir schipper ich bis ans Ende der Welt." säuselte sie in sein Ohr und beugte sich weiter nach vorne. Ihr schwerer ausschnitt fixierte seinen Blick und sie war sich fast sicher, dass er sabbern würde, so sehr tropfte ihm der Zahn bei der Aussicht."  
"Ein Glas voll reck kann ich zur Not auch noch in meinem Körbchen unterbringen." zwinkerte sie zweideutig und sah wie er rot anlief.  
"Ihr seht super zusammen aus!" applaudierte nun auch Hannah und gab Lauri seine Einladung.  
"Nun, Schluss jetzt mit Kaffeekränzchen, ihr müsst los." Sie verabschiedeten sich und Lauri rief im Taxi noch einmal kurz bei seiner Mutter an. Julius ging es gut und er schlief tief und fest.

"Mensch Aki, jetzt mach es doch nicht so spannend!" schnaufte Mariska und trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Sie war bereits seit 10 Minuten fertig.Sie hasste warten. Was machte der da bitte noch so lange?  
"Ja, ich bin gleich fertig!"  
Und tatsächlich, keine 5 Minuten später kam er aus dem Bad. Mariska staunte nicht schlecht. Er hatte sein Kostüm wirklich klasse ausgewählt und Sari hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Mit offenem Mund starrte sie ihn an. Sie war nie der Typ, welcher auf Rollenspiele, Cosplay oder ähnliches in diesem Stil stand, aber als sie Aki als Link vor sich sah, da wünschte sie sich kurzzeitig Prinzessin Zelda höchstpersönlich zu sein. Hier war an alles gedacht worden. Vom Schwert, über die weiße eng anliegende Hose des Spielhelden, das güldene Haar, die Kniehohen Stiefel bis hin zu den spitzen Ohren war an alles gedacht. Er sah zum anknabbern gut aus.  
"Wow, grün steht dir richtig gut mein Lieber und das weiß im Kontrast macht dir einen echten Knackarsch!" Wurde er da etwa rot?  
"Danke Süße, ich muss aber sagen, dass ich es ein bisschen schade finde, dass du Jare abschleppen willst. Ich wär auf jeden Fall drauf angespungen! Du bist echt sexy, als dirty Cinderella." Nun war es an ihr rot zu werden.  
"Danke, dass werte ich als Kompliment. Lass uns gehen, okay?"   
Ganz Gentlemenlike bot er ihr seinen Arm an. Gemeinsam schritten sie zum Taxi und ließen sich vorfahren. Sie atmeten nochmal tief durch, da konnte es auch schon ins Getümmel gehen.  
Am Einlass gaben sie ihre Einladungen ab und durchquerten das Tor zu einer scheinbar neuen Welt. Es war der Wahnsinn. Alles schmmerte und glänzte, Musik strömte aus allen Ecken. Es gab genug zu Essen, genug Alkohol. Alles was das Herz begehrte. Auch an Gästen wurde nicht gespart. Man wusste gar nicht wo man zuerst hinsehen sollte. Ein Kostüm war prachtvoller als das andere. Bei den Mädels kurz, sexy, eng wie eh und je. Bei den Herren war es gemischt, jedoch wurde hier dieses Jahr wohl auch mehr darauf geachtet, dass man sich präsentieren konnte. Keiner wollte gegen den anderen abstinken.   
"Wow, dass ist ja der Hammer hier!" flüsterte Mariska.  
"Keine Angst, ich bin bei dir. Schau mal, da hinten ist Jussi. Lass uns doch mal rüber gehen."

Auch Lauri und Nibz stolzierten über den roten Teppich am Eingang, die Presse knippste ein, zwei Fotos aber weiter behäligt wurden sie nicht. Lauri kicherte an ihrer Seite.  
"Ich würde Mal sagen, Tarnung funktioniert zu 100% normalerweise hättest du jetz 2h mindestens frierend neben mir gestanden, weil ein Interview das nächste gejagt hätte." feixte er und überreichte an der Tür seine Einladung. Mit einem Kopfnicken des Türstehers wurde die Tür aufgehalten und sie schlüpften nun ebenfalls in die Märchenwelt des Balls.  
"Voi..." prustete Nibz und sah sich mit großen Augen um. Da hing doch tatsächlich ein riesen Kronleuchter von der Decke und auch so war es bereits schon gut voll.  
"Sag Mal bist du dir sicher, dass wir hier nicht ausversehen im Präsidentenpalast gelandet sind und mitten in den Linnan Juhlat geplatzt sind?" fragte sie etwas ehrfürchtig. Lauri kicherte nur noch mehr.  
"Nein ich denke, wir sind an der richtigen Adresse, guck Mal da drüben ist Aki."   
"Wo?"  
"Na da!" Lauri zeigte in Richtung von Jussi69 der hatte sich nicht wirklich Mühe gemacht sich zu verkleiden. Eigentlich sah er genauso aus wie immer, nur ein schwarz rotes Cape schmiegte sich um seinen Hals, verdeckte jedoch nicht den nackten Oberkörper und die engen Lederhosen. Aber sie sah Mariska in ihrem Cinderellakostüm neben einem 1 A Cosplay von Zelda's Link stehen. Lauri zerrte sie willig hinter sich her, neben dem Trüppchen kamen sie zum stehen.  
Sofort drückte das Zelda den Jack Sparrow halb platt.  
"Ja Aki ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen!" schnaufte Nibz Begleiter.  
"Du siehst aus wien Glas voll Dreck!" scherzte der und fing sich einen bösen Blick von Lauri ein. Mariska brach in Lachen aus und knuddelte Nibz zur Begrüßung.  
"Du siehst scharf aus!" kicherte sie.  
"Du auch. Den Gastgeber schon gesichtet?" Mariska schüttelte mit dem Kopf und lief rot an.  
"Stimmts du hast noch gar nicht gesucht?" fragte sie neckisch. Mariska wurde noch röter unter ihrer Puderschicht.  
"Dem sollten wir Abhilfe verschaffen." lachte Nibz.  
"Abhilfe klingt nach Alkohol." warf Jussi ein und streckte beiden sofort ein Glas Schampus entgegen.  
"Ich trink nicht!" wunk Mariska ab und fing sich einen komischen Blick ein.  
"Spaßbremse." kommentierte Jussi trocken.  
"Ach papperlapapp. Trink!" Nibz stief ihr das Glas in die Hand und Mariska seufzte.  
"Ich hab gesagt trink, dann hast du auch mehr Mut." zwinkerte sie ihrer Freundin zu, während die Männer in ein angeregtes Gespräch verfiehlen.  
Die Mädels schnatterten unter sich und lauschten dann dem Fachsimpeln ihrer Begleitungen. Jussi schien der Chef des ganzen Gesprächs zu sein.  
"Also ich find die Idee gut. Oli war letzte Woche erst bei Radio Rock und ihr Jungs könnt auch Mal wieder ein bisschen Boost gebrauchen." ließ Jussi verlauten und seine Ringe klimperten an der Bierflasche die er hielt.  
"Ich kann aber schlecht im Moment Hab ziemlich viel um die Ohren." knirschte das Aki Zelda.  
"Macht doch nichts." grinste Jussi und lächelte jetzt Lauri strahlend weiß entgegen.  
"Boah Jussi du weißt ganz genau, dass ich nicht Nein sagen werde, gibs zu." der Angesprochene lachte.  
"Ach kommt Kinners wir machen das schon und ich und die Eyes touren demnächst in Mexico da lässt sich doch mit Seppo sicher noch was einrichten. Ihr habt so lange schon keinen Gig mehr gespielt." Auch Aki schien es jetzt in den Fingern zu jucken.  
"Stimmt schon." Mariska buffte ihn in die Seite.  
"Na jetzt sei doch nicht so stur Akilein, du hast doch gestern erst dein Drumset missbraucht, so ein bisschen trommeln tut dir sicher gut." Aki lächelte dankbar und auch Lauri klopfte seinem besten Freund auf die Schulter.  
"Klar wir fragen Mal bei Eero und Pauli an, wie es aussieht, vielleicht lässt sich da was drehen, soweit erstmal Schluss jetzt, Party! Ich komm zu deinem Interview nächste Woche und alles andere ist doch jetzt auch egal." unterbrach Lauri und drückte Aki ebenfalls ein Bier in die Hand. gemeinsam stießen sie an und wandten sich schöneren Themen zu.

  
Nibz verleitete Mariska dazu noch den ein oder anderen Drink zu sich zu nehmen. Ihre Freundin war ihr einfach noch viel zu unsicher. So würde das nie was werden! Und Nibz hatte sich vorgenommen, dass ihre Freundin das wieder in die Reihe bekommen würde. Reichte, dass sie mit Lauri so ein Hickhack hatte.  
Die Mädels hielten Ausschau, schlichen sich durch die Menge. Wo war der Kerl? Sicher war, dass er anwesend sein musste, immerhin schmiss er diese Party.  
Mariska war gerade an der Bar und genehmigte sich einen Shot und noch einen Longdrink. Sie ließ ihren Blick noch einmal durch den Raum fliegen. Neben sie drängelte sich ein junger Mann. Sie konnte eine enge Nadelstreifenhose erspähen, ein netter Hintern saß darin, weißes Hemd, schwarze Weste drüber. Selbst unter den beiden Schichten zeichneten sich Muskeln ab. Donnerwetter, netter Körper. So einen sexy Mafiaboss hatte sie lang nicht gesehen. Sie sah weiter aufwärts und blickte in zwei ihr sehr bekannte blaue Augen. Jare stand vor ihr.   
Sie zwang sich zu einem schüchternen Lächeln. Als er sich genauer betrachtete, wer ihn da angrinste machte er kehrt und stolzierte davon. Das war doch nicht sein Ernst! Mariska kippte sich ihren Longdrink in einem Schluck hinter und folgte ihm.   
"Schöne Scheiße! Normalerweise rennt der verkackte Prinz Cinderella hinterher und nicht Cinderella dem schönsten Al Capone der Welt!" knurrte sie vor sich hin. Immer weiter folgte sie ihm. Mittlerweile rannte sie einen Flur entlang. Dieser gehörte schon gar nicht mehr zum Partyarenal. Was war der denn bitte so schnell? Scheiß verfluchtes Fitnessstudio!   
"Boah Jare! Warte doch mal!" Keine Reaktion. Was sollte dieser Kinderscheiß!?   
"Mann Jare! Ich hab verdammt nochmal hohe Schuhe an! Das ist nicht so lustig!" Noch immer wich er ihr aus. Jetzt wurde es ihr zu bunt. Sie blieb stehen, zog sich einen ihrer Schuhe aus und feuerte ihn einfach nach vorn.   
"Wenn der Prinz den Schuh nicht bringt, kommt der Schuh eben zum Prinzen!" flüsterte sie vor sich hin. Und Volltreffer! Jetzt war er sauer. Au weia! Wenigstens drehte er sich um. Er stürmte nun auf sie zu und nagelte sie an der Wand fest.   
"Sag mal bist du jetzt völlig übergeschnappt?" keifte er sie an, während ihm langsam das Blut übers Gesicht lief. Starr sah er ihr in die Augen, sie funkelten gefährlich. "Was willst du von mir, Frau? Aki ist doch auch da, der kleine Elf, oder was auch immer er darstellen wil. Schmeiß dich doch an ihn ran. Hast doch jetzt freie Bahn!" Mariska schluckte, sie war sich gerade nicht sicher ob er sie an, oder ihr Angst machte. Irgendwie beides, aber es ist ja wissenschaftlich erwiesen, dass Angst und Lust wohl im selben Zentrum des Gehirns liegen oder so etwas in der Art. Dann fasste sie jedoch Mut und hielt seinem Blick stand.   
"Mensch Jare, dass mit Aki war'n Ausrutscher. Hast du nie mal ohne irgendwelche Hintergedanken mit Jemandem Sex gehabt? Außerdem hatte ich nicht in Erinnerung, dass wir ein Päärchen waren! Also lass mal die Kirche im Dorf und pump dich nicht so auf. Heb dir das fürs Fitnessstudio auf."

Mariska war in der Menge verschwunden und Nibz stand sich neben Lauri die Beine in den Bauch. Anfangs war es noch ganz witzig, den Jungs beim schwatzen zu zu hören, aber selbst fern ab der Arbeit ging es doch irgendwie nur um Arbeit. Aki hielt gerad einen Vortrag über Cymbal patterns, an dem Jussi durchaus interessiert schien. Er bombardierte ihn mt Fachfragen.  
Lauri grinste wie ein Fuchs auf der Lauer und checkte alles ab was zwei Titten vor sich her trug, so kam es ihr vor. Seine Augen schweiften über die Feiergemeinde. Nibz fragte sich gerade ob Mariska Jare endlich gefunden hatte, immerhin war sie schon seit geraumer Zeit nicht von ihrem Weg zur Bar zurück gekehrt. Entweder das, oder sie hing dort sturzbetrunken, aber da würde Aki sicher ein Auge darauf haben. Plötzlich stieß Lauri sie in die Seite.  
"Nibz!" flüsterte er. Ohja Mann ich existiere noch, dachte sie schnippisch, biss sich jedoch auf die Zunge.  
"Mhhmm." murmelte sie um ihm zu verstehen zu geben, dass sie zuhörte.  
"Schau Mal das Kätzchen da drüben neben der Lichtanlage."  
"Und?" erwiderte sie trocken.  
"Nettes Kostüm! Macht 'ne gute Figur." er kicherte.  
"Achja!" beleidigt sah sie ihn an, aber er beachtete ihren Gesichtsausdruck kein Stück. Seine Augen streiften bereits wieder über die Menge, während er einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Bier nahm.  
"Halleluja!" rief er und spuckte eine kleine Fontäne auf das teure Parkett. Nibz folgte dem Grund seines offensichtlichen Ausrufes und erspähte eine dürre Blondine mit Silikontitten in einem Hausmädchenkostüm, dass mehr frei gab als verhüllte. Genervt rollte sie mit den Augen.  
"Ich glaub ich muss Mal aufs Klo." murmelte sie und zwängte sich an ihm vorbei. So hatte sie sich den Abend nicht vorgestellt. Lauri gaffte allem hinterher was einen Rock trug und langsam kam sie sich vor wie ein aufgeplatztes Bonbon neben ihm. Vielleicht sollte sie ihm das nächste Mal einfach das Glas voll Dreck über den Kopf ziehen oder lieber doch gleich den ganzen Weidenkorb. Mit einem lauten Krachen, dass das Glas klirrte ließ sie eben jenen vor der Kabinentür zu Boden plautzen und verzog sich in eine. Mit Tränen in den Augen schloß sie hinter sich ab und setzte sich auf die geschlossene Klobrille.  
Merkte der Typ eigentlich, dass er auf ihren Gefühlen herum trampelte wie der allerletzte Bauer? Mit einem Taschentuch versuchte sie die Tränenflut davon abzuhalten ihr Makeup zu ruinieren. Vergebens. Im Moment wollte sie nur noch nach Hause und nie zu diesem Ball gegangen sein. Was wollte er denn mit ihr, wenn er all den anderen Schnicksen hinterher starrte. Klar sie war kein Topmodel und hatte nicht Mal annäherend deren Ausmaße, aber dass er ihr das auch noch so trocken vorführen musste. Beleidigt zog sie ihren Ausschnitt zurecht und fuhr sich durch die Haare.   
"Tja, wenn er mich nicht will, hier rennen genug Typen rum, Mal sehen wie ihm das schmeckt!"dachte sie bei sich, richtete ihre Schminke im Spiegel und zog das Cape zurecht. Die Strümpfe nochmal hochgezogen und mit dem Körbchen bewaffnet machte sie sich zurück in die Menge. Sollte Herr Ylönen doch Mal eine Dosis seiner eigenen Medizin schlucken.

Noch immer funkelte Jare Mariska böse an. "Ich kann mich aufpumpen wie ich will Fräulein! Wie bist du überhaupt hier her gekommen?"   
"Ich bin Akis Begleitung."  
"Na das wird ja immer spaßiger. Also Puppe, du hat 5 Minuten, und wenn mir das was du von dir gibst nicht gefällt, dann kann Aschenputtel ihre Kürbiskutsche vorfahren lassen."  
"Oh Mann, mit dir hat man es auch echt nicht leicht." Mariska räusperte sich und legte dann einen ruhigen Tonfall an den Tag.   
"Jare, ich wollte dich nie verletzten, dich bloß stellen oder sonstiges. Es ist nur so, dass auch ich unsicher bin. Ich weiß nicht was das zwischen uns ist. Ich weiß nicht ob das je etwas werden kann. Aber ich sehe, dass ich absolut nicht an deine Seite passe. All die Mädels die du sonst um dich hast sind viel schöner als ich. Die haben verdammt nochmal irgendwelche Titel. Ich kann höchstens mit Miss Unsicher dienen."  
Noch bevor sie weiter reden konnte umfasste Er ihr Kinn und zwang sie ihn anzusehen.  
"Den Titel für: Ich quatsche blöde Scheiße, kannst du bekommen." und da presste er seine Lippen auch schon auf ihre. Er verwickelte sie in einen langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
Blitzartig schnappte er sie dann jedoch grob.  
"Jetzt pass mal auf! Du brauchst hier nicht mit Selbstzweifeln um die Ecke kommen. Du bist echt ne Süße und diese ganzen Modelmädels sind nicht das Wahre. Mit nur wenigen kann man sich vernünftig unterhalten. Und schau dich an. Ich hab noch nie so eine sexy Cinderella gesehen, die übrigens sehr zielsicher ist." beschämt sah sie zu Boden.   
"Was heißt das jetzt?"  
"Das bedeutet, dass wir zwei uns jetzt ordentlich abschießen gehn und ich dich dann heute Abend wenn alles vorbei ist, vielleicht auch vorher, dass weiß ich noch nicht, bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit durchficken werde." Und noch bevor sie was sagen konnte, zog er sie hinter sich her, zurück zur Masse. Er steuerte zur Bar und holte Getränke für sie und sich selbst.   
"Lass uns anstoßen."Den ganzen Abend ließ er sie nicht mehr aus den Augen. Wie ein Schatten war er bei ihr. Sie lachten viel, redeten. Sie hatten einfach eine gute Zeit. Er stellte sie Freunden vor, tanzte mit ihr. Es war als wäre nie etwas gewesen, ausgelassen, unbeschwehrt. Mariska fühlte sich einfach nur wohl an seiner Seite.  
Nun war der Moment gekommen, an dem Jare sich etwas intensiver mit seinen Freunden unterhielt. Das war der richtige Zeitpunkt um sich mal umzuschauen. Sie konnte Nibz entdecken. Sie schlich sich zu ihr.   
"Hey Süße, was geht?"   
"Ich bin auf Männerfang!"   
"Oh, öhm, gut.Ich frag besser nicht." Nibz atmete schwer.   
"Lauri, ich mein ich hab mich extra aufgedonnert. Ich trage verfickt nochmal Strapse und den wohl unbequemsten BH der Welt und was macht der? Schaut jedem Rock nach und erklärt MIR die vorzüge dünner Beine oder einer schmalen Hüfte. Vielen Dank auch! Gegen die Tussis die er ansabbert, scheint er sich mit mir gefühlt zu haben als wenn er mit Free Willi Sex hatte. Nun ja, ich suche mir jetzt Jemanden, der meine Kurven zu schätzen weiß.." Nibz Stimme zitterte. Mariska kannte ihre Freundin zu gut. Sie spielte die Starke, doch innerlich hatte ihr Lauri heute wohl das Herz zerfetzt. Sie sah genau, wie sich Nibz gerade auf die Zunge biss um ihre Tränen zurück zu halten. Mariska nahm sie in den Arm.  
"Lass diesen Penner, der Hat dich nicht verdient. Und komm mir nicht auf blöde Gedanken. Das Essen bleibt drin, klar soweit! Wenn du wegen dem anfängst Unfug zu machen, dann kill ich ihn!" "Keine Sorge. Das hatte ich nicht vor. Ich such mir jetzt Ablenkung. Irgendwen Scharfes, wenn mich denn einer will."   
"Natürlich will Jemand! Du siehst scharf aus! Komm wir wischen Lauri jetzt eins aus. Schau dich mal um, mit wem könntest du Lauri eins auswischen?" Nibz ünberlegte.   
"Hm, ich glaube der Haber würde ihn stören." Mariska grinste fies.   
"Na dann hin da. Ist ja kein Neuland!" Nibz buffte ihr in die Seite.   
"Da hast du Recht. Na dann Samu, auf in Runde zwei." Und da zog sie von dannen. Mariska grinste zufrieden. Jare war noch immer beschäftigt. Da hatte sie also noch Zeit für Aki.

Nibz nahm Kurs auf den blonden Schmusesänger, der eine ganze Scharr Kletten an sich hängen hatte. Er sammelte wohl keine Icehokey Pins sondern Schlüpfer, zumindest erweckte es den Anschein.   
Mit großem Augenaufschlag ging sie an ihm vorbei und kam natürlich ganz zufällig ins stolpern. Samu wäre nicht Samu, wenn seine Hände nicht sofort hervorgeschnellt wären um Nibz Sturz zu bremsen.  
"Ah, sorry, mein Fehler." klimperte sie zuckersüß und zupfte sich die Haube vom Cape zurecht. Die billigen Mädels warfen ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zu und Nibz war sich sicher, dass zumindest eine von Ihnen gerade irgendwas gemurmelt hatte von. Die Fette.  
"Nibz?" fragte Samu ungläubig nachdem er ihr eine Weile tonlos ins Gesicht gestarrt hatte.  
"Ähm ja." versuchte sie so unbeteiligt wie möglich zu klingen. Samu hatte seine Begleitungen offensichtlich sofort vergessen denn ein breites Strahlen zog über sein ganzes Gesicht, als er noch einen Schritt näher kam und etwas errötend nun auch endlich seine Patschepfoten von ihrer Brust entfernte.  
"Das ich dich nochmal wieder treffe." Er hackte sich bei ihr unter, schulterte ihren Weidenkorb und zerrt sie mit sich zur Bar, seinen Hühnerstall ließ er zurück. Keine der Damen machte anstalten ihm zu folgen, offensichtlich waren sie noch runherum verwirrt, wie er da so Arm in Arm mit ihr davon schlenderte. Nibz kam sich ein bisschen vor wie eine Rangierlok, alle Kerle zerrten sie heute hinter sich her so als wäre sie ein Hündchen ohne Leine, sie hatte aber auch Probleme in den roten hohen Pumps Schritt zu halten. Die Mänenrschaft hatte Kostüm hin oder Herr offensichtlich die bessere Fussbesohlung des Abends. An der Bar stellte er ihr ungefragt Lonkero vor die Nase und fing an sie mit funkelnden Augen zu beschwatzen. Es war genauso wie früher. Sein kleines Universum beschränkte sich nur auf sie und sich selbst und natürlich tat er gerade alles dafür um sich aufzuplustern wie der Beste Hahn im Korb schlechthin.  
Sein Redefluss kannte keine Grenzen und Nibz ihr Gesicht hielt langsam Konkurrenz mit dem Farbton ihres Kostüm. Er wusste schon immer wie man ihr schmeicheln konnte und seine Komplimente verfehlten ihre Wirkung kein Stück. Sie badete gerade zu in den Liebkosungen udn wertschätzungen, die von seinen Lippen flossen wie goldener Honig.  
Samu rückte ihr noch näher auf die Pelle, lehnte nun eng an sie geschmiegt mit dem Bierglas in der Hand und schwadronierte gerade über den Erfolg seiner letzten Platte in Deutschland und wie sehr er sie auf den Aftershowpartys vermisst hätte.  
"Dann hättest du Mal ein wenig hier touren müssen, da wäre ich sicher vorbei gekommen." kicherte sie und machte ihm schöne Augen, den Ausschnitt noch ein wenig in den Fokus gerückt und er kam nicht umhin dort mit seinem Blick hängen zu bleiben.   
"Ich hatte schon ganz vergessen wie schön du bist!" säuselte Samu gerade und strich ihr eine Strähne hinters Ohr als es neben ihr zischte.  
"Ja schön Haber ist sie, aber sie ist Meine!" Skeptisch lächelnd taxierte Samu den kleinen Piraten der wie aus dem Nichts hinter ihr stand und besitzergreifend seinen Arm um Nibz Taille geschlungen hatte.   
Hatte der Kerl Nerven! Erst beachtete er sie kein Stück und jetzt zog er schon wieder diese Du gehörst mir Karte aus dem Zauberhut. Nibz schüttelte Lauri's Arm ab und drehte sich angeekelt zu ihm um, eine rießen Fahne ganz dem Filmvorbild nach, trug er bereits auch schon mit sich rum.  
"Ich gehöre niemanden und dir ja wohl schon gar nicht oder hat Madame Catsuit dir einen Schippe Dreck ins Gesicht geworfen wie im Kindergarten?" giftete sie und verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust.

Mariska hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit zu Aki gesellt.   
"Na schöner Link?" säuselte sie. Aki kicherte.   
"Na, haste ihn gefunden?"   
"Ja, ist auch alles okay soweit. Er quatscht grade mit Kumpels." Er nickte zustimmend. Dann legte er seinen Arm freundschaftlich um ihre Hüfte und hielt ein wenig Smalltalk. Sie vergaßen alles um sich herum und waren in ihrer eigenen Welt. Daher merkten sie auch nicht, wie Jare sich von hinten an sie anschlich und Mariska die Augen zu hielt.   
"Wer hat Angst vor´m schwarzen Mann." flüsterte er mit tiefer Stimme in ihr Ohr, welches ihr eine Gänsehaut bereitete. Sie drehte sich langsam zu ihm und lächelte.   
"Ich nicht." Er schaute böse zu Aki.   
"Was willst du darstellen? Die Fee vom Planet der Affen?" Aki schmollte.   
"Ich bin Link."   
"Das du nicht Rechts bist ist mir klar." Mariska buffte Jare.   
"Jetzt ärger ihn nicht."   
"Verteidigst du den jetzt?"   
"Ja, immerhin ist er ein Freund."   
"Hm." Er wandte sich wieder nur ihr zu. "Ich wollte gern mit dir allein sein." hauchte er, während er mit seiner Zungenspitze ihr Ohrläppchen berührte.   
"Hm." schnurrte sie. "Lass uns noch ein paar Minuten mit Aki verbringen. Er fühlt sich im Moment sehr einsam wegen der Trennung und so. Da wärs Kacke, wenn ich jetzt mit dir abziehe." Jare schien kurz zu überlegen.   
"Dann kommt der halt mit."   
"Wie meinst du das?"   
"Naja, wir verschwinden von der Party, nehmen den Waldschrat mit und fahren zu mir. Da machen wir Privatparty,ich versprech auch, dass ich nett zu ihm bin."   
"Na gut, wir fragen mal ob er mit möchte." Mariska flüsterte Aki etwas ins Ohr. Dieser schien vorerst skeptisch, dann lenkte er jedoch ein und stimmte dem Plan zu. Kaum war die Zustimmung ausgesprochen, nahm Jare Mariska an die Hand und führte sie hinter sich her. Aki gab er ein Zeichen zu folgen. Gemeinsam verließen sie die Party. Das Taxi wartete schon. Jare schob Mariska hinein, diese sass in der Mitte. Rechts von ihr Aki, links von ihr Jare. Dieser begann ganz ungeniert damit sie zu befummeln.   
"Warte doch damit." flüsterte sie ihm zu. Doch Jare grinste nur dreckig. Aki war die Situation sichtlich unangenehm. Er starrte aus dem Fenster. Sich nicht beirren lassend setzte Jare seine Tortur fort. Er streichelte sie, berührte sie, küsste ihren Hals, knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen. Sie war schon ganz heiß auf ihn, hätte sich am liebsten auf ihn gestürzt.Doch das ging nicht, dass wollte sie Aki nicht antun.   
"Komm schon Prinzessin Lillifee, dass ist deine letzte Chance Cinderella an die Wäsche zu gehen. Danach gehört sie mir." Aki sah ihn irritiert an.   
"Was meinst du?"   
"Was mein ich wohl Erbsenhirn. Du, ich und die Kleine! Oder willst du weiterhin nach Prinzessin Zelda suchen. Dann kannst du jetzt gern aussteigen. Ich biete dir einmalig 'ne heiße Nummer an." Aki schluckte. Sollte er das Angebot annehmen? Würde sie das wollen? Mariska schien es nicht zu stören.   
"Okay." flüsterte er schon fast. Jare grinste dreckig.   
"Gut, dann kann die Party los gehen. Wir sind zu Hause Kinder."

Lauri packte sie um die Hüften udn zog sie zu sich heran.  
"Nein hat sie nicht, weil ich sie gar nicht darum gebeten hab. Immerhin bin ich mit dir hier!" hauchte er in ihr Gesicht. Seine Augen funkelten sauer.  
"Wann ist dir das eingefallen vor 2 Minuten oder nachdem der letzte Rock nicht in die Richtung gerutscht ist, wo du ihn mit deinen Augen gern gesehen hättest? Oder war Miss Finnland vielelicht zu sehr mit wem anders beschäftigt?" blaffte Nibz und gab ihre Position nicht auf. Er konnte ruhig Mal sehen wie verletzt ihr Stolz war.  
"Kinders jetzt streitet euch doch nicht!" fuhr der Harmonie liebende Weichspülklimpermann dazwischen.  
"Schnauze! Wer hat dich denn gefragt!" zickten ihn auf einmal beide synchron an. Samu hob abwehrend die Arme und verdrückte sich Kopf schüttelnd. Da hatten sich offensichtlich zwei gefunden und sahen es nicht. Er feixte, Niz und de rVogel. er konnte es gar nicht so Recht fassen.  
"Du!" zischte Nibz wütend.  
"Du kommst jetzt mit mir nach hause Frau!"  
"Einen Scheißdreck mach ich, nimm dein Glas voll Dreck und verpiss dich einfach Ylönen! Ich bin doch nicht dein Spielzeug. Wenn du jemanden zum vorzeigen brauchst, findest du jemanden, wenn du ein Kindermädchen hast oder was zum ficken brauchst dann fällt dir meine Nummer ein. Pahh!" sie langte einmal ordentlich zu udn scheuerte ihm eine , dass es nur so klatschte. Die umstehenden Päärchen um sie herum sahen schociert zu ihnen herrüber.  
"Reiß dich zusammen!" Er griff sie an der Hand und zog sie hinter sich her durch das Getümmel. Nibz stämmt sich nach Leibeskräften gegen seinen eisenharten Griff, doch er ließ nicht locker. Er zog sie ins Abseits in einen dämmrigen Gang, wo keiner sie sehen konnte und auch das Gedröhne der Party zu einem Gemurmel gedämmt war. Lauri schleuderte sie galant gegen die mit Stoff bespannte Wand und nagelte sie dort unter sich fest.  
"Du denkst also ich will dich nicht! Warum hab ich dich dann mit her genommen?"  
"Woher soll ich das wissen, du warst ja die ganze Zeit damit beschäftigt irgendwelchen Klappergestellen hinterher zu gaffen!"  
"Das ist doch gar nicht wahr!" säuselte Lauri und blickte sie mit Hundeaugen an.  
"Ach nein: Oh nette Figur!" äffte sie ihn nach. "Hast du einmal daran gedacht wie ich mich dabei fühle! " jetzt standen ihr wieder die Tränen in den Augen. Er hatte sie zutiefst verletzt. Lauri ließ ihre Hände los und nahm einen Schritt Abstand. Fassungslos sah er sie an.  
"Ja was! Willst du das jetzt auch noch abstreiten? Wenn ich dir nicht passe, dann musst du mich auch nicht besitzen. Vergleichen musst du mich schon gar nicht, dass kann ich auch ohne dich! Ich bin halt nunmal kein Topmodel und werde auch nie eines sein. Wenn du lieber Knochen brechen willst beim poppen dann geh doch zu deiner Ex zurück! wahrscheinlich ist es das was du sowieso schon die ganze Zeit willst!" noch mehr Tränen verschmierten ihr Make up und sie wischte sich durch das Gesicht. Lauri schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.  
"Ich jedenfalls geh jetzt nach Hause! Ich hab die Schnauze voll davon, dass du mich behandelst wie den letzten Papierkorb!" damit raffte sie ihr Cape und stolzierte davon.  
"Nibz warte!" krächzte er, doch sie drehte sich nicht noch einmal nach ihm um. Sollte er sich erst einmal klar werden was er wollte und was er brauchte bevor er auch nur noch einmal in die Nähe ihres Herzens durfte. Traurig und mit gesenktem Kopf verließ sie die Feier und fuhr zu Juuso nach Hause.   
Wenig später ließ sie sich dort aufs Sofa fallen kickte die unbequemen Schuhe davon und ließ sich trösten.  
"Ach Herzchen!" er umarmte sie fest. "Du hast das richtige getan, wenn er dich wirklich mag, wird er um dich kämpfen! Lass ihm Zeit seine Fehler zu überdenken." redete er ihr gut zu und trocknete ihre Tränen.

Jare, als Hausherr schritt voran und öffnete die Tür zu seinem Reich.   
"Treten sie ein." säuselte er butterweich, Aki und Mariska folgten. Jare bedeutete ihnen sich zu setzten also machten sie es sich auf dem großen Sofa bequem. Kurze Zeit später kam er mit Champagner um die Ecke. Mariska verdrehte gespielt die Augen.   
"Und da kommt der PIMP wieder mit seinem überteuerten Blubberwasser." Aki kicherte.  
"Pff! Ihr wisst halt nicht was gut ist." maulte Jare leise vor sich hin. Schwungvoll platzierte er sich wieder zu den Anderen. "So ihr Lieben, wo waren wir stehen geblieben im Märchenland?" Seine Perlweißzähne glänzten nur so vor sich hin, als er in Richtung der beiden strahlte wie ein Halogenspot. Seine Augen funkelten. Sämtliche Schweinerein ließen sich darin bereits ablesen. Eiskalt lief es Mariska den Rücken runter. Dieser Mann machte sie schon wieder fix und fertig.  
Bei dem Gedanken daran, das auch noch Aki hier war, wurde ihr vor Aufregung fast schlecht. Sie überspielte ihre Nervosität, gluckste vor sich hin und kippte sich ihr Glas Champagner auf Ex hinter. Sie war eh schon mehr als angeheitert. Dieses eine Glas würde schon nicht mehr so viel ausmachen. Ohne diesen angehobenen Pegel hätte sie das Ganze wohl auch gar nicht so mit gemacht. Ihr schwirrte der Kopf. Doch bevor sie sich in Schutt und Asche denken konnte spürte sie, wie Jare seine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel legte, langsam höher rutschte und dabei ihren Hals küsste. Sie schloss die Augen, genoss seine Berührungen. spürte nun auch eine zweite Hand, ein weiteres Paar Lippen - Akis Lippen. Das musste sich der Ort schimpfen, welchen man Himmel nannte. Sie stoppte den Gedankenfluss und ließ sich einfach treiben. Wann konnte man schon mal von sich behaupten, gerade mit zwei ziemlich heißen Typen auf einmal zu Gange zu sein.   
Die Streicheleinheiten der Jungs wurden intensiver, die vielen Hände schienen sie schier wahnsinnig zu machen. Stück für Stück entfernte sich die Kleidung von ihnen. Die Location wurde ins bequemere Schlafzimmer verlegt, Platz gab es hier auch jede Menge. Dieses Mal wusste sie Jares XXL Liegewiese zu schätzen. Wie in der Achterbahn ging es auf und ab, drunter und drüber. Das Blut rauschte in Mariskas Ohren, sie fühlte ihren Puls rasen, spürte Verlangen, Lust. Sie wollte mehr.  
Sie hatte nicht genug von den Küssen, dem Streicheln, sie bettelte förmlich nach Erlösung. Diese sollte ihr vergönnt sein, nicht nur einmal. Wann immer Akis oder Jares Zunge über ihre Haut fuhr, schien sie unter der Berührung zu verbrennen. Sie schrie auf, als Jare nach der ganzen Tortur endlich in sie eindrang und sie geschickt ebenfalls zu Aki dirigierte, sodass sie bei ihm Hand anlegen durfte. Sinnlich, hart, jedoch gefühlvoll trieben sie die Beiden immer weiter, wechselten, machten Sie zum Mittelpunkt des Geschehens. Es war unglaublich. Mariska erreichte ihren Höhepunkt nicht nur einmal, die ganze Nacht hielten sie die Jungs wach. So lange, bis selbst Jare keine Kraft mehr hatte und mit einem letzten, tiefen Stöhnen auf ihr versackte, sie fest in seine Arme zog und gemeinsam mit ihr und Aki einschlief.

Die nächsten Tage nach dem Ball verschanzte sich Nibz bei Juuso. Ihr Hand hatte sie abgeschaltet, von Niina aus hatte sie sowieso Urlaub und Lauri sollte doch zusehen wie er zurecht kam. Ihr war das alles viel zu viel. Noch immer steckte ihr dieser Kostümball in den Knochen. Juuso störte sich nicht an ihr, aber dass ihm sein Freiraum ein wenig fehlte, nachdem Nibz an sich mehr oder minder bei ihm eingezogen war, da sie nicht nach Espoo zurück wollte, war auch ihr selbst nicht entgangen.  
An diesem Abend saßen sie Mal wieder zusammen auf der Couch und zockten an der PS3, der Lonkero wurde Dose für Dose geleert und Nibz verlor immer öfter gegen Juuso der grinsend eine Pizza vertilgte, die Nibz verschmäht hatte.  
"Du Herzchen."  
"Joo." brummelte sie missmutig.  
"Ich glaub du brauchst einen großen Tapetenwechsel, ein bisschen Urlaub. Wenn du dich hier bei mir einschließt wird es doch auch nicht besser." Nibz schnaubte und nahm einen weiteren Schluck, ihr war schlichtweg alles gerade Pupsegal.  
"Was hälst du davon, wenn du die Zeit nutzt udn deine Eltern besuchen fährst, so ein kurzer Flug nach Deutschland, ein bisschen andere Luft, andere Menschen?" schlug er vorsichtig vor und zog an der Schnur ihrer Jogginghose.  
"Willst du mich loswerden?" fragte sie betrübt.  
"Aber nein! Denk sowas doch nicht, aber ich sehe wie unglcklich du bist, du musst Mal wieder rausgehen und selbst hier in Helsinki kannst du gerad nicht richtig frei sein. Letzte Woche hast du fast mein Radio aus dem Fenster geworfen als dieser geterrte Federkopf bei Radio Rock rumlaberte." beschwerte Juuso sich leicht.  
"Hör mir bloß auf mit dem ey!" fauchte Nibz udn sah Juuso böse an. Nach einer Weile wurde ihr Blick jedoch weicher.  
"Ja vielleicht hast du Recht, Es muss ja auch nicht gleich Deutschland sein, vielleicht fahr ich nach Oulu hoch, weißt du noch das alte Mökki von letzten Sommer?" Juuso nickte und ein verschmitztes Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht.  
"Das ist doch eine gute Entscheidung. Heikki hat mir gestern erst erzählt, dass er die nächsten 4 Wochen Leerstand hat und ist deswegen fast in Tränen ausgebrochen, da biete sich das natürlich an." fragend sah nibz ihn an. Was für ein Zufall aber auch? Sie verkniff sich die spitze Bemerkung und nickte Trübsinn blasend. An sich klang die Idee echt Bombe, rein in den Flieger, ab nach Oulu und dann konnte sie 4 Wochen lang Mal die ganze Welt am Arsch lecken. Ja so würde sie es machen.  
"Ich helf dir sogar packen wenn ich muss, hey du hast sowieso noch deinen halben Hausstand hier rumliegen, weil du immer alles bei mir vergisst!" er kitzelte ihre Füße, welches Nibz quietschen ließ.  
"Boah du bist so fies Juuso."   
"Na los komm auf , auf in den Koffer schöne Frau!" stänkerte er sie. Nibz gab schnaufend klein bei. Es wurden die 7 Sachen zusammen gesucht und mit vereinten Kräften war die Wohnung auf einmal erheblich ordentlicher als zuvor.   
"Siehst du HErzchen, ich wusste es ist eine super Idee." Juusos Fax rappelte, sein Drucker sprang an und grinsend schob er ihr ein paar Zettel zu.  
"Was?" fragte Nibz verwirrt.  
"Deine Flugtickets für morgen früh 8 Uhr."   
"BOAH JUUSO! Du bist unmöglich!" Nibz buffte ihm in die Seite, dass hatte der doch schon wieder seit Wochen geplant gehabt. Aber sie war ihm dankbar, genau deswegen war er ihr bester Kumpel.  
"Du kannst es doch schon gar nicht mehr abwarten mich los zu werden!" schmollte sie udn pustete einen Rauchkringel in die Luft.  
"Ach quatsch nicht!" wunk er ab udn bewarf sie mit einem Kissen. Nibz ließ ihn machen.  
"Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit deiner Pizza, willst du die noch?" fragte er sie mit vollem Mund.  
"Nein, mach du sie nur platt." Juuso zuckte mit den Schultern und machte sich über den Karton her. Ein bisschen besorgt war er schon aber jeder hatte ja Mal so Phasen wo Essen überbewertet wurde und seine beste Freundin hatte Liebeskummer. Da war das doch alles im Rahmen. Erschöpft schlief Nibz an ihn gekuschelt ein, er würde sie schon früh genug aus dem Bett vertreiben.

Im Gegensatz zu Nibz konnte es Mariska im Moment gar nicht besser gehen. Nach der ominösen Ballnacht hatte sie sich zusammen mit Jare und Aki ausgesprochen. Die Rasmus-Jungs würden demnächst eine Biege nach Mexico machen, zusammen mit Jussi69 Co. KG. Dass hatte mit einer wortwörtlichen Schnapsidee angefangen, wurde nun jedoch umgesetzt. Tiina bestand darauf in dieser Zeit die Kinder bei sich zu beherbergen, dass bedeutete für Mariska Urlaub. Ihr sollte es recht sein. ein bisschen Freizeit konnte sie gut gebrauchen. Diese nutzte sie, so lange sie konnte mit und bei Jare. Dieser würde zwar auch demnächst touren, ein paar Tage hatten sie jedoch noch für sich. Es war aktuell einfach traumhaft. Er trug sie auf Händen und zeigte ihr jeden Tag, dass sie etwas Besonderes war. Alles um sie herum war unwichtig, Mariska pflegte auch zu keinem weiter Kontakt. Und das störte sie auch gar nicht.  
Wieder war ein Morgen angebrochen, der vertraute Duft von herrlich frischem Kaffee ließ Mariska ihre Augen langsam aufschlagen.  
"Guten Morgen Principessa." säuselte ihr Jare entgegen. Sie rieb sich die Augen und blinzelte ungläubig. Mit einem Tablett in der Hand stand er vor ihr. Es war an alles gedacht worden. von A wie Aufschnitt über B wie Brötchen bis hin zu Z wie Zucker für den Kaffee.  
"Wow, gibts heute Frühstück ans Bett?" kicherte sie noch ganz verschlafen. Jare stellte das Tablett ab und krabbelte zu ihr ins Bett.  
"Wonach sieht es denn aus? Heute war mir mal nach Kuschelfrühstück. Pussy gibts vielleicht später." Zum Ende des Satzes wurde seine Stimmer immer tiefer. Dieser Satz ließ Mariska das Blut in die Wangen und in andere Körperregionen, weiter südlich schießen. Mit nur ein paar Worten schaffte er es schon wieder sie aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Dieser versaute, rattenscharfe Jare. Ihr Jare.  
Sie kuschelte sich näher an ihn, ließ ihn unter ihre Decke.   
"Hm." seufzte sie zufrieden, als sie ihren Kopf auf seiner starken Schulter platzierte. Er reichte ihr die bereits gefüllte Kaffeetasse. Gemeinsam starteten sie gemütlich den Tag.

  
Die vier Wochen in der kalten Einöde rauschten an Nibz nur so vorbei. Dieser ganze Hick Hack machte sie krank. Lauri fand diese ganzen Modelverschnitte ja wohl doch hübscher als sie. In den 4 Wochen hatte sie Sport getrieben bis zur absoluten Erschöpfung, ihre Hosen rutschten und Hunger hatte sie auch keinen. Ihr war ständig schlecht aber es gefiehl ihr sogar irgendwie. Was ist schon dabei hungrig ins Bett zu gehen. Wenn sie nur nicht die ganze Zeit so müde wäre. Sie konnte den Kilos fast zusehen wie sie von Tag zu Tag auf der Waage dahin schmolzen und es gefiehl ihr sogar sehr.  
Spätestens wenn sie ihre Ausmaße in den Griff bekommen hätte, dann würde er ihr schon hinterherlaufen wie ein Hund. Immerhin war das doch was er so sehr liebte. Es war ihr nicht erstaunlich schwer gefallen auf die ganzen Schokoriegel und Süßigkeiten zu verzichten. Die erste Woche hatte sie sich so erleichtert und frisch wie schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt, erst die letzten Tage war sie durchweg müde. Nachts konnte sie schlecht einschlafen, meist vor Übelkeit. Aber wenn das der Tribut war denn sie zahlen musste war sie bereit dazu. Halbtags mit den Kids hatte sie ja auch wieder Bewegung und danach jede Menge Zeit um ein paar Runden um den Block zu drehen.   
Ihr ganzer Tagesablauf drehte sich auf einmal um so etwas profanes wie Essen, Kalorien und Sport. Vielleicht waren Lauri's verletzende Worte ja sogar das gewesen, was ihr gefehlt hatte um sich Mal in Bewegung zu setzen. Sie wollte ihm unbedingt gefallen koste es was es wolle. Außerdem fand sie die Idee sehr anreizend, dass sie vielleicht endlich Mal dieses Kleid kaufen konnte, was sie gesehen hatte. Für ihre damalige Größe gab es das aber nicht mehr und das war nicht das erste Mal gewesen. Sicher gab es jetzt noch eine Handvoll schärfere Klamotten die sie shoppen konnte, wo sie vorher immer das einsehen haben musste, dass sie einfach nicht hinein passte. Nibz machte sich damit Mut udn döste im Flieger vor sich hin.  
Kaum in Vantaa gelandet streckte sie sich und ging ihren Koffer holen. Zur selben Zeit kam auch der Flieger aus Mexico an und wenn sie sich nicht irrte, stapfte Herr Ylönen gerad blind wie ein Pferd mit Scheuklappen an ihr vorbei. Jetzt beachtete er sie nicht einmal? Sicher war sie immer noch zu dick, dachte Nibz bitter und hob ihren Koffer vom Band.   
Sie sah dem wipenden Federkopf hinterher, der die Eingangshalle durchquerte als ob ihm der ganze Flughafen gehörte, freundlich lächelnd ein paar Photos knippste und wie ein Ampel diese ganzen dürren Girlies anschmachtete.  
Ja die gefallen dem Herren natürlich im Gegensatz zu mir! schnaufte sie traurig und machte einen großen Bogen um ihn und sein Gefolge.  
Mit dem Bus fuhr sie zum Bahnhof und machte sich auf den Heimweg, morgen früh würden die 3 Racker von Niina wieder nach ihr verlangen und im Moment fühlte sie sich viel zu schlapp. Nur widerwillig schaltete sie ihr Apfelgerät wieder ein, klickte alle Benachrichtigungen weg und stellt eihren Wecker für den nächsten Morgen.  
Kurz noch checkte sie ihr Facebook und sah nach was Mariska in ihrer Abwesenheit so getrieben hatte. Deren Pinnwand war voll it schnulzigen Herzchenposts. Offenbar schwebte die auf Wolke Neuntausend.   
"Gott da wird einem ja schlecht!" schnaufte Nibz und ging sich übergeben bevor sie K. O. in die Federn fiehl.

Mariska hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Nibz nicht da war. Noch immer war sie im Liebesrausch mit Jare. So happy war sie wohl noch nie. Es war wieder einer dieser Sonntage, an denen sie und Jare nur geschmust und gefaulenzt hatten. Das schönste der Welt für sie. Gerade lag sie beim fernsehen in seinen Armen und ließ sich den Kopf kraulen.  
"Baby, ich muss dir was sagen." er klang traurig. Oh Gott, was würde das sein? Hatte sie etwas falsch gemacht? Er wollte nie reden. Wollte er Schluss machen? Alles in Mariska zog sich zusammen, spannte sich an. Panik stieg in ihr auf. Sie atmete tief ein.  
"Okay, was ist los?" Hoffnungsvoll blickte sie ihn mit großen Augen an.  
"Jetzt schau nicht so, da fällt es mir noch schwerer." Nein! Nein! Er wollte wohl doch!  
"Jare, wir können darüber doch nochmal reden! Hab ich was falsch gemacht? Woran liegt es? Werde ich dir zu langweilig? Soll ich mich mal umstylen?" fiel sie ihm direkt dazwischen. Er sah sie verwirrt an.  
"Hä? Auf was für nem Trip bist du denn? Du musst dich nicht ändern, dein Style ist auch süß."  
"Aber dann würdest du doch nicht." sie stoppte.  
"Was würde ich nicht? Meinen Lebensunterhalt finanzieren?" Jetzt schaute sie verwirrt.  
"Du machst nicht Schlusss?"  
"Unsinn! Wie kommst du denn da drauf! Ich wollte dir was sagen, was ich 'ne Weile mit mir rumgeschoben hab. Ich wollte es einfach noch nicht wahr haben, doch der Blick auf den Kalender hat mich dazu nun quasi gezwungen. Ich fahr morgen weg Baby, muss arbeiten. Ne Woche lang ist eine kleine Sommertour, dann bin ich erstmal wieder da bevor es weiter geht." Mariska fiehl ein Stein vom Herzen. Sie dachte das Schlimmste! Trotzdem gefiel ihr der Gedanke einer Woche ohne Jare ganz und gar nicht.  
"Was soll ich denn ohne dich machen Baby?"  
"Nun ja, Aki ist zurück, vielleicht braucht er dich und Nibz hast du auch lange nicht gesehen. Aber lass deine Hände bei dir. Nicht das du bei Link etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zugehen lässt." kicherte er.  
"Keine Sorge." Da steckte auch schon ein kleiner Kloß in ihrem Hals. Er hatte recht. Au Weia, sie hatte lange nichts von Nibz gehört. Ob es ihr gut gehen würde? Akis Kids würde sie auch wieder sehen. Darauf freute sie sich. Auf einmal fühlte sie sich nicht mehr ganz so einsam.   
"Versprich mir aber, dass wir jeden Tag schreiben oder skypen oder so."  
"Natürlich und jetzt meine Liebe nutzen wir unseren letzten gemeinsamen Abend." Und mit diesen Worten presste er sie mit seinem Gewicht auch schon in den weichen Stoff des Sofas. Er fixierte sie unter sich, nagelte sie fest, sodass sie sich nicht bewegen konnte. Seine Lippen versiegelten ihre, seine Zunge bat um Einlass, welchen sie ihm nur all zu gern gewährte. Seine Hände schoben sich sachte unter ihr Schirt, fuhren über ihre Seiten und ließen ihren Puls höher schlagen. Er arbeitete sich bis zu ihrem BH vor, wo er die Schalen zur Seite schob um an ihren Nippeln zwirbeln zu können. Nicht von ihr ablassend presste er sich weiter an sie während er an ihrm Gürtel nestelte und sie schon seine Errektion an ihrer Mitte spüren konnte.  
"Ich will dich." hauchte er ihr ins Ohr und knabberte daran, als er sie ihrer Hose samt Unterwäsche entledigte. Mit einem Ruck hob er sie auf seine Hüften und bugsierte sie küssend ins Schlafzimmer. Er schmiss sie etwas unsanfter aufs Bett, befreite sich von seinem Shirt, seiner Jeans und seinen Shorts und krabbelte zu ihr aufs Bett. Nun war es an der Zeit auch ihr Top gen Jordan zu befördern. Schneller als ein Wimpernschlag war dies erledigt. Er schnappte sich ihre Beine und zog sie in einer eleganten Bewegung an sich.  
"So Puppe, ab jetzt ist nix mit Weichspülgesülze. Wenn du mit mir sprichst, dann nenn mich Sir. Ansonsten muss ich dich bestrafen. Alles klar?"  
"Ja."  
"Ja, WAS?"  
"Ja, Sir!"  
"Braves Mädchen."  
Er legte seine Hände seicht um ihren Hals und liess seine Fingerspitzen Richtung Schlüsselbein wandern, immer tiefer, knetete ihre Brüste. Er beugte sich zu ihr und ließ seine Zunge über ihren Oberkörper wandern. Südwärts arbeitete er sich herab, bis er an der Stelle stoppte, wo er schon so freudig erwartet wurde. Mariska stöhnte auf, genoss es in vollen Zügen.  
"Das gefällt dir was?" Er streichelte die Innenseiten iher Oberschenkel, arbeitete mit seinen Fingernägeln und hinterließ dort leichte Spuren. Immer weiter ließ er seine Zunge kreisen. Den ersten Höhepunkt erreichte sie, als er nun auch seine Finger einsetzte um ihr Freude zu bereiten. Sie bäumte sich ihm entgegen, schrie, sackte wieder zusammen, keuchte.  
"Was machst du nur mit mir." brachte sie schwer atmend hervor. Von unten herab sah er sie an, lächelte, wobei seine Lippen noch von ihrer Feuchtigkeit glänzten.   
"Dich lieben Baby." säuselte er ihr entgegen. Sie schenkte ihm ebenfalls ein Lächeln. Sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich schlagartig, das soeben noch liebenswerte Lächeln schlug in ein versautes Grinsen um.  
"Und jetzt meine Teure ist es an der Zeit, dass du mal die Position der Frau einnimmst und mir einen lutscht!"  
"Ich geb dir gleich Position der Frau, Freundchen!" Jare stand auf, zog sie zu sich auf die Beine und zwang sie mit seinem starken Griff auf die Knie. Er nahm ihr Kinn in seine Hand und zwang sie ihn anzusehen.  
"Ich geb Ihnen gleich die Position der Frau, Sir! Sieh mich an! Du darfst jetzt nochmal überlegen und mir die richtige Antwort geben!"  
"Gerne, Sir!"  
"Na also, geht doch und wenn du das gut machst, dann fick ich dich zur Belohnung so hart, dass du mich die gesamte Woche wo ich weg bin noch spürst und keine Sehnsucht mehr haben musst. Also fang an!" Dass ließ sie sich nicht zwei mal sagen. Sie liebte es, wenn er so rough zu ihr war. Sie tat wie ihr gehießen und verwöhnte auch ihn nach allen Regeln der Kunst. Sie machte es gern. Die kehligen, tiefen, brummenden Laute, sein Stöhnen und der feste Griff in ihr Haar belohnten sie mehr als genug dafür. Und auch er hielt sein Versprechen. Er stoppte sie, erlaubte ihr wieder sich nach oben zu begeben, drehte sie und gab ihr einen Schubser, sodass sie mit ihren Händen nach vorn viel. Er positionierte sie vor sich und drang mit einem heftigen Stoß in sie ein. Er hielt sich an ihren Hüften fest, so stark, dass sie seine Handabdrücke als blaue Flecken später wiedererkennen würde. Und sie liebte es. Sie bewegte sich in seinem Rythmus, wurde gemeinsam mit ihm schneller, feuerte ihn an. Immer mehr, wie zwei verdurstende in der Wüste, welche Wasser gefunden haben. Gierig, nicht zu stoppen. Die ganze Nacht liebte er sie. Von hart bis hin zum Kuschelsex für die letzte Runde war alles dabei. Sie lag eng an ihn gekuschelt, er küsste ihren Nacken. "Schlaf gut Principessa, ich vermisse dich schon jetzt."

Die Krankheit namens Montag ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten, mit gerade Mal 3 Stunden an Schlaf quälte Nibz sich aus dem Bett, ging eiskalt duschen, schwänzte das Frühstück und drehte ihre ersten 2 Kilometer um den Block. Wenn sie frei gehabt hätte, hätte sie sicher 10 Kilometer geschafft, aber die Arbeit rief. Miesmutig duschte sie noch ein weiteres Mal und zog die Arbeitsklamotten an um sich auf den Weg zu Niina zu machen. Ihr Magen knurrte, doch sie dachte nicht daran etwas zu essen, stattdessen zündete sie sich noch eine weitere Zigarette an und vermied es auch nur in die Reichweite des ylönischen Herrschaftsgebietes zu kommen.  
Ignorier es! Er ist sowieso nicht da! redete Nibz sich gut zu.  
"Nettes Gestell!" hörte sie ihn in ihrem Kopf wieder spotten und fühlte sich nur wieder bestätigt, dass sie sich unbedingt ndern musste. In hren Gedanken wurde seine stimme von Häme begleitet, in real war es siche rnicht anders gewesen. Sie weigerte sich direkt an diesen Ballabend zurück zu denken. Alleine der kleinste Funken davon reichte schon aus, dass es ihr den Magen umdrehte.   
Nibz schloß die Haustür auf und betrat leise Niina's Haus.  
"Guten Morgen Nibz. Schön dass du wieder da bist." begrüßte sie ihre Chefin und musterte sie.  
"Ach Gott, erholt siehst du aber nicht aus Süße."  
"Ist nur der Vollmond." lächelte Nibz ihre Bedenken hinfort und setzte sich mit ihr in die Küche.  
"Magst du mit mir frühstüken bevor die Rasselbande losbricht?" fragte Niina und setzte ihr eine Tasse Kaffee vor die Nase.  
"Ach du ich hab schon! Aber ess du nur." lächelte Nibz und hielt sich an der Tasse fest.   
Still sah sie Niina beim Essen zu und ließ ihre Gedanken wandern.  
"wie war es denn bei deinen Eltern?"  
"Bei meinen Eltern? Ah ja war ganz nett, kennst du ja gute deutsche Küche und so." rettete Nibz sich aus der Patsche. Sie hatte vergessen, dass außer Juuso keiner wusste, wo sie die 4 Wochen wirklich abgeblieben war. Sie hatte kein Interesse an ungebetenen Besuchern gehabt.  
"Klingt auf jedne Fall nach Erholung, dann hoffe ich, dass du die nächsten Tage besser Ruhe findest. Vollmond ist ja vorbei, aber Jari hat das Problem auch immer, der ist heute nacht nach Shanghai geflogen." nibz nickte verstehend und nahm Niina den Abwasch ab.  
"Ich bin dann Mal in der Firma bis Mittag. Fusionsmeeting."  
"Okay!" sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander und als Nibz den letzten Teller auf den frisch gedeckten Tisch stellte, kam auch schon Bewegung in die 3 Kleinen.  
"NIBZ!!!" plärrte es synchron und sie musste erst einmal Umarmungen verteilen. Ihr war schon leicht schwindlig, aber ein bisschen Kaffee und der Tag würde seinen Lauf nehmen.  
Mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend half sie den Kids beim aniehen und ging mit ihnen durch den Wald spazieren. Sie achtete darauf, dass sie ausnahmsweise eine Route nahmen die so weit wie möglich vom ylönischen Domizil entfernt lang führte. Sie wollte nicht noch in ihn hineinlaufen, wenn er gerade vielleicht wieder vor Paula auf der Flucht war. zwischen deren Schenkeln vergnügte er sich in der Zwischenzeit sicher prächtig.  
Nibz behielt die Kids im Auge und war unheimlich müde. Der Spaziergang zog sich länger als normal, aber keiner beschwerte sich. Die Rasselbande tollte durch die Natur und es war gerade Zeit zum Mittagessen kochen als sie das Haus wieder erreichten. Da würden die 3 heut sicher gut schlafen nach so viel Auslauf.  
Nibz tischt Mittagessen auf und fütterte Olivia. Gott sei Dank war diese ihr heute gnädig und zickte nicht rum, es gab ja auch keinen Spinat. Müde lächelnd ging es Zähen putzen, ab in die Pyjamas und schon lagen alle 3 und schlummerten tief und fest. Nibz wollte isch am liebsten daneben legen aber zum faul seinw ar keine Zeit. Sie kam gerade die Treppe runter als Niina das Haus betrat. Erschrocken udn etwas schwindlig hielt sie sich am Geländer fest um nicht zu fallen.  
"Hi Niina."  
"Hi Nibz, und wie lief es. Alles ok?"  
"Alles im grünen Bereich." Nibz erstatte Niina Bericht und machte Feierabend. Für heute war das Thema Ylönen damit wohl abgehackt, jetzt musste sie nur noch nach Hause kommen ohne ihm über den Weg zu laufen. Sie kam sich vor wie beim Spießrutenlauf. In windeseile hechtete sie zur Balkontür hinaus, joggte erschöpft einen Umweg durch das Wäldchen zu sich nach Hause und fiehl kaum zur Tür rein gähnend auf einen Küchenstuhl. Das Mineralwasser hielt sie aufrecht und nach einer kurzen Pause ind er sie fast im sitzen einschlief, wehcselte sie in ihre Sportklamotten, drehte den MP§player hoc udn ging joggen. Es war reine Willenskraft die ihren Körper aufrecht hielt udn ihre Füße vorran schlepte, aber sie wusste, wenn sie jetzt ein Nickerchen machte, würde sie die Nacht nur noch schlechter schlafen.

Mariska war nun auch wieder auf sich allein gestellt. Jare hatte am Morgen das Haus verlassen und war nun mit dem touren beschäftigt. Der Abschied fiel ihr schwer, selbst wenn es auch nur für eine Woche war. Doch zum Trübsal blasen war keine Zeit. Sie musste sich ablenken, also machte sie sich fertig und auf den Weg zu Aki. Kaum hatte sie den Knopf der Klingel betätigt hörte sie freudiges Kinderquietschen. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen udn zwei kleine Geister hingen an ihren Beinen.   
"MARISKAAA!" quäkte Tinka und hielt sich noch fester. Sie wuschelte den Kids einmal liebevoll durchs Haar.   
"Na ihr, habt ihr mich vermisst?" Heftigt nickten sie mit ihren kleinen Köpfen. "Na dann lasst mich erstmal rein kommen." Sie machten den Weg frei. Zum Vorschein kam ein freudig lächelnder Aki, welcher herzlich die Arme auf hielt. Mariska liess sich fallen und drückte den Drummer erst einmal ordentlich.   
"Na, wie war eure Reise?".  
"War wirklich schön. Hat gut getan mal wieder auf Tour zu gehen. Auch wenn es in Mexico immer sehr stressig ist. Du weißt ja, die lassen da nicht locker."Mariska kicherte, sie wusste sehr wohl vovon er sprach. Man hörte aus diesen Regionen so Einiges. Nun ließ er sie jedoch endlich einmal ankommen. Sie hängte ihre Jacke an den Haken und verkrümelte sich mit den Kids ins Kinderzimmer. Diese drängelten schon und verlangten nach ihr. Deer Bitte kam sie selbstverständlich gern nach. Sie spielte alle möglichen Spiele mit ihnen. Sie lachten viel und auch sie genoss es, dass die Kleinen wieder um sie waren. Das war die beste Ablenkung die sie bekommen konnte. Trotzdem musste sie zugeben, dass sie ihren kleinen Skandalrapper vermisste. Besonders als sie die Kids gerade ins Bett gebracht hatte. Sie saß auf dem Sofa und tippte eine kurze Nachricht an ihn um sich nach seinem Tag zu erkunden. Da kam auch prompt die Antwort. Aki linste über ihre Schulter.   
"Bau doch mal was versautes in die SMS ein." kicherte er.  
"AKI! Du kannst doch nicht meine SMS mitlesen!" sie buffte ihn in die Seite und zog ihn über die Lehne zu sich um ihn auszukitzeln.   
"GNAAADEEE!" quietschte er, doch sie dachte nicht daran. Immer weiter machte sie. Nun war es sein Handy, welches piepte.   
"Wer schreibt dir denn?" kicherte sie nun und moppste ihm das Telefon aus der Tasche.   
"NEIN! HERGEBEN!" Sie kicherte und drückte ein paar Knöpfe.   
"Ohooo! Ich vermisse dich. Wer schreibt dir das denn?"   
"Gib her!" quäkte er und nahm ihr dass Telefon schnell aus der Hand, bevor sie etwas sehen konnte. Er war knallrot.   
"Ui wie süß! Du schämst dich! Brauch dir nicht peinlich sein. Hast ein Mädel kennen gelernt?" Er schnaufte.   
"Ja."   
"Erzähl!"   
"Muss das sein? Ich will da noch nicht drüber reden."   
"Na gut, dann lass uns nen Film gucken!"

Nibz folgte dem selbe Programm am nächsten Tag. Es fiehl ihr schwer, dass Lauri ihr jederzeit über den Weg laufen könnte, aber er hatte sie ja schon das letzte Mal ignoriert, warum also sollte er sie jetzt beachten? Sie spielte mit den Kindern im Garten.   
Julius hatte sie seit dem Tag nicht wieder gesehen und selbst Niina's Kinder fragten ab udn zu nach ihm, dass war es aber auch.   
Lauri hatte nach de rganzen Tour endlich Mal wieder 3 Tage am Stück frei. Früh morgens hatte er Julius in die Kita gebracht und freute sich schon, jetzt den Tag einfach zu faulenzen. Aki hatte ja sein Kindermädchen, doch sein Stolz verbot ihm Nibz wegen der Kinderbetreuung anzurufen. So sehr er auch versuchte nicht an sie zu denken, sie war immer in seinem Kopf. Erst während er noch in Mexico war, hatte er ihr Vorwürfe gemacht. Was fiehl diesem Frauenzimmer ein ihn so zu behandeln! Wer hatte ihr erlaubt so mit ihm zu reden! Und überhaupt was hatte sie sich da denn bitte zusammen gereimt. Die ganze Zeit hatte er sich sein gefiedertes Köpfchen zerbrochen, irgendwann war dann die Phase gekommen in der er sie vermisst hatte. Das Bett ar auf einmal kalt in dem er morgens aufwachte, nichts zum kuscheln und Paula's Tiraden waren so ungefähr das einzige bisschen Ablenkung vom schnöden Alltag was es noch gab. Er hatte seine Ex imemr wieder aufs neue auf die Palme gebracht und darüber gelacht. Es war wie ein Test, wei weit er gehen konnte bis jemand ihn hasste. Blieb nur ungeklärt, ob Paula ihn überhaupt jemals leiden konnte.  
Seufzend brühte er sich einen starken Kaffee und hockte sich in den Garten auf eine Liege. Die ersten Frühlingsstrahlen wanderten beruhigend über seine Haut. Von Regen war heut auch nichts zu sehen, was ihn sehr beruhigte. Er lauschte dem Zwitschern der Vögel, den Geräuschen aus dem naheliegenden Wald und döste vor sich hin.   
Wann hatte er das letzte Mal richtig Urlaub gehabt? Er wusste es nicht und genauso gut wusste er, dass er spätestens heute Abend wieder an den Tasten sitzen würde um irgendwelche Demos in seinem kleinen Heimstudio zu fabrizieren. Die Musik war immer bei ihm, gehörte zu ihm, war Teil von ihm. Es gab keinen wirklichen Day off in diesem Sinne.  
Kindergekreisch vom Nachbargrundstück störte seine friedliche Ruhe und er grummelte. Da hatte er die Rechnung heute wohl ohne Niina's Kids gemacht. Im selben Atemzug wurde ihm bewusst, was das bedeutete. Nibz wäre auch da. Er drehte sich auf den Bauch und legte den Kopf auf seine verschränkten Arme. Nein er würde nicht zu ihr zurück ekrochen kommen. Erst sollte dieses ungehobelte Frauenzimmer sich bei ihm entschuldigen! Er Lauri Ylönen og schließlich niemals den Kürzeren. Sein angeknackste Ego hielt stille Zwiesprache mit seinem Herzen während das befreite Lachen der Kinder zu ihm herüber drang.   
So konnte doch kein Mann Ruhe finden. Er stand auf und ging zur Hecke. Er war wirklich versucht ein genervtes: Schnauze!; oder ähnliches hinüber zu brüllen. Doch die Kinde rkonnten ja auch nichts dafür. Wissend, dass die Hecke seine kurzen ein Meter neununsechzig verbarg spähte er herüber. Die Kids tollten über das Klettergerüst und Nibz hinterher. Sie sah so anders aus.   
Fast wie ein anderer Mensch. Irgendetwas an ihr hatte sich verändert, aber er konnte nicht genau benennen was. Er kam sich shcon leicht schmutzig vor wie so ein Spanner in de rHecke zu hocken und sie zu beobachten, doch im selben moment fühlte er sich erleichtert, dass sie trotzdem noch bei Niina arbeitete. Sie war so lange weg gewesen, er hatte das Nachbars Aupair ab und zu gesehen. Er hatte scho gedacht sie hätte gekündigt.  
Seine Augen folgten ihren Bewegungen, irgendwie wirkte sie langsamer als sonst. Wahrschienlich bildete er sich das auf die Entfernung auch nur ein.   
Nibz fühlte sich unwohl, unruhig drehte sie sich jetzt öfter um. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Sie fühlte sich angestarrt, beobachtet. Das gefiehl ihr gar nicht. Kurzerhand entschloss sie sich die Kinder wieder mit rein zu nehmen. Sie pfiff die Rasselbande zusammen und ging mit ihnen das Mittagessen vorbereiten. Doch auch im Haus dauerte es eine ganze Weile ehe das komische Gefühl von ihr wich.  
Wahrscheinlich hast du heute einen paranoiden Tag, versuchte sie sich selbst gut zu zu reden.

Im Hause Hakala war wieder Routine eingekehrt. Mariska kümmerte sich um die Kids als wäre sie nie weg gewesen. Der gute Drat zu ihnen war immernoch da. Sie hatte viel zu tun. Aki fragte sie das ein oder andere Mal, ob sie etwas länger arbeiten könnte. Dass machte ihr natürlich nichts aus. Im Gegenteil. Er schien sich mal wieder mit Jemandem zu treffen. Da unterstützte sie ihn gern bei. Er sollte ruhig mal wieder unter die Leute kommen.  
Es war Donnerstagabend. Wie jeden Tag textete sie ein bisschen mit Jare. Sie konnte es gar nicht abwarten, dass er Sonntag Abend wieder zurück kommen würde. Sie überlegte gerade, was sie die Tage denn noch so anstellen könnte. Morgen könnte sie mit Nibz mal wieder um die Häuser ziehen. Samstag hätte sie dann zum auskomern. Dass klang doch nicht schlecht. Sie würde sie morgen früh mal fragen. Sie lehnte sich zurück und wollte gerade ihren Film geniessen, als es anfing zu poltern. Sie hörte Stimmen vor der Tür. Akis und die eines anderen Typen. Sie schienen gerade eine heftige Diskussion zu führen. Was hatte das Äffchen denn nun wieder angestellt? Sie schlich sich zur Tür und lauschte mal ein wenig.  
"Aki, wie lange willst du das denn noch geheim halten?"  
"Solange es eben geht. Und nun sei mir doch bitte nicht mehr böse deswegen. Du weisst wie gierig diese Aasgeier von der Presse sind. Ich habe keine Lust auf deren dämliches Palaber. Ausserdem steht demnächst noch gerichtlicher Fasching ins Haus dank meiner Ex und ich habe keine Lust, dass wegen dieser Sache die Kids bei der blöden Schachtel landen."  
"Dass kann ich ja verstehen, aber meinst du nicht, dass das in der heutigen Zeit nicht mehr so ein Hit ist?"  
"Ich will eben kein Risiko eingehen und wenn du damit nicht zurecht kommst, dann lassen wir es eben. Wenn du das nicht für dich behalten kannst, dann sehen wir uns eben nicht mehr."  
In diesem Moment riss er die Tür auf und Mariska purzelte nach hinten.   
"Oh, sorry Aki. Ich wollte dir grade die Tür aufmachen." Geschockt sah er sie an. Auch der andere Typ guckte nicht schlecht. Mariska hatte diesen auch schon mal irgendwo gesehen. Das war doch Theon von Lovex. Planten The Rasmus und Lovex ein gemeinsames Projekt? Aki verabschiedete sich förmlich von Theon, der offensichtlich genervt davon stiefelte.

Nibz stieg aus der Dusche als ihr Whatsapp den Eingang einer Nachricht verkündete. Mariska wollte sich mit ihr treffen. Nibz stand der Sinn so gar nicht nach Party, allerdings hieße feiern ja auch wieder Bewegung und sie könnte endlich Mal den neuen Fummel anprobieren, denn sie sich gestern gekauft hatte. Ganz stolz, dass er bereits ein paar Konvektionsgrößen kleiner ausfiehl als ihre alten Klamotten.  
Etwas widerwillig willigte sie ein. Damit würde der Sport wohl morgen flach fallen udn sie nach der Frühschicht lieber noch ein paar Stünchen Schlaf tanken.  
Und genauso kam es auch. Nibz kam abgekämpft nach Hause, auch heute hatte sie sich irgendwie beobachtet gefühlt und auf dem Weg zu Niina udn von Niina nach hause war ihr richtig übel gewesen. Da blieb leider auch das Gebüsch am Wegesrande nicht von verschont. Erschöpft legte sie sich in ihr Bett und stellte sich einen Wecker. Mariska würde ihr sicher wieder Beine machen, bei der kam doch immer alles auf den letzten Drücker.   
Kein bisschen erholt erwachte sie zum pünktlichen Schellen ihres Weckers und knurrte. Gott was war sie heute aber auch faul. Sie würde sich heute Abend nicht eine Minute hinsetzen, dass konnte sie sich nicht erlauben. Sie rauchte eine Zigarette, begann sich fein her zu richten udn lächelte überglücklich in ihren großen Standspiegel. Das fetzige Kleid aus dem Shop in der Stadt, fiehl sogar noch etwas größer aus als sie gedachte hatte. Ihr eSchuhe passten hervorragend dazu und sie hatte genug Blasenpflaster einstecken um die ganze Nacht durch zu rocken. Sie packte ihre wichtigsten Kleinigkeiten in ihre Handtasche, schrieb Heikki eine Nachricht, dass sie bei ihm heute das Sofa bräuchte und machte aus dem Weg zum Bahnhof noch einen kleinen Dauerlauf. Deo wurde schließlich nicht umsonst erfunden. Auf halber Strecke überfiehl sie wieder dieses Gefühl. Hektisch drehte sie sich um, konnte aber niemanden erkennen.  
Wurde sie jetzt verrückt? Keiner der Passanten sah auch nur in ihre Richtung. Ja wer wollte sie auch ansehen, sie war ja trotzdem noch viel zu dick, noch viel zu weit entfernt von den Topmodelmaßen die Lauri so sehr vergötterte.  
NEIN! SCHLUSS! AUS!   
An ihn würde sie jetzt sicher nicht denken. Sie steckte sich ihre Kopfhörer in die Ohren, drehte Private Line richtig laut auf und setzte ihren Weg fort. Sie war mittlerweile schon so gut in Ausdauer, dass sie sogar noch einen Zug früher als gedacht erwischte. Kum saß sie auf dem unbequemen orangenen Plastiksitz kam auch schon die müdigkeit zurück. Nibz hielt mit Red Bull dagegen und freute sich auf ihre Freundin. Mariska wollte sie vo Bahnhof abholen kommen.

Und so war es auch. Freudestrahlend umarmten sich die Mädels und hüpften auf und ab. Es war schön einander wieder zu sehen.   
"Ahhhh Mariska! Du siehst grossartig aus!" Ihre Freundin wunk geschmeichelt ab.   
"Dass sagt die Richtige! Mensch, hast du abgenommen?" Nibz strahlte mit der Sonne um die Wette. Mariska hatte es bemerkt! Endlich! Jemand! So startete der Abend doch gut und sie war sofort motiviert. Auf dem Weg zum Club schnatterten die Mädels wie die Enten. Selbst als sie im Club angekommen waren ebbte es nicht ab. Es wurden sich erst einmal ein paar Drinks bestellt und schon konnte es weiter gehen. Es gab immerhin einiges zu erzählen. Mariska wollte zuerst wissen was Nibz so getrieben hatte. Nibz wühlte in ihrer Märchenschatzkiste und erzählte ihr von 4 Wochen Wellness- und Sporturlaub um sich mal ganz auf sich zu konzenrieren.   
Ihr ginge es super und an Lauri dachte sie kein Fünkchen mehr. Zumindest nicht in ihren Erzählungen. Nur zu gern hätte sie das eben mitgeteilte wahr gehabt. Sie schummelte noch ein paar gefälschte Lächeln dazu und das Bild war perfekt. Mariska erzählte natürlich auch von ihren Erlebnissen der letzten Tage. Sie kam aus dem schwärmen gar nicht mehr heraus. Nibz drehte sich beim zuhören der Magen um. So viel Glückseeligkeit war ihr zu viel. Es schmerzte in ihrer Brust. Natürlich gönnte sie Mariska alles Glück dieser Erde, doch im Moment konnte sie bei ihrem eigenem Schicksal gerade nicht dagegen halten.   
Nibz entschuldigte sich kurz und machte sich kurzerhand auf den Weg zu den Toiletten. Es reichte! Wieder ein Grund welcher ihr Vorhaben bestätigte. SIe musste schlanker werden. Alkohol hatte Kalorien! Der musste raus! Sofort! Sie hangelte über der Kloschüssel und versuchte mit allen Mitteln nachzuhelfen. Dies klappte auch. Sie ließ sich alles nochmal ganz genau durch den Kopf gehen. Es war einfach alles zu viel. Das würgen und übergeben kostete sie eine Menge Kraft. Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab. Sie ließ sich auf den Boden sinken und ließ ihrem Tränenschwall freien Lauf.   
"Alles in Ordnung?" hörte sie eine vertraute Stimme. Es war Mariska. Nibz räusperte sich.   
"Ja, ich hab nur irgendwas nicht vertragen. Bin gleich da!" redete sie sich raus, doch Mariska hatte alles ganz genau mitbekommen. Ihre Freundin hatte sich erst freiwillig übergeben und dann eine kleine Heulorgie hinter sich. Irgendwas war doch da im Busch.

Vorsichtig schob Mariska die Tür auf und kniete sich zu Nibz auf den dreckigen Discoboden.   
"Du Komm erstmal hoch." sprach sie ruhig auf sie ein. Nibz ließ sich auf die Beine helfen und nahm auch liebend gern das Taschentuch von ihrer Freundin entgegen. Diese klappten den Klodeckel runter, drückte auf den Spülknopf und setzte Nibz auf die Toilette. Beschämt sah die zu Boden.  
"Hey, guck mich doch mal an Süße, was ist denn los?"  
"Ach es ist nichts." versuchte Nibz sich aus der Verantwortung zu ziehen.  
"Wegen nichts sitzt du aber nicht hier und heulst dir die Augen aus dem Kopf und wegen nichts wird dir sicher nicht so schlecht, dass du kotzen musst."  
"Ja, was soll ich denn sagen. Ist mir halt alles ein bisschen auf den Magen geschlagen. Ist aber nichts ernstes." Mariska sah sie skeptisch an.  
"Du musst dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen. Es ist nur, der Ballabend war für mich eher das blanke Fiasko und ich hab mich da mit Lauri gezofft und jetzt reden wir nicht mehr miteinander." Nibz nickte zur Bekräftigung noch einmal. das kam der Wahrheit doch schon nahe.   
"Owwww. Streit ist natürlich nie schön aber deswegen musst du dich doch nicht so fertig machen Schatzi. Um was ging es denn? Muss ich jetzt nach Espoo fahren und ihm jede Feder einzeln ausreißen?"   
"Nein es war an sich nichts schlimmes. So Kinderkacke, kennst du doch." schniefte Nibz. Mariska nickte vorsichtig und schien nachzudenken.  
"Und jetzt denkst du das renkt sich nicht wieder ein?"  
"Ja irgendwie schon. Ich kann ihn ja nicht Mal angucken."  
"Ach Süße, da draußen rennen so viele heiße Typen rum, dann such dir doch einen anderen. Wenn der Ylönen dich nicht will, hat er dich auch nicht verdient und du musst doch nur mit der Hand schütteln und alle rennen dir hinterher." lächelte Mariska ihr aufmunternd zu. Über das Taschentuch hinweg sah Nibz ihre beste Freundin an und wollte ihre Worte so gerne glauben, bei ihr klang es alles so einfach und leicht. Okay sie hatte ihr nur die Hälfte wenn nicht sogar nur ein Viertel der Wahrheit erzählt, aber weiter half ihr das auch nicht.  
"Ich sollte mich vielleicht das nächste Mal einfach nicht so sehr aufregen." schnaubte sie und versuchte ihre Freundin überzeugend anzusehen. "Dann wird mir vielleicht auch nicht wieder so schlecht!" scherzte Nibz müde und brachte Mariska zum schmunzeln.  
"Das wäre doch schon einmal eine Option, aber du siehst verdammt müde aus, wollen wir nicht lieber nach Hause gehen?" Nibz gähnte und nickte. Mariska half ihr auf die Beine und zusammen verließen sie die Bar.   
"Wo schläfst du heute?" fragte ihre Freundin als sie vor der Tram standen.  
"Bei Heikki."  
"Okay ich bring dich noch." Wieder konnte Nibz nur nicken und dachte schweren Herzens daran womit sie nur so eine gute Hälfte verdient hatte.  
In der Tram lehnte sie ihren Kopf auf Mariskas Schulter und döste vor sich hin. Heikkis Wohnung war Gott sei Dank nicht all zu weit entfernt. Nach einmal klingeln öffnete der auch sofort und ließ sie ein.  
"Oh Nibz sieht aber ganz schön fertig aus. Habt ihr wieder ordentlich krachen lassen was!"  
"Klar kennst mich doch!" lächelte sie müde Heikkis unbeantwortete Fragen weg und verabschiedete sich von Mariska.   
"Bist du sicher, dass ich nicht noch bleiben soll?" fragte die besorgt.  
"Nein, nein, Heikki ist doch da, alles fit." beschwichtigte sie und rieb sich die Augen.  
"Okay." Die beiden herzten einander noch einmal und Mariska machte sich auf den Weg zu Aki, wahrscheinlich würde sie auf dem Weg dorthin noch ein bisschen in den Bars versinken, so wie Nibz sie kannte, denn Mitternacht war nicht gerade Mariskas bevorzugte Schlafenszeit.

Mariska sah es nicht wirklich ein schon den Heimweg anzutreten. Der Abend war immerhin noch jung. Sie konnte auch ohne Nibz ein oder zwei Cocktails schlürfen. Also stolperte sie in die nächste Bar, bestellte und fand auch schon recht schnell Anschluss. Mariska war ein offener Mensch, ihr fiel es leicht Kontakte zu knüpfen. Mit den Gesprächen kamen auch mehr Getränke. Ein Teufelskreis. Wann hatte sie das letzte Mal allein so auf den Putz gehaun? Sie wusste es nicht, umso mehr genoss sie es. Vor Allem auch die Aufmerksamkeit, welche sie erhielt. Sie hatte sich mit einer Truppe junger Männer angefreundet. Normalerweise heißt es ja ein "Hahn im Korb." Doch diesmal war es wohl "Die Henne im Stall" oder sowas in der Art. Sie hätte quasi freie Auswahl gehabt. Sie scherzte, spielte, feixste mit den Typen. Sie dachte sich nichts dabei. Sie war ja auch auf nichts aus. Das Einzige was sie wollte war etwas Spaß. Gucken durfte man ja schließlich auch, wenn man denn zu Hause essen würde. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Einer von Jares Freunden war in der selben Bar. Er beobachtete Mariska ganz genau. Offensichtlich schien ihm nicht zu gefallen, was er dort vor Augen hatte. Schnell tippte er eine Nachricht an Jare.  
Er ließ auch nicht lang auf sich warten. Wie ein Begaster stürmte er die Bar. Um sie hatte ein Typ gerade seinen Arm geschlungen. Sie schwelgten im Takt der Musik und sangen laut und schief mit.   
"Pfoten weg von meiner Perle!" zischte es in Mariskas Nacken. Ein Schauer überkam sie. War das etwa...?   
"Und was machst du hier so ganz allein? Ich denke du wolltest Nibz treffen? Ist vielleicht gar nicht übel, dass ich doch schon direkt nach dem Gig hier her gekommen bin. Was treibst du hier?" Geschockt sah sie ihn an. Sie hatte nicht mit ihm gerechnet. Auch wenn die Situation gerade etwas wirsch war, freute sie sich ihn zu sehen. Sie breitete ihre Arme aus und zog ihn an sich.  
"Ich hab nur gefeiert. Ist das schön dich zu sehen!" Er lächelte.   
"Warst du artig?"   
"Natürlich!" Einer der Kerle hatte nicht wirklich mitgeschnitten, dass Mariskas offensichtlicher Freund nun anwesend war. Er hatte schon ordentlich einen gebechert. Er holte einmal aus und gab ihr einen Klapps auf den Hintern und parkte seine Hand direkt dort.   
"Na Schnitte, nachher noch zu mir?" Noch bevor sie selbst antworten konnte quatschte Jare dazwischen.   
"Pfoten weg! Sie ist weder deine Schnitte noch sonst irgendwas. Und wenn sie irgendwo mit Heim geht, dann zu mir. Verstanden?"   
"Ach, Jungchen. Hab dich mal nicht so. Wir können der Kleinen auch sicherlich Beide etwas abverlangen."   
"Könnten wir, tun wir aber nicht und ich warne dich nochmal. Nimm deine Griffel von meiner Frau, ansonsten setzt es was!" Der Kerl wollte jedoch nicht hören. Im Gegenteil. Nach Mariskas Hintern war nun ihr Busen dran. Der Kerl langte einmal ordentlich zu. Dass reichte Jare. Er holte aus und knockte dem Kerl eine auf die Zwölf. Dieser fing an zu winseln und hielt sich die Nase.  
"Sorry Bro, aber du wolltest nicht hören. Komm Babe wir gehen. Wir haben was nachzuholen und ich bin sauer auf dich! Hättest ja auch mal was gegen das Gegrabbel sagen können, dass verdient eine Strafe." Mariska sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Sie wusste was das heißen würde und irgendwie freute sie sich darauf.   
Das nächstbeste Taxi wurde angehalten. Sie setzten sich in dieses und ratzfatz wurden sie so zu seiner Wohnung chauffiert.

Nibz schlummerte auf Heikkis Sofa seelig vor sich hin. Der Alkohol hatte ihr das letzte Fünkchen Kraft geraubt. Der Kater ließ dementsprechend auch nicht lange auf sich warten, doch Heikki hatte ihr vorsorglich udn fürsorglich wie er war bereit's Aspirin auf den Couchtisch gestellt.  
Stöhnend wälzte sie sich auf die andere Seite. Was hatte sie sich nur getern dabei gedacht? Nein, das nächste Mal würde sie nicht mit feiern gehen, ihr würde schon eine passende Ausrede einfallen. Sodom und Gomora wünschte sie Mariska an den Hals. Hoffentlich hatte die von aki noch einen richtigen Ordnungsgong verpasst bekommen. Sie nahm die Aspirin und nach einer erneuten Mütze voll schlaf begann sie sich auch halbwegs menschlich zu fühlen.  
"Nibz!" verwirrt sah sie sich um. Heikki hockte vor ihr.  
"Na du kleine Komaqueen gehts wieder?"  
"Huh?"   
"Verstehen tust du mich aber schon?" sie nickte langsam.  
"Das doch schon mal ein Fortschritt." verwirrt sah sie Heikki an. Der servierte ihr die Erklärung auch gleich auf dem Silbertablett. "Davon abgesehen, dass du mir ganz schön ins Wohnzimmer gekotzt hast, warst du ganz schön lange nicht ansprehbar. Gestern sahst du noch gar nicht so hacke dicht aus. Da habt ihrs wohl ordentlich krachen lassen." Er tätschälte ihr den Kopf.  
"Sorry." nuschelte sie und nahm einen kräftigen Zug aus dem Wasserglas, welches er ihr hinhielt.  
"Deine Freundin war dafür noch ganz gerade unterwegs." Nibz verzog das Gesicht. Wie lange die wohl nüchtern geblieben war? Vielleicht sollte sie gemein sein udn Mal bei Aki klingeln ob er sein Kindermädchen schon gesehen hatte. Irgendwie gefiehl ihr die Idee, doch erstmal verbrachte sie noch etwas Zeit auf Heikkis Sofa. Ein, zwei Schieben Toast fanden auch einen unruhigen Weg in ihren Magen und sie war sich zu 100% sicher, nie wieder würde sie mit Mariska saufen gehen. Dabei hatte die sie gar nicht abgefüllt.   
Gegen Nachmittag suchte Nibz in ihrer Kontaktliste herum und fand dann in einerlängst vergessenen Whatsappnachricht die Festnetznummer von Aki. Als Mariska noch nicht wusste, wo sie da wohnte hatte sie, sie ihr geschickt, denn Tiina hatte damals nichts dagegen gehabt, dass ihre Freundin sie ab und zu anrief.  
Mittlerweile war das Telefondesaster ja überstanden und Mariska besa eine finnische Telefonnumer, es gab also keine horrenden Kosten mehr für Auslandstelefonate die eigentlich ja keien waren, aber so abgerechnet wurden. Sie wählte und wartete auf das Freizeichen. Dieses kam auch prompt udn wenig später gähnte ihr Aki ein ausgiebiges Hakala ins Ohr.  
"Ähm hi Aki."  
"Hmpf wer ist da? Wenn du eie von Tiinas Scnepfen bist kannst du dich gleich wieder verpissen!" knurrte er säuerlich. Das hatte Nibz nicht bedacht, sie wollte sich am liebsten gegen das Schienbein treten.  
"Äh nein, nein. Ich bin Nibz, eine Freundin von Mariska. Tut mir Leid das ich störe aber ich wollte nur wissen ob sie auch heil zu Hause angekommen ist, weil hier bleiben wollte sie gestern nicht." Nibz kam sich ein bisschen vor wie ein kleines mädchen das ihrem Papa beichtete, dass es so eben etwas furchtbares ausgefressen hatte. Aki seufzte kurz udn lachte dann.  
"Ah, achso! Ja kein Thema also ähm ich guck Mal." es raschelt am anderne Ende und Nibz fragte sich, was der mann so lange gemacht hatte. War der selbst erst aufgestanden?  
Im Hintergrund gab es kurz gedämpftes Gerede, von dem sie nur ein: "...ja, ich komm gleich Schatz!" verstand. Offensichtlich war er also nicht alleine. Eine Tür quietschte, das nipsen eine slichtschalters war zu vernehmen und dann sprach Aki wieder.  
"Also, ich glaub die ist noch nicht da. Zumindest hat sie nicht in ihrem Bett geschlafen, sieht noch alles aus wie vorher."  
"Oh, okay." Die sorge war deutlich in Nibz ihrer Stimme, aber Aki schien das kein stück zu stören.  
"Mach dir Mal kein Kopf, ist ja auch Wochenende." Sie kontn eihn grinsen hören.  
"Ja, ok . Danke und ähm sorry nochmal wegen der Störung."  
"Kein Ding. Ciao." und damit hatte er schon aufgelegt. vielleicht hatte Mariska ja doch noch jemanden abgeschleppt. Irgendwie beruhigte sie diese Nachricht scho fast, wenn ihre bessere Hälfte beschäftigt war, würde sie sicherlich ihre Nase nicht mehr so sehr in Nibz ihre Angelegenheiten stecken. Gestern wäre sie immerhin fast aufgeflogen. Nur noch dunkel erinnerte sie sich an die Diskussion in der Dico und dem Gespräch auf der Damentoilette. a umso beschäftigter Mariska wäre umso besser.   
Nibz nibbelte an eienr weiteren Scheibe Toast während ihre Gedanken Purzelbäume schlugen und entsetzt hielt sie inne. Der Toast half zwar gegen den sauren Geschmack im Mund, aber an sich. Oh Scheiße verdammt noch eins, wieviel davon hatte sie denn bereits in sich reingeschaufelt? Das half ja beim abnehmen nicht wirklich. Sie fuhr sich durch die Haare. Was sollte sie denn jetzt machen? Sie konnte ja schlecht vor Heikki kotzen, udn auf den Suff schieben wäre das nicht ein bisschen unglaubwürdig?  
Heikki sah vom Tv auf.   
"Hey Nibz was los? Du siehst so gestresst aus? Chill Mal." er stupste sie an.  
"Weiß nicht, irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl ich hätte was vergessen. Ich glaub ich muss nach hause!" Die Lüge ar ihr schneller über die Lippen als sie hätte das ABC aufsagen können.  
"Jetzt noch? Ist doch schon 8 Uhr , kann doch auch bis morgen warten." zwinkerte Heikki  
"Nee, morgen muss ich arbeiten und urgh." sie wedelte unkoordiniert mit der Hand herum.  
"Auf nen Sonntag?" fragte ihr Kumpel skeptisch.  
"Ja Jari muss zum Flughafen udn da sauto ist in der Werkstatt deswegen muss Niina ihn fahren und außerdem Julius ist da ja auch noch, das Gör vom Nachbarn." ausnahmsweise war ihr gerade jede ausrede Recht, als sie sich auf die Füße hievte, Ihr eKlamotten anzog und in ihre Ballerinas stieg.  
"Geht's dir denn schon gut genug?"  
"Muss, muss, gab ja auch schon schlimmeres. Tut mir Leid wegen all der Umstände und ...und ich verspreche dir ich mach es wieder gut nächstes Mal." Sie drückte ihn.  
"Kein Thema ist schon ok, pass aber bloß auf dich auf!" ermahnte er sie besorgt udn begleitete sie noch zur Tür. Keine 3 Meter von Heikkis Wohnung entfernt befreite sich Nibz erstmal in einer Gasse von dem Toastbrot, bevor sie sich erschöpft auf den Heimweg machte. Sie konnte ja in der Bahn noch etwas schlafen.

Es war Samstag morgen. Auch Marika musste mit einem kleinen Hangover kämpfen. Das ein oder andere Glas war wohl doch ein wenig zu viel des Guten. Sie lag in Jares riesigem Bett, streckte sich und stellte fest, dass ihr dazu auch noch alles weh tat. Oh je.  
"Oh, Prinzessin sprachlos ist wach." scherzte es von der Seite.   
"Sprachlos? Hä?"   
"Du weißt nix mehr, stimmts?". Resigniert schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie hatte wirklich keinen Schimmer. Nur wilde Fetzen des gestrigen Abends strömten durch ihren Kopf. Sie schüttelte sich.  
"Könntest du mir erzählen was ab ging?" Er lachte. Dieses von ihr eigentlich geliebte Lachen schallte in ihrem Kopf.   
"Nich so laut." brummelte sie. Jare zog sie zu sich in seine Arme.   
"Nun ja Babe, du hast gestern ordentlich einen drauf gemacht. Einer meiner aufmerksamen Freunde hat sich bei mir gemeldet, dass du von allen Seiten angegraben wirst. Dass hat mir natürlich nicht gefallen. Also habe ich schnell beschlossen, dass ich schon früher zurück komme. Und dann kam ich da in die Bar und da klebten wirklich einige Kerle an dir. Der eine wollte gar nicht mehr von dir ablassen, selbst nach einigen Ermahnungen ließ der nicht locker. Also hat er eine vor die Zwölf bekommen. Dich hab ich mit nach Hause genommen." Sein Grinsen wurde dreckiger. "Und da hast du deine Strafe dafür bekommen, dass du nichts dagegen unternommen hattest. Das erklärt deinen roten Arsch und die Tatsache, dass dir das Laufen schwer fällt." Mariska zog sich ihre Decke über den Kopf. Oh Mann, da hatte sie ja wieder alles richtig gemacht. Er zog sie fester zu sich und küsste sie.   
"Alles okay Baby, das passt schon"  
Den Samstag verbrachten sie so ziemlich den ganzen Tag im Bett. Nur zum Essen krochen sie mal aus diesem. Es war viel zu schön wieder zusammen zu sein. Spät am Abend bekam Mariska nur eine kurze Textmessage von Aki. Er teilte ihr mit, dass Nibz sie erreichen wollte. Sie versicherte ihm, dass es ihr gut gehen würde und dass sie sich bei ihrer Freundin melden würde. Sie tat dies auch sofort und wartete auf Antwort.

Nibz saß in der Bahn auf dem Weg nach Hause, immer wieder fiehlen ihr die Augen zu. Sie wollte auf der Stelle einschlafen. Doch etwas hielt sie ab, sie wusste jedoch nicht was es war. Sie machte es sich auf dem Plastikstuhl so bequem wie möglich, parkte ihre Beine auf dem gegenüberliegenden Sitz und ihr Kopf sank gegen die lauwarme Scheibe des Fensters. An jeder Station schreckte sie kurz auf. Das Gerüttel wann imer der Zug anfuhr bescherrte ihr Übelkeit. Sie fühlte sich imme rnoch wie betrunken und die Dunkelheit draußen beruhigte sie kein Stück. Sie hoffte, dass sie bald zu hause wäre. Vorm Bahnhof, hatte sie ein hilfloses Gebüsch mit den Überresten ihres Toastbrots bekannt gemacht.  
Lauri war auf dem Weg nach Hause und hatte die Bahn nur gerade so erreicht, am anderen Ende sa´ß eine ihm bekannte Silouette aber er war sich nicht sicher. Auf die Entfernung sah in den letzten Tagen jeder wie Nibz aus. Seit Mexico war keine Minute vergangen in der sie nicht durch seine Gedanken gespuckt wäre. Ihre Abfuhr ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Keine Andere entfachte dieses unterkontrollierte Feuer in ihm. Das Meeting im Studio hatte lange gedauert und Julius war schon wieder bei seinen Augen, wenn er nicht einen Weg fand mit nibz wieder ins Reine zu kommen, hätte paula was gegen ihn in der Hand. Sein Sohn würde ihn wahrscheinlich schon langsam hassen, dass er ständig bei Liisa und Matti abgegeben wurde wie ein Spielzeug. Paula hatte geschäftlich zu tun udn auch um ihn kreisten sie wie die Geier. Was sollte er denn machen?   
Seufzend schweifte sein Blick wieder nach vorne zu der einzigen Mitreisenden zu dieser späten Stunde. Sie schien zu schlafen. Die roten Haare sahen ziemlich fertig und durcheinander aus. Das konnte Nibz unmöglich sein, die würde so nicht Mal vor die Tür gehen. In Espoo angekommen, war sie auch schon ind er Dunkelheit verschwunden. Lauri wusste nicht warum aber er versuchte ihr zu folgen. Schnel lief die Dame nicht, aber irgendetwas zog ihn zu ihr hin. Etwas unstett auf den Füßen sah sie aus. Vielleicht war sie betrunken, bei de rUhrzeit kein Wunder auf einen Samstag. In einiger Entfernung blieb er stehen, als er laut udn deutlich der Geräuschkulisse entnahm, dass sie sich gerad übergab. O die war definitiv besoffen!, schoss es ihm durch den kopf. Da tauchte sie auch schon wieder aus dem Gebüsch auf. Im Schein der Laterne konnte er sie nur für wenige Sekunden sehen, Das Gesicht wirkte eingefalen aber bekannt. Im selben moment aber auch remd. Wahrscheinlich machte sein kopf ihm etwas vor. Er sah sich um und entschied sich ihr nicht weiter zu folgen. Früh genug realisierte er aber, dass sie wohl offensichtlich die selbe Richtung anpeilten, denn obwohl er die Straßenseite geändert hatte, schien sie in die selbe Richtung unterwegs zu sein.   
Veriwrrt legte Lauri einen Gang zu und verschwand in der Dunkelheit der Nacht.   
Auf dem Weg nach Hause war sich Nibz nicht sicher ob sie alleine war, sie fühlte sich schlapp udn verfolgt, doch zu schwach zum rennen. Wenn irh jetzt etas passieren würde, dann wäre das halt so. schlaftrunken sperrte sie ihre Wohnungstür auf und stiefelte leisen Schrittes in die WG.  
Die Mädels waren unterwegs. Nach einer Zigarette und einer Tasse Tee ließ sie sich in ihr Bett fallen udn schlief wieder ein. Das Rappeln ihres Whatsapps a nächsten Tag verschlief sie einfach.

Auch der Sonntag verlief für Jare und Mariska eher ruhig. Es gab nur eine Sache, welche sie gewaltig störte. Nibz hatte sich bislang nicht gemeldet. Das war sehr untypisch für sie. Nibz meldete sich eigenltlich immer zeitnah. Mariska hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Hätte sie ihre Freundin doch nicht allein lassen sollen? Bei dem Gedanken wurde ihr schlecht. Deswegen besuchte sie auch gleich erst einmal das Bad. Guten Morgen Ulf war die Devise. Wie konnte ihr das denn so auf den Magen schlagen? Unglaublich.  
"Alles okay, Babe?" fragte Jare fürsorglich der gerade am Türrahmen des Bades stand und die Misere beobachtete.   
"Ja, alles okay. Ich hab warscheinlich was schlechtes gegessen oder so." Er hob eine Augenbraue.   
"Und da bist du dir sicher?"   
"Ja, was solls denn sonst sein?"   
"Ich frag ja nur. Komm Babe, lass uns frühstücken. Du brauchst was im Magen. Das was da grad rauskam das muss ja noch von gestern Abend irgendwann gewesen sein." Mariska seufzte. Machte er jetzt einen auf Übermutter? Seit kurzem war er fast schon zu einfühlsam und caring für ihren Geschmack. Sie nahm es jedoch erst einmal so hin. Vielleicht war es ja nur eine Phase. Das hoffte sie zumindest.  
Sie liess sich also überreden mit ihm zu frühstücken. Natürlich gab es mal wieder alles, was man sich nur wünschen konnte. Sie schlug auch ordentlich zu. Einen richtigen Kohldampf hatte sie auf einmal. Spielte jetzt auch noch ihr Körper verrückt?   
"Iss nicht zu viel, nicht dass du dich wieder übergibst." tadelte er sie.  
"Ja Mama, keine Sorge." Er lächelte.   
"Ich will ja nur das es dir bei mir gut geht. Eine so tolle Frau muss man gut pflegen, weisst du?" Nun musste sie kichern.   
"Das klingt aks wäre ich eine Pflanze und du wärst unter die Gärtner gegangen."   
"Für dich würde ich auch den Gärtner machen." Sie buffte ihm in die Seite.   
"Idiot!"  
Der Tag verstrich so vor sich hin und selbst am Abend hatte sich Nibz noch nicht gemeldet. Dass war jetzt langsam wirklich etwas zu lang. Mariska überlegte. Sie rief ihre Freundin an. Handy war aus. Nanu? Ihr Handy war NIE aus. Sollte sie mal nach ihr sehen?

Am nächsten Abend fühlte sich Nibz hundeelend, trotzdem drehte sie ihre Runden um den Block. Seit wievielen Wochen ging das jetzt schon so? Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass eine Art Stoppunkt erreicht war, nichts schien sich zu ändern. Sie war konstant müde, erschöpft und schummrig im Kopf. Die ganze Zeit fühlte es sich an als wäre sie kurz vorm umkippen.  
Bei Niina war sie als krank gemeldet und soweit sie wusste, half dort jetzt das Aupair von nebenan aus. Mariska war sie erfolgreich aus dem Weg gegangen, die war wahrscheinlich eh in ihrer rosa Herzchenwelt versunken. Sie wusste schon gar nicht mehr, warum sie sie hatte sprechen wollen. Für solche Gedanken hatte sie gar keine Zeit mehr. Es drehte sich einfach alles nur ums Essen, um Kalorien. Den Mädels aus der WG machte sie vor sie würde weiterhin arbeiten. Gigng morgens aus dem Haus und sobald alle ausgeflogen waren, ging sie zurück. In der Zwischenzeit drehte sie ein paar Runden durch das Wäldchen.  
Sie wusste gar nicht wann sie das letzte Mal einen Supermarkt von innen gesehen hatte. Wenn sie der Hunger überkam dann kam es meist darauf hinaus, dass sie sich ein riesengroßes Glas voll Nutella gönnte, dass meist nach spätestens 2h in der nächsten Toilette zu Grabe getragen wurde. Auch heute streifte sie durch die Shops und stellte zufrieden fest, dass sie mittlerweile in die geilsten Klamotten passte. Mit einer kleinen Tüte voller neuer Errungenschaften machte sie sich auf den Heimweg, es ging immer langsamer, dabei lief sie doch schon so viel. Trotzdem war da diese konstante Erschöpfung und der Winter schien auch noch nicht vom Land gelassen zu haben. Sie fror.   
Kurz vor der Haustür sah sie ein weißes Auto. Ihr Herz rutschte in die Hose, warum hatte sie Lauri damals erlaubt sie nach Hause zu fahren? Langsam schlich sie an ihm vorbei. versuchte nicht in Richtung des Autos zu sehen. Es tat weh. Es war ein ziehender Schmerz in ihrer Brust.  
Er stand perfekt gestyled wie immer an die Fahrerseite gelehnt und beobachtet sie. Nibz senkte den Kopf, versteckte ihr Gesicht hinter ihren Haaren. Sie spürte wie sich seine Augen in sie brannten, doch er sagte nichts. Nahm er sie überhaupt war? Sicher nicht, sie war eben noch nicht hübsch genug. Eilig schloss sie die Tür auf und verschwand nach drinnen. Dort warf sie ihre Einkaufstüte in ihr Zimmer in die Ecke. Das Geld hätt sie sich sparen können, dass waren keine schönen Klamotten, dass waren Zirkuszelte. Größe 38 das trugen doch nur die XXL Models.  
Sie schnappte sich ihren Laptop, wickelte sich in eine dicke Strickjacke und kroch zurück in ihr Bett. Sie besuchte verschiedene Webseiten die ihr in den letzten Wochen gut Zuflucht geboten hatten. Dort gab es allerlei Tricks und Tipps. Vielleicht würde sie etwas finden, was ihr half noch schneller noch hübscher zu werden. Sie besah sich die Flasche mit Abfürmittel auf ihrem Nachttisch. Bisher hatte es gute Arbeit geleistet. Vielleicht sollte sie es noch öfter nehmen, noch mehr davon nehmen.  
Sie hatte Angst, dass Lauri sich eine andere suchen würde, wenn sie zu lange bräuchte um hübsch zu werden. Müde fiehlen ihr die Augen zu.

Von Nibz Problemen bekam Mariska nicht all zu viel mit. Auf der einen Seite war sie selber mit hunderten von Dingen beschäftigt, auf der anderen Seite fühlte sie sich selbst nicht so gut. Sie musste sich wohl einen Virus eingefangen haben oder das ganze Hin und Her schlug ihr auf den Magen. Immer mal wieder machte sie kurzfristige Termine mit der Kloschüssel aus. Sie fühlte sich an manchen Tagen total schwach, an anderen jedoch total Energie geladen. Gerade war wieder ein Moment, in dem das Frühstück den Rückwärtsgang einlegte und sie sich dieses noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen musste.   
Und wieder einmal, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen stand Jare plötzlich im Türrahmen und stellte besorgte Fragen. Warum war der eigentlich andauernd bei ihr in solchen Momenten? es gibt deutlich schöneres, als seine Freundin kotzen zu sehen.   
"Wir müssen mal reden." Sagte er mit ernster Miene. Nanu, was könnte das denn sein?   
"Okay, was denn los?" Sprach Mariska, als sie sich die Zähne putzte.   
"Babe, so wie du dich hier verhälst, dass gefällt mir gar nicht."   
"Wieso, was habe ich denn gemacht?"   
"Naja, andauernd kotzt du dich aus, isst unregelmäßig und wenn du isst nur seltsames Zeugs. Schatz, ich muss dir was gestehen. Ich hab dein Tagebuch gelesen, ich weiß was los ist." Mariska war schockiert. Was viel dem denn ein?   
"Sag mal hast du noch alle Tassen im Schank!?!?!?! Was liest du denn mein Tagebuch du Freak? Ich hab sowieso das Gefühl, dass du mich andauernd stalkst!"   
"Ja, dass tu ich und wie ich sehe macht das ja auch Sinn! Wenn ich nicht da bin dann gehst du auf Flirtkurs und jetzt fängst du anscheinend deine Borderline-Störung wieder an!"   
"Du bist doch total bekloppt, Jare! Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung von was du da gerade redest? Offensichtlich nicht. Ja, ich wart mal betroffen! Aber doch jetzt nicht mehr, zumindest nicht so, dass es mein Leben auf den Kopf stellt. Ich bin gerade EIGENTLICH mehr als glücklich mit dir, du Idiot!"   
"Du brauchst dich jetzt auch gar nicht rausreden! Ich habe mich schlau gemacht wie das mit euch so ist."   
"Was meinst du mit euch? Steckst du mich jetzt in eine verkackte Schublade oder was? Ich glaub das hackt bei dir!"   
"Ich stecke dich nirgendwo hin, außer vielleicht zur Therapie. Schatz ich hab Kohle, wir können uns den besten Therapeuten leisten!"   
"Gut, dann ruf ihn an und mach einen Termin! Und zwar für DICH! Ich hab keine Lust mehr auf diese Diskussion!" Sie stand auf und ging in Richtung Tür.   
"Wo willst du denn hin?"   
"Ja, keine Ahnung! Zu Nibz oder so. Ich habe keine Lust auf dein stumpfsinniges Geblubber." Er hielt sie fest und presste sie gegen die Wand.   
"Du bleibst schön hier!" Mariska zappelte unter ihm.   
"Nee! Ich hab keine Lust auf dich grade." Er grinste frech und fuhr mit seiner Hand einfach in ihre Hose, zwischen ihre Beine. Er beugte sich zu ihr vor, legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter und flüsterte.   
"Da sagt deine Pussy aber was ganz anderes." Dabei schob er bereits seine Finger in sie. Bevor sie antworten konnte presste er seine Lippen auf ihre. Geschickt frimelte er an ihrer Hose und entfernte sie samt Tanga.   
"Ich will, dass du hier bleibst, auch wenn ich hier mit unfairen Mitteln kämpfen muss."

Lauri kroch verschlafen aus dem Bett, seit dem Wochenende, hatte er jeden Abend nach dem Studio vor ihrer Tür auf sie gewartet, doch Nibz war nicht da. Die musste doch irgendwann mal nach Hause kommen? Bei Niina half mittlerweile das Nachbaraupair aus und Paula hatte Julius nach Oulu mitgenommen, weil sie der Meinung war, seine Eltern würden ihren Erziehungsstil kaputt machen. Was blieb ihm anderes übrig, als es erst einmal s hin zu nehmen. Mit Nibz war das doch alles einfacher und langsam sah er ein, dass er richtig große Scheiße gebaut hatte. Er vermisste sie furchtbar.   
Er wusste nicht ob es etwas bringen würde ihr hinterher zu lufen, offenbar mied sie seine Gesellschaft, sonst wäre sie doch sicher weiterhin bei Niina arbeitn gegangen. Auch am heutigen Morgen hatte er die Hoffnung sie dort vielleicht doch wieder an zu treffen. Nachdem er den Kaffee vernichtet und sich hergerichtet hatte, ging er über die Einfahrt und klingelte am Haus der Korhonen's. Niina öffnete ihm breit lächelnd.  
"Hei Lauri."  
"Hei Niina."  
"Na was führt dich so früh zu uns."   
"Ach das ist mir ja total unangenehm eigentlich, aber ich wollte mal fragen ob Nibz mitterwile wieder da ist. Ich kann sie seit ein paar Wochen nicht mehr erreichen udn du weißt ja wie dsas ist mit Paula udn dem Lütten udn so." Er kratzte sich schüchtern hinterm Ohr udn sah sie mitleidig lächelnd. Nachdem letzten Weinabend zusammen, hatte er ihr richtig gehend sein Herz ausgeshüttet udn es tat gut. Jari und Niina standen mit beiden Beinen auf dem Boden und sahen die Dinge viel pragmatischer als er.  
"Oh, also ich muss dich enttäuschen leider nicht. Bei mir hatte sie sich krank gemeldet udn seitdem hab ich besorgniserregender Weise nichts mehr gehört. Ich bin ja froh das Piia von nebenan mit zu packt, ich kann dich da also vollkommen verstehen."  
"Okay. Vielelicht sollte ich dochmal vorbei fahren und nach dem rechten sehen." murmeelte er mehr zu sich selbst.  
"Ich denke das ist eine gute Idee Lauri. Ruf mich an, wenn du etwas neues weißt, bei mir ruft leider das nächste Meeting." Sie drückte ihn nochmal kurz udn sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander. Mit hängendem Kopf stiefelten Lauri über das Gras im Vorgarten zurück. Er klaubte seine Autoschlüssel von der Kommode und machte sich auf den Weg. Das war ihm doch alles mehr als faul.

Nibz stand mit Kopfschmerzen auf. Ihr war elendig kalt. Nach ein paar Schlucken Wasser mit denen sie das Abführmittel herunter würgte, zog sie sich ihre Sportklamotten an. Selbst in der Fleecehose kam sie sich vor wie im tiefsten Winter. Das Therometer an ihrem Fenster versprach 25 Grad. Das hatte sich sicher geirrt. Vielleicht war es ja kaputt. Sie schnürte ihre Turnschuhe fest und nahm den Schlüssel vom Brett um sich auf ihre morgendliche Runde durch das Wäldchen zu begeben. Sie musste inne halten, bevor sie die Tür abschloss und setzte sich ein paar minuten auf die eiskalten Stufen im Treppenhaus. So schlimm wie heute orgen, war es schon die ganzen letzten 2 Wochen. Nachdem sie sich sicher war, dass es gehen würde ohne das ihr schwarz vor augen wurde, quälte sie sich auf, schloss die Tür ab und trat vor das Haus. Die Sonne stach ihr in den Augen und ließ bunte Farbe tanzen. Stolpernd kam sie die kleine schwelle herunter udn fiehl fast über ihre eigenen Beine. Ihr Herz pochte chon so laut, dass sie es hören konnte und raste als wäre sie gerade mitten in ihrem Laufprogramm. Mit zitternden Händen band sie ihr Haar in einen Zopf und rieb sich nochmal über das Gesicht.  
"Du kannst es!" sprach sie sich selbst Mut zu und schloss das kleine Gartentor um sich auf den Weg durch den Wald zu machen. Am Straßenrand stand es. Ein weißes Auto. Nibz wurde nervös, aber dass musste ja nicht lauri sein, dass könnte sonst wer sein! Den Blick abwendend lief sie los.  
"Entschuldigung!" Das war allerdings Lauri's Stimme. Nibz schüttelte den Kopf und legte einen Zahn zu. Sie wollte nicht mit ihm reden.   
Lauri hatte endlich allen Mut zusammen genommen und eine von Nibz ihren Nachbarn angesprochen, aber die schien ihn ignorieren zu wollen. Lauri wollte aber nicht wieder unverrichteter Dinge abziehen.   
"Entschuldigung!" versuchte er es noch einmal und lief ihr hinterher. Lauri biss die Zähne zusammen, dann würde er eben seine Morgen Joggingrunde jetzt einlegen, Immerhin musste die Nachbarin ja auch irgendwann einemal fertig sein. Vielleicht hatte sie ihn auch einfach nicht gehört, nur er sah nicht ein jetzt aufzugeben, einer musste doch etwas wissen. Und so jung wie die aussah, gehörte sie ja vielleicht zu Nibz ihrer WG.  
Nibz hörte ihn hinter sich rufen. Die tränen machten ihr das Atmen schwer, was wollte er denn noch? Stalkte er sie jetzt schon? Sie kam sich vor als würde sie um ihr Leben rennen, einfach nur weg von ihm. Ihr Kopf schlug im selben Takt, wie ihre Füße auf den Waldboden trafen. Ihr war schwindlig und sie war sich zeitweise nicht einmal sicher wo der Weg langführte. Ihr Atem pfiff, ihr Blut rauschte in den Ohren und sie war viel zu langsam. Sie merkte, dass Lauri zu ihr aufschloss. Sie kontne ihn aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, wie er mit Leichtigkeit mit ihr Schritt hielt. Lange würde sie das nicht durchhalten. Was wollte er denn von ihr? Kleine schwarze Punkte begannen vor ihren Augen zu tanzen und ihr Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen.  
Lauri schloss zu der jungen Dame auf, deren Pferdeschwanz im Takt zu ihren leicht unkoordinierten Schritten wippte. Endlich hatte er sie eingeholt und wollte es noch einmal versuchen sie anzusprechen. Doch noch eh er dazu kam, kam sie ins straucheln und fiehl vorn über. Lauri handelte instinktiv und hielt sie davon ab mit dem Gesicht voran Bekanntschaft mit dem Waldboden zu machen.   
"Scheiße!" fluchte er erschrocken und legte sie auf den Waldboden.   
"Hallo?" unsicher verabreichte er ihr eine, zwei Backpfeifen, bekam jedoch keine Reation.  
Seine Augen schienen sich erst jetzt bewusst zu werden, wen er da ansah.  
"Nibz?!" Erschrocken rüttelte er an ihr. Was war hier los und Nibz sah kein Stück mehr so aus wie vorher.   
"Komm schon Nibz?" Lauri versuchte es nocheinmal bevor er das Handy zückte und die Ambulanz anrief. Was hatte sie nur gemacht?

Jare hatte Marika davon abgehalten zu gehen. Zumindest für diesen Moment. Doch er hatte nicht mit ihrer Schlagfertigkeit gerechnet.   
"Ich werde dann mal gehen. Ich muss nämlich arbeiten." Mit diesen Worten zog sie sich an und verließ seine Wohnung. Schach Matt.  
Sie ging zu Aki und dort wurde sie wie immer herzlich von den Kindern begrüßt. Auch Aki begrüßte sie mit einer Umarmung. Sie beschäftigte sich natürlich mit den Kindern. Sie spielten, sie las ihnen vor und brachte sie zum Mittagsschlaf ins Bett. Sie war fix und fertig. Heute war wieder so ein Tag wo sie nur hätte schlafen können. Seltsam.   
Als die Kids seelenruhig schlummerten setzte sie sich zu Aki ins Wohnzimmer.   
"Hey Aki, sag mal hast du mal ein offenes Ohr für mich?"   
"Ja natürlich, was ist denn los?"   
"Es geht um Jare."   
"Oh, habt ihr euch verkracht?"   
"Nein, nicht wirklich. Der dreht nur grade vollkommen am Zeiger."   
"Na dann erzähl mal was dich stört."   
"Naja, du weisst ja auch um meine Vergangenheit. Jare hat mein Tagebuch in die Finger bekommen. Naja und der hat das wohl auch noch gelesen der Spinner und jetzt redet er sich ein ich hätte wieder eine Essstörong. Der Ist total krank. Der lässt mich nicht aus den Augen und unterstellt mit Dinge. Das geht mir total auf den Sack."   
"Hmm, das klingt wirklich nicht so schön. Habt ihr mal geredet?"   
"Naja nicht wirklich. Immer wenn ich es versucht habe zu erklären war er so abwertend und wollte mir nicht glauben. "   
"Versuch es einfach heute Abend nochmal. Und wenn das nicht geht, dann spiele ich gern den Vermittler oder sind die Zweifel berechtigt?"   
"Nee Aki, is alles okay. Ich hatte nur 'ne Magenverstimmung oder so und er deutet es gleich so." Sie redeten noch eine Weile über diese Thematik. Dann war es auch schon an der Zeit, dass Mariska Feierabend hatte. Sie würde heute im Hause Hakala schlafen. Solle Jare sie doch mal dezent am Allerwertesten lecken heute. Sie hatte die Nase gestrichen voll von seinen Anschuldigungen.

Das Eintreffen der Sani's schien sich ewig hinzuziehen und wirklich was sagen konnte er ja auch nicht. Sie brachten Nibz ins nächste Krankenhaus und er hechtete zu seinem Auto um hinterher zu fahren. kaum im Wagen, spielte er sicher all Actionszenen von The Fast and the Furious nach, so kam es ihm vor während er Aki's Handynummer in seine Sprechanlage drosch, dass das Display des Smartphones zitterte.   
"Joo!" hörte man ihn gähnen.  
"Huomenta Aki, ich stör dich ja nur ungern aber..."  
"Geh Mal vom Ga Lintu, dein Motor röhrt fast deine Stimme ins Unkenntliche." Sich die Haare raufend und laut fluchend fuhr Lauri langsamer. Er wäre sowieso gleich da udn die Ampel wurden immer mehr. Alle schienen sich gegen ihn verschworen zu haben udn blinkten rot.  
"Ja also warum ich dich anrufe, dein Aupair ist doch mit Nibz befreundet."  
"Ja und?" fragte der Trommler etwas begriffsstutzig.   
"Ja und die ist gerad auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus udn ich hab keine Ahnung was da los ist, aber wenn sie da vorbei kommen würde, wäre das sicher ganz hilfreich." fauchte Lauri etwas grob, weil ihm jemand die Vorfahrt genommen hatte.  
"Verdammtes Arschloch!" fluchte der Vogel und bog auf den Parkplatz ab.  
"Klar, wohin?"   
"Uniklinik Helsinki, ist doch irgendwo bei dir um die Ecke sogar." Lauri stellte den Wagen ab, verabschiedete sich schnell udn hetzte in die Lobby und von dort in die Notaufnahme. Die Dame an de rRezeption sah ihn an wie ein Goldfisch. Bereits zum 3 Mal wiederholte er so langsam wie möglich, was er wissen wollte. Wenn die ihm nicht gleich Auskunft gab würde er die Scheibe einschlagen oder durch das Sprechfenster hüpfen. Nervös tigerte er von einem auf den anderen Fuß.  
"Ich kann ihnen nichts wieter zu sagen, warten sie einfach dort drüben." fauchte die dickliche Krankenschwester genervt. Lauri raufte sich die Haare, dass er 2 Federn in de rHand hielt die er unwirsch in die Hosentasche stopfte bevor er sich seufzend auf einen der harten Plastikstühle warf um sofrt nervös mit dem Fuß auf und ab zu wippen. Es schien sich alles ins unendliche zu ziehen.   
"Lauri?" genervt sah er auf und dachte schon ein Fan würde ihn gleich nerven, doch vor ihm stand eine junge Frau mit knallblauen Haaren, ziemlich blass im Gesicht und sah ihn unsicher an.  
"Ja."   
"Ich bin Mariska. Aki hat gemeint ich soll herkommen. Wo brennts denn?"  
"Ja keine Ahnung."  
"Was ist denn passier?" fragte sie nun udn setzte sich neben ihn. Er erzählte ihr kurz und knapp wie er Nibz hinterhergelaufen war und dass diese dann einfach umkippte. Mariska sah besorgt aus.  
"Scheiße." Da kam auch schon ein weißkittel den Flur herunter geeilt und sah sich suchend um.   
"Herr Ylönen?" wandte er sich nun in seinem professionellsten Ton an den Sänger.  
"Nein er Weihnachtsmann!" knurrte Lauri.  
"Wir bräuchten noch ein paar infos." Lauri zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern udn drehte sich zu Mariska.  
"Genau deswegen solltest du kommen, du kennst sie doch sicher besser als ich." murmelte er un etwas hilflos . Mariska nickte und beide folgten dem Arzt in ein kleines Sprechzimmer.

Lauri und Mariska setzten sich jeweils auf einen Plastikstuhl, welcher vor dem Schreibtisch des Arztes stand.   
"Was hat sie denn nun?" fragte Lauri viel zu energiegeladen und gereizter als gewollt.   
"Herr Ylönen, bitte mäßigen Sie Ihren Ton, ansonsten gibt es hier gar keine Information." "Tschuldigung." nuschelte er und starrte auf seine Füße.  
"Also, Ihre Freundin hatte einen Schwächeanfall. Ihr Zustand ist generell sehr kritisch. Es scheint als hätte sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit rapide abgenommen. Wir vermuten eine Essstörung. Sie scheint eine Weile schon nicht mehr vernünftig Nahrung zu sich genommen zu haben. Und mit Dulcolax scheint sie nachgeholfen zu haben, dass das Ganze auch schneller von sich geht. Dulcolax ist ein Abführmittel, falls Ihnen der Begriff nichts sagt. Ihre Freundin ist momentan zu dünn für Ihre Körpergröße. Und so wie es aussieht pusht sie sich auch ordentlich mit einigen anderen Medikamenten. Koffeintabletten zum Beispiel. Sie sind doch Ihre Freunde. Hatte sie denn in der letzten Zeit verstärkt Situationen welche sie dazu bewegt haben? Laut Krankheitsbild scheint sie diese Essstörung noch nicht über Jahre zu haben. Ist Ihnen nichts aufgefallen?"  
Schuldbewusst sahen Lauri sowie Mariska auf den Boden. Mariska fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen. Scheiße, wie konnte sie denn die ganze Zeit über so blind gewesen sein? Ihre Freundin hatte einen stillen Hilfeschrei nach dem anderen an sie übersandt doch sie hatte es nicht gehört. Dabei ist doch gerade sie die Jenige, welche sie am besten hätte verstehen müssen. Sie selbst hatte das doch schon einmal durch und die Gründe konnte sie sich langsam auch via 1 und 1 zusammen zählen. Ihr wurde deshalb fast schon unwohl neben Lauri zu sitzen. Sie wusste, er hatte keine Ahnung was er ausgelöst hatte. Doch hätte er sie nicht so beschissen behandelt, dann wären sie wohl gerade nicht hier. Verdammter Mist. Sie musste unbedingt mit Nibz sprechen, doch vorher mit Lauri bzw das jetzt einfach offen legen. Das würde sie tun. Soll der Arzt ruhig mitbekommen, was Lauri für einer ist!  
Sie atmete tief ein. "Nun ja, ich kann mir schon den Kernpunkt dafür denken." Der Arzt sowie Lauri sahen sie erwartungsvoll an. Mariska sah auf den Boden, sie konnte Lauri dabei nicht in die Augen sehen.   
"Nun ja, meine Freundin hatte vor einer Zeit mal ein Verhältnis mit Herrn Ylönen. Inwieweit... ich weiß es nicht. Da müssen Sie ihn fragen. Aber so wie ich da mitbekommen habe, hatte sie sich mehr erhofft als er ihr geben wollte. Sie redete davon, dass er wohl anderen Mädels hinterher gesehen hat. Es schien so, als wenn sie immer nur dann gut war wenn keine der It-Girls verfügbar waren."  
Der Arzt notierte sich einige Kleinigkeiten.   
"Hm. Okay dann kann ich mir das schon vorstellen. Sie hat dann wohl den Drang in die Richtung dieser Mädchen zu kommen." murmelte der Arzt. Lauri bekam immer größere Augen.   
"Aber, nein dass kann doch gar nicht sein!" nun wurde Mariska böse. Stritt er es auch noch ab?   
"Lauri? Ernsthaft? Natürlich! Du hast Nibz doch nur als dein kleines Sexspielzeug missbraucht. War halt nett, dass man zum Babysitter gleich wen hatte wo man seinen Druck ablassen konnte. Auf Jares Ball hast du sie doch warscheinlich auch nur mitgenommen, weil da Kostümpflicht war. Sonst waren die anderen Mädels immer interessanter und sie stand neben dir wie der letzte Idiot. Ich hab das doch mitbekommen. Und jetzt willst du das abstreiten oder was? Du ekelst mich an Ylönen! Geh in irgendeine Stripbar und lass dir von so ner Vorzeigetussi den Schwanz lecken!" Wütend stand sie auf, lief aus dem Sprechzimmer und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Ihre Nerven hielten dass nicht aus. Sie musste weg. Ihr war ganz schwummrig von der ganzen Aufregung. Sie wollte nach Hause, nachdenken. Wie konnte sie Nibz am besten helfen? Ihr Kopf drehte sich als sie die Gänge des Krankenhausflures entlang lief. Einer der Ärzte hielt sie an.   
"Entschuldigung junge Dame, geht es Ihnen gut?"   
"Ja ja."   
"Werden sie schon behandelt?"   
"Nein Mann, ich bin nur auf Besuch hier."   
"Ich möchte sie wirklich nicht stören, aber sie sind ganz blass."   
"Was?" Mariska kramte in ihrer Tasche einen Spiegel hervor. Als sie hinein sah erschrak sie selbst. Wie sah sie denn aus?   
"Na, soll ich mal rüber sehen?" Resigniert nickte sie.

Wie von einem Auto überfahren saß Lauri vor dem Arzt, der ihn leicht abwetend ansah. Ok, Nibz Freundin hatte jetzt nicht gerade nette Worte benutzt, aber dass die gleich hochgehen musste wie so eine Hormonbombe war doch wirklich überzogen. Er fühlte sich bloßgestellt, unwohl und die Schuldgefühle naggten an ihm. Was hatte er da bloß ausgelöst?  
Er schluckte heftig.  
"Okay so kann man es auch ausdrücken." seufzte der Weißkittel vor ihm und rollte die Augen, ihm war die Szene wohl auch unangenehm.   
"Kann ich sie trotzdem sehen?" fragte er kleinlaut. Er machte sich jetzt nur noch mehr Sorgen. Der Arzt sah ihn zweifelnd an, nickte jedoch.   
"Regen sie, sie aber nicht auf und auch nicht länger als eine Stunde. Dann werden wir ihre Freundin wahrscheinlich auf Station verlegen." Lauri nickte und de Arzt beschrieb ihm den Weg zu Nibz ihrem Behandlungszimmer. Reumütig schlich er den Flur entlang. Um ihn herum wuselten Krankenschwestern mit haufenweise Gerätschaften, Ärzte eilten hin und her, schmerzhaftes seufzen und jammern stellte die perfekte Geräuschkulisse da, sich abwechselnd mit Würgegeräuschen und irgendwo war er der Meinung sogar jemanden Weinen zu hören. Ihm wurde das Herz schwer umso weiter er den Flur herunter lief. Endlich sah er das Hinweißschild mit der 12 darauf und klopfte bevor er vorsichtig das Zimmer betrat. Nibz lag mit dem Rücken zu ihm.   
Es sah nicht danach aus, als ob sie ihn bemerkt hatte. Langsam ging er zu ihr herüber und setzte sich auf einen der Drehstühle, denn er vorher zu sich heran gezogen hatte, tunlichst darauf bedacht sich nicht mit den ganzen Infusionsschläuchen zu verheddern. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und tiefe graue Schatten lagen darunter. Sie sah richtig zerbrechlich aus. Lauri seufzte, wo sollte er nur anfangen? Es sprudelte einfach alles aus ihm heraus, sie würde ihn ja doch nicht hören, wenn sie schlief.  
"Ich wollte nie, dass du dir wegen mir sowas antust. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass du das alles so ernst nimmst. Ich bin einfach dran gewönt immer diese Spinnerkommentare von mir zu geben, gerade wegen dem Image und so." er seufzte, wie armseelig klang das denn? "Ich mag dich wirklich und deine Freundin die war auch hier, aber Hilfe ist die eine hiystrische Zicke, die hat mich voll angeschrien." Er wiederholte Mariskas Worte und schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht. Jetzt wo er es selbst äußerte, klang es fast noch brutaler. "Ich weiß nich, sie klang auch ziemlich beleidigt deswegen, als ob ich sie persönlich damit gemeint hab. Auf jeden Fall muss ich gestehen, dass mir jetzt erst klar geworden ist wie wenig ich über dich weiß. Ich dachte einfach... ich weiß auch nicht. Ich hab dich gesehen, dann war ich blind vor Liebe. Ich dachte du wüsstest was ich für dich fühle ohne das ich es sagen muss. Ich kann das nicht so gut Menschen zeigen was ich fühle. Oh Gott ich muss mich aufgeführt haben wie der letzte Idiot dir gegenüber. Ich wollte dich nie benutzen, dass musst du mir glauben. Ich wollte wirklich nicht." Die ersten Tränen fiehlen und er konnte ein Schluchzen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Er kam sich so minderwertig vor. Die Schuldgefühle überrannten ihn förmlich. "Ich glaub ich hab dich nie verdient gehabt. Wie soll ich das bloß je wieder gut machen. Es tut mir so furchtbar Leid. Ich hab dich so gemocht wie du bist. Du musst dich für mich nicht verändern. Ich wollte nie das du das Gefühl hast dich verändern zu müssen. Diese ganzen Modelweiber die sind doch nur Fassade. Promotion - Pressegrinsen an. Die bedeuten mir rein gar nichts mit ihren Plastiktitten und ihren Klappergestellen." er zog die Nae hoch und schaute noch einmal zum Bett herüber. Nibz hatte die Augen auf und sah ihn müde an. Sie sagte nichts., war wohl die ganze Zeit wach gewesen und hatte ihm zugehört. Was dachte sie jetzt bloß? Lauri war verunsichert.  
"Ich hab mir so furchtbar Sorgen um dich gemacht." stotterte er unter Tränen. und sah sie verzweifelt an. Sie nickte kurz und kniff die Augen zusammen.  
"Ich will dir helfen, ich will wirklich, dass du wieder gesund wirst. Bitte hör auf mit dem ganzen Scheiß. Ich dachte ich hätte dich verloren." Nibz seufzte. Es machte sie traurig ihn so reden zu hören. Warum hatte er nie vorher etwas gesagt? Warum musste immer etwas passieren, bevor ein Herr Ylönen Mal über seinen Schatten sprang?

Der freundliche Arzt nahm Mariska in seine Obhut. Von oben bis unten wurde sie durchgecheckt. Sämtliche Tests musste sie durchlaufen. Der Onkel Doktor wollte wohl auf Nummer sicher gehen. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit waren sie endlich fertig. Mariska hatte sich gerade etwas ausgeruht, da kam der Typ auch schon um die Ecke.   
"Wir haben Ihre Ergebnisse."   
"Na da bin ich gespannt. Hab ich was?" Der Arzt lächelte.   
"Nun ja, sie haben schon etwas. Ich würde es jedoch nicht als Krankheit bezeichnen." Jetzt war sie verwirrt. Was wollte der Quacksalber denn von ihr?   
"Was hab ich dann?" Antwortete sie schon etwas genervt. Sollte der doch mit der Sprache rausrücken. Sie war doch nicht in einer Quizshow. Was hätte sie bei der richtigen Antwort bekommen? Eine Bluttransfusion gratis?   
"Herzlichen Glückwunsch, sie bekommen ein Baby. Also in Zukunft nicht mehr so aufregen. Ist nicht so gut." Mariska stand der Mund offen. Hatte sie richtig verstanden?   
"Und das ist hier jetzt nicht wie in einer schlechten Arztserie wo die Ergebnisse vertauscht wurden?" Der Arzt lachte.   
"Nein. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass die frohe Kunde Ihnen zusteht."   
"Ahhh ja, wie weit bin ich denn?"   
"Lassen sie mich nachsehen. Also laut meinen Unterlagen sollte es die sechzehnte Woche sein." Mariska schluckte. Sie strengte ihr Köpfchen an, rechnete hin und her.   
"Scheiße!" Murmelte sie.   
"Alles okay? Sie scheinen nicht sonderlich glücklich."   
"Ich bin mir noch unsicher. Ich brauche glaub ich zwei, drei Tage."   
"Okay, gut. Sollten Sie Fragen haben, scheuen Sie nicht davor mich anzurufen." Mariska nickte. Dann machte sie sich auf den Heimweg. Sie brauchte jetzt Ruhe, etwas Zeit für sich. Also beschloss sie zu Aki zu gehen, immerhin hatte sie dort ihr eigenes Zimmer. Diese Nachricht musste erst einmal verdaut werden. Nicht nur, DASS sie schwanger war beschäftigte sie. Auch der Zeitpunkt. Zu der Zeit hatte sie schließlich mit Jare und Aki Sex gehabt. Sie hatten immer verhütet, daher war das Ganze noch spannender. Sie fühlte sich wie ein ziemlich schlechter Fall von Mitten im Leben, wie aus einer billigen TV-Verdummungsshow. Aber was sollte sie tun? Selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätte, war soweit sie wusste, eine Abtreibung nicht mehr möglich. Wie würde Jare die Nachricht auffassen? Sollte sie Aki als potentiellen Vater erwähnen? Oder sollte sie das Kind bekommen und hoffen, dass Aki nicht rechnet und Jare nicht hinterfragt? Was wenn es dann doch von Aki ist. Ihr Kopf dröhnte. Mariska-Meisterin der wie bringe ich mich selbst in total bekloppte Situationen. Sie brauchte Ruhe, sonst würde sie durchdrehen.  
Bevor sie bei Aki einschneite enterte sie noch den Supermarkt. Eine riesige Schwangerschaftsfressattacke bahnte sich an. Ihr Körper verlangte nach ganz vielen ungesunden Dingen. Chips, Schokoeis, Gummibärchen, Nutella. Egal was, Hauptsache Süsskram und eine Pizza. Mit diesen Leckerein im Schlepptau schloss sie die Tür auf und schlich sich in ihr Zimmer. Doch Aki kam gerade aus dem Bad.   
"Wow, welche Kompanie willst du denn verköstigen?" Sie schmollte.   
"Mich! Hatte 'nen blöden Tag. Bitte lass mich!" Er nickte. Mariska ging in ihr Zimmer und knallte die Tür hinter sich. Toll! Jetzt hielt Aki sie auch noch für verfressen. Der Tag konnte nicht schöner enden! So landete der erste Löffel Schokoeis in ihrem Mund, gefolgt von einem Schuss Sprühsahne.

Es verging eine ganze Weile in der Lauri und Nibz sich nur stumm ansahen. Noch immer rollten vereinzelte Tränen sein Engels gleiches Gesicht herab und verdüsterten, dass sonst so tiefe Grün seiner Augen.  
Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was er jetzt von ihr erwartete. Vielleicht sagte er all das ja auch nur weil sie gerade im Krankenhaus lag? Doch umso weiter er erklärte umso mehr verstand sie, dass sie sich hatte von Lauri's öffentlicher Fassade blenden lassen. Sie begann sich zu fragen, wieviel vom richtigen Lauri sie in der kurzen Zeit überhaupt gesehen hatte, immerhin schien er sehr verunsichert und verletzlich zu sein, was natürlich erlärte, warum er sich hinter so einer Maskarade versteckte. Als Weichei würden ihn die Girlies sicher nicht anhimmeln. Nibz fühlte sich reichlich dumm für das was sie getan hatte. Vielleicht sollte sie das Angebot des Arztes doch annehmen und dieses 2 Wochen Programm mitmachen.   
Was jetzt genau zu ihrem Ohnmachtsanfall geführt hatte, konnten man ganz genau nicht benennen aber offensichtlich war es ein Mix aus allem. Nibz verfluchte die Idee it den Koffeintabletten und den Abführmitteln. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht. Noch viel mehr interessierte sie jedoch wo Mariska war, hatte Lauri nicht erwähnt, sie wäre ebenfalls hier gewesen?   
"Okay, und wo ist Mariska?" traute sie sich nun doch zu fragen, da ihre NEugier groß genug war.   
"Ich weiß es nicht." stotterte Lauri. "Ich hoffe ich hab sie nicht vertrieben aber sie war wirklich sauer auf mich und ist Türen knallend aus dem Zimmer. Er knirschte Schuldbewusst mit den Zähnen.  
Warum kam sie sie nicht besuchen? Doch die Antwort kam Nibz auch von ganz alleine. Mariska meinte es sicher nicht böse, aber wenn der Arzt ihr ebenfalls mitgeteilt hatte, was los war, dann brauchte die sicher ein, zwei Tage um das zu verdauen. Dunkel erinnerte sich Nibz daran, dass sie immerhin vor gar nicht all zu langer Zeit das selbe Spiel nur spiegelverkehrt durch hatten und mit einigen veränderten Ausgangspunkten. Plötzlich hatte sie ien schlechtes Gewissen, dass sie ihrer Freundin so viel Sorgen machte und sie auch nicht beachtet hatte. Wenn sie doch nur ehrlich gewesen wäre, vielleicht hätte Mariska ihr dann noch helfen können, immerhin wusste sie von selbst, wie es war.  
Aber Nibz hatte einfach die falschen Entscheidungen getroffen.   
"Schon gut, ob du sie vertrieben hast weiß ich nicht." gähnte Nibz. Sie war noch immer furchtbar müde und wollte eigentlich auch schlafen. Es war komisch mit Lauri im selben Zimmer zu sein. Vielleicht hätte sie ihn lieber mit Verachtung strafen sollen, immerhin war es seine Schuld, dass sie den ganzen Mist angefangen hatte. unsicher reichte Lauri ihr seine Hand mit der Handfläche nach oben. Nibz sah ihn zweifelnd an. Er wollte wohl wirklich Frieden schließen. Unter Vorbehalt ergriff sie seine Handfläche und drückt etwas. Die Nadel in ihrem Handrücken zwickte dabei und eine Grimasse zog sich über ihr Gesicht.  
Da flog auch schon die Tür auf und eine Schwester kam freudig strahlend ins Zimmer.  
"So wir werden sie dann jetzt Mal verlegen, sie müssten sich also von ihrer..." eine kurze Pause in der sie Nibz ihre Begleitung offensichtlich erkannte folgte, bevor die junge Schwester kleinlaut murmelte: "...von ihrer Begleitung verabschieden." Ihre Stimme war schon fast etwas piepsig und zusammen mit Lauri rollte sie fast synchron die Augen. Immer diese Teenies.  
"Ich komm dich morgen besuchen, wenn du möchtest." lächelte er traurig.  
"Okay." seufzte sie wieder, abschlagen konnte sie es ihm ja doch nicht.   
"Soll ich dir dann noch ein paar Sachen mitbringen oder machen das deine WGmädels?" Nibz schluckte, die Mädels wussten ja von gar nichts. Sie überlegte fieberhaft wie sie das Dilemma nun lösen sollte, während die Schwester ungeduldig mit dem Fuß wippte.  
"In meinem Hoddie ist der Wohnungsschlüssel. gib ihn Mariska, die soll das erledigen. Ich sag ihr Bescheidl" Lauri nickte und nahm den Schlüssel an sich. Vielleicht war es besser, wenn er nicht in ihren Privatsachen herumwühlte.

Der nächste Morgen startete für Mariska mit einem Dauerlauf zum Klo. Ulf hatte schon wieder akuten Gesprächsbedarf. Wirklich wundern konnte sie sich nicht, nachdem was sie gestern Nacht alles in sich hinein gestopft hatte. Das ging auf keine Kuhhaut. Fröhlich hing sie über der Schüssel und würgte vor sich hin. Heute war es zur Abwechslung Aki, welcher sie beim morgendlichen Standardkotzen störte.   
"Oh, bist du krank?" fragte er besorgt. Und los ging die wilde Fahrt der Emotionsachterbahn. Auch wenn sie es gar nicht wollte, die Schwangerschaft zwang sie dazu. Tränen rannen ihr Gesicht herab und sie begann zu weinen wie der elendste Schlosshund. Aki kam zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm.   
"Shhhh.... hey beruhige dich. Was ist denn los mit dir?" Fest klammerte sie sich an ihn, vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge und wimmerte vor sich hin. Jetzt konnte sie sich keine Ausrede einfallen lassen. Verdammter Körper! Sie verfluchte ihn in diesem Moment. Sie musste ihm wohl sagen was Sache war. Au Weia. Sie schlurchzte noch eine Weile vor sich hin, bis sie endlich sprechen konnte. Tief atmete sie ein. Ansehen konnte sie ihn nicht. Sie schaute auf ihre Füße, räusperte sich.   
"Aki, ich hab ganz schön was auszubaden. Du bist davon auch betroffen." fragend sah er sie an.   
"Ich bin nicht krank Aki... Ich... ich bin schwanger." Er strahlte sie an.   
"Oh toll! Glückwunsch!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf.   
"Nee Aki, nich Glückwunsch! Erstens hatte ich eigentlich immer verhütet und zweitens könnten entweder du oder Jare der Vater sein. Und ich hab keinen blassen Schimmer." Nun schluckte er.   
"Wie? Ich Vater?"   
"Ja. Wie ich es gesagt hab. Ich bin schwanger und weiß nicht von wem weil ich mit beiden verhütet hab. Glaub es mir oder nicht, jetzt weißt du wenigstens Bescheid und kannst nicht sagen, dass ich es dir verschwiegen hätte. Nun muss ich das Jare nur auch noch beibringen und ich weiß nicht wie er reagieren wird."   
"Hey, so war das nicht gemeint Süße. Ich bin nur erstaunt natürlich. Eins sag ich dir, sollte es von mir sein, dann kannst du mit meiner Unterstützung rechnen. Auch so natürlich. Wir sind Freunde. Da hilft man sich!"  
"Danke Aki."   
"Immer gern. Und jetzt wisch die Tränchen weg, Wir frühstücken jetzt und heute Abend kannst du mit Jare sprechen. Wenn du magst bin ich auch gern dabei. Überleg es dir."

Lauri machte sich schweren Herzens auf den Weg nach Hause und hielt vorher bei Aki an. Nachdem zweiten Mal Läuten kam er auch an die Tür.  
"Huh? Hi Lauri was ist los?"  
"Hey Aki, kannst du den deinem Aupair geben?" er wedelte mit Nibz ihrem Wohnungsschlüssel. "Nibz meinte sie sollte ihr ein paar Sachen vorbei bringen."   
"Klar kann ich machen kein Thema." Aki nahm den Schlüssel entgegen und die beiden Freunden verabschiedeten sich voneinander. Auf dem Weg nach Espoo hatte Lauri tierische Kopfschmerzen, da hatte er sich wohl ganz schön in die Scheiße geritten udn nicht nur sich, Nibz ebenfalls. Er überlegte fieberhaft wie er ihr helfen konnte und befragte kaum zur Haustür rein ausgiebig das Internet.  
Nibz schickte Mariska ein Whatsapp. Deren Antwort klang zwar nicht gerade Freudestrahlend, aber wer machte auch schon Luftsprünge wenn die beste Freundin im Krankenhaus lag. Immerhin Mariska hatte ja noch Aki, der würde sie sicher fahren, seufzte Nibz und starrte aus dem Fenster. Das Krankenhaus war echt trist udn öde und schnell fiehlen ihr auch schon die Augen vor Erschöpfung zu. Was hatte sie nur alles angestellt? War Lauri es das wirklich wert? Unruhige Träume quälten sie. Sie sah sich selber wieder durch den Wald laufen, wie Lauri sie quer durchs Geäst jagte mit hämischen Worten. Königin Zweifel hatte das Zepter über ihre Gedanken übernommen. Schweißgebadet wachte sie auf. Die Schwester die wenig später ihr Zimmer betratt sah sie mitleidig an.  
"Es wird schon besser werden. Keine Sorge, dass sind nur die Koffeintabletten die langsam aufhören zu wirken. Sie werden noch jede Menge schlafen." grinste sie und drückte ein paar Knöpfe bevor sie wieder verschwand. Was für hervorragende Aussichten. Nibz war sich nicht sicher ob sie noch mehr dieser Episoden haben wollte. Sie dämmerte vor sich hin und gegen was sie als späten Nachmittag vermutete kam auch Mariska mit Aki und ihren Sachen vorbei. Sie hatte schon arg Probleme ihre bessere Hälfte genau anzusehen. Nibz wusste nur nicht ob sie wirklich so schlimm aussah, oder Mariska etwas zu verbergen hatte.   
"Du machst Sachen, aber ich hab dir das nötigste eingepackt. Auch dein Ladegerät damit dein Akku nicht zusammenfällt." schnaufte Mariska als Aki die kleine Tasche neben dem Bett abstellte.   
"Danke." Nibz war richtig gerührt. Sie hielten noch ein bisschen Smalltalk wobei das Thema warum sie hier lag, sowie das Thema Lauri größtenteils stillschweigend unter den Tisch gekehrt wurden.  
"Wenn du was brauchst schick mir ein Whatsapp. Ich bemühe mich dann sofort da zu sein, natürlich komm ich dich auch besuchen." Mariska lächelte und schaute Nibz nur kurz in die Augen. Da war doch ganz sicher etwas im Gebüch, Nibz kannte sie lange genug. Aber vor Aki wollte sie auch nicht irgendwelche dunklen Geheimnisse auspacken und Mariska machte auch nicht den Anschein als ob es ihr all zu gut ginge.  
"Ich werd mich dran halten versprochen." gähnte sie und sah die beiden entschuldigend an.  
"Ist schon ok. Das wird schon wieder Nibz" lächelte Aki zuversichtlich. "Wir müssen eh noch etwas erledigen, leider. Nibz nickte.  
"Ich brauch glaube eh noch ganz viel Schlaf." Mariska umarmte sie vorsichtig.  
"Wir kriegen das schon wieder hin." flüsterte sie und drückte Nibz Hand zum Abschied. Wenig später wechselte die Schwester die Infusion aus und Nibz durfte ungestört weiter schlafen.

Mariska schlängelte sich eher schlecht als recht durch den Tag. Auch wenn sie sich mit Aki ausgesprochen hatte, es blieb noch immer Jare. Doch wie würde er reagieren? War sie überhaupt bereit es ihm zu sagen? Vielleicht sollte sie einfach noch ein wenig warten.  
Mittlerweile war es soweit, dass sie die Kids ins Bett gebracht hatte. Aki bedankte sich bei ihr und bot ihr noch einmal an dass er mitkommen konnte um alles zu klären. Doch Mariska lehnte dankend ab. Sie hatte keine Lust ihn dabei zu haben. Das sagte sie ihm natürlich nicht. Also machte sie sich wie gewohnt wieder auf den Weg zu Jare. Sie ließ sich nichts anmerken, hatte für sich beschlossen, dass es noch etwas warten kann.  
So vergingen auch einige Tage, ohne dass sie auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen von sich gab. Sie hatte einfach nicht genug Mut. Es war wieder einer dieser Tage, an dem sie vermehrt Bekanntschaft mit dem Klo machte. Jare stellte sich vor sie, die Hände in die Seiten gestämmt.   
"Ich guck mir das nicht mehr länger an! DU gehst jetzt mit mir zu dem Therapeuten. Ich habe lange genug zugesehen wie du dich selbst zerstörst!" fuhr er sie an. Entsetzt starrte sie zurück.   
"Ich brauch keine Therapie!"   
"Ach? Dass seh ich aber anders! Mein Bad sieht dich öfter als ich. FInde den Fehler!"   
"Bist du eifersüchtig?" giftete sie zurück. Jare ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und sah sie eindringlich an.   
"Sei froh, dass du ne Frau bist, anderenfalls würde ich mich manchmal echt vergessen bei dir! Ich will einfach nur, dass es dir gut geht. Ich will nicht, dass du irgendwas in dich reinfrisst , irgendwelche Probleme hast und mit mir nicht drüber sprichst. Ich bin dein momentaner Lebenspartner, verdammt! Da wirst du mit mir doch wohl ehrlich reden können!" Seine Worte ließen sie ein schlechtes Gewissen überkommen. Aber nur, weil sie ihm tatsächlich etwas verheimlichzt hatte.   
"Mann Jare, ich bin nicht krank! Du hast ja mein Tagebuch gelesen, also müsstest du wissen, dass ich darüber hinweg bin. "   
"Das kann immer wieder kommen!"   
"Ich weiß,dem ist jedoch nicht so."   
"Also kotzt du die ganze Zeit, weil es dein neues Hobby ist oder was?" Sie räusperte sich.   
"Nein, das hat andere Gründe." Er packte ihre Schultern und zwang sie dazu ihn anzusehen.   
"Dann sag mir endlich was los ist!" schrie er sie schon fast an. Sie schnaufte. Es half ja alles nix mehr. Sie war wortwörtlich in die Ecke gedrängt. Sie sah auf den Boden. Wie auf Knopfdruck, automatisch wurden ihre Aaugen feucht und ihre Stimme schwer. Da war sie wieder diese Angst. Ihre Stimme zitterte als sie die Worte formte.   
"Jare, ich bin schwanger. Ich weiss nur nicht ob du oder Aki der Vater ist." Mit offenem Mund starrte er sie an. Stille. Niemand sagte etwas. Die Nerven zum zerreissen gespannt. Endlich fand er seine Worte wieder. Er löste sich von ihr. Er schien betreten.   
"Schön. Da wir uns ja immer um Verhütung gekümmert haben, dann hast du deine Antwort eigentlich schon."   
"Nein Jare du Idiot! Ich hab natürlich auch mit Aki verhütet! Das ist ja das, was mich so fertig macht, warum ich dir nichts gesagt habe. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht." Er schnaufte.   
"Oh Mann, dass ist echt hart für mich, dass kannst du dir denken?" Stumm nickte sie.   
"Ich schlaf heute Abend aufm Sofa. Ich mach erstmal Sport." Dann schnappte er sich seine Sporttasche und verschwand.  
  
Die nächsten 2 Wochen waren für Nibz ziemlich anstrengend. Mariska kam sie besuchen, wann immer si eZeit hatte udn auch Lauri gab sich Mühe ab udn zu vorbei zu sehen. Das Rehaprogramm, welches der Arzt ihr angeboten hatte, hatte sie vor 7 Tagen begonnen und es fiehl ihr schwer. Doch sie hatte die Hoffnung, dass es schon besser werden würde umso mehr Gespräch sie führte. wann immer Lauri zu Besuch kam, redeten sie sich gegenseitig Fusseln an den Mund.   
Er hatte auf jeden Fall ein Tonnen schweres Gewissen und mehr als nur einmal entschuldigte er sich immer wieder bei ihr. Trotzdem war es kompliziert. Nibz hielt ihn auf Abstand, sie hatte viel zu viel Bdenken, dass er ihr wieder einen rein würgen könnte. Ihre Distanz entging ihm nicht und jeden Abend, wenn er nach einem Krankenhausbesuch nach Hause kam, machte er sich aufs neue Vorwürfe. Würde er das Loch,w as er sich selbst geschaufelt hatte überhupt mit Erde füllen können?  
Heute durfte Nibz endlich nach Hause, auch wenn sie zu den Gesprächen trotzdem jeden Tag in die Klinik fahren musste. Für die nächsten 2 Wochen hatte sie sich deshalb Heikkis Coch ausgeliehen und der hatte damit absolut kein Problem. Eher selber noch ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er sie damals noch dazu animiert hatte sich zurück zu ziehen.  
Mariska kam sie Freude strahlend abholen, doch die Freude wirkte nicht ganz so durchgängig, wie es Nibz lieb gewesen wäre. Zusammen packten sie die letzten Klamotten in die Tasche und verließen das Gebäude. Die Frischluft wehte Nibz um die NAse und sie hatte das Gefühl noch nie so etwas Gutes gerochen zu haben.  
"Wohooo! Freiheit!" schnaufte sie und besah sich den Wolken losen Himmel.  
"Darauf eine Kippe, hast du eine?" bittend sah sie Mariska an die gequält lächelte.  
"Nein, ich hab keine dabei."   
"Misstrauisch sah Nibz ihre Freundin genauer an.  
"Wo ist Mariska und was hast du mit meiner Freundin gemacht? Du? Ohne Kippen? Was geht?" Mariska lächelte nur.  
"Na komm, da vorne ist ein Kioski, da kannst du deiner Sucht fröhnen und Heikki wartet doch sicher schon auf uns." Nibz nickte und besorgte sich auch sogleich ihre Lieblingssorte im angrenzenden Kioski.  
"Komm da vore ist die Tram die schaffen wir noch!" Nibz blieb protestierend stehen.  
"Nö! ich rauch jetzt erstmal eine." demonstrativ zündete sie sich eine Zigarette an und kam auch gehörig ins Husten. Mariska verdrehte die Augen.  
"Was machst du überhaupt so ein Stress? Man könnte ja glatt denken du willst mich los werden, wie einen Lasteneseln."  
"Ach Quark, ich muss nur....ich muss nur die Kids von Tiina abholen später."  
"Ahja?" Nibz zog fragend die Augenbraue hoch.  
"Ja." bekräftigt Mariska.  
"Warum nur hab ich das Gefhl, du lügst mich an?" knurrte sie leise, als sie zusammen in der Straßenbahn saßen.  
"Weil du rosa Elefanten siehst? Ja keine Ahnung? Ist halt ein blöder Zeitpunkt udn ich wollte dich nicht hängen lassen." meinte ihre Freundin und sah kaum waren sie ausgestiegen schon wieder nervös auf ihr Handy.  
"Ja ist ja gut Frau ich hab verstanden. Den restlichen Weg finde ich alleine, jetzt mach dich los. Nicht das Tiina dir noch böse wird weil du zu spät kommst." schnaufte Nibz sarkastisch udn zo es bewusst in die Länge. Sollte ihre Freundin ruhig Mal merken, dass sie ihr keinen Meter weit traute.  
"Ist schon ok."  
"Na wenn du meinst." Zusammen stiegen sie Treppen zu Heikkis Bude hinauf und klingelten.

Heikki öffnete auch relativ schnell seine Pforten. Er herzte Nibz erst einmal und begrüßte dann auch Mariska freundlich. Sie half ihrer Freundin ihre Sachen bei Heikki abzustellen, dann ließ sie sich jedoch eine Ausrede einfallen, welche sie aus der Situation entfliehen ließ. Sie meinte es keinen Falls böse. Jedoch hatte sie gerade ihre eigenen Probleme. Jare hatte ihr ger keine Chance gelassen weiter mit ihr zu reden. Irgendwo konnte sie ihn auch verstehen. Sie hatte es ja nicht besser vorgemacht und war vor Problemen selbst erst einmal davon gerannt. Sie hoffte jedoch, dass er bereits wieder zu Hause war. Sie hatte Angst. Angst, dass er sie verlassen würde.  
Sie war gerade in seiner Wohnung angekommen, doch von ihm war noch nichts zu sehen. Sie war etwas traurig, sie hatte schon gehofft, dass er schon da gewesen wäre. Sie schnappte sich eine Packung Schokolade und kuschelte sich aufs Sofa. Wie gern würde sie jetzt eine rauchen und was dazu trinken. Doch das ging nicht. Sie streichelte über ihren Bauch.   
"Oh Mann. Du machst Mama schon ganz schon Stress, dabei bist du noch nicht mal auf der Welt." Eine Antwort erwartete sie nicht. Sie ließ sich vom schnöden Fernsehprogramm berieseln. Sie wartete auf Jare, wollte nochmal mit ihm sprechen, doch irgendwann schlief sie jedoch ein.  
Ihr Schlaf wurde durch lautes Gepolter unterbrochen. Sie schreckte hoch. Was war das? Sie schaute in Richtung Tür. Sie sah Jare, der erste Schreck war überwunden. Allerdings war der Anblick auch nicht der schönste. Nach dem Sport schien er noch einen heben gewesen zu sein. Auf jeden Fall war er voll wie 20 Russen. Das Gespräch konnte sie damit wohl knicken.   
"Hallo Schaddzzzziiiiieeee!" hauchte er ihr entgegen. Am liebsten wäre sie schon wieder zum Klo gerannt. Er hatte eine ziemliche Fahne.   
"Hallo." knurrte sie ihm etwas unzufrieden entgegen.   
"Schorry, dasszz ischn bissl so spät gekommen...tun..."   
"Ja, ja schon gut. Komm ich bring dich ins Nest."   
"Ja.... bring misch Bett!" Sie geleitete ihn in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Er schmiss sich aufs Bett und breitete seine Arme aus.   
"Komm zu mit Süße! Isch will kuschln."   
"Und du meinst nicht, dass du eigentlich voll sauer bist und das morgen bereust?" "  
Näää! Isch liebe disch... und von wems Kind ischma scheiß egal, is eh meins. Der Hakala hat doch bestimmt nur so Lahmarschspermien und zua Not machsch dir haltn Zweites und das erste verkaufen wa!" Und da schnarchte er auch schon. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Dieser Kerl!

Heikki bestand darauf Nibz sofort in eine Decke einzuknuddeln auf das Sofa zu verbannen und sie danach mit Take away voll zu füttern. Es fiehl ihr schwer, aber er gab sich sichtlich Mühe, ihr das ganze so lustig wie möglich zu gestalten. Ständig machte Heikki Faxen und das ganze zog sich unheimlich in die Länge. Doch wegen dem ganzen Lachen und kichern, waren di ePizzen dann auch schneller weg als gedacht und sie fühlte sich nicht schlecht deswegen.  
Schade nur das Mariska so einen eiligen Abgang hingelegt hatte. Ihre Ausrede hatte sie ihr weiß Gott nicht abgekauft.   
"Heikki weißt du eigentlich was mit Mariska los ist?" fragte sie neugierieger Weise. Vielleicht hatten die zwei ja hinter ihrem Rücken miteinander geredet oder Heikki hatte Mal wieder was gehört.  
"Nein ich weiß nicht, ein bisschen komisch war sie schon drauf, aber mach dir Mal keine Sorgen."  
"Hast du nicht Mal irgendwas gehört?" fragte sie verwundert, immerhin war Heikki mitunter die größte Klatschtante in ganz Helsinki.  
"Na gehört schon aber das war so utopisch, nee nee das war sicher nur Bullshit." lachte ihr Kumpel und drückte Nibz eine Flasche Cola in die Hand.  
"Geht's auch ohne Zucker? Die is so furchtbar süße. Und was hast du so gehört?"  
"Nein ohne Zucker geht nicht Schatzi, nimm du Mal du brauchst die Diabetes to go dringend also keine Widerrede!" Nibz verdrehte die augen und nahm einen kräftigen Zug trotzdem wollte sie gerne mehr über Heikki's Hören-sagen in Erfahrung bringen.  
"Na also so weit ich gehört hab, wird sie oft mit Tiihonen gesehen, diesem Rapper. Der ganze Underground tratscht über die beiden. Von wegen neues Traumpaar, sie ist seine Schwester oder auch Tiihonen versucht wieder gebrochene Seelen zu retten. Mit ihren blauen Haaren wird sie gern als Puk abgestempelt. Die Presse darf wohl aber kein Wort Schreiben, weil das Mnagement die das letzte Mal richtig arg zur Sau gemacht hat."  
"Ui klingt ernst."Nibz grinste. Wenn Marika wirklich was festes mit Jare geschaffen hatte, wäre das sicher sehr schön für ihre Freundin, erklärte auch die Liebesposts, es sei denn im Paradis herrschte gerade nicht Friede, Freude,Eierkuchen, wenn man ihr momentanes Verhalten mit einbezog. Sie war genauso verwirrt wie vorher. Allerdings beruhigte sie es widerrum, dass selbst die größte Klatschtante nur mit Vermutungen dienen konnte.  
Das Klingeln der Haustür schreckte beide auf.  
"Erwartest du jemanden?" fragte Nibz verwundert und hielt sich an ihrer Colaflasche fest.  
"Nein, bleib ruhig sitzen ich guck Mal." Heikki sprang behede auf die Füße und dackelte zur Tür. Nibz hörte einen schnellen Wortwechsel und zwei Paar Füße die sich dem Wohnzimmer näherten.  
"Ähm, äh du hast Besuch. Ich bin dann Mal in der Küche!" Heikki trat die Flucht an und Nibz konnte sich gerade bildlich vorstellen wie er wohl in die Arbeitsplatte biss um nicht zu schreien.  
Im Türrahmen stand niemand anderes als Lauri. Mit vor Erstaunen geweiteten Augen sah Nibz ihn an. Woher wusste er, dass sie hier war?  
"Aber?" Lauri lächelte.  
"Mariska hat mir gesagt wo ich dich finde, falls ich dich sehen wollte."  
"Oh diese Frau!" Fluchte Nibz beleidigt. Die Hätte aber auch einmal einen Ton sagen können.  
"Ich hoffe ist ok für dich, also weil." Lauri deutete zur Küchentür hinüber durch die Heikki verschwunden war.  
"Ja, setz dich." Lauri setzte sich neben ihr aufs Sofa.  
"Du hättest auch zu mir kommen können." fing er vorsichtig an, hörte aber sofort wieder auf als Nibz ihn dunkel ansah.  
"Von hier ist kürzer und Heikki hatte kein Problem damit."  
"Mhm, muss ich mir jetzt Sorgen machen?" zwinkernd sah Lauri sie forschend an. Nibz wurde rot. Diese Diskussion war unangenehm aber schon fast lächerlich komisch. Sie musste kichern.  
"Heikki ist schwul!" flüstert sie. bedacht es nicht all zu laut heraus zu posaunen, dass konnte Heikki immerhin schon selbst tun, wenn ihm danach war. Würde er aber nicht, denn er war ein schlimmes Fangirl.

Als Mariska am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, lag Jare noch immer schnarchend neben ihr. Gerade wunderte sie sich, wie sie überhaupt hatte schlafen können bei diesem Sägekonzert. Er sah grauenvoll aus. Sie wollte nicht in seiner Haut stecken, wenn er aufwachte.  
Vorsichtig schlüpfte sie aus dem Bett und besuchte die Dusche. Danach fühlte sie sich gleich wie ein neuer Mensch. Ein kurzer Blick verriet, dass er noch immer schlief. Also steuerte sie in Richtung Küche. Heute würde sie mal das Frühstück herrichten. So ein richtiges Katerfrühstück. Dass würde ihn schon wieder aufrappeln. Immerhin hatte sie alles da, was man brauchte. Wie dieser Mann seinen Kühlschrank füllte war ihr ein Mysterium. Sie klapperte fröhlich mit den Töpfen, brühte Kaffee auf und buk die Brötchen im Ofen. Der Speck und die Eier brutzelten ebenfalls in der Pfanne. Es roch köstlich. Das Kleine Jaki (so nannte sie es vorübergehend) war ihr heute auch gnädig. Somit durfte auch sie heute an den guten Speisen Teil haben.  
Mariska hörte ein Rascheln, dann ein Knurren. Ok, da war wohl Jemand erwacht. Zombieähnliche Laute drangen aus dem Schlafzimmer. Sie musste schon etwas kichern. Sie konnte ihn gerade nicht sehen, konnte sich jedoch vorstellen wie er sich gerade versuchte in eine aufrechte Position zu quälen. Sie ging zum Schlafzimmer und linste hinein. Jare sass gerade auf dem Bett und hatte sein Gesicht in seine Hände gestämmt. Er murmelte irgendetwas vor sich hin. Offensichtlich hatte er einen riesigen Schädel. Hangover from Hell... Aber da war er schließlich selbst dran Schuld. Er hätte sich ja nicht so zulaufen lassen müssen.   
"Muss ich dir den Kopf wegschießen, oder versprichst du mir, dass du mich nicht anfällst?" fragte sie nun kichernd. Zuerst ertönte ein undefinierbarer Laut.   
"Kopf weg, bitte!" Herrjeh, der Arme. Sie wollte mal nicht so sein. Sie hatte schon alles vorbereitet, sie gab ihm ein Aspirin und ein Glas Wasser. Schneller als man gucken konnte war dies auch schon in seinem Rachen verschwunden.   
"Na komm, scher dich unter die Dusche und dann komm frühstücken."

Eine Weile starrte Lauri sie fassungslos an. Hatte Nibz im da gerade wirklich erzählt, dass sie einen schwulen Kumpel hatte, der aussah wie die römische Davidstatue höchstpersönlich und der nicht an Dosen klapperte? Lauri fiehl es schwer zu glauben. Nibz nickte noch einmal bestätigend als sie ein aua aus der Küche vernahm. Heikki hatte wohl in seinem Wusel sch usammenzureißen udn nicht zu quiecken wie ein abgestochenes Spanferkel sich irgendwo gestoßen.  
"Heikki nimm die Finger von der Herdplatte ist ungesund. Jusso findet das siche rnicht nett!" rief sie hinüber und hörte einen jaulenden Laut. Er würde die Nachricht schon verstanden haben. Jetzt war es an Lauri zu kichern.  
"Ok ich habs verstanden, der spielt gerne mit Feuer." Nibz grinste.  
"Was machst du hier?" fragte sie nun doch.  
"Ich wollt nur gucken wie's dir geht."  
"Ich sitze hier, quäle mich durch sausüße Cola und mehr nicht."  
"Falsch!" flötete Heikki da nun doch und traute sich ins Wohnzimmer. er warf Nibz eine riesige Packung Ben & Jerries in den Schoss.  
"Was zur Hölle? Wenn das die Packung ist, mit der du deinen Fuß gekühlt hast bring ich dich um!" Heikki lachte udn selbst Lauri musste grinsen.  
"Nein, nie im Leben Sweety und jetzt iss!"   
"Aber?"  
"Aber ist im Klo abgesoffen, als er was zu sagen hatte." Heikki reichte ihr einen Löffel. Selbst Lauri musste grinsen. Nibz war es unangenehm so vor ihm zu sitzen, wie ein Baby was man füttern musste.  
"Jetzt mach schon. Selbst ich weiß, dass das deine Lieblingssorte ist, dafür stirbst du sonst." machte auch Lauri ihr Mut. Woher wusste er was sie gerne mochte? Unsicher entfernte Nibz den Pappdeckel. Sie wollte wirklich aber warum mussten sie denn alle so angucken wie ein Tier im Zoo. Sie debattierte mit sich selbst, aber die Jungs kannten keine Gnade. Heikki reichte Lauri einen Löffel und zwinkerte.  
"Okay du willst nicht?" Nibz sah Heikki verwirrt an.  
"Ja dann machen wir das eben." setzte Lauri fort und beide Jungs steckten ihre Löffel in Nibz ihr Eis. Ein Protestlaut befreite sich aus ihrer Kehle und sie rangelten sich um die Pappbox. Nibz fühlte sich ein bisschen wie Gollum im Herr der Ringe. Sie drehte ihnen den Rücken zu und der erste Löffel Eis zerfloss auf ihrer Zunge. Es schien ewig her zu sein, seitem sie so etwas leckeres gegessen hatte. Die Jungs beobachteten sie genau. Sie linste zur Seite. Heikki und Lauri kämpften gerade mit ihren Löffeln als wären es Laserschwerter.  
Sie musste nun doch lachen. Sie kam sich zwar grad vor wie im Kindergarten aber sie hatten es echt drauf sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.   
"Und wenn du magst gehen wir danach zum Strand." bot Lauri an.  
"Keiner muss schwimmen aber ein zwei Lonkero gehen doch sicher." Nibz nickte. Dann hätte Heikki Zeit sich mit seinem aktuellen Date zu treffen und sie hätte Zeit mit Lauri in Ruhe zu reden.

Jare schlurfte in die Dusche und ließ das warme Wasser über sich rieseln. Seine Sinne verschärften sich langsam wieder, waren jedoch noch fern ab von der Realität. Er wickelte sich locker ein Handtuch um die Hüften und steuerte vom Bad direkt in die Küche wo schon der gedeckte Tisch auf ihn wartete. Grummelnd setzte er sich an den Tisch. Mariska lächelte und tat ihm einfach etwas auf seinen Frühstücksteller.   
"Na dann iss mal, dann gehts dir sicher etwas besser." Jare rümpfte die Nase. Ihm war eigentlich viel zu schlecht um etwas zu essen. Allerdings wollte er es ihr jetzt auch nicht abschlagen. Sie schien sich eine ganze Menge Mühe gegeben zu haben. Also hieß es Augen zu und durch. Quälend langsam nahm er eines der Brötchen, schmierte sich Butter drauf, klatschte eine Scheibe Wurst dazu und knabberte mehr schlecht als recht daran herum. Sein Schädel drehte sich und eigentlich wollte er nur ins Bett.   
Warum hatte er sich gestern auch so die Kante gegeben? Jetzt viel es ihm wieder ein. Oh Backe! Die Nachricht war gestern einfach nicht gut für ihn. Deswegen brauchte er Ablenkung. Allerdings hatte er sich tatsächlich auch seine Gedanken darüber gemacht.  
Mariska war darauf bedacht, dass Jare ordentlich was zu futtern zu sich nahm. Der Alkohol musste ja irgendwie kompensiert werden und dass ging nunmal am Besten mit etwas im Bauch. Als sie ihn endlich etwa wacher vor sich sah, traute sie sich ihn noch einmal auf das Thema anzusprechen.   
"Jare, können wir nochmal reden?" Er sah sie fragend an. Schwer atmete sie ein.   
"Okay, also ich wollte nochmal das Thema ansprechen weswegen du gestern geflüchtet bist."  
"Gut. Ich habe auch drüber nachgedacht. Tut mir Leid, dass ich mich gestern einfach so verzogen habe. Aber ich musste es erst einmal verdauen. Ich steh dir selbstverständlich bei Süße. Ich hoffe natürlich, dass das Kind von mir ist. Sollte es jedoch von Aki sein, nun gut. Dann ist dem eben so. Ich liebe dich und das schaffen wir schon." Mariska fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Sie sprang vom Stuhl auf und umarmte ihn erstmal.   
"Danke Schatz." Er lächelte, Und dieses Lächeln ließ ihr Herz ein weiteres Mal aufgehen. Sie küsste ihn.   
"Kann ich weiter essen?" Sie kicherte.   
"Na gut!"

Zusammen mit Lauri schlenderte sie zur Küste. Er zauberte eine Decke aus seinem Rucksack hervor udn zusammen setzten sie sich in den Sand und beobachteten den Sonnenuntergang.  
"Das ist wunderschön." strahlte Nibz mit der Sonne fast um die Wette.   
"Freut ich, dass ich dich etwas aufmuntern konnte." grinste er und drückte sie kurz. Es fühlte sich komisch an nach all dieser Zeit, als würden sie sich das erste Mal treffen. Als wären sie Fremde. Nibz haderte mit sich aber er strahlte so eine Ruhe aus, dass sie einfach nicht anders konnte und sich an ihn anlehnte.  
Lauri nahm sie in den Arm und genoss es. Er hatte echt ganz schön scheiße gebaut, dass wurd eihm jetzt bewusst. Diese frau hatte es nicht verdient, dass er sich wie das letzte Arschloch ihr gegenüber benahm.   
"Es tut mir Leid!" wisperte er in ihr Haar.   
"Ist schon okay." murmelte Nibz. Die Stille zwischen ihnen schien auf einmal aufgeladen, irgenetwas stand zwischen ihnen. Es war wie eine unsichtbare Mauer. Nibz war verunsichert.  
"Nibz?" Er klang fragend, schon fast bettelnd,als würde eine Tonnenschwere Last auf seiner Seele liegen.  
"Ja?"  
"Kann ich dich was fragen?" seine Stimme zitterte leicht.  
"Klar." Was druckste er denn so herum? Kam jetzt de rPunkt an dem er ihr sagte, dass er zu Paula zurück gegangen war? Lauri seufzte.  
"Ich kanns schon verstehen, wenn es wegen ihr ist." murmelte sie niedergeschlagen udn versuchte sich gegen den Schmerz zu wappnen.  
"Häh?" verwirrt drehte sie sich in seinen Armen um. Er sah sie genauso verwirrt an.  
"Ist doch wegen Paula oder?" fragte sie tapfer.  
"Nein, also nicht direkt." Jetzt war es an ihr ihn veriwrrt an zu sehen. Auf was wollte er hinaus?  
"Ich wollte dich eigentlich fragen ob du nicht wieder öfter vorbei kommen magst. Julius vermisst dich schrecklich." Schuldbewusst blickte er nach unten und eine seiner Hände grub sich in den Sand.   
"Das kann ich gerne machen, aber deswegen musst du doch nicht so herum drucksen oder ist es noch etwas anderes?" Er schwieg, kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum.   
"Na komm spucks schon aus, ich bin icht aus Zucker, nicht mehr." scherzte sie schief lächelnd.  
"Ich woltle fragen ob du ...also ob du als meine Freundin zurück kommst." Jetzt war es an ihr die Augen weit aufzureißen.  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
"Ich würd halt gerne, dass du wenn du raus bist erstmal bei mir einziehst, wegen Julius udn zur Arbeit ist es dann ja auch nicht mehr soweit." Er zwinkerte. Sie pustete die Luft aus von der sie nicht wusste, dass sie sie angehalten hatte.   
"Ich weiß nicht." Ihr kam das alles etwas plötzlich. Warum jetzt?   
"Lauri, ehrlich, ich mein das ist alles so plötzlich und nach allem was war. Ich mag Julius wirklich aber ich kann udn will ihm seineMutter auch nicht ersetzen. Paula würde mir den Kopf abreißen." Lauri blickte schuldbewusst drein.  
"Ich weiß, dass sie es nicht mögen würde, aber genau deswegen wil ich ja, dass du immer bei mir bist." Nibz zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch, da steckte doch noch mehr dahinter.  
"Guck mich bitte nicht so an." bettelte er. ihr Blick wurde noch eindringlicher.  
"Ok, okay. also. Paula hat mir da sjugendamt auf den Hals gehetzt und die gehen mir jetzt auf den Sack. Ich will nicht, dass si emir den Kleinen weg nimmt und ich will nicht, dass es dir wieder schlecht geht Und ich will dich bei mir haben." purzelte es aus ihm heraus. nibz sah ihn mit Entsetzen an.   
"Sie hat bitte was?"  
"Ja." knirschte Lauri.   
"Ich weiß ich bin wahrscheinlich ein total miserabler Vater, denn Julius fragt seit Wochen nach dir aber ich war zu stolz mir meinen Fehler ein zu gestehn, aber jetzt weiß ich, dass du alles bist was ich will udn das ich dich wahrscheinlich nicht verdient habe. " er seufzte schwer.  
"Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich dieser Hexe dein Kind überlasse! Nur über meine Leiche, du sturrer Maulesel!" Nibz beugte sich zu ihm vor, Ertsaunen stand in seinen Augen. Damit hatte er wohl nicht gerechnet. Sie überbrückte auch noch die letzten Zentimeter udn küsste ihn. Lauri erwiderte sofort udn dachte er wäre der glücklichste Mensch auf diesem Planeten.

Mariska und Jare dehnten ihr Früstück ausgiebig aus. Immerhin hatten beide frei. Das nervige Piepsen eines Handys störte den Moment. Wer wollte denn jetzt was? Festgestellt, wessen Handy gepiepst hatte war schnell. Es war Mariskas. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick aufs Display. Es blinkte eine Nachricht auf. Aki. Er fragte ob sie heute am Nachmittag die Kids bei Tiina abholen konnte. Aber natürlich. Sie textete ihm schnell zurück.   
"Wir haben noch etwas vor später." Lächelte sie in Jares Richtung.   
"Ach ja?"   
"Ja, nichts spannendes. Wir holen Akis Kids nachher ab von Tiina."   
"Okay. Kein Thema. Soll ich dich fahren?"   
"Das wäre sehr lieb von dir."  
Und das tat er später auch. Den ganzen Tag ruhten sie sich gemeinsam aus. Jare musste schließlich seinen Kater los werden. Sonst wäre das mit dem fahren nichts geworden. Desto wacher er wurde, desto besser ging es ihm auch Er war auch schon wieder in der Lage an Mariska rumzufummeln und sie dazu zu überreden mit ihm Sex zu haben. (Was natürlich nicht vielerlei Überzeugungskraft bedurfte ;)) Sie kuschelten viel und sahen fern. Bis sich Mariskas Wecker zu Wort meldete und verkündete, dass es an der Zeit war sich doch langsam fertig zu machen. Sie zogen sich an, hoppsten in den Wagen und machten sich auf den Weg zu Tiina. Es war nicht weit von Jares Wohnung entfernt, ein Katzensprung. Mariska betätigte die Klingel. Da stand sie auch schon vor ihr.   
"Was willst du denn hier?" giftete sie.   
"Nun ja, ich wollte gern Noah und Tinka abholen."   
"Hat der Feigling dich geschickt oder was?"   
"Naja, er hat noch zu tun. und sei nicht so unfair."   
"Ich kann über den reden wie ich will. Aber bevor du dich um meine Kinder kümmerst, solltest du dich vielleicht um deine sorgen!"   
"Wie bitte?"   
"Na guck dich doch mal an du wandelnde Tonne! Sieht doch ein blinder, dass da was im Anmarsch ist. Bei dir billigen Flittchen is das auch kein Wunder! Und warscheinlich ist dieser Wannabe Gangster da der Vater. Wenns hoch kommt auch Aki!" sie lachte dreckig. Woher wusste sie das? Oder hatte sie tatsächlich ins Blaue geraten und getroffen? Mariska wusste gar nicht was sie sagen sollte. Sie starrte sie nur weiterhin ungläubig an. Jare half ihr ein wenig.   
"Lady, jetzt passen sie mal auf, Mariska macht nur ihren Job und wenn Sie und Aki Probleme haben, dann tragen sie das untereinander aus. Lassen Sie dass nicht an Marika oder sogar den Kindern ab. Die können ja nun nix dafür."   
"Und wer bist du? Erzengel Gabriel? Lass dass mal meine Sorge sein Bürschchen. Richtet der Niete aus, dass der seine Göhren selber abholen soll wenn er sie sehen will. Tschüss!" Und da knallte sie auch schon die Tür. Mariska schüttelte den Kopf.   
"Was für 'ne Furie. Aber da müssen wir wohl mit Aki sprechen."   
"Ja, hilft ja nix."   
"Komm Baby, wir fahren zusammen zu ihm." Sie nickte. Gemeinsam stiegen sie zurück ins Auto.

Nibz und Lauri sahen der Sonne zu wie sie im Meer versank und er brachte sie zu Heikki zurück. Lauri's Angebot hing zwischen ihnen in der Luft wie ien ungelöstes Problem. Sie wusste nicht b sie das wirklich wollte, aber auf der anderen Seite konnte der arme Junge ja nun nicht leiden, nur weil sie ein Problem mit Lauri hatte. Den Rest des Abends diskutierte sie mit Heikki, der ebenso ratlos erschien, ihre Idee es zumindest zu versuchen jedoch positiv befürwortete. Sie fragte sich nur wie sie das alles unter einen Hut bekommen sollte.  
Am nächsten morgen absolvierte sie erst einmal ihr vorschriftsmäßiges Programm im krankenhaus. Das hielt sie bis Mittag beschäftigt. Da sie bis Abends nichts zu erledigen hatte, wollte sie zumindest Mal nach Hause fahren und sich ein paar frische klamotten besorgen. Im Zug debattierte sie mit sich selbst. Die anderen Fahrgäste waren ihr redlich egal. Wenn sie schon einmal in Espoo war, konnte sie ja zumindest Mal bei Lauri vorbei schauen, Julius zu Liebe.  
Also versuchte sie gezwungen langsam nach Hause zu laufen. Alles in ihr lechzte nach einem Dauerlauf, wie er sonst Gang und Gebe war, abe rNibz war bewusst, dass die Schiene welche sie da sich ausgesucht hatte, nicht die richtige war. Sie widerstand dem Bewegungsdrang, schaute sich lieber ganz genau ihre Umgebung an und lief bewusst trantuttig wie eine kleine Schuldkröte. Die mädels in der WG empfingen sie mit offenen Armen. Nibz war es schon ein wenig peinlich. Ihre Abwesenheit und der Krankenhausaufenthalt, hatten Spuren hinterlassen. Besorgt wurde sie it Fragen bestürmt und versuchte den Vorfall so gut wie möglich runter zu bügeln. Noch mehr Aufregung machte die Sache schließlich auch nicht besser. Mit frischer Wäsche bewaffnet und einigen Kleinigkeiten trat sie wieder vor's Haus. Ihr eFreundinnen, waren so nett di eSchmutzwäsche für sie mitzuerledigen, sie hatten es ihr schon fast aufgedrängt. Jeder hatte wohl das Bedürfnis ihr irgendwie zu helfen und ein wenig kam sie sich bevormundet vor, aber es war andererseits auch ein schönes Gefühl zu sehen, wer ihre wahren Freunde waren udn wer sich wirklich Sorgen machte.   
Der ein oder andere hatte sich nicht Mal bei ihr gemeldet udn gefragt wie es ihr ging. Das tat ein wenig weh, aber die positive Ressonanz udn Unterstützung ließen diese kleinen Rückschläge nichtig werden. Als sie an niinas Haus vorbeilief, fühlte sie sich schon ein wenig schuldig für den ganzen Ärger.   
Sie klingelte bei ihr. Überrascht öffnete ihre Chefin udn schloss sie in die Arme. Bei einer Tasse Kaffee nahmen sie sich Zeit über die Zukunft zu plaudern. Niina war Recht bestürzt, dass es ihr entgangen war wie sehr Nibz gelitten hatte.  
"Du musst dir wirklich keinen Kopf darum machen." beschwichtigte sie.  
"mach ich mir aber, egal was du sagst." kam es trotzig aber herzlich zurück.  
"Es tut mir nur leid, dass ich dich so hängen lassen hab."  
"Das war sicher etwas überraschend aber kein unlösbares Problem." schmunzelte Niina.  
"Wenn du möchtest dann..."   
"Nein, ist schon gut." wurd eNibz unterbrochen.  
"Ich will dass du dich erstmal um dich selbst kümmerst. Inka von nebenan, kommt mit den Kids ganz gut zureckt, aber ich möchte dass du weißt, dass hier immer ein Platz für dich frei ist, wenn es dir wieder gut geht. Und natürlich kannst du jederzeit zu Besuch kommen." Nbz nickte. iina hatte ja Recht. Sie musste ersteinmal sich selbst auf die Kette bekommen, bevor an Arbeit wieder zu denken war.  
"Danke Niina."  
"Bitte, bitte keine Ursache." Nibz sah zu Lauri's Haus hinüber der schwerste Weg stand ihr noch bevor. Niina redete ihr noch ein wenig Mut zu, bevor Nibz die Rasenfläche zwischend en zwei Grundstücken überquerte und an Lauri's Haustür klingelte.

Mariska sass neben Jare im Auto und war mucksmäuschenstill. Das kannte man von ihr gar nicht. Doch Tiinas Standpauke hatte ihr ein wenig zugesetzt. Die Dinge, welche sie gesagt hatte, waren schon sehr gemein. Und schwanger wie Mariska war, nahm sie sich ihre Worte zu Herzen. Sie schaute auf ihren Bauch herab und schmollte vor sich hin.   
"Hey Babe, was ist denn los? Bist so ruhig."   
"Ach ist nix weiter... ist nur wegen der Ansage eben..."   
"Hör nicht auf die olle Zippe!"   
"Und wenn sie Recht hat? Meinst du nicht, dass sie vielleicht nicht die Einzige ist, die denkt, dass ich ein billiges Flittchen bin?" Ihre Stimme zitterte. Es war ihr unangenehm diesen Satz auszusprechen, gleichzeitig schmerzte es schon ein wenig. Jare hielt in einer kleinen Einbuchtung an der Seite der Straße.   
"Hey... sieh mich an..." Sie schämte sich, wollte ihn nicht ansehen. Doch dass wusste er zu ändern. Er nahm ihr Kinn zwischen die Fingerspitzen von Daumen und Zeigefinger und positionierte sie so, dass sie ihn ansehen musste. "Hör zu... Es ist mir gelinde gesagt scheiß egal was andere über dich denken. Deren Meinung interessiert mich einen Fick! Und dass sollte dir auch so gehen. Ich liebe dich so wie du bist. Mit all deinen Fecetten, deinen Macken, deinen Narben. Alles das macht dich einzigartig. Ich brauche keinen Bitch-Klon 2.0. Du bist eine wundervolle Frau. Und ich will mit dir zusammen sein. Dass du mal mit Aki was am laufen hattest, dass interessiert mich nicht. Wir alle haben eine Vergangenheit. Wir alle hatten mal andere Partner. Das ist der Lauf der Welt. Und Jeder der das anders sieht, der hat das Leben nicht verstanden." Ganz perplex sah sie ihn an. Mit so einer Ansprache hatte sie jetzt nicht gerechnet. Und da purzelte sie von einem Zustand in den Anderen. Nun liefen ihr die Tränen wie Sturzbäche die Wangen hinunter. Zu sehr gerührt war sie von seinen Worten. Er nahm sie erst einmal in den Arm und drückte sie an sich.   
"Ist schon gut... Nicht mehr weinen. Wir müssen weiter, Aki findet es sicher nicht so lustig, dass Hexe Gammelzahn die Kinder aus ihrem Pfefferkuchenhäuschen nicht freilassen will." Nun schmunzelte sie wieder. Er fand auch immer die richtigen Worte. Sie lächelte ihn an und nickte.  
Dann konnte die Fahrt auch endlich weiter gehen. Mariska trocknete ihre Tränchen mit einem Taschentuch davon und Jare fuhr in Richtung Hakalasche Residenz. Mariska hatte ja den Schlüssel, also war es ein Leichtes die Tür aufzubekommen. Als sie das Haus betraten hörten sie eindeutige Geräusche. Allerding liess sich nicht genau orten woher. Doch schneller als sie wollten fanden sie heraus woher die Stöhnlaute zu vernehmen waren. Sie standen mitten im Wohnzimmer, mit Blick auf´s Sofa wo Aki gerade Besuch hatte... Von Theon... Und das Ganze war offensichtlich kein normaler Kaffeeklatsch.   
Jare räusperte sich. Theon und Aki schreckten hoch. Schnell suchten sie ein paar Klamotten zusammen um das Nötigste zu bedecken. Aki schaute Mariska an wie ein ochs vorm Berg. Ihm fehlten, genauso wie ihr offensichtlich die Worte. Jare war der Erste, welcher etwas dazu mitteilte.   
"Mensch, und ich hatte Schiss, dass du sie nochmal antouchst... Aber ich wusste ja nicht, dass du neuerdings in eigenen Gewässern fischst... Gut für mich!" kicherte er. Aki wurde knallrot. Offensichtlich war ihm diese Situation mehr als peinlich.   
"Ehm... ja..." druckste er nur heraus. Theon hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit eine Boxershorts übergeworfen.   
"Nun macht den Kleinen mal nicht so fertig. Er tut sich etwas schwer mit seinem Comming Out...."   
"Wir wollen ihm ja nix Böses. Im Gegenteil. Schön, wenn er Jemanden hat.... Wir sind nur hier, weil wir eigentlicg die Kinder abholen wollten, doch Tiina rückt sie nicht raus..."   
"Bitte was?" Akis Stimme klang nun nicht mehr so verloren.   
"Ja, sie meinte, dass du selber kommen sollst."   
"Oh Mann, diese Hornisse! Ich muss da sofort hin!"   
"Soll ich mitkommen Schatz?"   
"Sei mir nicht böse Theon... Aber ich glaub das kommt nicht so gut."   
"Ja, du hast Recht... Dann klär du das und ich mach alles fürs Dinner fertig." Aki nickte, dann schälte er sich fix in seine Klamotten.   
"Danke für´s Bescheid geben..."   
"Kein Thema." Und da war er auch schon aus der Tür gestürmt...   
"Lust aufn Tee?" Fragte Theon.   
"Klar, warum nicht..." sagte Mariska. Nun war es Zeit ihn mal ein bisschen auszuhorchen.

Nach einmal klingeln regte sich im ylönischen Heim kein Widhauch. Erschrocken sah Nibz sich um. Sein Auto stand in der auffahrt er war also da. Mit einem mulmigen gefühl klingelt sie ein weiteres Mal diesmal etwas länger.   
"Ich komme schon!" rief es da aus Richtung Garten. Unsicher sah sie sich um, vielleicht war es doch keine gute Idee gewesen her zu kommen. Sie hörte Schritte übr den Tramplepfad kommen und drehte sich in besagte Richtung. Lauri streifte sich gerad sein weißes Tshirt über und schüttelte seine nassen Haare aus.  
"Nibz!" rief er erfeut als er sie dort stehen sah. Nibz lächelte schmall.  
"Hi." erwiderte sie schüchtern.  
"Schön das du vorbei gekmmen bist.Julius wird sich freuen." Sie nickte.  
"Nass sieshst du aus!" versuchte sie zu scherzen.   
"Ja wirst du auch gleich wenne r dich sieht." lachte Lauri udn ergriff ihre Hand um sie hinter sich her in den Garten zu führen.  
"Der Sommer kommt udn die ersten heißen Tage sind schon da." grinste Lauri udn wandte seinen Blick nach vorne. "JULIUS! Besuch ist da!" rief Lauri schon von weitem. Niz sah mit erstaunen den Pool im Garten aus dem nun eine Wasserfontäne hervorkam als Julius wie der Wind herausgeschossen kam.  
"NIBZ!" die kleinen kKnderaugen leuchteten vor Freude und pitschenass wie er war, warf er sich ihr um den Hals.   
"Hi kleiner Mann." strahlte sie und schauderte ein bisschen auf Grund des kühlen wassers, dass sich nun auch durch ihr Oberteil sog.  
"So schön das du wieder da bist!" Julius hüpfte auf und ab udn zog sie an der Hand hinter sich her. Nibz ließ ihre Tasche auf den Rasen fallen udn folgte ihm.  
"Du musst unbedingt mitkommen!" er krabbelte die Leiter hoch udn Nibz hob abwehrend die Hände.  
"Da kommst du jetzt nicht drum herum, schmunzelte Lauri, der sich seines Tshirts wieder entledigt hatte und stellte Nibz ihre Tasche auf die Sonnenliege bevor er samt seiner Schwimmshorts an ihr vorbei ins Wasser hüpfte. Nibz war gar nicht wohl bei der Sache aber raus kam se auch nicht, denn Julius hatte riesen Spass sie mit Wasser zu bespritzen. Seufzend entledigte sie sich ihrer Klamotten bis auf dei Unterwäsche und leistete den beiden Gesellschaft. Das klare Wasser ließ ihre Umrisse wenigstens verschwinden und sie stahl imer wieder Blicke in Lauri's Rchtung um sicher zu gehen, dass er sie nicht anstarrte. Doch jedes Mal wenn sie fast sicher war, dass er genau das tat, schien er äußerst beschäftigt mit seinem Sohn umher zu tollen udn sie gar nicht wahr zu nehmen. Julius kletterte auf ihren Rücken und Nibz stöhnte unter der Last. Lauri kam zu ihnen herüber geschwommen und hob ihr seinen Sohn von den Schultern. "Julius so wird das aber nix mit dem tauchen." Entschuldigend blickte er Nibz an die zwanghaft lächelnd sich am Rand hielt. Sie war schon jetzt außer Puste und fühlte sich wie ein dicker Fisch. Doch Julisu sein Lachen ansteckend genug um sie ab zu lenken. Sie tollten gemeinsam durch die Fluten bis Lauri den protestierenden Sohnemann für eine Pause nach draußen beorderte. Nur murrend setzte sich Julius unter den Sonnenschirm udn nippte an seiner Fanta.  
"Ich will abe rnochmal."   
"Ja später."  
"Nein jetzt!" beharrte der Kleine.  
"Nein. später. Ende der Diskussion." streng sah Lauri ihn an und Julius wollte bis aufs Messer streiten, dass merkte man.  
"Junge rMann noch ein Wort mehr udn du gehst heut gar nicht mehr schwimmen! Jetzt wird Pause gemacht und Basta!" hilfesuchend richteten sich die grünen Kinderaugen nun auf Nibz.  
"Ich glaub er hat Recht, lass erstmal verschnaufen."  
"Aber nur weil du das sagst!" gähnte Julius udn lehnte sich an Nibz. Sie lächelte und Lauri grinste ebenfalls.  
"Ich hab doch gesagt auf dich hört er eher als auf mich." lächelt er.

Jare und Mariska setzten sich mit Theon in die Küche, dieser machte wie versprochen den Tee und kramte dazu auch noch ein paar Kekse raus. Er hatte ein bisschen was von einer Hausfrau. Mariska war neugierig hoch zehn.   
"Wie lang kennst du Aki denn schon?" Theon lächelte verlegen. Und dann sprudelte es aus ihm heraus wie aus einem Wasserfall.  
" Nun ja, ich kenn ihn eigentlich schon länger. Ich wusste schon immer, dass er was ganz Besonderes ist. Ich habe schon lange versucht ihn anzubaggern und auf mich aufmerksam zu machen. Anfangs lief das eher scheppend, doch ich hab genau gemerkt, dass es klappen kann. Er hatte etwas an sich, was mir bedeutete nicht aufzugeben und das habe ich nicht. Irgendwann hat er sich mal auf ein Abendessen mit mir hinreißen lassen. Ich bin es natürlich langsam angegangen. Er war ja da noch nicht so offen. Er musste warscheinlich selber erst einmal herausfonden, dass er doch auf Männer steht, immerhin hat er zwei Kinder, dass verwirrt Manche. Nun ja, jetzt haben wir uns also regelmäßig getroffen, seit etwa einem Monat sind wir ein Paar. Wir halten dass wegen dem Jugendamt und so noch geheim. Es tut schon ein wenig weh. Ich wünsche mir, dass dieses Versteckspiel bald aufhört. ich möchte mich mit ihm zeigen und ihn auch in der Öffentlichkeit küssen können. Momentan können wir das nur hinter verschlossenen Türen. Ich komm mir da ein bisschen vor wie die böse Affäire und das bin ich ja nunmal nicht. Ich möchte gern seine Kinder kennen lernen und hoffe, dass sie mich vielleicht sogar akzeptieren als neuen Lebenspartner ihres Papas. Aber da sie noch recht jung sind sehe ich gute Chancen." Mariska lächelte in sich hinein. Die Story war schon süß. Und sie konnte ihn sehr gut verstehen.   
"Das wird schon. Gib euch etwas Zeit." Munterte sie ihn etwas auf. Dann sprachen sie noch über dies und Jenes und natürlich hinterfragte sie auch noch einiges, was die Beziehung der Beiden anging. Jare hielt sich zurück. Ihm war das Ganze wohl zu schwul.  
Kurze Zeit später stand Aki auch wieder in der Tür. Noah und Tinka an der Hand. Offensichtlich hatte Tiina die Beiden nun doch rausgerückt gehabt. Akis Gesicht schien aber nicht gerade von Euphorie überflutet. Die Kids flitzten erst einmal zu Mariska und liessen sich durchknuddeln bevor sie dann in ihrem Zimmer verschwanden. Aki setzte sich zu ihnen. Ohne Aufforderung tat er auch schon seinen Unmut kund   
"Diese Frau treibt mich in den Wahnsinn! Die will doch allen Ernstes versuchen mir die Kids wegzunehmen. Das kann die sowas von knicken! Ich werde morgen mal mit meinem Anwalt reden. ich mach die fertig."

Nibz verbrachte den restlichen Nachmittag mit Julius und Lauri im Garten. Die Sonne war ihr unangenehm heiß aber der Pool hielt gut zur Abkühlung her. Das Lauri die meiste Zeit oben ohne rumlief machte es ihr auch nicht gerade einfacher sich herunter zu kühlen. Den schien das jedoch weniger zu stören, als er durch die Klatschpresse blätterte, während Nibz mit Julius durchs Becken turnte. Sie kam aber auch schnell außer Puste. Gott sei Dank hatte Julius Gnade mit ihr udn ließ sie verschnaufen wann immer sie wollte. Auch die Cola die Lauri ihr jedes Mal wenn sie raus kamen vor die Nase setzte lehnte sie nicht ab.  
"WAS!" brüllte es da ganz entsetzt aus Richtung Sonnenliege. Nibz fuhr herum udn sah ihn verwundert an. Auch Julius hielt inne und zog skeptisch eine augenbraue hoch.  
"Was los hat dich ein Igel gestochen?" fragte sie scherzhaft.  
"Nein aber, Ach du scheiße, dass solltest du dir ach NEIn vergiss es. Macht hr Mal schön weiter." offensichtlich hatte er es sich anders überlegt udn starrte noch immer völlig entgeistert in die Zeitschrift. Nibz seufzte. Wie sie es hasste wenn Leute einen Satz begannen und mitten drin aufhörten. Julius sah das offensichtlich nicht so aber die kleinen Lippen waren schon blau, also ging es erstmal wieder Pause machen. Sie scheuchte den Frosch in seiner grünen Badehose aus dem Becken und einmal quer über den Rasen bevor sie neben Lauri's Liege auf die warme Wiese purzelten. Nibz brauchte Zeit um Luft zu holen. Nachdem sie sich einigermaßen gefasst hatte rieb sich sich mit dem Handtuch durchs nasse Gesicht und strich die Haare nach hinten.  
"So, was ist denn so aufregend?" hakte sie nach.  
"Nichts , Nichts!" Lauri schlug schnel die Zeitung zu.  
"du ließt also Seiska huh, und regst dich so gar nicht auf? Was los haben sie dir dein neues Auto fotografiert? Einen Kratzer im Lack gefunden? Vergessen dein Nummernschild unkenntlich zu machen? Das Label deiner Jeans enttarnt?" scherzte sie.  
"Nein ist nicht wegen mir." wunk Lauri ab und verschrenkte die Arme über dem Titelblatt. Nibz verstand nur Bahnhof.  
"Wenn's nicht um dich geht, wo ist dann das Problem? Muss ich das verstehen?"  
"Ach wirklich nichts worüber du dir Gedanken machen musst." Er grinste übertireben breit. Nibz schüttelt den Kopf über ihn. Julius grinste ebenfalls und sah Nibz schelmisch an. Er zwinkerte ihr zu und begann dann ine ingelparade hoch zehn, wie sehr er jetzt gerade irgendwas spezielles aus der Küche wolle und das unbedngt nur vons einem Papa höchst persönlich. Lauri verdrehte die Auge genervt über die Piepsestimme seine sLütten und musste sich das Grinsen verkneifen.  
"Bitte! Bitte Bitte!" legte Julius die Bettelschallplatte auf. Lauri ließ sich erweichen. Er griff seinen Sohn um die Hüften udn setzt ihn sich auf die Schultern um kurz im Haus zu verschwinden. Über Lauri#s Schulter hinweg zwinkerte Julius ihr zu udn deutete auf die Zeitung. Nibz musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Dieses kind war aber auch ein Schlitzohr. Sie wartete, bis Lauri im Haus verschwunden war und griff sich des Ylönen's Lektüre. Scnell blätterte sie durch und wusste erst so recht nicht, was daran denn so absolut toll war. Sie schlug die Zeitung wieder zu und studierte die Überschriften auf dem Titelblatt. Aha , also ein Artikel über Jare, aber seitwann regte so etwas Lauri auf? Verwirrt schlug sie die angegeben Seite auf und schluckte hart. Da hatte wohl ein Möchtegern Fanpapparatzo mitten drauf gehalten. Auf jedenfal hatte derjenige ordentlich kassiert, immerhin waren neben dem Foto 150€ Prämie vermerkt. Zu sehen waren Jare, Mariska und Tiina die sich offensichtlich gerade stritten. Sie überflog den kurzen Artikel und starrte dann weiter das Bild an.   
Nein, dass war doch hundertpro eine Ente. Mariska hätte ihr doch wohl als erstes davon erzählt. Mit der hatte sie ja wohl offensichtlich eine Rechnung offen. Was war sie denn bitte für eine Freundin, wenn sie ihr sowas nicht erzählte. Nibz wollte und konnte das da nicht glauben und schüttelt enoch immer den Kopf, als Lauri mit Julius zurück kam. Lauri schnappte ihr die Zeitung aus der Hand.  
"Ach komm, guck nicht so entgeistert ist sicher alles Photoshop und Bullshit." versuchte Lauri die Situation herunter zu spielen. Aber auch er sah nicht minder verwirrt aus.

Aki kotzte sich noch eine Weile bei Jare und Mariska aus. Sie wussten nicht, dass er so viele Schimpfworte beherrschte. Es tat ihm jedoch offensichtlich gut, sich auszusprechen. Mittlerweile war es schon spät geworden. Sie hatten noch alle gemeinsam zu Abend gegessen. Danach sind Mariska und Jare zu ihm gefahren.   
Der nächste Morgen begann routiniert. Mariska und Jare bereiteten das gemeinsame Frühstück vor. Sie starteten ihren Tag immer gemeinsam bevor jeder seiner Arbeit nach ging. Mariska hatte gerade die Brötchen aus dem Ofen gefischt und auf dem Tisch platziert. Jare schmierte sich schon das Erste. Als sie dazu kam ihres zum Verzehr vorzubereiten, schlug er schonmal die Zeitung auf. Interessiert blätterte und las er, dann verschluckte er sich fast am Kaffee. Fragend sah sie zu ihm herüber. Wortlos reichte er ihr das Klatschblatt und sie konnte sich selbst ein Bild machen. Sie verdrehte die Augen.  
"Die schreiben auch nur Grütze! Man kann in der Öffentlichkeit noch nicht mal mehr furzen neben dir!" Er lachte.   
"Willkommen in meinem Leben. Aber wir sollten vielleicht wirklich Achtsamkeit walten lassen. Ich denke auch das momentan alles anstrengend und aufregend genug für dich ist. Da musst du nicht noch arbeiten gehen. Und an Geld mangelts uns ja nun nicht." Sie sah ihn verwirrt an.   
"Nee. Das passt schon. Ich bin froh das ich was zu tun habe. Anderenfalls würde mir die Decke auf den Kopf fallen. Außerdem braucht Aki meine Hilfe."   
"Der ist alt genug um selber etwas in den Griff zu bekommen. Außerdem hat er jetzt männliche Unterstützung. Ich finde schon dass du etwas kürzertreten solltest." Dieser Gedanke gefiel ihr nicht. Sie sagte zwar etwas wie: schauen wir mal, überzeugt war sie allerdings nicht. Das würde sicher noch Diskussionen geben. Jetzt machte sie sich jedoch erst einmal fertig und auf dem Weg zur Arbeit ob es ihm nun gefiel oder nicht

Nibz ließ das Ganze jedoch keine Ruhe und sie musste sowieso nach Helsinki zurück. Nachdem Abendessen, bei dem Lauri darauf bestanden hatte im Garten den Grill anzuwerfen. Machte sie sich auf den Rückweg.   
"Kommst du morgen wieder?" bettelte Julius und rieb sich die kleinen müden Augen.   
"Mal schauen." zwinkerte sie. Julius zog eine beleidigte Schnutte.  
"Das ist nicht fair." kehrte er auch sofort die kleine Diva heraus. Nibz lächelte.  
"Ich hab leider noch ein bisschen was zu tun, ich kann frühestens am Nachmittag vorbei kommen." tröstete Nibz bevor die ersten Tränen fallen konnten.  
"Ich kann dich fahren wenn du möchtest. Früh ist Julius eh immer bei Oma und Opa." bot Lauri an.  
"Ich weiß nicht." seufzte sie. Sie wollte sich nicht gleich wieder so sehr auf ihn einlassen.  
"Ich kann schon mit der Bahn fahren, dass ist kein Thema."  
"Es würde mir aber keine Umstände machen, wenn ih aus dem Studio sowieso zurück fahre, kann ich dich doch gleich mitnehmen." Nibz ließ sich weich klopfen und stimmte zu. Sie drückte Julius noch einmal fest an sich udn wunk Lauri bevor sie sich auf den Weg machte. Es tat auch ein wenig weh, die beiden so zurück zu lassen, aber es war auch besser so.  
Im Zug tippte sie eine Whatsapp an Mariska udn bat sie in ihr bekanntes Café zu kommen. Die zutstimmung kam nach einer Weile auch endlich, als sie in Helsinki ausstieg und sich sofort auf den Weg machte. Mariska hatte offensichtlich keine Ahnung, was Nibz mit ihr besprechen wollte und kam zziemlich außer Puste kurz nach ihr in das Lokal. Sie sah ganzs chön durch die Mangel gedreht aus.   
"Hi." lächelte sie müde.  
"Hi Süße." Nibz musterte sie ganz genau. Irgendwie saß das Tshirt enger als früher und man konnte da schon etwas hinein interpretieren.  
Sie bestellten ihren Kaffee und setzten sich in eine ruhige Ecke.  
"Warum wolltest du mich denn treffen?" fragte Mariska neugierig.   
"Ich hab heute Zeitung gelesen." erwiderte Nibz. Mariska zog ein unzufriedenes Gesicht.  
"Schreibt die Ilta wieder Bullshit über Lauri?" scherzte Mariska und lachte leicht überzogen.  
"Nein, nicht über Lauri aber über dich."   
"Ja, Seiska eben." lächelte Mariska nervös. Niz zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.  
"Was guckst du mich denn jetzt so an!" seufzte Mariska genervt und hielt sich die Hand auf den Bauch. Nibz lächelte.  
"Sind doch schöne Gerüchte." grinste sie und beobachtete ihre bessere Freundin ganz genau.  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung was du meinst." schnappte Mariska und sah aus dem Fenster. Ihre Zähne mahlten aufeinander. Offensichtlich hatte Nibz einen wunden Punkt getroffen. Sie war ziemlich verwirrt, rührte in ihrem Machiatto und überlegte, was sie sagen sollte. Ob sie weiter auf dem Thema herum reiten sollte. Mariska schwieg sie an und starrte aus dem Fenster.  
"Hey, jetzt sei doch nicht sauer, dann haben die dummen Fans halt 150€ für ein bisschen Klatsch und Tratsch bekommen. Wenigstens einer der glüklich ist."  
"Ohja. Alles nur wegen Tiina dieser hysterischen Zicke." murmelte Mariska genervt.  
"Was hast du dich denn überhaupt mit der gezickt? Hatte sie was gegen Herrn Tiihonen." fragte Nibz um von dem Artikel abzulenken.  
"Sie wollte Aki's Kinder nicht rausrücken. Und meinte ich solle...ach lassen wir das sie ist eine Bitch." grumelte Mariska.  
"Was solltest du?" Mariska vergrub den Kopf in den Händen.  
"Hey..." Mariska schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Okey, Okey du willst also nicht drüber reden, aber du weißt schon dass ich immer für dich da bin."   
"Klar weiß ich da. Aber du hast auch deine Probleme." schniefte Mariska udn wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, bevor sie wieder an ihrem Kaffee nippte. Nibz seufzte udn rutschte zu ihr herüber.  
" Hey du blöde Nuss, nur weilich ein Problem hab, heißt dass noch lange nicht, dass ich keine Zeit für meine besten Freunde habe." Sie umarmte Mariska. Diese ließ sich drücken.  
"Und hey, das T-Shirt sieht an dir viel besser aus, jetzt wo du 'n bisschen was auf den Rippen hast." scherzte Nibz um sie abzulenken. Mariska's Kopf schoss anch oben und funkelte ihre Freundin sauer an. Sie machte sich aus der Umarmung los und sprang auf die Füße.  
"Ja dann bin ich halt fett und schwanger, weiß doch eh schon die ganze Welt." jammerte sie und wollte sich aus dem Staub machen. Nibz sah sie entsetzt an. Das war wohl mächtig nach hinten los gegangen. Sie hielt Mariska am Arm fest und zwang sie dazu sich wieder hin zu setzen.  
"Jetzt beruhig dich doch erstmal so hab ich das doch gar nicht gemeint. Aber hast du gerad wirklich gesagt das?"  
"Ja, Mann!" schniefte Mariska und vergrub ihr Gesicht in Nibz langen Haaren.  
"Ach Schatzi, deswegen musst du doch nicht weinen, dass ist doch was tolles." versuchte sie zu trösten.  
"Blöd nur wenn du nicht weißt von wem!" flüsterte diese an Nibz Ohr.   
"Shit! aber hey dafür gbts doch sicher auch ne Lösung." versuchte Nibz zu trösten. Klar, weiß doch eh schon jeder. Seh ja auch aus wie ein Wal, wenn schon die PResse drüber schreibt." knirschte ihre Freundin.  
"Ach Quatsch!" Nibz fiel es schwer darüber zu sprechen aber wenn sie Mariska so ansah, sah sie noch nicht hochschwanger aus und wer sie nicht kannte, der würde denken dass sie einfach ein bisschen viel zum Mittag hatte.  
Langsam trockneten die Tränen und die beiden drückten sich.  
Dann kamen sie endlich zu erfreulicheren Themen. Nibz erzählte ihr von dem Nachmittag bei Lauri und Julius und Marika hatte auch wieder Grund zu Lachen.  
"Aber Herzchen es ist schon spät und du siehst ganz schön knülle aus." bemerkte Nibz als Mariska erneut gähnte.   
"Ach geht schon. Tink und Noah haben mich heute nur sehr gefordert. Jare meinte schon ich soll nicht mehr arbeiten. " sie lächelte.   
"Das ist typisch Mann..." regte Nibz sich auf. "Du bist nur schwanger nicht todsterbenskrank."  
"Du sagst es. Aber ich glaub es wird langsam zeit nach Hause zu Jare zu gehen. Muss ja morgen wieder früh raus."   
"Okay." Nibz wunk den Ober heran und sie beglichen die Rechnung als Jare gerade das Café betrat.   
"Wenn man vom Teufel spricht, wolltest du nicht gerade nach Hause." scherzte Nibz und deutete in Richtung Eingang. Mariska bekam große Augen und Jare der och mit Tomi quatschte, hatte sie auch gerade erst entdeckt.   
"Oh, Komm Schatzi fahrt bloß nach Hause. So viele Liebesherzchen kann ja kein Mensch ertragen." lachte Nibz.  
"Quatsch keine Opern Nibz!"   
"Wenn der Typ dich nicht abgöttisch liebt, dann bist du blind, also so richtig blind!" Nibz tippte ihr gegen die Brille und Mariska streckte ihr die Zunge raus. Die Mädels verabschiedeten sich voneinander und Nibz machte sich auf den Weg zu Heikki.

Auf Nibz Dängen schlängelte sich Mariska durch die Menschen um zu Jare zu gelangen. Dieser umarmte sie herzlich und küsste ihre Stirn.   
"Hey Baby, was machstn du hier?" strahlte er übers ganze Gesicht.  
"Ich hab ein Pläuschchen mit Nibz gehalten."   
"Das freut mich. Bist du damit fertig? Dann kann ich dich direkt mit nach hause nehmen."   
"Ja, alles geklärt."   
"Schön." Er nahm sie bei der Hand und führte sie zum Auto. Gemeinsam fuhren sie zu ihm.  
Bei ihm angekommen schmiss sie ihre Jacke erst einmal über den Bügel und lümmelte sich dann aufs Sofa. Sie war schon ganz schön müde, musste sie zugeben. Jare setzte sich zu ihr und kuschelte sich an sie.   
"Du bist ganz schön fertig Süße."   
"War halt viel passiert."   
"Nein im Ernst, ich denke du solltest kürzer treten. Es geht hier ja schließlich nicht nur um dich. Dass musst du einsehen. Ich finde du solltest die Arbeit wirklich liegen lassen. Aki kommt schon klar. Ich brauch dich schließlich auch. Wenn du Beschäftigung haben möchtest, dann kannst du hier auch aufräumen oder so." Mariska sah ihn entsetzt an.   
"Sag mal spinnst du? Das hast du gerade wirklich ernst gemeint, oder?"   
"Ja natürlich hab ich das ernst gemeint." Weiterhin starrte sie ihm fassungslos entgegen.   
"Du tickst doch wohl nicht mehr richtig! Leben wir hier im Mittelalter, dass die Frau hinter den Herd gehört und putzt oder was?"   
"Hab ich ja nie so gesagt, aber ich verlange von dir, dass du nicht nur an dich denkst sondern auch an unser Kind und du dich dementsprechend verhälst! man sieht ja wie fix und fertig du von diesem Tag bist."   
"Ich bin müde und kaputt weil der Tag anstrengend war und auch noch ein paar andere Dinge. Es ist ja nicht nur davon abhängig. Und ich denke, dass ich alt genug bin das selber zu entscheiden wann es zu viel ist und wann nicht."   
"Offensichtlich kannst du das nicht! Du hörst mir jetzt zu Fräulein. Du kannst diese Woche noch arbeiten, dann ist Sense, kapiert?"   
"Von dir lass ich mir doch meine Arbeitszeiten nicht vorschreiben!"   
"Ach nein!?"   
"Nein!"   
"Was wenn ichs tue?"   
"Dann zieh ich aus!"   
"Das wagst du nicht!"   
"Sonst?"   
"Sonst lass ich mir was einfallen Madame!"   
"Das wird mir hier zu blöd!" Sie stand auf und ging in Richtung Eingangstür, schnappte sich ihre Jacke. Doch weit kam sie nicht. Jare packte sie am Handgelenk und zog sie an sich.   
"Du bist unbelehrbar Weib! ich glaub ih muss dir mal dein Hirn wieder in die richtige Position vögeln!"   
"Dass hättest du wohl gern!" zischte sie.   
"Ich hätte nicht, ich werde!" Und mit diesen Worten hob er sie auf seine Arme und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer. Mit seinem Gewicht drückte er sie in die Matratze, mit der Hand suchte er etwas in den Schublade. Schnell waren Hand und Fussfesseln gefunden, welche er ihr fies grinsend anlegte.   
"Na dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, wer hier am Ende Recht behält."

Nibz konnte nict anders als über das ganze Gesicht zu schmunzeln wie Mariska udn Jare sich gegenseitig mit Funkelaugen ansahen Die brauchten sich über die Presse aber wirklich nicht zu wundern, wie verknallt die zwei schienen, war heller zu sehen als jeder Regenbogen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und verließ mit einem letzten Blic auf die Zwei das Lokal. Hinterm Rücken kreuzte sie gerade beide Finger, dass keiner wieder ein Foto geschossen hatte, denn ihr war keineswegs entgangen wie Jare's Hand auf dem Bauch ihrer Freundin lag als er sie küsste.  
MAnchmal wunderte sie sich ob sie die einzige war, die sich in den Allüren udn Denkweisen der Klatschpresse auskannte. Ob Prominente überhaupt Mal an ihre Wirkung auf die Außenwelt dachten? Sie sollte das vielleicht Mal Lauri fragen, der schien ja immerhin noch Recht bemüht immer im Besten Licht dazustehen. Andernfalls hätte er sie wohl auch nicht wegen dem Jugendamt um Hilfe gebeten. Nibz stieg in den Bus und machte sich auf den Rückweg. Um diese Uhrzeit war es erstaunlich voll, dass war aber auh kein Wundr immerhin war Donnerstag. Selbst ihr kroch langsam die müdigkeit in die Knochen und die Aussichten morgen früh Punkt 8 Uhr wieder im Krankenhaus sich sehr schlaues Therapeutengeseier rein ziehen zu müssen, ließen sie auch nicht gerade in Freudensprünge ausbrechen. Immerhin hatte sie eingesehen, dass es wohl zu ihrem Besten war. Erschöpft klingelte sie an Heikkis Tür. De ram breit strahlend wie ein Mond um ihr zu öffnen. Nibz sah ihn veriwrrt an. "Was ist denn mit dir los? Hast du ein Regenbogen furzendes Einhorn gesehen? Ach nein, warte du hattest Besuch?" sie betonte das letzte Wort besnders stark. Heikki grinste und ließ sie eintreten.  
"Ja das auch aber ich hab auch den neuesten Klatsch gehört heute." erwiderte ihr bester Freund und warf sich zu ihr aufs Sofa.  
"Erzähl?"  
"Erst Eis!" Heikki kam mit dem nächsten Becher Ben udn Jerries um die Ecke. Nibz verdrehte die AUgen.  
"Willst du mich mästen?"  
"Klappe, hilft gegen zu viel Glück genauso gut wie gegen Liebeskummer und Traurigkeit also nimm." er drückte irh die kühle Packung in die Hand und gesellte sich mit seiner neben sie.  
"Was hast du denn nun gehört?"   
"Wir haben ein neue scharfes Päärchen in der Stadt und du wirst nie darauf kommen wen." grinste er.  
"Jemand Bekannted, oder warum fragst du so blöd?" knurrte Nibz die so gar keine Luft auf Ratespielchen hatte. Heikki nickte eifrig.  
"Ok las smich überlegen. Sauli Koskinen und was neues nach Adam Lambert?"   
"Nein!"  
"Pekka Haavisto hat jemand am Start?"  
"Nein."  
"Na komm jetzt erähl schon!"   
"Aki und Thörste." grinste Heikki über beide Ohren. Nibz war verwirrt.  
"Welcher Aki und was zur Hölle ist ein Thörste?" kicherte sie.  
"Aki Hakala und Torsti von Lovex." Nibz stand de rMund offen udn das Eis schmolz vor sich hin udn tropfte von ihrem Löffel.  
"Da....Da...Das ist ein Witz!"  
"Nope!" Heikki grinste weiterhin und löffelt in seinem Becher herum als wolle er nach Gold graben.  
"Ach komm jetzt fang an zu lachen. Theon kann ich mir ja noch vorstellen aber aki doch nicht. Der is doch nie im Leben vom anderen Ufer."  
"Dooooohooooch!" quietschte Heikki erfreut.  
"Heikki, dass kan gar nicht sein ich hab mich grad mit Mariska getroffen, du weißt schon Aki's Aupair, die hätte mir doch was erzählt."  
"Du meinst die kleine die letztens hier war mit den blauen Haaren?"  
"Ja genau die."  
"Ach die, die laut Seiska schwanger ist." kicherte er. Nibz rollte mit den Augen um ihre beste Freundin zu schützen, die schien offensichtlich nicht erpicht darauf, dass jeder üb er sie redete.  
"Was du auch immer dieses Toilettenpapir liest. Photoshop udn Bullshit." wiederholte sie Lauri's Worte vom Nachmittag.  
"Ja, ja...die interessiert mich jetzt auch nicht so aber ich find das so Bombe, dass heißt vielleicht hab ich ja doch noch ne chance." quietschte er vergnügt.  
"Das glaubst du doch nicht im Ernst?"  
"Natürlich!" Heikki sah sie todernst an udn zog eine Schnutte.  
"Du bist auch unverbesserlich." schnaufte Nibz und widmete sich wieder ihrem Eis.  
"Und du in Ylönen verknallt udn der offensichtlich in dich." Heikki streckte ihr die Zunge raus und Nibz gähnte.  
"Du sei nicht beleidigt aber ich glaub das restliche Eis esse ich morgen ich bin einfach nur noch Hundemüde udn um 8 muss ich schon wieder mopsfidel sein." Entschuldigend knufft esie ihm in die Seite. "Und ich glaub die News uss ich auch erstmal verdauen." zwikerte sie. Vielleicht hatte Marisk es nicht gewusst der infach vergessen, dass kann ja siche rMal vorkommen immerhin ist man nicht aller Tage schwanger.   
Nibz streckte ich auf dem Sofa aus als Heikki das Eis in den Kühler stellte und ihr eine gute Nacht wünschte.  
"Nacht!" murmelte sie im Halbschlaf und war auch schon tief und fst im Land der träume wo ein oberkörperfreier Lauri sie durch eine Blumenwiese jagte während sie quietschten wie 4 Jährige.

Mariska zappelte und wand sich unter seinem Gewicht.   
"Mach mich los Tiihonen!" fauchte sie ihm entgegen, doch das war das Letzte, was er vor hatte. Überlegen grinste er sie von oben herab an.   
"So, so, mit meinem Nachnamen sprichst du mich an? Weißt du, dass du unglaublich sexy bist, wenn du dich so wütend und wehrlos unter mir windest?" Mariska knurrte. Seine Worte brachten sie zur Weißglut.  
"Ich mein das Ernst! Lass mich los! Ich hab keinen Bock auf dich! ich will weg hier!" er beugte sich zu ihr und leckte ihr zärtlich über die Halsbeuge, ließ seinen heißen Atem darüber gleiten und knabberte dann an ihrem Ohrläppchen.   
"Nur gut, dass dich deine Augen verraten. Mit deinen schönen kleinen Glühbirnchen hast du mich nämlich gedanklich schon drei Mal ausgezogen, wäre auch zu schade, wenns nicht so wäre. Also halt jetzt die Klappe, hör auf rumzuzicken. Wenn du was zu sagen hast, dann stöhn es mir gefälligst ins Ohr während ich dich durchnehme." Und schon waren ihre Klamotten gen jordan gewandert. Er liess ihr gar keine andere Wahl. Sie musste zugeben, dass er Recht hatte. Diese animalische, dominante Art, welche er im Kontrastprogram zu seinem normalen Verhalten an den Tag legte machte sie unheimlich an. Auch dass sie ihm gerade schutzlos ausgeliefert war steigerte ihre Lust nur umso mehr. Sie liess sich treiben und verleiten. Ein weiteres Mal hatte er eine Diskussion gewonnen. Er hatte leider bislang immer die besseren Argumente gefunden.

Am Morgen fielen Nibz fast die Augen zu, sie war iem rnoch müde udn shclief udn döste mehr durch die Sitzungen als dass sie wirklich darauf achtete was gesprochen wurde. Auch gegen Mittag wurde es nur minimal besser und die Appetittlosigkeit verleitete sie nur in ihrem Salat herum zu stochern. Zähneknirschend marschierte sie mit der Plastikschle aus dem Krankenhaus, stocherte noch ein paar Mal darin herum bevor sie , sie seufzend in der nächsten Mülltonne entsorgte. Hatte ja sowieso keinen Sinn, wenn irh einfach nicht danach war.  
"Nibz!" Erschrocken und sich ertappt fühlend drehte sie sich um. Lauri parkte am Straßenrand und wunk si ezu sich hinüber. Seufzend folgte sie der Aufforderung.  
"Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du musst dir keine umstände machen." seufzte sie als sie in Hörweite war.  
"Ach Quatsch macht mir doch nichts aus." lächelte er und hielt ihr die Tür auf. Nibz setzte sich erleichtert auf das weiche Polster und seufzte.  
"Na doch besser?" stichelte Lauri vom Beifahrersitz. Sie streckte ih die Zunge raus udn schloss die Tür.  
"Das wäre wirklich nicht nötig gewesen." versuchte sie es noch einmal.  
"Ist schon in Ordnung, ich muss eh Julius einsammeln udn es liegt auf dem Weg. Außerdem freut er sich schon tierisch auf dich, seit heute morgen redet er von nichts anderem mehr." Lauri grinste und fädelte sich in den Verkehr ein. Nibz konnte nicht verhindern, dass auch sie lächelte. Der Kleine war ihr wirklich ans Herz gewachsen. Wenig später am Stadtrand stoppte Lauri vor einem kleinen Reihenhäuschen. Noch bevor er die Tür geöffnet hatte kam Julius schon den Gehsteig herunter gestürmt.  
"PAPA!" er warf sich ihm in die Arme.  
"hei mein Großer. Ich hb dir sogar jemanden mitgebracht." er öffnete die hntere Tür und ließ Julius auf seinen Kindersitz springen wo er auch schon mit großen Augen Nibz ansah udn sich umarmte.  
"Ja ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen." lächelte sie, als Julius endlich von ihr abließ und Lauri ihn angurtete.  
"Dann kann es ja jetzt los gehen." Sie setzten ihre Fahrt fort und Nibz kam aus dem Lachen nicht mehr heraus. Julius erzählte großspurig von seinem Morgen bei Oma und Opa und wahrscheinlich die kleine Reise einmal ums Sofa, hörte sich schon an wie ein 7 wöchiger Adventureausflug. Lauri grinste zufrieden, doch sien Gesicht verfinsterte sich als er in seine Auffahrt einbog. Dort stand eine streng gekleidet Frau im blauen Kostüm und tippte angesäuert mit dem Fuß auf den Gehsteig.  
"Wer ist das?"  
"Jugendamt mein Schatz!" erwiderte Lauri mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen während er den Motor ausstellte. Nibz seufzte schwer. Na dann konnte die Show ja losgehen.

Für Jare und Mariska begann der Morgen weitaus friedlicher, als die Nacht geendet hatte. "Huomenta Muru." grummelte er ihr ins Ohr und gab ihr einen Kuss in den Nacken. Im Halbschlaf lächelte sie.   
"Huomenta." flüsterte sie noch kaum hörbar zurück. Sie kuschelte sich noch etwas enger an ihn. Nach aufstehen war ihr noch nicht. Dieser warme Körper, welcher ihr Schutz garantierte überzeugte sie viel zu sehr im Bett zu bleiben. Sie seufzte verliebt. So musste sich der Himmel anfühlen. Rundum zufrieden.  
"Frühstück?" fragte er dann doch nach einer Weile. Vermutlich aber auch nur, weil sein Bauch lauter knurrte als 20 Straßenköter. Mariska nickte. Noch war sie etwas sprechfaul.  
Sie rollten sich widerwillig aus den Federn und absolvierten im Noch-Nicht-Wach-Zombieschritt ihren Morgenapocalypsen-Gang. Täglich der selbe Kampf. Und es war kein Ende in Sicht. Während Jare an Kaffeemaschine und Ofen herumfuhrwerkte deckte sie den Tisch. Als sie sich setzten konnte Jare wie jeden Morgen seine Zeitung durchblättern. Er rümpfte die Nase.   
"Oh Mann, die schreiben auch echt nur Scheiße. Unnormal!" meckerte er vor sich hin und zeigte Mariska den ein oder anderen Artikel. Natürlich auch den, wo der Paparazzi zugeschlagen hatte. "Hm, sollen die halt denken was sie wollen." brummelte sie. Sie hatte keine Lust sich irgendwie aufzuregen wegen so einem Schmierblatt.  
Sie rührte in ihrem koffeinfreien Kaffe umher. Es war nicht das Gleiche aber Jare hatte drauf bestanden, dass sie diesen trinken sollte. Es hatte etwas von Burger futtern um abzunehmen. Also gleich gar keinen Effekt. Sie seufzte.Nun ja, dann würde es heute eben ohne Kaffee zur Arbeit gehen. Sie hatte gerade ihr Brötchen vertilgt, da war es nun langsam Zeit. Sie stand auf und begann sich langsam anzuziehen.   
"Brauchst nicht Süße."   
"Was meinst du?"   
"Hab Aki geschrieben. Der kümmert sich heute. Du brauchst also nicht arbeiten heute. Hab doch gesagt du musst kürzer treten." sie verdrehte die Augen. Dieser Kerl war unmöglich. Wann hatte er das denn bitte einfach so hinter ihrem Rücken entschieden? Ein Wenig sauer war sie schon. Klar, ein freier Tag ist was Feines, aber hier ging es doch nur wieder um seine widerliche Überlegenheit.   
"Gut, dann geh ich halt'n Buch lesen." brummelte sie und verzog sich auf den Balkon. Er sollte schon merken, dass es ihr nicht passte.

Lauri schnallte Julius ab, während Nibz ihr bestes Fakelächeln aufsetzte. Um Himmels wilen ihr taten jetzt schon die Mundwinkel weh. Kaum war Julius befreit hüpfte er Nibz auch schon halb auf den Schoß.  
"Nibz!" plärrte er begeistert und knuddelte sich an sie.  
"Na Schätzchen." Sie stupste ihm gegen die Nase und brachte ihn zum kichern. Lauri grinste ebenfalls und zusammen gingen sie zur Haustür.   
"Guten Tag Herr Ylönen." flötete da die Dame mittleren Alters mit dem strengen Dutt schon.  
"Guten Tag." knirschte auri sarkastisch in ihre Richtung, er hatte sein 1A PResselächeln aufgesetzt.   
"Schatz, schließt du schon al auf?" Lauri reichte ihr den Haustürschlüssel udn drehte unbemerkt mit den Augen.  
"Klar."   
"Ich mach! Ich bin schon groß!" rief Julius und schnappte sich den Schlüssel.   
"Ok, mein Großer." Lauri grinste und Nibz ging mit Julius auf dem Arm zur Tür. Der ließ sich bereitwillig tragen und sah offensichtlich keinen Grund sich von selbst fortzubewegen. Trotzdem setzt sie ihn ab, damit er an das Schlüsselloch kam und half ihm beim aufdrücken der schweren Eingangstür.  
"Schuhe ausziehen nicht vergessen und schön lieb sein." flüsterte Nibz unbeobachtet in sein Ohr  
Julius beugte sich zu ihr und grinste bevor er zurück flüsterte: "Ich kenn die schon von Mutti." schnaufte er und klang genervt. Wie selbstverständlich stellte er seine Schuhe in die Diele und flitzte zur Küche. Nibz folgte ihm und überließ Lauri erstmal seinem Schicksal. Sie machte Julius seinen heiß geliiebten Kakao und zusammen setzten sie sich ins Wohnzimmer. Lauri stand mit der Dme im Flur, offensichtlich wurde er gerade von ihr ausgefragt. Seine Stimme tropfte nur so vor Falschheit, Nibz musste sich zusammenreißen sich nicht mit der Hand in's Gesicht zu langen  
"Nun gut." war die Dame zu vernehmen, als sie offensichtlich unzufrieden hinter Lauri das Wohnzimmer betratt. "Papa!" Julius gluckste.   
"Ja?" Lauri setzt sich neben Nibz und legte seinen Arm um sie. Es lief ihr eiskalt den Rücken runter doch sie lächelte tapfer weiter.   
"Spielst du mit mir und Nibz Fussball?" Lauri lachte.  
"Warum nicht." ihm war alles Recht so lange er nicht noch weitere bescheuerte Fragen beantworten musste.   
"Sie können ruhig ihrer normalen Routine nachgehen ich schau einfach nur ein bisschen." warf die Dame ein und lächelte schmall.   
"Wer's glaubt wird seelig!" zischte Lauri Nibz ins Ohr als sie in den Garten gingen. Julius holte den Ball aus dem kleinen Gartenhäuschen und schon konnte es los gehen. Zusammen bolzten sie über den Rasen. Nibz kam ordentlich ins Schwitzen. Lange hielt sie das nicht aus. Doch sie biss die Zähne zusammen und machte weiter, nur das Lächeln nicht fallen lassen. Julius sprang seinem Papa lachend auf den Rücken. Lauri ächzte und lachte ebenfalls.   
"Du gegen Mama!" bestimmte Julius und Lauri kam ordentlich ins Schwitzen. Mit Julius als extra Last, der sich auf seinem Rücken puddelwohl fühlte kämpfte er mit ihr um den Ball. Doch auch Lauri war nicht entgangen wie anstrengend das für alle war. Die Dame vom Jugendamt stand derweil am Rand und kritzelte auf ihrem Brett herum. Umso länger es dauerte umso mehr Mordgedanken bekam Nibz. Konnte Lauri der blöden Kuh den Ball nicht einfach vor die Brille donnern. Protstierend ließ sie sich mit ihrem Hintern ins Gras fallen und streckte die Waffen.   
"Ich kann nicht mehr!" lächelte sie und wischte sich den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht. Ihr drehte es im Kopf als würde sie auf einem Karussel sitzen. Lauri ließ Julius runter und zusammen setzten sie sich in den Schatten auf die Veranda. Lauri ging Getränke holen.  
Er kam mit Mineralwasser und Saft zurück. Die Cola hatte er in der Küche verschwinden lassen.  
"Da Schatz." er schenkte Nibz ein und drückte ihr einen gekünstelten Kuss auf die Wange. Das Schauspiel konnte also weiter gehen. DIe Dame schien es jedenfalls äußerst interessant zu finden und Nibz hatte langsam die Nase voll sich ständig von Lauri betatschen zu lassen, aber es gab keinen Ausweg. Jetzt kamen auch glattweg diese ganzen Beziehungsfragen auf den Tisch. Sie kam sich vor wie beim Glücksrad als sie ihr bestes gab überzeugende Antworten zu finden, während Lauri verknallt lächelnd ihre Hand hielt. Er hatte schweißnasse Hände aber ihre waren auch nicht besser dran.  
"Wann geht die endlich?" flüsterte sie Lauri ins Ohr als sie sich kurz ins Bad entschuldigte. Lauri zuckte nur grinsend mit den Schultern, sah aber nicht weniger gestresst aus.

Mariska saß auf dem Balkon gemütlich auf einem Stuhl und studierte ihr Buch. Ganz vertieft war sie. Doch lang hielt das nicht an. Jare störte sie dabei. Er wollte es nicht akzeptieren, dass sie einfach so davon gestiefelt war. Dass wiederum ging ihr ziemlich auf den Sack.   
"Weisst du was!? Du und deine Absprache mit Aki geht mir gewaltig auf den Sack! Ich bin schwanger und hab keine Krankheit bei der ich in jeder Sekunde sterben werde. Ich hab grade echt keine Lust auf dich. Und Aki werde ich jetzt auch ein paar Takte erzählen! Und denk gar nicht dran mich davon abzuhalten!" Noch bevor er auch nur irgendwas machen konnte stand sie auf, schnappte ihre Jacke, schlüpfte in ihre Schuhe und machte sich im Speedschritt auf den Weg zu Aki. Jare sollte gar nicht erst einfallen ihr folgen zu wollen.  
Kaum war sie bei Aki angekommen klingelte sie erst einmal Sturm. Der öffnete ihr verwirrt drein schauend.   
"Oh, was machst du denn hier? Du hast doch frei." Sie schenkte ihm einen bösen Blick.   
"Das hättest du wohl gern! Nix da! Ich werde ganz normal weiter arbeiten. Und ich sehe nicht ein, dass das irgendwie anders sein sollte nur weil Jare irgendwelche Hirngespinste hat. Oder auch du. Hör zu. Mir geht es gut. Ich möchte gern weiterhin arbeiten. Die Kinder mag ich viel zu sehr. Und ich brauche Abwechslung und etwas Bewegung. Sonst geh ich ein! Egal was er sagt, klar?" Er nickte resigniert.   
"Schön, dann verstehen wir uns ja!" Sie trat ein und drückte Noah und Tinka erst einmal.   
"So Kids, anziehen! Wir gehen in den Zoo!"

Es dauerte noch ganze 2 Stunden bis die Dame vom Jugendamt sich verabschiedete. Zu diese Zeitpunkt war Nibz nahe dran sie zu eliminieren und im Gartenpool zu ertränken. Ihr war schlecht, sie war müde, sie hatte schlechte Laune und vor allem konnte sie die Frau nicht mehr ertragen. Als die Haustür endlich hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel, so fiel auch Niz Fassade in sich zusammen. Lustlos stocherte sie in ihrem Abendessen umher udn wolte es am Liebsten zur Toilette bringen. Ihr war der heutig Tag viel zu sehr an die Nieren gegangen.   
Lauri tätschälte ihr den Rücken, als Julius ebenfalls im Bett lag.   
"Jetzt zieh endlich deine Pfoten ein!" giftete sie ihn frustriert an. Er zuckte zurück und sah sie verwirrt an. Er sah ziemlich verletzt aus aber ihr war das gerade reichlich egal.  
"Was denn mit dir los?" fragte er eingeschnappt.  
"Ey, ich hab das nur für Julius gemacht."  
"Das hört sich ja gerade so an als wäre es jetzt meine Schuld dass die Trulla hier heute auflief." zickte er zurück und schon fetzten sie sich. Nibz kam sich vor wie Paula 2, sie wollte das Porzellan nach ihm werfen ihm irgendetwas ins Gesicht schlagen. Sie wusste gar nicht woher dieser ganze Frust auf einmal kam. Lauri ließ sich jedoch nicht die Butter vom Brot nehmen.  
"Ja entschuldigung Madame das ich dich um Hilfe gebeten hab!" spuckte er gerade zynisch.  
"Fick dich Ylönen!" Sie knallte die Gästezimmertür hinter sich zu und schloss ab. Sollte er doch da draußen versauern, nach Hause hätte sie es eh nicht mehr geschafft. Weinend setzte sie sich vor die geschlossene Tür. Was war das nur alles gerade für eine Scheiße!  
"Nibz jetzt mach auf und lass uns normal miteinander reden." bettelte Lauri mittlerweile vor der Tür. Den Teufel würde sie tun. Sie wollte jetzt alleine sein und ihn brauchte sie dazu nicht. Es tat noch viel zu sehr weh. Ja sie sehnte sich nach seiner Nähe aber ertragen konnte sie sie auch nicht. Er tat gerade zu als wäre nie etwas gewesen, als wäre alles total normal zwischen ihnen. Doch aus ihrer Sicht war das keineswegs so. Si fühlte sich noch immer verletzt.   
" Nibz jetzt mach keinen Scheiß!" rief er zu ihr durch die Tür. Vor was hatte er denn Angst? Das sie Sport machte bis sie umgfiehl? Das sie kotzen ging? Das klang beides gerade sehr verlockend doch stattdessen legte sie sich erschöpft aufs Bett und schlief ein. Am nächsten Morgen müsste sie früh genug hier verschwinden. Noch so einen Tag hielten ihre Nerven nicht aus. Sie wollte zurück nach Hause. Vielleicht mit Mariska reden. Die wusste sicher Rat immerhin war sie selbst schon einmal in der Situation. Ja so würde sie es machen, einfach das Krankenhaus schwänzen und zu Mariska fahren.   
Am nächsten morgen fühlte sie sich wie erschlagen, sie schlich sich leise aus dem Haus, schrieb ihm aber höfflicherweise doch noch einen Zettel und legte ihn auf das Bett. Sie fuhr nach Helsinki und textete ihrer Freundin, die tigerte gerade durch den Zoo udn Nibz entschloss sich ihr anzuschließen. Die Kinder würde es nicht stören, die verstanden ja noch nichts davon über was die beiden Frauen da redeten. Sie holte sich einen Coffee to go und machte sich auf den Weg.

Nibz hatte Mariska auch bald im Gewusel gefunden. Sie war schon wieder fix und fertig. Diese Menschenmassen waren nix mehr für sie. Umso glücklicher war sie, als sie ihre Freundin endlich sah. Sie umarmte sie herzlich und drückte sie an sich.   
"Hey Süße!"   
"Hey! Schön dich zu sehen!" Dann gab es erst einmal etwas Small Talk. Gemeinsam schlenderten sie durch den Zoo und Noah und Tinka waren glücklich und zufrieden. Daher bedarf es nicht all zu viel Entertainment für die Beiden. Mariska und Nibz hatten also somit Zeit für sich.  
"Also Süße, du wolltest reden?" Nibz nichkte. Sie saßen gerade auf einer Parkbank während die Kids den Spielplatz erkundeten. Nibz scharrte mit den Füßen im Sand.   
"Ja. Es geht um Lauri.Er hatte mich gebeten ob ich für ihn seine Freundin spielen kann, weil die Tusse vom Jugendamt da war. Julius zuliebe habe ich das natürlich gemacht. Das hat Lauri natürlich voll ausgenutzt. Er hat mich die ganze Zeit begrabbelt und mich geküsst und so. Natürlich war es schön. Aber es tat auch sehr weh. Es hat mich innerlich zerrissen ihm so nahe zu sein. Er hat doch wieder nur mit mir gespielt. Das war nicht echt! Nur für die Jugendamt Fotze. Er merkt das noch nicht mal wie scheiße er ist. Ich sehne mich sehr nach ihm. Ich könnt ihn auffressen. Es ist zum kotzen.Ich kann das nicht mehr Mariska. Ich überlege ernsthaft wieder zurück zu gehen. Ich kann ihn einfach so nicht mehr um mich haben." Mariska atmete tief ein.   
"Oh Mann Süße." Sie nahm Nibz in den Arm und wischte ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.   
"Gib euch Zeit. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er dich auch sehr mag. Das sieht ein Blinder." Nibz schüttelte abwertend den Kopf.   
"Doch! Glaub mir das! Und selbst wenn nicht, dann ist der es doch nicht wert, dass du das Land verlässt. Rede doch mal mit ihm."   
"Nein, ich hab keine Lust andauernd zu reden. Reden hier, reden da. Das bringt doch nix." Mariska belies es erst einmal dabei. Sie hatte jedoch schon einen kleinen Plan ausgeheckt. Sie würde es halt erzwingen, dass Lauri und sie mal reden. Das ging ja so nicht weiter. Der Kerl war offensichtlich mehr als verknallt in sie und sie war ihm hoffnungslos verfallen. Klärendes Gespräch erforderlich! Sie würde mit Jare 'ne kleine "Party" organisieren. Nibz und Lauri würden dann einfach in irgendeinen Raum gesperrt werden und dann müssten sie reden, vorher kein hinauslassen! Jawohl!

Nibz passte Mariskas Antwort so gar nicht in den Kram und das ließ sie, sie auch spüren. beleidigt, ließ sie Mariska auf dem Spielplatz sitzen, welche ihr schlecht hinterher rennen konnte, alleine schon wegen der Kinder. Nibz fühlte sich schon ordentlich egoistisch. Verstand sie denn niemand? Nicht Mal ihre beste Freundin? Sie hatte da Gefühl die gesamte Welt hätte sich gegen sie verschworen. Ja genau so musste es sein. Mariska und Probleme? Das kam ihr gar nicht in den Sinn, die schipperte doch auf ihrer rosa Liebes-Schwangerschaftshormon-Wolke durch die Gegend. Immerhin hatte sie gleich 2 Kerle welche ihr den Hof machten, ob da nun einer von schwul war oder bisexuell oder hete spielte doch keine Rolle.   
Sie überlegte zu Heikki zu fahren, doch der würde sie auch nicht verstehen. Frustriert kickte sie eine Dose vor sich her. Vielleicht sollte sie sich einfach Mal richtig krass besaufen. Sollte der Ylönen doch happy fucking family mit Paula spielen. Als ob er in sie verliebt wäre, der hatte doch keine Ahnung von Liebe. Aber immerhin kannt sie da nochjemanden der in Beziehungssachen eindeutig als retarded galt. Vielleicht wüsste Juuso ja Hilfe. Sie schlug den Weg zu ihrem Kumpel ein und drückte sich unterdessen ein Sandwich zwischen die Kiefer. Der Ylönen meinte doch er hätte nix dagegen. An sich sollte man ihn vielleicht Mal mit so einem Mädel das richtig Panzerformat hatte bestrafen. Ob der das dann immer noch so toll fand? Nibz fühlte sich schon wieder hundeelend. Ihre Gedanken fuhren mit ihr Achterbahn, ihr Kopf brummte. Alles war ein riesen großes Durcheinander. So klingelte sie an Juusos Tür. Der war aber offensichtlich noch nicht zu Hause.   
"Boah das kann doch wohl alles nicht wahr sein!" frustriert trat sie gegen die grüne Haustür und setzte sich auf die kühlen Treppenstufen. Dann würde sie eben warten irgendwann würde er sicher nach hause kommen. Zu Lauri würden sie keine 10 Pferde zurück bewegen und auf das Bemuttern der Mädels aus ihrer WG hatte sie auch keine Lust. Ihr Handy brummte, als sie es hervorzog steckte sie es gleich wieder weg. Ein Anruf vom Ylönen. Der Herr konnte sich Mal schön selber anrufen. Die nächsten 2 Stunden saß sie hier, verkühte sich wahrscheinlich die Blase und rauchte eine Zigarette nach der anderen. Ihr Handy wechselte zwischen Klingeln und Brummen. Er nervte sie wirklich durch sämtlich Netzwerke. Wenn sie das Gerät nicht noch brauchen würde um die Uhrzeit abzulesen, dann würde sie es ausschalten. Juuso ließ auch auf sich warten. Wo hing der schon wieder fest?   
"Alter jetz komm endlich es ist schon 8. Ich beiß gleich in die Bordsteinkante!" grummelte Nibz als sich Schritte auf dem Gehsteig näherten.   
"Oh, wenn erblicke ich denn da! Nibz! lange nicht gesehen." Juuso kam lächelnd auf sie zu und umarmte sie.   
"Wartest du schon lange?"   
"Nein, nur 4 Stunden oder so."   
"Ow, scheiße tut mir Leid. Aber hey was ist denn los? Du siehst ja ganz schön durch aus. Komm rein ich hab Lonkero da und dann erzählst du Papa alles." Er grinste, klopfte ihr auf die Schulter und nahm sie mit rein.

  
Nibz schüttete Juuso ihr Herz aus und er hörte zu, unterbrach sie nicht sondern wartete mit seinen Fragen bis sie geendet hatte. Die hatte er natürlich zu hauf und der Lonkero lockerte Nibz ihre Zunge nicht gerade zu wenig. Sie erzählte ihm von Mariskas Weltvorstellung, welche ihr völlig fremd erschien, von dem was in ihr vorging wenn Lauri in ihrer Nähe war und ließ auch nicht aus was sie so alles wegen ihm verzapft hatte. Juuso schwieg und hörte geduldig weiterhin zu. Danach sah er sie lange an und nippte an seinem Bier. Unsicher schaute Nibz ihn über den Rand ihrer Lonkerodose an. Er würde ihr doch Recht geben oder?  
"Na komm jetzt sag es schon." schaute sie ihn aus großen Hundeaugen an.  
"Ernsthaft?" er lächelte.  
"Ja."  
"Mach die Augen auf du bist über 5 Ohren in Ylönen verknallt und der liebt dich abgöttisch, eben auf seine eigene schrullige Art und Weise. Du tust ihm Unrecht wenn du mich fragst." sagte er ihr eiskalt auf den Kopf zu. Nibz sah ihn an wie vom Donner gerührt.  
"Ich meinte ernsthaft nicht das du mich verarschen sollst." murrte sie.  
"Ich verarsch dich nicht. Der Typ ist übe rHimmel und Hölle mit dir aber er steht nun Mal im Auge der Öffentlichkeit. Da rennst du nicht mit deinen Gefühlen auf dem Silbertablett rum und lässt sie dir von der Zunge zerren. Ich kenne solche Typen zu genüge. Du musst schon wissen was du willst Kleine. Entweder du lebst damit, dass du nicht ständig I love you hörst sondern auch ein ich mag dich genug ist oder du suchst dir einfach einen anderen Kerl der nicht ständig das PRessegrinsen in der Fresse haben muss. Das sind deine Möglichkeiten, andere hast du nicht." seufzte Juuso und hob etwas hilflos die Hände vom Schoß.  
"Ich weiß das ist scheiße aber Nibz, du hast schon so lange mit irgendwelchen halbwegs berühmten Typen zu tun, dass müsstest du doch eigentlich wissen? Hear or Head, daruf läuft es am Ende doch sowieso immer hinaus."   
"Nein das glaub ich einfach nicht, es muss auch beides gehen." schnaufte sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Es tat weh wenn Juuso ihr das alles so unverblümt auf den Kopf zusagte.  
"Klar gibts noch Option 3 aber die wirst du wohl kaum ermöglichen können." lachte er.  
"Was ist Option 3?"  
"Nibz jetzt mach dich nicht lächerlich du klingst wie ein stures Kind dem man den Lolli geklaut hat." er drückte ihr eine neue Dose des Longdrinks in die Hand.  
"Was ist es sag schon!" forderte sie stur.  
"Option 3 wäre du verkaufst deine eigene PRivatsphäre an den Teufel udn wirst selber berühmt, dann rennst du selber mit Pressegrinsen auf dem Tablett herum, trägst einen Maulkorb udn ständig wird dir einer vormachen, dass er dich mag, alle werden über dich reden, dich verurteilen, beurtilen, lieben, haten. Davon abgesehen, halte ich es für sehr zweifelhaft, denn am Ende wärest du trotzdem nur die Frau von... Und glaub mir das willst du wirklich nicht."  
"Nein, du hast Recht." gab sie geknickt zu.  
"Ich würde dir vorschlagen du entschuldigst dich bei deiner Freundin, du hast ihr ganz schön Unrecht getan. Davon abgesehen kann ich verstehen, dass das alles voll anstrengend für dich ist, so lange du nicht weißt, was du willst aber denk auch Mal an die Menschen um dich rum. Nicht nur du hast Probleme." zwinkerte er zuversichtlich. Sofort meldete sich Nibz ihr schlechtes Gewissen. Ob Mariska überhaupt wieder mit ihr reden wollen würde? immerhin hatte sie, sie einfach so da sitzen lassen.  
"Und noch ein Tipp am Rande." zweifelnd sah sie Juuso an.  
"Wenn ich du wäre würde ich mich schnell entscheiden bevor alles den Bach runter geht immerhin wartet die Welt nicht auf dich. Du kennst mich, ich meine das keineswegs bösartig." Sie nickte.  
"Du hast ja Recht. Scheiße man ich hasse es wenn du Recht hast!" maulte Nibz und exte die Dose. sie drückte die Dose in der Hand zusammen , dass das Aluminium sich krümmte.  
"Ruhig Blut, schlaf einfach eine Nacht drüber, ich bin sicher dir wird alles einfallen." Er drückte sie und Nibz ließ sich bereitswillig halten. Wenn Juuso sich jetzt auch mit allen anderen verbündet hatte, musste schließlich was wahres dran sein. Ihr schlechtes Gewissen hinderte sie lange am einschlafen und irgendwann hielt sie es nicht mehr aus. Im Dunkeln tappste sie zu Juuso ins Schlafzimmer.  
"Bist du wach?" flüsterte sie leise. Er murmelte und nickte.  
"Was los Herzchen?" Juuso blinzelte in der Dunkelheit zu ihr herüber.  
"Ich kann nicht pennen." seufzte Nibz.   
"Na dann komm her!" Juuso hob die Decke an udn Nibz schüpfte zu ihm und ließ sich in den Arm nehmen.  
"Du wirst schon das richtige tun. beruhigte er sie und streichelte ihren Rücken bis sie eingeschlafen war.  


* * *

* * *

 


End file.
